Fuera de Control HHr
by AnDRoCL
Summary: Esta historia está ubicada después del epílogo. Conoceremos el rencor de un ahijado hacia su padrino, el miedo que lo envuelve, la complejidad de sus acciones y la inexplicable fortaleza del verdadero amor. Prepárense para vivir aventuras intensas!
1. Culpa y rencor

**1. Culpa y rencor**

**R**ose Weasley, la hija mayor de Ron y Hermione, miraba detenidamente el árbol genealógico colgado en una de las paredes de la vieja mansión Black. La niña de once años era tan curiosa e inteligente como su madre y, escudriñar ese tapiz con algunos nombres quemados, despertó en ella la necesidad de conocer sobre esa misteriosa familia. Mientras todos estaban limpiando la casa para mantenerla alejada del abandono, Rose abandonó sus quehaceres para recorrer el número doce de Grimmauld Place, lugar que era del mejor amigo de sus padres.  
- Aquí estás- dijo su madre con las mejillas arreboladas y su cabello desarreglado- limpiar este lugar siempre fue una tarea complicada… aún utilizando magia. ¿Qué estás viendo?  
- El viejo tapiz de los Black- respondió la niña sin titubear- No veo el nombre de la madre de Teddy- Hermione dirigió su mirada hacia la parte en que debería estar el nombre de Andrómeda y sólo encontró la quemadura sobre él- Harry me comentó sobre ello hace un tiempo, Nymphadora no aparece porque la abuela de Teddy fue expulsada de la familia por casarse con un hijo de muggles- Rose mantenía una mirada melancólica que Hermione pudo descifrar a la perfección.  
Ted Lupin había quedado huérfano hacía ya diecinueve años. En la lucha contra Lord Voldemort, sus padres no se quedaron de brazos cruzados, pelearon con el corazón expuesto hasta dar su último aliento con la esperanza de que él viviera en libertad. Sin embargo, el muchacho de cabello color inconstante, poseía una rebeldía difícil de doblegar, sobretodo para Harry, quien era su padrino y cuidaba siempre de él. El ojiverde se veía reflejado en Ted. Él también había crecido sin sus padres, sin dirección, sin los abrazos maternales que tanto hacían falta; estaba convencido que podía entenderlo pero muchas veces, ese joven lo sorprendía enormemente. Hacía varios meses que no sabían nada de Ted. Había acabado Hogwarts con bastantes problemas, se quedó de vago en la casa de su abuela y cuando pensaron que no lograrían motivarlo a que hiciese algo productivo con su vida, se decidió a viajar al extranjero. Harry no apoyó mucho esa decisión. El moreno esperaba que su ahijado siguiera los pasos de su madre, convertirse en un Auror respetado, renombrado, haciendo honor a sus progenitores pero no consiguió despertar su interés.  
- ¿Se esconden para no ayudarme con la limpieza?- preguntó Harry a sus espaldas con un tono divertido. Ambas voltearon riendo por lo bajo.  
- No, tío… sólo estábamos mirando el árbol genealógico un momento- el ojiverde se acercó paseando sus orbes por cada detalles del tapiz. Se detuvo unos instantes en Sirius recordando las breves dichas con su padrino.  
- Ha pasado tanto tiempo ¿no?- comentó Harry hacia su mejor amiga. La castaña lo miró más profundamente y lo cogió de la mano, apretándola levemente.  
- Sí… y seguimos contigo- el muchacho asintió devolviéndole el cariño.  
- ¿Cuándo volverá Teddy, tío Harry?- la pregunta de Rose lo desarmó. No esperaba hablar de ese tema de nuevo, había logrado eludirlo en muchas ocasiones y ahí estaba, sobre la mesa otra vez. Hermione supo lo incómodo que se sentía y carraspeó para aclarar su garganta.  
- Pronto, mi amor… pronto- intervino por su amigo- ahora ve con tu hermano y tus primos, tenemos que acabar luego para ir a cenar- la niña obedeció tras un sonoro beso en la mejilla de su madre. El silencio reinó entre ambos por un largo rato. La joven lo observaba como si esperase un arrebato de rabia en cualquier minuto- ¿Estás bien, Harry?  
- No, no lo estoy- confesó el ojiverde apoyándose en el tapiz- creo que he fallado en mi papel de padrino para Ted.  
- Por supuesto que no- replicó su amiga con seguridad- has sido increíble con él… la madre de Tonks lo sabe.  
- Ella se ha llevado toda la carga de un joven rebelde- Hermione negó con la cabeza y posó una mano sobre su hombro.  
- Te has preocupado por estar presente… no es tu culpa que Teddy haya adoptado esa actitud. Además, estuviste a su lado cuando pasó… lo que ya sabemos todos que pasó- esas palabras salieron con dificultad por la garganta de la castaña. Harry entendió a lo que se refería y respiró hondo sumergiéndose en ese recuerdo.  
La noche en que Remus le ofreció su compañía para la caza de los Horcruxes dejó algo más claro que simple cobardía por parte del mago, sino que también su negación ante la idea de que su único hijo heredara la condición que tanto él detestaba. Harry esa noche no lograba comprenderlo, pero cuando Teddy cumplió los diez años, la luna llena a través del ventanal de la casa de los Tonks lo cambió todo. Nunca había presentado síntomas que delataran rastros de licántropo en su sangre, de hecho, su abuela y Harry estaban más tranquilos al imaginar que sólo había heredado las facultades de Nymphadora, pero cuando su pequeño cuerpo comenzó a tener convulsiones y temblores alarmantes, conjunto a jadeos dolorosos, hizo que el ojiverde tuviese el mismo miedo de Remus.  
- ¡Harry, ayúdame!- gritó Andrómeda sacándolo de su estupefacción.  
Entre ambos sujetaron al niño mientras cambiaba su forma hacia una simplemente bestial. Sus extremidades se estiraban anormalmente, sus pupilas se dilataron, sus dientes se afilaron y un aullido brotó desde su pecho que casi deja sordo al moreno. Andrómeda corrió para cerrar puertas, ventanas y cortinas, mientras que Harry encerraba a Ted entre sus brazos para controlarlo. Él luchaba por liberarse como poseído por magia negra al tiempo que su abuela se cubría la boca tratando de ahogar su llanto aterrado. Esa noche quedó grabada a fuego en su retina.  
Lo más extraño fue que después de esa transformación, en la próxima luna llena nada pasó. Harry, junto a sus dos mejores amigos y la madre de Tonks, vigilaban al chico con ojos preocupados. A pesar de las medidas adoptadas, nada pasó por meses, incluyendo años. Cuando cumplió los diecinueve años y decidió viajar lejos, Harry rogaba para que no se repitiera esa escena que ni Andrómeda ni él conseguirían olvidar jamás, después de todo un hombre lobo suelto nunca era buena noticia. Ted fue observado por Hermione bajo un punto de vista científico. Ella, con sus conocimientos en medicina mágica gracias a su experiencia como una de las mejores sanadoras de St. Mungo, examinó la sangre del niño muchas veces sin entender esa anomalía. Luna, su brazo derecho, insistía en que podría tratarse de los genes variables de la madre por ser una Metamorfomaga. No obstante, fueron investigaciones que nunca pudieron ser concluyentes.  
- Esperemos que dónde quiera que esté Teddy, se encuentre bien- dijo Hermione con el tono más íntimo que pudo adoptar. El joven dirigió su mirada esmeralda sobre ella y sonrió.  
- Vamos, terminemos con la limpieza…

La noche de Londres era tal cual lo recordaba. Fría y brumosa. Su largo abrigo negro ondeaba como un telón de teatro sombrío a sus espaldas, su cabello corto y en punta poseía un color azulino petróleo que parecía confundirse con el añil nocturno. De su oreja izquierda colgaba un arete de oro blanco brillando en cada movimiento como sus hermosos ojos grises. El muchacho observaba la ciudad en su plenitud aspirando el aire invernal a todo lo que daban sus pulmones.  
De pie en una duna pronunciada, observaba las luces rutilantes apretando sus puños. Tras él, varias figuras oscuras se unieron a su embeleso formando un grupo numeroso. Uno de ellos rompió la fila para acercarse al líder a largas zancadas. Bajó la capucha de su cabeza e interrumpió el silencio que los abrigaba como un manto invisible.  
- ¿Qué estamos esperando, Wolzard?- dijo sin titubear.  
- Sólo estoy mirando- respondió solemne.  
- No perdamos tiempo.  
- No hay que apurarse, mi querido Darkeye. Recuerda que tengo todo planeado.  
- Pero eso no quiere decir…- la mirada desafiante que el joven le lanzó hizo que las palabras se congelaran en su boca y se estremeciera notoriamente. Wolzard dio un paso adelante y miró a los demás sin cambiar su seguro semblante.  
- ¿Tienen hambre?- todos respondieron con alaridos de asentimiento y gritos de júbilo que arañaron la tranquilidad del lugar hasta formar un eco profundo.  
El peliazulino dirigió sus ojos hacia el cielo esperando la presencia de la luna que se escondía tercamente entre las nubes. Cuando éstas se apartaron poco a poco, dejaron ver en toda su gloria el cuerpo celeste que colgaba sobre sus cabezas. Todos se agitaron violentamente. De sus gargantas emitían gruñidos y gemidos que se tornaban más y más roncos. Sus brazos y piernas perdían las formas humanas conocidas para revelar la musculatura bestial de hombres lobo, de sus pieles descubiertas nacía pelaje espeso y sus ojos cambiaban en miradas sedientas de sangre.  
Wolzard cayó sobre sus cuatro patas oliendo la tierra húmeda con su olfato acentuado. Resolló salvajemente sintiendo el poder que corría por sus venas. El grupo aulló con fuerza y corrió por la ladera hacia la ciudad sin dudarlo. Sin embargo, el joven hombre lobo se quedó atrás, paseando en su sitio como si guardara vigilancia. Miró la luna oyendo a la distancia gritos de espanto y desorden de fin de mundo. Su compasión se vio extinguida luego de tanto tiempo con el rencor ferviente en su pecho. Nada más le importaba que cobrar venganza, dulce y placentera venganza. El recuerdo cayó sobre él como lluvia ácida, aquello enardeció su furia al extremo de volver a aullar estruendosamente, se escondió entre las sombras y esperó a sus compañeros. Él no actuaría esa noche, no lo deseaba. "Sólo quiero a uno, sólo a uno…", pensó antes de sentarse en la hierba y gozar de haber vuelto… Ted Lupin había regresado…


	2. La grandeza de una constelación

**2. La grandeza de una constelación**

- _¿__**A**__caso quieres que sea infeliz el resto de mi vida?- le gritó Andrómeda a su madre con cierto descontrol.  
- ¡No permitiré que una de mis hijas sea la esposa de un sangre sucia!  
- ¡Pero lo amo, mamá! ¿Entiendes eso?- con toda la frustración encerrada en el puño, volteó el rostro de su hija de una sola bofetada. Andrómeda cayó al suelo sintiendo el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca.  
- No entiendo cómo puedes ser una Black- dijo la bruja sonando tan lapidaria como si hubiese lanzado un maleficio imperdonable. La muchacha dejó escapar lágrimas de sus ojos castaños. Druella, su madre, se acercó a la chimenea mirando el fuego crepitando entre los leños.  
- Sólo quiero ser feliz- agregó su hija en voz baja. La mujer mayor ni siquiera se dio por aludida.  
- Vete de aquí… no quiero volver a verte.  
- Mamá…- la llamó sollozando sin conseguir doblegarla. Druella cogió un trozo de madera encendida y caminó hacia el tapiz de la familia Black con determinación.  
- Yo sólo tengo dos hijas- instó cruelmente para luego quemar el nombre de Andrómeda sin vacilar…_

Ese recuerdo logró estallarle un dolor antiguo en su pecho. La bruja, recostada en su enorme cama, revivió ese momento como si hubiese sido ayer. Se preguntó qué diferente sería su vida si hubiese tomado otras decisiones. Ahora, sola, débil y enferma, extrañaba a su marido, su hija, su nieto. La muerte de Nymphadora acabó por apagar cualquier llama de alegría en su espíritu. Cuando pudo volcar todo su cariño hacia Teddy éste se marcha sin mirar atrás. Estaba sola, miserablemente sola…

_- ¿Por qué te casaste con él, Dora? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?  
- Pero lo amo, mamá- esa respuesta le pareció un irónico dejavú y meneó la cabeza de forma negativa. Ted, su marido, las miraba con aprensión sin saber qué decir.  
- Pero él es un…  
- ¡Lo sé! Y no es un impedimento para que lo ame como a nadie…_

Nunca logró perdonarse el hecho de no apoyarla. Un gemido de ultratumba ocupó su pecho agobiado y supo que se acercaba el final. El estremecimiento de un frío extraño la sacudió bajo las sábanas sintiendo de pronto un cansancio terrible. Sus párpados se cerraban lentamente hasta que antes de cerrarlos definitivamente suspiró con lo último de sus fuerzas un "Perdóname, hija" y abandonó su cuerpo para volar lejos hacia una paz diferente…

Cada vez que veía el Expreso de Hogwarts, una sensación de nostalgia severa se apoderaba de Harry. Allí estaba él, llevando a sus hijos James y Albus como lo hacían los señores Weasley tantos años atrás. Se sintió viejo a pesar de sus treinta y seis años. Tenía sobre sus hombros el agotamiento de una vida larga, como si él y Flamel hubiesen tenido la misma edad.  
Una vez que el tren se perdiera de vista, su hija mejor Lily lo tomó de la mano molesta por no tener aún la edad para asistir a clases. Su esposa Ginny, a un lado de ella, la consolaba diciendo que ya faltaba poco para cumplir sus deseos. Ron, calmando también a su pequeño hijo Hugo, rodó sus ojos de fastidio al tener que repetir lo mismo que su hermana como una letanía sin fin.  
- Ya podrás ir a Hogwarts, sólo espera ¿sí?- se acercó a Harry bajando un poco la voz- me encantaría convencer a Hagrid para que se lo lleve de una vez como excepción.  
- Ron, por favor- recriminó Hermione ceñuda.  
- Sólo digo… para que me deje en paz de una vez.  
Harry rió de buena gana. Después de tantos años en paz, el ojiverde se sentía tranquilo. En su trabajo de Auror del Ministerio, atrapar magos tenebrosos que aún buscaban la rebelión se había transformado en el trabajo soñado. Luego de todo lo que había vivido a corta edad, el ojiverde había ganado experiencia y mayor gallardía de la que creyó posible. Había madurado, tal cual como Dumbledore lo hubiese deseado. Tenía su vida resuelta y estaba feliz… o por lo menos eso creía él.  
Cuando regresaban sobre sus pasos para salir de la plataforma 9¾, el dulce rostro de la señora Weasley los esperaba del otro lado del andén junto a su esposo. Ambos tenían una expresión seria y triste. Harry, al igual que los demás, frunció su ceño con incertidumbre.  
- ¿Qué sucede, mamá?- preguntó Ron al tenerla enfrente.  
- Se trata de la madre de Tonks… falleció anoche en su casa.  
Aquello fue un balde de agua fría para el moreno. Sabía que Andrómeda estaba enferma, lo sabía, pero nunca imaginó que tanto. Como un relámpago mortal se le vino el recuerdo de su ahijado Ted y la pena lo empuñó con más fuerza. Ahora sí que el muchacho estaba solo en el mundo. Dirigió sus ojos hacia Hermione como un reflejo, la castaña lo miró intensamente adivinando lo que le diría: "No está solo, te tiene a ti, Harry, nos tiene a nosotros…" pero esa sensación nefasta invadía su cuerpo igual que un agresivo cáncer.

Los servicios se realizaron en un hermoso cementerio mágico no muy lejos de Hogsmeade. Nadie sugirió el ancestral mausoleo de los Black porque todos conocían la historia de esa bruja expulsada de su oscura familia. Por otra parte, Harry no lo hubiese permitido, como tampoco lo hubiese hecho con Sirius. Ambos fueron muy nobles para descansar en el mismo sitio que sus desalmados familiares.  
El viento se alzó y las hojas sueltas revoloteaban por doquier como ancianas mariposas. Todos los presentes guardaron silencio mientras un mago, pequeño y panzón, decía un bello discurso acentuando las virtudes que ni Bellatrix ni Narcissa mostraron alguna vez. Harry miraba sus manos, recordó la noche cuando llegó a casa de los Tonks luego de escapar de Voldemort, la noche que lo sacaron de Privet Drive y la vio por primera vez… por la gran similitud creyó que se trataba de la escoria que había matado a su padrino, pero no… la dulzura en los ojos de Andrómeda era indudablemente superior.  
Todo lo que ocupaba la mente de Harry era Ted Lupin. Lo extrañaba, tenía tanto qué decirle pero a la vez no se atrevía. Los años como padrino se convirtieron en un desafío tan difícil como el de ser padre por primera vez. Con la esperanza de que el chico volviese muy pronto, el ojiverde suspiró sonoramente. Hermione, a su lado derecho, le tomó la mano entrelazando los dedos. Le transmitió seguridad, ese calor que tanto conocía de ella que le sosegaba los latidos y le espantaba los temores, siempre que la castaña estaba con él nada parecía tan terrible. Harry la miró en el momento que ella enjugaba sus ojos con un pañuelo. La observó bien notando leves marcas de la edad alrededor de los ojos y labios. No pudo más que admitir que se veía bella con el paso del tiempo. Ese gesto no pasó desapercibido en ninguno de los dos Weasley. Ginny comprendía la complicidad entre su marido y su amiga, lo sabía desde la época de la escuela, pero otra cosa muy diferente era que ese lazo siguiera uniéndolos de igual manera. Una relación que ella jamás podría igualar. Se sintió desplazada como muchas veces también lo sintió Ron.  
De pronto, Harry alzó la vista por sobre la cabeza de Hermione reparando en alguien de pie a cierta distancia. Era un hombre de abrigo, alto y delgado. El gesto del moreno provocó que su amiga mirara hacia la misma dirección cayendo en la duda de quién se trataba. El ojiverde le soltó la mano y se dirigió hacia el desconocido mientras los servicios seguían adelante. Se preguntó quién era, pariente o amigo... sabía que estaba allí por Andrómeda Tonks, miraba insistentemente hacia el funeral y sentía que de una forma extraña le conocía aún sin averiguarlo. Cuando estuvo a unos pasos, el extraño se dio media vuelta para salir del cementerio.  
- Espera…- lo atajó Harry- espera, por favor… - el aludido detuvo su andar quedando de espaldas- ¿Eres conocido de Andrómeda?- el silencio entre ellos se solidificó por unos largos segundos, hasta que el joven de cabello azulino lo rompió.  
- Podría decirse que sí- respondió para después voltear lentamente hacia su padrino. Harry abrió sus ojos como platos. Allí estaba, Teddy Lupin, tan crecido que había dejado atrás los rasgos infantiles que tanto se le conocían.  
El moreno lo recorrió con la mirada advirtiendo el cambio de color en su cabello, aunque era de esperarse al ser hijo de Nymphadora. El color azul profundo favorecía su atractivo perfil y ojos especialmente platinados que deslumbraban sin quererlo. Tenía la misma contextura delgada de su padre Remus y eso produjo en Harry la opresión de la añoranza. Sonrió. Ya era todo un hombre, un hombre joven y por lo visto bastante controversial en la forma de vestir. Tenía tanto de su madre en él que era imposible negarlo.  
- ¡Ted!... ¡Gracias a Dios, eres tú!- exclamó el ojiverde encerrándolo entre sus brazos. El joven ni siquiera movió un músculo- ¡No sabes lo mucho que me tenías preocupado!- sin embargo, Ted lo alejó de sí con una mirada de rechazo. Aquello descolocó a Harry dejando caer sus hombros sin entender.  
- No me abraces, Potter… sólo vine a despedir a mi abuela- sentenció fríamente.  
- ¿Potter? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me hablas así?  
- Te hablo como se me dé la gana- Harry retrocedió un paso creyendo que era una broma de mal gusto. Lo miró de forma más directa sin hallar ningún rastro de gentileza en él- ¿Viniste al funeral de mi último pariente cercano como forma de limpiar tu conciencia?- aquello remeció los cimientos del moreno… al parecer, su gran temor estaba materializándose.  
- ¿Limpiar mi conciencia?- repitió agudizando el tono- Vine por respetos a Andrómeda… ella fue una gran bruja y le tuve mucho cariño. Fue la madre de una gran amiga mía y abuela tuya, que eres mi ahijado…  
- No por mi elección, te lo aseguro- rebatió Ted, duramente.  
- ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?  
- Abrí los ojos, Potter… los abrí. Toda mi vida pensaba que eras un héroe, alimentándome de lo que decían de ti, compartiendo contigo el hecho de que ambos crecimos sin padres pero no… no eras ningún héroe… dejaste que muchos murieran por ti, para ti.  
- ¡Esa fue su opción! ¡Todos luchamos por la libertad! ¡Todos tomamos riesgos! ¡No tienes idea… eras sólo un bebé cuando…!  
- ¿Cuando mis padres dieron sus vidas por ti?  
- Cuando ocurrió esa batalla… batalla en la que todos estuvimos presentes- el muchacho rió con una carcajada gélida, irónica y sin vida. Harry la sintió como un golpe de hielo en su estómago.  
- Eres un cobarde… un cobarde que no se merece la lealtad de las personas que tiene a su lado- esa determinante conclusión hirió al ojiverde en el centro de su corazón. Sin poder evitarlo, se acercó a su ahijado de manera amenazante, cogiendo su varita desde el bolsillo de su chaqueta pero Ted no cedió centímetro. Con su mirada verde encendida contra la gris retadora, Harry trataba de calmarse para no pelear en aquel momento tan inapropiado. No obstante, el joven licántropo sacó una de sus manos desde el bolsillo de su abrigo dejándole ver a su padrino cómo unas filosas garras crecían de sus dedos. Aquello perturbó al moreno. Nunca antes había visto algo así.  
- ¿Todo bien, Harry?- la voz de Ron a poca distancia de los dos los interrumpió abruptamente.  
- Ya nos encontraremos en otro momento, Potter- susurró Ted de manera intrigante y giró sobre sus talones para alejarse hacia el sendero…

La paz que se respiraba en la mansión de Grimmaul Place siempre lograba calmar a Harry. Acudía hasta allí siempre que algo lo aquejaba y esa noche no era la excepción. Luego de ese encuentro con Ted Lupin, cada célula de su cuerpo gritaba de culpabilidad, de remordimiento, de una pena indescriptible al saber que había arruinado la vida de un muchacho. Frente a la colonial chimenea, el ojiverde observaba el fuego con su cuarta copa de brandy entre las manos y sus sentidos algo atrofiados. No escuchaba nada más que sus pensamientos y el sonido de las llamas consumiendo los leños, por lo tanto, la llegada de su mejor amiga a la mansión, no fue inmediatamente advertida por él.  
- ¿Harry? ¿Estás ebrio?- el moreno miró a Hermione con su vista empeñada.  
- Sólo un poco…  
- ¿Qué sucede?- el aludido no respondió apurándose otro trago de su copa. La mirada inquisitiva de la castaña lo recorría por todas sus facciones poniéndolo nervioso. Cada vez que lo hacía siempre lograba sonsacarle las palabras- ¿Qué sucedió en el cementerio? ¿Quién era ese hombre?- Harry hizo una pausa entre ellos antes de contestar.  
- Ese hombre era Teddy… mi ahijado Teddy- el sarcasmo en su tono desagrado a Hermione frunciendo su ceño.  
- ¿Teddy regresó? Pero… ¿cuándo?  
- No lo sé… no pude preguntarle entre tanto reproche hacia mí- sin poder aguantarse, como si le urgiera escupirlo todo como el veneno de un áspid, le relató lo platicado con ese chico. La joven lo escuchó con una atención ávida escrutando en todo detalle hasta que Harry terminó de hablar lanzando su copa vacía hacia el fuego. Hermione cogió la botella de brandy alejándola de su amigo.  
- Entiendo tu tristeza- dijo por fin- pero no puedes culparte por todo lo que te dijo, eso no es verdad… deberías saberlo ya.  
- ¡Sus padres murieron por mí!  
- ¡No fue sólo por ti, fue por él también!... ¡Para que no creciera bajo un régimen oscuro y discriminador!- a Harry le hubiese encantado creer esas afirmaciones pero no lo conseguía.  
- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó con hastío.  
- Ginny nos envió una nota vía lechuza preguntando si sabíamos dónde estabas. Y cuando te desapareces así, casi siempre es porque algo te preocupa y te encierras aquí, en la mansión- el ojiverde sacudió la cabeza.  
- A veces me gustaría que no me conocieras tanto- Hermione, después de oírle ese comentario, se agachó frente a él tomando sus manos.  
- Teddy está dolido… no sabe lo que dice y cuando sepa bien lo que pasó, entenderá que fue un sacrificio que todos estábamos dispuestos a hacer, incluyendo Tonks y Lupin- Harry bajó la mirada, derrotado; pero la castaña alzó su rostro desde el mentón para obligarlo a mirarla a los ojos nuevamente- no eres responsable de las muertes que ocurrieron… no lo eres… tú fuiste nuestro salvador.  
El joven mago no supo si era por el brandy o la desolación, pero tuvo incontenibles ganas de besar esa boca amiga frente a él. Mientras se observaban el uno al otro, un miedo distinto se apoderó de Harry y al mismo tiempo de Hermione, quien al comprender el cambio en sus miradas, se puso de pie en el acto y caminó hacia la chimenea. El ojiverde no supo qué demonios había sido eso. Fue como si su sangre hirviera y su piel se desperezara de un pesado sueño. Frotó sus ojos con energía tratando de hacer volver a la ahuyentada normalidad. De repente, una lechuza parda picaba una de las ventanas de la mansión. Hermione la reconoció enseguida, era de Luna Lovegood y a esa hora de la noche, no le parecía que se trataran de buenas nuevas. Abrió el marco dejando entrar al ave. Ésta depositó el trozo de pergamino sobre una mesa y luego voló en círculos para salir por donde mismo había entrado. La castaña cogió el papel entre sus dedos, leyó con presteza y miró a Harry con sus labios tensos.  
- Debo ir a St. Mungo- dijo en voz baja- hay decenas de heridos por ataques de hombres lobo- y sin esperar respuesta, la joven cogió su abrigo y salió a toda prisa…


	3. Una nueva batalla

Hola, soy Andrómeda (pueden llamarme Andro) y siento no haberme presentado en esta página antes, recién descubro las formas de publicación y bueno, aquí estoy y muchas gracias por los reviews, en serio

**Hola, soy Andrómeda (pueden llamarme Andro) y siento no haberme presentado en esta página antes, recién descubro las formas de publicación y bueno, aquí estoy y muchas gracias por los reviews, en serio!**

**Dark… qué bueno leerte, gracias por apoyarme y gracias a los H/Hr que pasen a leer esta historia que poco a poco toma el rumbo que importa: romance/aventura.**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo. Y como siempre digo… BUEN VIAJE!!**

**--**

**3. Una nueva batalla**

**E**ra la escena más horrorosa que Hermione podía imaginar. Cuando cruzó las puertas del hospital, sólo gritos y personal corriendo en todas direcciones confundían a todos espantando la calma. La joven, a toda velocidad, se caló uno de sus delantales verde lima, se arremangó y con la determinación intacta comenzó a atender a los heridos de gravedad que llenaban St. Mungo por todo el pasillo principal. Muchos magos y brujas de todas las edades, tenían la piel hecha jirones, la sangre brotando de las mordeduras en brazos, piernas, cuello… un espectáculo de espanto que la castaña trataba de contrarrestar. No cabía duda alguna, los ataques habían sido efectuados por hombres lobo y, según las palabras de los afectados, se trataría de un grupo considerable de ellos.  
- ¡No pude hacer nada!... ¡Estaban por todos lados!- decía un mago desesperado, mientras Hermione trataba de remediar la excesiva hemorragia que tenía en su costado derecho.  
- Tranquilo, no se mueva- lo calmaba ella sin mucho éxito.  
- ¡No me deje morir, por favor!  
- ¡Necesito gran cantidad de poción regeneradora aquí y vendaje limpio!- exigió Hermione sintiendo cómo el herido apretaba su mano con fuerza. La cabellera dorada de Luna Lovegood llegó a su lado con el delantal empapado de sangre y el ceño compungido.  
- Qué bueno que llegaste- dijo la chica nerviosa- el personal casi no da abasto… hay sanadores de otras especialidades ayudándonos. Escasean las pociones, los elementos esterilizados… esto parece una verdadera pesadilla.  
Eso era exactamente lo que la castaña pensaba. Nunca habían vivido un ataque de esa magnitud. Muchos morían desangrados, otros se sacudían a causa de las violentas convulsiones, era indiscutible que sufrían el proceso de la transformación interna, invadiéndose de una nueva naturaleza que se trepaba por sus huesos y se abrazaba de cada órgano. Hermione apretó su mandíbla de impotencia y en sólo segundos al mago que sujetaba de la mano se le escurrió la vida por ese torrente de sangre yaciendo con los ojos vacíos.  
- ¡Maldita sea!- gritó la joven pateando una puerta que se abrió de golpe.  
- Calma, Hermione… debemos mantener la cabeza fría.  
Toda la noche fue de atenciones desesperadas, de cuidados intensivos, de lamentos cansados. Ambas muchachas trabajaban hombro con hombro salvando las vidas de los más graves, muchos otros sanadores hacían lo suyo tratando de aprovechar cada gota de poción, cada vendaje, cada mísero algodón porque todo era extremadamente necesario.  
Luego de varias horas, Hermione se dejó caer en la silla tras su escritorio, rendida y sin aliento. Aún sentía la viscosidad de la sangre entre sus dedos a pesar de haber lavado sus manos casi con repulsión y notó que temblaba ligeramente. Agradeció el apaciguante silencio de su despacho. Aún podía escuchar los gritos de los heridos como ecos tronadores, pero respiró hondo tratando de conservar la cordura. Su oficina estaba ubicada en las profundidades del hospital conjunta a la de su amiga Luna. En St. Mungo, no muchos gozaban de la intimidad que esas dos chicas poseían bajo el punto de vista infraestructural, pero la razón era muy simple: no existían dos científicas mejor calificadas que ellas. Asimismo, cerca de las oficinas, se había construido un importante laboratorio en el cual se experimentaban nuevas pociones curativas, nuevos antídotos para abastecer a la comunidad y proporcionar mayor seguridad. L.M.E, Laboratorio Mágico Experimental, era el orgullo de Hermione por lo que se había transformado en su segundo hogar.  
- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Luna al verla pálida.  
- Sí, no te preocupes- dijo la aludida, resoplando su cansancio. Después de una pausa entre ellas, la rubia adoptó una expresión mucho más seria, muy lejana a la etérea y despistada de siempre. Aquel gesto no pasó inadvertido por Hermione- ¿Qué sucede?  
- Creo que debemos retomar nuestras investigaciones- respondió inalterable tomando asiento al otro lado del escritorio frente a ella.  
- ¿Retomar nuestras investigaciones? ¿Te refieres al antídoto experimental?- Luna asintió dejando que la castaña se perdiera en sus pensamientos por unos segundos.  
La noche en que Ted Lupin había tenido su primera transformación, bajo la consternación de Harry y su abuela, el ojiverde había llegado hasta su casa con el rostro demacrado. Verlo así de derrotado asustó a Hermione y escuchó con avidez que el ahijado de su mejor amigo poseía la condición que ni Remus ni nadie deseaba. La angustia de Harry era palpable. Amaba a ese niño, lo amaba desde el momento que lo tomó entre sus brazos, viendo cómo ese escaso cabello cambiaba de tonalidad como un arco iris y miraba todo con sus dulces orbes de plata. Por eso mismo, la muchacha no pudo quedarse de brazos cruzados. Como una costumbre intrínseca, se encerró en su despacho para leer volúmenes y volúmenes de medicina mágica, historia de los hombres lobo y preparación de pociones experimentales. Luna se sumó a esa búsqueda. Impulsada por su cariño hacia Harry, la ex Ravenclaw volcó todos sus conocimientos para ser de ayuda. Después de todo, la idea de Hermione de hacer un antídoto permanente sería la solución para muchas familias afectadas.  
Aquella dedicación le trajo problemas con Ron. Las horas invertidas en ese estudio riguroso, repercutió en la vida familiar de la joven castaña. El pelirrojo no comprendía la obsesión de su mujer por un problema que no era propio, sino que exclusivo de Harry. Al pasar del tiempo, y al ver que Teddy no tuvo otra recaída en las próximas lunas llenas, las dos chicas cesaron en sus indagaciones, con varias muestras de poción en infinitas botellas dentro del laboratorio. Aún no estaban terminadas, aún les hacía falta un ingrediente para hacerlas efectivas pero no conseguían dar en el clavo. Ahora, frente a ese espantoso incidente, el tema del antídoto resonó fuerte entre ellas nuevamente. Luna observaba a su compañera con atención. Hermione abandonó su silla para pasearse por el despacho en grandes círculos.  
- Pero hemos intentado todo para que funcione- comentó como si hablara consigo misma- ¿Qué ingrediente no hemos considerado?  
- Por eso debemos volver a nuestras investigaciones, muchas personas necesitan de nuestro éxito, no solamente Teddy… podemos hacerlo…

_**Ataques de hombres lobo escandalizan al Ministerio de Magia**___

La última noche de luna llena fue un momento inolvidable para muchos en la comunidad mágica  
y sobretodo para el Ministerio. Los ataques a ciudadanos inocentes abre la discusión sobre la  
poca seguridad que existe en nuestras calles. "Esos licántropos deben ser exterminados, no  
deben ser parte de nuestra sociedad", fue la declaración de Julius Lynch, padre de uno de los  
heridos de gravedad.  
Muchos exigen la colaboración de los Aurores- magos dedicados a la captura de magos  
tenebrosos- en la infructuosa detención de los hombres lobos que aterra a la  
ciudad. "Tenemos conocimiento sobre el nombre del líder de este grupo de inadaptados,  
gracias a la colaboración de algunos afectados a pesar de sus delicados estados. Wolzard se  
hace llamar y les pedimos a todos que tomen muchas precauciones", dijo el director de St.  
Mungo, alterado por lo sucedido. ¿Estamos frente a una nueva amenaza? ¿Es éste sólo el  
comienzo? ¿Debemos temer hacia un nuevo nombre oscuro? ¿Dónde están los Aurores del  
Ministerio?

Harry dejó de leer El Profeta con la cabeza abombada. La resaca de una noche de brandy lo tenía de un pésimo humor. Esa mañana supo que no habían sido buenas noticias la nota recibida por Hermione en Grimmauld Place. Al parecer, los tiempos de paz se habían acabado.  
Wolzard, Wolzard… repasaba ese nombre mentalmente imaginando de quién se trataría. Un grupo de rebeldes hombres lobo… ¿Qué era lo que querían conseguir? ¿Sólo sembrar el terror o había ocultas intenciones? Harry, como uno de los mejores Aurores, debía pensar en cómo actuar. Estaba claro el llamado de la gente para tomar cartas en el asunto y no le importaba si no recibía órdenes de su superior, él buscaría la forma de atraparlos.  
- ¿Dónde estuviste anoche?- preguntó Ginny al verlo con un café negro y sentado en la mesa de la cocina.  
- En la mansión… necesitaba estar solo un rato.  
- Pudiste avisarme, Harry. Estaba preocupada- el ojiverde asintió y bebió de su humeante taza lentamente- ¿Qué te tiene tan angustiado?  
- Bueno… las noticias no son muy alentadoras esta mañana- dijo apuntando el periódico. Se dio cuenta que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía esa clase de incertidumbre. Desde la caída de Voldemort y la inexistente dolencia en su cicatriz, todo parecía irreal- Además… Teddy ha vuelto- agregó como quien comenta el clima y Ginny abrió más sus ojos claros.  
- ¿Cuándo?  
- No lo sé… sólo lo vi en el funeral… - no supo por qué pero no pudo contarle lo que habían conversado. No pudo decirle el odio que vio en los ojos de su ahijado y guardó silencio. Apartó la mirada de su esposa preguntándose por qué no lograba confiar en ella tanto como en sus amigos. Miles de pensamientos invadieron su mente, recuerdos de los momentos más significativos de su vida y el rostro de Ginny no apareció, pero sí uno que conocía a la perfección y era el de una castaña, su mejor amiga. Sacudió su cabeza levemente y continuó- pero no creo que venga… está un poco molesto conmigo.  
- ¿Molesto? ¿Por qué si no se han visto hace tiempo?  
- Bueno, ya sabes cómo es Teddy, siempre tan rebelde… Hermione cree que es falta de madurez, anoche comentamos sobre él y…  
- ¿Anoche?- preguntó Ginny con un tono amargo. Harry se dio cuenta de su error al instante y no supo por qué había dicho eso- me dijiste que fuiste a la mansión porque querías estar solo y… ¿estaba Hermione contigo?  
El moreno no pudo encontrar palabras que pudiesen justificar ese descuido y los nervios que lo empuñaron de repente. Se sintió un sucio mentiroso cuando en realidad no era tan grave… pero… ¿Por qué esos pensamientos tan inapropiados? Iba a contestar cuando su pequeña hija Lily entró a la cocina corriendo y lo abrazó. Harry agradeció esa interrupción, no tenía cabeza para dar explicaciones, muchos menos después de lo hablado con Ted y lo leído en El Profeta. Sentó a la niña en sus piernas y cambió el tema completamente.  
- ¿Alguna novedad de James y Albus?  
- No, aún no… pero les escribiré esta mañana para saber de ellos- el ojiverde asintió y en ese momento, una lechuza de plumaje pardo se detuvo en el marco de la ventana con una carta en el pico. Harry estiró el brazo y cogió el sobre con curiosidad. Aquella lechuza le parecía bastante familiar.

_"Harry:_

Necesito que vengas a St. Mungo. Debemos hablar sobre algo importante que tiene que ver  
con Teddy. No te demores.

Hermione"

- ¿Quién te escribe?- inquirió Ginny con un dejo de antipatía. Harry doblo el trozo de pergamino con el ceño pensativo. ¿Sobre Teddy? ¿Qué sería lo tan importante?  
- Debo ir a St. Mungo…- respondió simplemente, la ansiedad lo había atacado. Besó a su hija bajándola de su regazo y besó fugazmente a su esposa en los labios para salir de casa Desapareciendo al instante...

Las Tres Escobas seguía igual que siempre. Aquella taberna se había transformado en un lugar tan histórico como el Ministerio o el mismo colegio Hogwarts. Su dueña seguía con la misma tenacidad que se le conocía, pero ya sus fuerzas no eran las mismas a causa de la edad y los años de trabajo duro le pasaban la cuenta. El lugar estaba abarrotado de magos y brujas que comían los deliciosos platillos de Madame Rosmerta y bebían de su inigualable cerveza de manteca. La conversación y la calidez del ambiente animaban a todos en el interior. Sin embargo, desde la puerta principal, dos extraños cruzaron el umbral dejando que el frío del exterior estremeciera a la clientela. Luego de que advirtieran su llegada, el joven de cabello azulino cerró la puerta y caminó hacia la barra bajo la mirada de todos los presentes. El silencio cayó sobre la taberna como una avalancha. Ted se apoyó en el mesón junto a su compañero e hizo una seña al cantinero para que se acercara. Éste, con la mirada desconfiada, obedeció y recibió su orden de dos whiskys de fuego. El muchacho esperó los tragos mirando hacia los curiosos. Se sintió como una atracción y frunció el ceño con incomodidad.  
- Aquí están tus tragos, chico- Ted se volteó y bebió el contenido de una sola vez.  
- Yo sé quién eres tú- dijo la voz de un mago anciano, de amarillentos dientes y largo cabello cano, sucio y desarreglado. Se acercó cojeando hacia el par de recién llegados sin importarle la falta de sutileza- yo sé quién eres… eres el hijo de esa Auror, la que tenía raro aspecto y muy torpe- Ted lo escuchaba hablar a sus espaldas, pidiendo un segundo vaso de whisky. De reojo se miró con su amigo sin palabras. El viejo continuaba su molesta perorata- también de ese mago, ex profesor… dicen que Dumbledore lo despidió por ser un asqueroso hombre lobo, también hay quienes dicen que se fue del colegio por no aguantar un minuto más sin matar. Sí que debes estar orgulloso ¿no?- comenzó a reír burlescamente siendo acompañado por las risas de los otros clientes. Ted cerró sus ojos un instante y volteó rápidamente hacia el agraviante anciano, incrustándole en el estómago sus endurecidas garras afiladas. Pudo sentir el calor de la sangre en su mano, parte de las costillas astilladas por el arremetimiento y el mago soltó un jadeo leve antes de morir en su hombro. El muchacho lo dejó caer al suelo ante la estupefacción de todos. Uno de los clientes osó ponerse de pie, pero el amigo de Ted desenfundó su varita apuntando al atrevido. Éste volvió a sentarse. Las miradas estaban fijas en la mano ensangrentada del chico que mostraba enormes garras bestiales, luego de unos segundos volvieron a recogerse quedando como simples uñas humanas. Cuando vio que había ganado respeto y miedo, siguió bebiendo de su trago con tranquilidad.  
- A mis padres nadie los ofende- comentó por lo bajo- las cosas que hay que soportar, ¿no, Darkeye?- el aludido asintió chocando los vasos en un brindis silencioso…


	4. Las palabras del hombre lobo

**4. Las palabras del hombre lobo**  
_(Dedicada a mi amiga Rake)_

**H**arry no conocía esa parte del hospital. Sabía que Hermione y Luna eran unas talentosas científicas más allá de sanadoras de St. Mungo, pero aquel laboratorio lo dejó sin palabras. Cuando llegó al despacho de su mejor amiga, ésta lo condujo hasta el L.M.E y el ojiverde quedó sorprendido con la clase de seguridad que había para el ingreso. La muchacha introdujo su varita dentro de una ranura, donde una luz violeta la recorrió de punta a cabo; después, Hermione la retiró y apuntó hacia una especie de placa de metal a un lado de la puerta para rezar unas breves palabras. De su varita brotó una suave luz blanquecina que dio contra la placa invadiéndola de brillo. De pronto, la puerta se abrió tras un sonido de presión liberada. Harry no supo lo que significaba, por lo que no dudó en preguntar.  
- ¿Cómo funciona eso?- la castaña sonrió y detuvo sus pasos para ilustrarle.  
- Es un sistema de seguridad. Sólo el director del hospital, Luna y yo tenemos acceso- señaló la ranura y continuó- aquí deposito mi varita que es como mi acreditación, es chequeada y luego debo lanzar con ella un hechizo secreto hacia la placa. Si no soy yo, la dueña de la varita, el hechizo rebotaría contra mí al instante dejándome fuera de combate. La placa mágica actúa como esponja o como espejo, dependiendo del caso.  
- Ingenioso.  
- Fue idea mía- comentó con humildad.  
- No me sorprende- y Hermione se sonrojó involuntariamente ante las palabras del moreno.  
Caminaron hasta el centro del laboratorio donde estaba ya Luna Lovegood leyendo unos gruesos libros medicinales. Cuando alzó la mirada hacia ellos, Harry tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no reírse. La muchacha llevaba unos anteojos que desfiguraban su rostro gracias a esos gigantescos ojos azules aumentados por el vidrio. Le recordó a la profesora Trelawney. Luna lo saludó volátilmente y siguió en lo suyo. Hermione no hizo más que encogerse de hombros.  
Dentro de esa sala circular, había decenas de artefactos que Harry nunca había visto en su vida, supuso que eran elementos de importancia científica por lo que no preguntó. Botellas y botellas con sustancias verdosas en su interior despertaron su curiosidad, un poco más al fondo podía apreciar recipientes con el mismo líquido, pero burbujeaban gracias al fuego lento bajo sus bases. Todo eso le provocó incertidumbre. Hermione rompió el silencio.  
- Te mandé esa nota por medio de la lechuza de Luna, para mantenerte al tanto de lo que estamos haciendo- dijo con solemnidad- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que encontraría el antídoto para ese eliminar el gen licántropo de Teddy hace algunos años atrás?  
- Sí, lo recuerdo.  
- Bueno, luego de los ataques de hace unos días, hemos decidido retomar las investigaciones y hacerlo posible para ayudar a los afectados- Harry asintió convencido de la seriedad de su mejor amiga. Un nuevo silencio se elevó sobre ellos.  
- Me parece muy bien… ¿Me pediste venir para decirme eso?- Hermione negó con la cabeza. Luna dejó el libro a un lado, se quitó sus anteojos y se acercó a la pareja.  
- En realidad, necesitamos tu ayuda en algo que podría sernos de utilidad- dijo la rubia con cierta intriga- hace mucho tiempo que con Hermione buscamos un ingrediente para el antídoto experimental y creemos que la sangre de Teddy sería una buena opción.  
- ¿La sangre de Teddy?- repitió Harry creyendo haber oído mal.  
- Sí…- intervino la castaña- tu ahijado ha sido el único que ha mostrado normalidad luego de una sola transformación. Me parece un detalle que debemos examinar, tal vez nos dé respuestas- el ojiverde rió brevemente con acidez y sacudió la cabeza.  
- Me temo que no será posible, chicas…  
- Sé que tienes problemas con él, pero si hablan…  
- No es sólo por eso, Hermione- le interrumpió- el día del funeral de Andrómeda, mi querido ahijado me enseñó unas lindas y mortales garras que crecían de sus dedos como mala hierba- ambas muchachas al oírlo abrieron sus ojos con sorpresa- así que no creo que Teddy esté libre de esos genes después de todo.  
- Pero eso es imposible- exclamó la castaña- no existe tal cosa en un hombre lobo, sobretodo de día y serlo a su antojo- el moreno torció sus labios dejando en claro que estaba tan perplejo como ellas.  
Hermione y Luna intercambiaron miradas sin palabras. Parecía ser que sus mentes trabajaban a una vertiginosa velocidad y Harry pudo notarlo. La sagacidad de ambas siempre lograba desconcertarlo, así había sido desde que las había conocido. Su mejor amiga se paseó por el laboratorio como persiguiendo las ideas, extrajo su varita desde el bolsillo de su delantal verde lima y recogió su ondulado cabello con ella. Fue un movimiento que hipnotizó al ojiverde pareciéndole muy femenino. Algunos cadejos rebeldes escapaban del moño improvisado dejando que esa casualidad lo encantara totalmente. El sonido de la voz de la otra joven lo sacó de su embeleso con violencia.  
- Tenemos menos de un mes antes de la próxima luna llena. Dejemos por un momento la situación de Teddy y apuremos el trabajo… es muy probable que los ataques vuelvan a suceder.  
- Hemos estado mucho tiempo con este experimento, Luna… no creo que demos con la solución en tan pocas semanas- el tono apesadumbrado de Hermione incomodó a Harry hasta la médula.  
- Tranquila, haremos lo posible para proteger a la comunidad, no te preocupes- dijo tratando de sonar lo más firme que pudo…

Los días pasaron rápidamente. Ron, al igual que su moreno amigo, optó por seguir la misma carrera de Auror, donde había ganado experiencia y destreza con los años. Sin embargo, al convertirse en padre, su pasión por el peligro había disminuido bastante. El pelirrojo, a diferencia de Harry, buscó más la quietud del trabajo de escritorio. Ya no salía muy a menudo tras las huellas de los magos tenebrosos, sino que realizaba investigaciones, seguimientos y viajes fuera de Londres donde asistía a reuniones de estrategia que luego comunicaba al ministro.  
A Ron no le gustaba mucho la idea de que Hermione tuviese guardia nocturna en el hospital, mucho menos aquella noche que tanto habían temido, la noche de luna llena. Por lo tanto, poco antes del anochecer, la pareja discutía por la seguridad y responsabilidad de cada quien, pero como bien sabía el pelirrojo, su esposa era tan testaruda que hacerla cambiar de parecer era prácticamente imposible.  
- ¡No permitiré que vayas a St. Mungo esta noche!  
- ¡Es mi deber, Ron!- la replicó la castaña colocándose su abrigo para salir.  
- ¡Tu deber es quedarte en casa con nuestro hijo!- ese argumento fue un taladro molesto en las sienes de Hermione y miró a su marido con los ojos enardecidos.  
- Siempre has sido un machista…  
- ¡No quiero que corras peligro!- contradijo Ron con sus orejas excesivamente encendidas.  
- Me conoces, sabes que puedo defenderme muy bien- dijo tratando de controlar su voz. Cogió su bolso y envolvió su cuello con una gruesa bufanda blanca- tus padres cuidarán de Hugo esta noche mientras trabajamos… mientras los dos trabajamos- recalcó y salió azotando la puerta tras ella.  
Al terminar de revivir esa discusión, Ron resopló molesto dentro de su despacho, Harry lo oyó con atención sonriendo imperceptiblemente a causa de la inalterable terquedad y compromiso de la castaña. No había cambiado en lo absoluto. Le extrañó que su amigo no pudiese entenderla, la conocía la misma cantidad de tiempo que él y era, actualmente, su esposo. Ya debería saber que para Hermione no existen obstáculos cuando algo se le metía entre ceja y ceja. El ojiverde fue gobernado por un sentimiento inquietante. Descubrió que la conocía mejor que a Ginny, sabía cuando algo le molestaba, cuando algo la desafiaba… sin embargo, con su mujer era un asunto subjetivo, aún no lograba precisar bien sus actitudes y reacciones, no podía leer su mente como lo hacía con su mejor amiga. Aquello no supo cómo interpretarlo.  
- ¿Quién crees que tomará el puesto vacante, Harry?- la pregunta de Ron lo distrajo de sus conclusiones. Hacía varias semanas que un Auror del Ministerio había dejado sus funciones para jubilarse. Nadie sabía de un nuevo nombre para su reemplazo, pero los jóvenes sabían que había una larga lista de postulantes esperando unirse.  
- Que sea alguien con mejores reflejos que su antecesor, eso está claro- comentó el moreno descuidado. De repente, un mago calvo y de barriga pronunciada, irrumpió en la oficina jadeando por el esfuerzo de la carrera. Habló falto de aliento.  
- Acaban de avisarnos… hombres lobo por las calles de Londres- y ambos muchachos dieron la alerta inmediata…

Hermione se Apareció a unas cuadras del hospital como acostumbraba hacerlo. Siempre tomaba la precaución de no ser vista por muggles y escogía una calle desolada de los alrededores. La rabia aún enarbolaba su sangre al recordar la voz de Ron… ¿Cómo podía siquiera sugerir que se quedase en casa cuando aquella noche era una de las más peligrosas? Su deber como sanadora era estar en St. Mungo por cualquier lamentable eventualidad, eso resultaba indiscutible… Harry lo hubiese entendido… "¿Harry? ¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto?", pensó la joven frunciendo el ceño. Recordó los tiempos de adolescencia cuando se complementaban los dos y funcionaban como una maquina bien aceitada. Uno hacía las preguntas adecuadas, el otro las probables conclusiones… extrañó esos momentos como si hubiesen pasado siglos desde entonces; pero, como si estuviera cometiendo un horrible pecado, apartó esa nostalgia de su mente. El sonido de una Aparición muy cerca de ella la hizo brincar del susto. Reparó que se trataba de Luna y suspiró aliviada.  
- Eres tú… me asustaste.  
- Será mejor que sigas asustada porque debemos correr al hospital- apremió la rubia- hay un grupo de hombres lobo muy cerca de aquí.  
La castaña no necesitó escucharlo de nuevo y comenzó a correr junto a ella, pero al doblar en una esquina, un par de licántropos olfateaba el aire con avidez. Detuvieron en seco sus pasos y el gemido asustado de la muchacha rubia las delató. Hermione le ahogó el sonido con la mano sobre su boca pero ya había sido demasiado tarde, la agudeza del oído animal era sencillamente superior.  
El brillo de la luna llena aclaraba el camino oscurecido por la noche temprana, las chicas corrieron en dirección contraria buscando la forma de escapar. Podían sentir muy cerca de ellas el sonido de las patas en el asfalto, el resuello de sus alientos y los gruñidos que emergían de sus hocicos hambrientos. La adrenalina las atizaba inyectándoles velocidad, sorteando tarros de basura y trepando difíciles rejas. Cuando creyeron haber ganado ventaja, un tercer hombre lobo se sumó a la persecución asaltándolas por el costado de Luna. Hermione reaccionó por instinto y con su varita, lanzó un "Impedimenta" que dio justamente en el agresor cayendo al piso como tronco cortado. Luego de alejarse sin disminuir la carrera, ambas jóvenes llegaron al final de un largo callejón. Cansadas y temblorosas, vieron que era imposible salir de allí, las dos criaturas de ojos amarillos, caminaron hacia ellas lentamente saboreando con anticipación. Las jóvenes esperaron el momento oportuno, los hombres lobo se prepararon para saltarles encima y cuando lo hicieron, Luna y Hermione se cogieron de la mano para Desaparecer conjuntamente provocando que los atacantes se estrellaran contra la muralla.  
Al momento de Aparecer, lo hicieron a una calle del hospital, lugar en el cual la castaña se había concentrado. Reanudaron sus pasos apurados oyendo a distancia los gritos de la gente.  
- ¡Debemos llegar a St. Mungo!- dijo Luna- ¡Deben haber decenas de heridos allí!  
- Si es que lograron llegar a St. Mungo… - cuando llegaron a la avenida frente al hospital de los magos, pudieron ver una cantidad considerable de afectados tirados en la calle. Algunos sanadores trataban de ayudarlos comprendiendo que había hasta algunos muggles entre ellos. Era una imagen desoladora. No obstante, Hermione alzó su mirada para ver que la noche era iluminada por luces de distintos colores. Una batalla se libraba muy cerca del hospital, se preguntó si se trataban de los Aurores del Ministerio, temió por Harrry y Ron hasta el punto de sentir que su estómago se encogía con fuerza…

El hombre lobo de pelaje azulino, miraba a su principal objetivo agudamente. A diferencia de sus compañeros, Wolzard no atacaba a nadie a la espera de cierto ojiverde insufrible. Allí lo tenía, frente a él. Sin embargo, calculó sus posibilidades, la distancia entre ellos, los hechizos que iban y venían como balas perdidas de una guerra. Aquel licántropo, gracias a la especialidad de sus orígenes, poseía la inusitada habilidad de razonar de igual forma aún transformado, de hecho, podía cambiar de estado las veces que quisiera. Virtud que heredó de su madre Metamorfomaga.  
Los Aurores luchaban contra las bestias tratando de controlarlas, Harry no había reparado en ese hombre lobo que lo observaba como carne asada por estar lidiando con otros igual de feroces. El moreno buscó entre el desorden el rostro de Ron sin hallarlo, se preocupó por él y esa distracción le costó caro. Un zarpazo le rompió la túnica por el hombro arrojándolo al suelo, cuando la criatura volvió a arremeter, Harry rodó tratando de alcanzar su varita que había caído a pocos centímetros de su mano. Iba a convocarla con un "Accio" cuando escuchó nítidamente tras él: "Es mio" y el hombre lobo que tenía casi encima se apartó al instante. El ojiverde volteó para ver que había sido ese licántropo de color azul añil. No pudo convencerse de ello… ¿Había hablado? Los hombres lobo una vez transformados perdían todo tipo de raciocinio, eso lo aprendió de Hermione en tercer año de Hogwarts y huyendo después del propio Lupin.  
Cuando el nuevo licántropo estuvo a sólo unos pasos, se abalanzó sobre el muchacho sin miramientos. Harry pudo sentir el peso de su cuerpo, lo áspero de su pelaje y lo apestoso de su aliento. Con fuerza bruta trató de apartarlo de sí pero no lo conseguía, era infinitamente más fuerte. Los gruñidos y el estruendo de la lucha a su alrededor, mitigaban toda intención de gritar por ayuda. El moreno recordó su varita y jadeando desesperado dijo: "Accio varita" y el trozo de acebo se depositó en su mano al instante; pero, para su mala suerte, Wolzard evitó que la usara pisando su muñeca fuertemente con una de sus poderosas patas. El ojiverde lanzó un gemido de dolor.  
Hermione llegó hasta el lugar con el rostro sudoroso. Vio que varios Aurores luchaban para reducir a las feroces criaturas rogando al cielo acabar con la luna llena de una vez. La castaña buscó entre los presentes a su esposo y mejor amigo sin hallarlos de inmediato. Pensó lo peor y tuvo horribles deseos de vomitar su miedo.  
- ¡Hermione!- le gritó Ron corriendo hacia ella- ¡Vete de aquí, es demasiado peligro!  
- ¿Dónde está Harry?  
- ¡No lo sé… yo lo buscaré! ¡Vete!- pero la muchacha no hizo caso alguno. Repentinamente, sus ojos intrépidos distinguieron al moreno entre la pelea y cayó en la angustia.  
- ¡Harry!- horrorizada, vio cómo forcejeaba con un enorme licántropo sobre él y no dudó en ir en su auxilio, pero su reflejo impulsivo fue reprimido por Ron a viva fuerza encerrándola entre sus brazos- ¡Suéltame, Harry está en problemas!  
- ¡Cálmate, Hermione! ¡Hay hombres lobo por todos lados!- cuando hizo aquella apreciación, una pareja de ellos escuchó su discusión y corrió en dirección a los jóvenes, resoplando encarnizamiento- ¡Maldita sea!- espetó el pelirrojo, y contra la voluntad de su esposa, tiró de ella para correr calle abajo…


	5. Interrogantes

**5. Interrogantes**  
_(Dedicada a mi niña Ce... ella sabe por qué. La quiero mucho)_

**L**a fuerza de Wolzard ejercida sobre Harry era absolutamente indomable. El ojiverde no podía apartarlo de sí dirigiendo sus ojos esmeraldas hacia los ojos inciertos de su atacante. Por un momento, creyó distinguir ese color peculiar, esa tonalidad grisácea que sólo conocía en una mirada. Ambos se observaron por largos segundos, quizás comunicándose sin quererlo, hablando en silencio… el hombre lobo se sintió desnudo, descubierto y vulnerable. Un gruñido de rabia resonó en su garganta y como una necesidad insaciable, hincó su puntiaguda dentadura en el hombro de su padrino. Harry gritó sintiendo la punzada en su piel y luego el ardor de la carne expuesta. El licántropo soltó para volver a arremeter, pero un hechizo violento rebotó en su cabeza abriéndole un breve corte en su ceja. Aquello logró devolverle un poco la cordura. Comprendió lo que había hecho y como un delincuente, huyó velozmente hacia la oscuridad, seguido muy de cerca por sus secuaces. Harry podía percibir cómo la sangre cálida salía por su herida, cómo las energías se perdían por ese canal abierto y antes de perder el conocimiento, notó una silueta a su costado, de corto cabello blondo y delgada contextura…

- ¡Suéltame!- exigió Hermione al llegar al final de un callejón penumbroso. Ron no pudo retener su mano más tiempo, advirtiendo en la fuerza casi insolente utilizada por su esposa para zafarse de él.  
- ¡Te dije que te fueras! ¡Deberías estar en St. Mungo atendiendo heridos!  
- ¡Sí, lo sé!- espetó la joven de vuelta- ¡Pero mi necesidad por saber de ustedes fue mayor! ¡Ahora Harry está en peligro y tú sólo deseaste huir de allí!  
- ¡Estaba protegiéndote!- reclamó el pelirrojo. Hermione rodó los ojos.  
- ¡Sé cuidarme sola! ¡Conoces muy bien mis capacidades, no necesito de un padre!- contra eso, Ron no quiso replicar. La castaña estaba fuera de control- Debo volver…- el joven volvió a retenerla.  
- ¡Hermione, yo…!  
- ¡No!- zanjó ella, irascible- ¡No puedo regresar al hospital sin saber de Harry!- ambos se evaluaron con los ojos ahogando alguna nueva palabra. La tensión e incertidumbre se paseaban entre ellos abriendo un abismo que los separaba sordamente. Ron deseó no haber visto aquella desesperación en su mujer.  
Unos gruñidos cercanos los distrajo de súbito. Sus perseguidores los habían encontrado y la pareja retrocedió unos pasos bloqueándose al ver esos dientes y garras afiladas frente a ellos. De pronto, un aullido rompió el sonido de la noche provocando en los licántropos una vacilación que Hermione conocía muy bien. Los hombres lobo siempre respondían al llamado de sus semejantes. El aullido resonó una vez más y las criaturas regresaron sobre sus pasos para perderse entre las calles. La pareja volvió al lugar en que habían visto a Harry minutos antes pero, para inquietud de la castaña, ya no estaba. En su lugar, había una mancha de sangre que por su abundancia supuso que había sido gravemente herido. Aquello le contrajo el pecho.

La calma había regresado, los heridos eran llevados a St. Mungo incluyendo algunos muggles. Ron supo que al Ministerio se les venía bastante trabajo encima, sobretodo al Cuartel General de Desmemorizadores y el Comité de Excusas para los Muggles. Hermione también lo pensaba. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos del hospital buscando a Harry, su mente hacía copiosos esfuerzos por mantener la calma. Era urgente apurar las investigaciones con Luna, era extremadamente vital que aquello tuviese éxito. Al doblar hacia un pasillo, la muchacha casi se estrella contra un hombre de abrigo y relamido peinado, cuando abrió sus labios para excusarse, la mirada siempre sarcástica de Draco Malfoy la desequilibró.  
- Cuidado, Granger… ¿Vas muy apurada?- ni ella ni Ron pudieron responder de inmediato. Luego de unos instantes de sorpresa, la castaña carraspeó frunciendo el ceño.  
- ¿Malfoy? ¿Qué haces aquí?  
- Comprando unas túnicas nuevas- respondió burlesco- Es un hospital, vine a traer algunos heridos del ataque reciente… ¿Qué más podría estar haciendo aquí?  
- ¿Estabas allí? Pero… ¿Por qué?- quiso saber Ron. El blondo lo miró con una ceja alzada.  
- Estás hablando con el nuevo Auror del Ministerio de Magia, Weasley- contestó impertérrito- ¿Recuerdas el puesto vacante dejado por ese viejo de Isaac Johnson en jubilación? Pues… me lo otorgaron a mí…- aquella información no lograba convencer al pelirrojo mirándolo como si fuese un fantasma- Supongo que buscan a Potter- ese comentario iluminó el rostro de Hermione y asintió con apremio.  
- ¿Sabes dónde está?- Draco apuntó hacia una puerta a poca distancia y luego volvió su mirada altiva hacia los dos jóvenes.  
- Si no hubiese llegado a tiempo tendrían que haberlo buscado en la morgue, aunque de igual manera llegué tarde… ya sabrán a qué me refiero- Hermione gimió de angustia y corrió por el pasillo entrando atropelladamente en la habitación señalada. Ron iba a alcanzarla cuando Malfoy lo detuvo del brazo- Así que conseguiste casarte con ella- le dijo en voz baja. El pelirrojo sintió sus orejas arder- te felicito, pero debes tener cuidado… a veces en un trío, alguien siempre queda sobrando- Ron tragó saliva que le supo amarga. Después de tanto tiempo, supo que seguía siendo el mismo impertinente. Se soltó de él con rudeza y luego de una sonrisa gélida del blondo, caminó rápidamente hacia el cuarto de Harry…

El corte en su ceja derecha sangraba más de lo que se esperaba. El joven hombre lobo, luego de alejarse con el resto de sus compañeros, adoptó su forma humana nuevamente y en las aguas de una fuente cercana a su lugar de escondite, observó su herida. Maldijo en voz baja.  
Aquel momento antes de morder a su padrino, había sido muy extraño ese intercambio de miradas entre ambos y la vacilación que lo envolvió a causa de ello. Tuvo una sensación de arrepentimiento y nostalgia que no supo cómo definir. Se vio a sí mismo como un monstruo, como una vergüenza… no pudo encontrar todo ese rencor que guardaba en su pecho por tanto tiempo. Mojó la herida con un poco de agua y buscó entre sus ropas su varita para cicatrizar el corte. Mientras se abrigaba, repasando mentalmente lo que había sucedido, el recuerdo lo asaltó sin aviso.  
Recordó a su abuela, esa mujer de dulces ojos castaños y risa pronta, de cómo lo arrullaba frente a la chimenea y le contaba cientos de anécdotas que había pasado con su fallecida Nymphadora. Le relataba sobre su fortaleza, su espontaneidad y sus insaciables deseos de demostrar sus capacidades. Teddy se maravillaba escuchándola, viendo fotografías de su madre con su cabello violeta y ancha sonrisa, saludaba a la cámara con la misma mirada de Andrómeda, proyectando vivacidad y energía. El entonces niño de siete años, se sintió muy orgulloso de ella mirando la imagen con sus ojos embelesados.  
_- ¿Mi madre era una bruja talentosa, abuela?- la aludida sonrió, al tiempo que cambiaba la página del álbum con sus delicados dedos.  
- Claro que sí- respondió alegremente- mi Dora era una de las mejores…_  
Revivir ese diálogo como si hubiese ocurrido sólo días antes, estremeció al peliazulino de melancolía apoyándose en uno de los árboles. Se odió por no haber estado al lado de esa extraordinaria mujer que lo había criado, no le había sostenido la mano cuando la muerte había ido por ella ni le besó la frente como última despedida. Miró las estrellas que coronaban el cielo oscuro pidiendo perdón por su desconsideración. No obstante, un nuevo recuerdo lo invadió. Tenía quince años de edad, cursaba el quinto año en Hogwarts y su rebeldía había causado estragos. Durante esas vacaciones de navidad, Teddy se encerraba en su cuarto el día entero para no tener que mirar a su abuela a los ojos y sentirse un fracasado por lo mal que estaba rindiendo en clases. Andrómeda siempre comentaba sobre las maravillosas facultades de su hija y eso era sal en una herida abierta. Se escondía inconscientemente de la memoria de sus padres pasando todo el tiempo con un humor maldito.

_- Abre la puerta, Teddy- exigió Harry desde el otro lado. El adolescente resopló de fastidio dejando la revista de Quidditch que estaba leyendo a un lado. Se incorporó de su cama y abrió para dejar pasar a su padrino. El ojiverde ingresó a la habitación observándolo con el ceño fruncido- estamos esperando que bajes para cenar, todos hemos venido a estar con ustedes.  
- No tengo hambre- contestó el chico volviendo a recostarse y cogió la revista entre sus manos bajo un notorio aire indiferente.  
- ¿No bajarás?  
- No- Harry posó las manos en su cintura tratando de entender lo que pasaba por esa mente compleja.  
- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan insolente?- preguntó el moreno reparando que su ahijado leía la revista sin prestar atención. De un movimiento, Harry se la arrebató de las manos provocando que Teddy se sentara en la cama, molesto y arisco- tu abuela me ha dicho que pasas encerrado aquí, sin hablar con nadie… ¿algo te molesta?  
- ¿Por qué quieres saber? ¡No eres mi padre!  
- ¡Soy tu padrino!- recordó el ojiverde, sintiendo su rostro acalorado. El silencio se robó toda intención de volver a hablar, se medían con la mirada como lo harían también tiempo después, sin saber qué decirse. Harry calmó su tono áspero y trató de bajar el perfil de la discusión- ¿Tienes problemas en la escuela? Porque si es así puedo ayudarte… Hermione también podría, ella fue una alumna…  
- ¡No necesito de ayuda!- interrumpió Teddy- ¡Puedo hacerlo solo! ¡No soy un niño!- al oír el alegato de su ahijado, el moreno apretó su mandíbula de ofuscación cogiéndolo del brazo.  
- Entonces, como hombre que supuestamente eres, te aconsejo que bajes y agradezcas a las personas que se preocupan por ti y que te esperan a cenar en el comedor… ¿me oíste?- y con eso, Harry lo soltó bruscamente para salir del cuarto a largos pasos…_

Ese recuerdo lo hizo suspirar con rabia, respirar profundamente para canalizar ese rencor venenoso hacia su padrino. Había sido en ese año cuando en Historia de la Magia supo de los acontecimientos en la batalla contra Lord Voldemort. El maestro había destacado la participación de todos los que perecieron en la lucha, incluyendo a sus padres. Sin embargo, ni la valentía ni la determinación de Harry para matar al mago más oscuro de todos los tiempos como final feliz, lograron aminorar ese abrasivo dolor de saber que Nymphadora y Remus perdieron sus vidas por culpa de una profecía, por defender a una persona a quien llamaban "El Elegido" como esperanza del mundo; no podía creer esa estupidez, no conseguía convencerse de predicciones elaboradas por una mediocre profesora vidente volviéndose completamente escéptico. Al pasar del tiempo, su dolor se incrementó, se dejó influenciar por otros que le soplaban al oído cosas equivocadas, cosas como que a Harry Potter nunca le importó la vida de los demás, sino que sólo la propia y, a pesar de que el ojiverde le dijera que todos habían luchado por la libertad, ya era demasiado tarde… sólo quería odiarlo, sólo buscaba venganza.  
- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Darkeye a su costado. El joven se sobresaltó al oírlo y aclaró su garganta.  
- Sí, estoy bien- dijo Teddy, tratando de sonar firme y seguro.  
- ¿Cuál será el siguiente paso?  
- Aún no lo he decidido.  
- ¿Mataste a Potter?- el peliazulino no respondió de inmediato.  
- No, pero algo me dice que esta pelea se volverá más interesante- comentó misteriosamente antes de caminar hacia la guarida.  
- Dijiste que sería muy fácil- insistió el licántropo provocando que el aludido detuviera sus pasos y volteara lentamente hacia él.  
- Ya te dije que todo a su tiempo… mañana quiero ir a Hogwarts.  
- ¿Hogwarts?... ¿Por qué?  
- Necesito ver a alguien- Darkeye rodó los ojos al escucharlo sin poder evitar su hastío.  
- No comenzarás de nuevo con esa…- pero sus palabras fueron ahogadas por un gruñido de Teddy que rompió con la paz de la noche.  
- Haré lo que se me plazca- zanjó- y te dirigirás a mí con más respeto, ¿has entendido?  
- Sí, Wolzard, lo siento…

Dos sanadores atendían a Harry sobre la blanca cama del hospital, intercambiando opiniones y administrando pociones con medidas exactas. Hermione irrumpió en el cuarto reparando que estaba vendado desde el hombro hasta el tórax y una serie de rasguños se dibujaban por varias partes de su piel descubierta. La castaña se acercó sin vacilar hasta tomar una de sus manos. El herido estaba dormido, algo que ella lamentó bastante. Deseaba poder hablar con él, poder pedirle perdón por no haber ido en su ayuda en el momento justo… le había fallado, uno de sus peores temores desde que lo había conocido.  
- ¿Cómo está?- preguntó la muchacha a uno de los sanadores, al tiempo que entraba Ron a la habitación, tan pálido como la cera.  
- Estable, perdió mucha sangre pero pudimos reabastecerlo- contestó el mago. Hermione asintió y pasó sus dedos por el vendaje con cuidado- Lo que nos preocupa es la naturaleza de la herida- tanto la castaña como el pelirrojo fruncieron el ceño ante esa continuación.  
- ¿Cómo fue herido?- preguntó ella en un hilo de voz. La angustia ya ataba la boca de su estómago.  
- Creo que lo sabe, sanadora Granger- eso fue peor que oír la clara respuesta de sus labios. Sus ojos ambarinos se llenaron de lágrimas al instante. Ron no dijo nada, pero pudo adivinar por la reacción de su mujer y el abrazo urgente que le dio a Harry, que su mejor amigo había sido mordido. Hermione sollozaba fuertemente- ya notificamos a su esposa vía lechuza, lo más importante ahora es que pase el resto de la noche aquí y observaremos su progreso- el pelirrojo asintió y los dos sanadores abandonaron el cuarto con rostro cansado. La pausa congeló el ambiente, la mala noticia había detenido hasta sus alientos y la incertidumbre cayó sobre sus hombros como una mochila repleta de piedras. Ron abrió la boca para hablar, pero Hermione se incorporó de un brinco para descargar su impotencia sobre él.  
- ¡Es tu culpa!- vociferó con las mejillas arreboladas- ¡Te dije que Harry estaba en problemas pero me obligaste a huir de ahí!  
- ¡Te estaba protegiendo! ¡Harry y yo somos un Aurores, sabemos qué hacer en momentos de amenaza!  
- ¡Yo también viví momentos de amenaza, Ron… y te recuerdo que gracias a mí muchas veces salimos ilesos!- sobre eso, el pelirrojo no pudo responder. Hermione prosiguió- ¡Ahora, nuestro mejor amigo fue mordido por un hombre lobo y sabemos bien lo que eso significa!  
La voz de la joven se quebró por completo. Fue como oír un vidrio romperse al golpe. Ron se acercó a su esposa y la abrazó tratando de consolarla. Sentirla cerca de él siempre le apaciguaba las ansias, siempre conseguía tranquilizarlo; pero en esa oportunidad, fue como abrazar humo, atrapar agua con las manos… la joven estaba realmente ausente. A veces, Ron pensaba que no era suficiente tenerla como compañera, como madre de sus hijos, porque siempre existiría una parte de ella en la cual sólo había cabida para Harry, donde ambos compartían un mundo totalmente suyo, paralelo, cómplice… y lo envidió con todo el corazón.  
- ¿Qué pasó?- la voz rasgada del ojiverde resonó levemente dentro del cuarto y Hermione corrió a su lado con una sonrisa cruzada en su rostro.  
- Tranquilo, Harry…- dijo, acariciando su cabello azabache- estás en el hospital, fuiste herido pero ya estás bien.  
- ¿Herido?- repitió el joven mago- pero… ¿Qué sucedió?  
- ¿No recuerdas nada?- preguntó Ron, acercándose a la cama.  
- Aún estoy un poco aturdido- dijo el ojiverde. Hermione hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no volver a llorar. No obstante, Harry descifró por la tensión en sus labios que algo no estaba bien- ¿Qué pasó?- la castaña titubeó unos segundos y antes de poder contestar, Ginny ingresó al cuarto precipitadamente.  
Hermione, como un acto instintivo, se puso de pie para darle espacio a la recién llegada. La muchacha se sentó a un costado de su marido y lo abrazó llorando, besándolo con desesperación. Ver aquella escena debió enternecerla. Su mejor amigo recibiendo las atenciones de su pelirroja amiga, dando gracias a Dios por estar vivo… pero no, no pudo sino sentirse incomodada, invadida, insolentada… aún sabiendo que era una sensación absurda. El roce de Ron la distrajo. Se volvió hacia él, importunada, y notó que la invitaba a salir de allí para dejar a Ginny con Harry a solas. Infantilmente, la primera reacción de Hermione fue negarse, pero al final accedió obligada por su correcto y asertivo razonamiento. Una vez en el angosto pasillo, el ajetreo de los sanadores llenaba de tensión el aire en el inmueble. Había mucho trabajo por delante.  
- No irás a casa conmigo, ¿verdad?- preguntó Ron, acariciando su mejilla. La castaña meneó la cabeza como inmediata respuesta.  
- Debo quedarme… me necesitan aquí- el joven asintió, besándola en los labios para despedirse. Hermione lo siguió con la mirada mientras se alejaba por el pasillo. Cuando Ron había girado en una esquina, ésta corrió hacia el elevador para dirigirse al subterráneo, encerrarse en su tranquilo laboratorio y llorar aterrada sobre sus libros de pociones experimentales…


	6. Un difícil despertar

**6. Un difícil despertar**

- ¿**H**ermione?- la castaña oía la voz de su amiga Luna de forma lejana, hasta que despertó bruscamente con su mejilla dolorida por dormirse sobre uno de sus libros abiertos. Miró a su alrededor tomándole unos segundos recordarlo todo y al hacerlo, se puso de pie rápidamente.  
- ¿Y Harry? ¿Cómo está?  
- Tranquila, está durmiendo en su cuarto…- la atajó la rubia- aún es muy temprano- Hermione dejó caer sus hombros observando los brebajes que hervían sobre el fuego lento. Su ceño mostraba preocupación y eso lo notó Luna sin problemas- Sé lo que estás pensando… no te desesperes. Lo peor que podemos hacer es perder la calma, no podemos cometer ningún error.  
- Debemos apurarnos - demandó la joven frotando sus ojos- tenemos veintiocho días para la próxima luna llena. No quiero ni pensar en…  
- Tendremos que echar mano a la poción Matalobos para ganar tiempo- dijo su amiga, revisando los anaqueles hasta conseguir un par de botellas con distintas sustancias- hace muy poco habló conmigo el director Gallagher. El Ministerio ha pedido grandes cantidades de esa poción, sobretodo el Departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes en el Mundo de la Magia, ya sabes… muggles atacados no le hizo ninguna gracia a las autoridades- la castaña asintió sin palabras.  
Ibrahim Gallagher era el actual director de St. Mungo. Un mago de gran estatura, gruesa contextura y corto cabello blanco. Era un hombre de atractivas facciones, gozaba de la confianza de todos sus subordinados en el hospital, sobretodo de sus dos mejores científicas con las cuales compartía el restringido acceso al L.E.M. Después de los ataques de los hombres lobo, el ministro en persona le pidió al director de su cercana colaboración. Debían mantener bajo vigilancia a los muggles afectados y administrarle mensualmente la poción de manera eficiente y sin levantar sospechas.  
Hermione se sintió abrumada. El cansancio de mil años residió sobre su espalda sabiendo que desde ese momento, los tiempos de sosiego se habían acabado. Dejó a Luna reuniendo los elementos para la elaboración de aquella poción, mientras ella se dirigía hasta el cuarto de su mejor amigo. Una vez allí, trató de hacer el menor ruido al entrar, cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y tal como la rubia le había dicho, Harry dormía placidamente. La joven respiró entrecortado acercándose paso a paso hacia la cama. Lo observó en todos sus detalles imaginándolo de diecisiete años otra vez. Esa escasa barba que brotaba de su rostro resultaba incongruente gracias a su eterno aire juvenil. Hermione sonrió. Recordó los meses compartidos, recorriendo lugares y sorteando peligros en la búsqueda más importante de sus vidas: los Horcruxes. Ese año fue crucial para dictaminar el futuro de todos ellos. Una lágrima se escapó de su seguro semblante. Sabía que su mejor amigo estaba bajo una nueva condición, una maldita condición, y se convenció de que se trataba de un desafío, una simple prueba de fortaleza de la cual saldrían airosos… tenía que ser así. Detuvo su mirada en cada rasguño sobre la piel de Harry. Ella sabía que las heridas de licántropo eran "heridas malditas", y nunca se curaban totalmente. Con la yema de sus dedos las tocó despacio, como un ciego que leía gracias al tacto.  
- Me haces cosquillas - dijo el moreno y Hermione se sobresaltó al oírlo.  
- Me asustaste.  
- Lo siento- se disculpó Harry, sentándose con dificultad en la cama.  
- ¿Cómo te sientes?  
- Como si un sauce boxeador me hubiese golpeado sin descanso- la castaña se preguntó si él ya estaba al tanto de su estado, si ya le habían informado. Nerviosamente, estrujó sus manos sin querer mirarlo a los ojos- ¿Cuándo me darán de alta?  
- Pronto, de seguro mañana… has progresado bastante bien- respondió ella con rapidez.  
- ¿Qué fue lo que me pasó, Hermione?- allí estaba, la pregunta que no deseaba contestar. La joven apretó sus labios y decidió ser directa con Harry, ser una profesional.  
- Escucha…- comenzó parsimoniosa, como si se tratase de cualquier otro paciente- anoche fuiste atacado por un hombre lobo que identificaron como Wolzard. Logró escapar. Afortunadamente, te trajeron aquí lo más pronto posible para evitar que siguieras perdiendo sangre- el ojiverde la miraba con los labios entreabiertos. De pronto, el recuerdo comenzaba a inundar su mente. Un licántropo de pelaje azulino, ojos grises y garras afiladas sobre él. Lo había oído hablar… algo como: "Es mío" pero no pudo estar completamente seguro, tal vez imaginó esas palabras. Forcejeo, una lucha entre ellos y luego… Harry cerró sus ojos del miedo.  
- ¿Fui mordido?- Hermione no pudo hablar, pero asintió lentamente. Aquello fue un golpe en el centro del pecho del muchacho. Le costaba respirar, le costaba razonar. Se puso de pie bajo la atenta mirada de la castaña y envuelto en cólera, cogió el florero que reposaba en la mesa de noche aun lado de la cama y lo lanzó contra la puerta con su brazo herido. Gritó del dolor y la rabia.  
- ¡Harry, cálmate!- exclamó la chica, acercándose a él para controlarlo. Harry cayó de rodillas sin conseguir soportar su propio peso. Temblaba, se sacudía de violentas convulsiones que Hermione sentía al abrazarlo- Tranquilo, todo estará bien.  
- No, no…- decía el moreno como una triste letanía- nada puede estar bien, nada… soy un…me he convertido en un…- la muchacha lo cogió de las mejillas para obligarlo a mirarla de frente.  
- No te has convertido en nada… eres Harry Potter y siempre lo serás- el ojiverde no contestó sintiendo su hombro afiebrado. Hermione miró el vendaje reparando que se tiñó de rojo nuevamente.  
De vuelta en la cama, el moreno dejó que su mejor amiga le quitara la venda para revisar la herida. Como un vegetal sin vida, miraba la nada mientras la sanadora cicatrizaba con su varita bajo suaves movimientos de su muñeca. La sangre se secó y las carnes se unieron limpiamente. La castaña observaba a Harry sin decir nada. Podía percibir en ella misma el padecimiento esbozado en esos ojos esmeralda. Deseó quitar toda esa mierda de él, pero no pudo más que volver a vendarlo apretadamente. La puerta sonó abriéndose e interrumpiendo el momentáneo silencio entre los jóvenes. La figura de Ron Weasley apareció en la habitación y tenía las mismas ojeras de Hermione bajo los ojos.  
- Hola, compañero- saludó el pelirrojo- ¿Cómo amaneciste?- Harry no pudo responder. Su esposa, en cambio, le negó con la cabeza- ¿Qué sucede?- la castaña dejó que el herido se recostara de nuevo y se acercó a Ron para hablarle en voz baja.  
- Le dije sobre la mordedura- el muchacho frunció sus labios, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el ojiverde.  
- ¿Cómo lo tomó?  
- Bueno… ignorando lo del florero destrozado, creo que bastante bien- Ron reparó en los trozos de vidrio desperdigados por el suelo y unas flores tiradas a un costado- ¿Cómo está Hugo?  
- Bien, mi madre se encarga de él. Ginny se quedó en La Madriguera junto a la pequeña Lilly, no pudo pasar el resto de la noche en su departamento sola- Hermione asintió pensando en que necesitaba una buena taza de café hecho por Molly- ¿Crees que Harry estará bien?  
- No… no lo estaré- interrumpió el moreno volviendo a sentarse en la cama.  
- Debes descansar, Harry, por favor- pidió la castaña con tono preocupado.  
- No, debo salir de aquí, debo atraparlo- sus amigos se miraron al escucharlo tan determinado.  
- ¿A quién? ¿Wolzard?- preguntó Ron.  
- Eso es una locura- dijo Hermione al instante- nadie sabe quién es… mucho menos dónde encontrarlo.  
- Yo sé quién es- aseveró el moreno- es Teddy, mi ahijado Teddy- aquella afirmación hizo que la muchacha frunciera el ceño sin creer una sola palabra.  
- ¿Estás hablando en serio?

Harry les contó todo cuanto recordaba. Desde el momento en que creyó oír al licántropo hablar, hasta que lo miró a los ojos descifrando el platinado en esas pupilas bestiales. Todo concordaba, el color del pelaje, la reacción antes de atacarlo, la extraña comunicación entre ellos… sabía que Hermione tenía una expresión incrédula en el rostro, todos sabían que un hombre lobo era incapaz de reaccionar humanamente, jamás podría reconocer a alguien al extremo de atacar hasta una persona amada. El ojiverde lo entendía, pero ése no era el caso.  
- Harry… el hombre lobo que te atacó no pudo haber hablado- rebatió Hermione- tal vez lo imaginaste o escuchaste a alguien más…  
- Sé que no me equivoco, fue Teddy, lo sé… y debo atraparlo- la pausa apareció entre ellos como una bruma espesa. Ron sabía que cuando su amigo tenía esa grave mirada en sus orbes, ningún argumento lo haría cambiar de parecer. ¿Cuántas veces habían pasado por las mismas discusiones y conjeturas?  
- Si fuese verdad- volvió a hablar la castaña- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que eso significa? ¿Hasta qué punto Teddy puede guardarte rencor?  
- Nadie podría culparlo- contestó Harry, abatido- ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó el día que se fue?- Hermione supo muy bien a lo que se refería y rememoró aquel momento tan amargo...

_- ¡No me des la espalda, jovencito!- ordenó el ojiverde al ver que su ahijado cruzaba la sala con un bolso colgado al hombro. El joven de dieciocho años, lo ignoró despectivamente mientras cogía su abrigo del perchero.  
- ¡Déjame en paz!  
Aquella tarde, Teddy había decidido viajar sin dirección inversamente a los deseos de sus seres queridos. Su abuela, con el rostro empalidecido, lo seguía con la mirada tratando de que desistiera de sus intenciones. Dentro de la casa Tonks, Ron, Hermione y Ginny veían cómo Harry perdía el control frente a ese chico rebelde. Los niños se habían asustado ante la discusión, viendo cómo su admirado Teddy se iba de casa resoplando de la ira. Éste cogió el pómulo de la puerta y al abrirla, su padrino volvió a cerrarla violentamente. Los pequeños rompieron a llorar, sobretodo Rose. La niña lo quería mucho.  
- ¡No irás a ninguna parte!  
- ¡Deja de decirme lo que tengo qué hacer!- explotó el adolescente, provocando que su cabello cambiara de color por unos segundos a un intenso rojo fuego- ¡Tienes a tus hijos para hacer con ellos lo que quieras!  
- ¡No me faltes el respeto, Teddy!  
- ¡No me lo faltes tú!- luego de esa respuesta, empujó al moreno alertando a todos bajo ese techo. Hermione dio unos pasos hacia delante junto con Andrómeda, quien temblaba de nervios- ¡Ya dejaste de ser el protagonista, el famoso niño que vivió! ¡Es mi vida!- eso fue como una bofetada en el rostro de Harry.  
- ¡Estoy evitando que cometas un error! ¡Debes quedarte!  
- ¡No quiero vivir bajo la etiqueta del pobre huérfano!- esa afirmación quedó flotando sobre sus cabezas. Parecía que esa confesión eliminaba cualquier intento de acuerdo entre ellos.  
- Estás comportándote como un cobarde, huyes como quiso huir tu padre- las palabras del moreno se estrellaron contra Teddy de una forma perversa. Aquello inundó sus ojos de lágrimas.  
- No hables así de mi padre- advirtió el joven con la voz rasgada.  
- Es la verdad… ¡Él quiso huir cuando se enteró que Nymphadora estaba embarazada de ti! ¡Se comportó como un cobarde igual como lo estás haciendo tú!  
- ¡Harry, no digas eso!- intervino Hermione. El tiempo se detuvo y sin esperarlo, Teddy se abalanzó sobre su padrino gobernado por la furia. Intercambiaron un par de golpes hasta que Andrómeda se interpuso entre ellos con una fuerza inesperada. Ron atajó a su amigo intentando calmarlo. Padrino y ahijado se observaron sin palabras, resollando fuertemente como si fuesen dos toros embravecidos. El ojiverde sentía cómo las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas pero no hizo nada por disimularlas. Teddy volvió a colgar su bolso al hombro y salió de la casa azotando la puerta estruendosamente…_

La hermosura de Hogwarts desde la distancia siempre lo sobrecogía. Escondido detrás de unos arbustos, Teddy admiraba los prados verdes que se extendían hasta que la vista lograba perderse en el horizonte. Caminó por el escampado con sumo cuidado hasta los terrenos del lago. Varios alumnos platicaban por los alrededores, leían, bromeaban sin cesar; otros practicaban Quidditch en el campo de juego y el joven sintió la nostalgia de aquellos días como si hubiesen pasado diez años desde entonces.  
Buscó con la mirada a alguien en especial. Sabía que ella se sentaba cerca del lago a leer porque así fue como lo había encantado. Apartó unas ramas espesas que cubrían su visión y allí estaba, tan cerca que podía oler su delicioso perfume, podía contar los pequeños destellos de su cabello dorado a contraluz, tan bella como la última vez que la había visto. Su pecho se contrajo olvidando los días de odios y rencores que lo envenenaban lentamente. Dio unos pasos hacia ella provocando el crujir de las hojas. La joven se sobresaltó y cerró el libro que leía de golpe.  
- ¿Quién anda ahí?- preguntó y esa voz fue música para el peliazulino.  
- Victoire…- dijo suavemente. Ella se volteó al oírlo y se puso de pie de un sólo brinco.  
- ¡Ted!- gritó sin poder contenerse. Corrió hacia el muchacho encerrándolo en un abrazo famélico.  
El joven licántropo se sintió sacrílego con sólo tocarla. La amaba tanto que le dolía cada poro de su piel al estar lejos de ella. No pudo decirle nada. Sentía en su propio pecho los latidos de Victoire y creyó que nunca había estado tan vivo. Se separaron unos instantes para besarse con urgencia, para recordarse el sabor de cada uno comprendiendo que seguían sorprendiéndose como la primera vez. Luego de unos momentos, la rubia dedicó unos segundos para recorrerlo con la mirada. Lo notó mucho más delgado y pálido, con ciertas heridas en el rostro que le provocaron el fruncimiento de su ceño. Teddy trató de evitar sus ojos claros pero no lo consiguió.  
- ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué no has venido a verme?  
- He tenido algunos asuntos qué tratar, pero intentaré venir más seguido.  
- Eso mismo me dijiste la última vez- replicó ella- te he extrañado.  
- Yo también.  
Ambos se apartaron de las miradas ajenas y se recostaron en la hierba para volver a besarse. Teddy rozaba la piel de sus piernas sin poder imaginar mayor suavidad que aquella. La miraba a los ojos embriagado de su hermosura, detallando toda perfección de su rostro lozano, herencia de su madre Fleur y de la sangre de veela que corría por sus venas. Victoire, acariciando ese rebelde cabello azul, lo acercó hacia ella para sentir el peso de su cuerpo. Las semanas sin sus caricias habían sido como una eternidad en un desierto árido sin agua. Le repetía una y otra vez lo mucho que lo había extrañado, mordía el lóbulo de sus orejas volviéndolo loco de excitación, jugaban con sus lenguas incrementando su necesidad de llegar más lejos y cuando Teddy besaba su cuello fervientemente, reparó que Victoire leía El Profeta, con el titular boca arriba sobre los ataques de hombres lobo en la ciudad. Eso lo sacudió de molestia y detuvo sus caricias de súbito. La joven lo observó ponerse de pie sin comprender lo que pasaba por su mente. De pronto, miró hacia el periódico a un costado suyo y se estremeció ante la simple idea de que él tuviese algo que ver en ello.  
- ¿Estuviste allí?- preguntó como si Teddy hubiese podido escuchar sus pensamientos.  
- ¿Dónde?  
- En el ataque… - el muchacho le daba la espalda sin responder- ¿Esos son los asuntos que debes tratar? ¿Por eso estás herido?  
- No.  
- Mírame- exigió Victoire, incorporándose. El aludido no obedeció.  
- No deberías leer esa basura- comentó amargamente el peliazulino.  
- ¿Noticias sobre lo que sucede con la comunidad mágica es basura?- Teddy no contestó. La joven lo rodeó hasta poder mirarlo a los ojos- ¿Tuviste algo que ver?- no obtuvo respuesta, sólo una mirada que expresó más que mil palabras. Victoire creyó que sus rodillas se habían vuelto de algodón- ¿Por qué?  
- Ya sabes cuál es mi condición… hubo luna llena…  
- No…- lo detuvo la chica fríamente- no eres como los otros licántropos, tú puedes convertirte cuando quieras y razonar como ninguno- el muchacho detestó que ella lo conociera tan bien. Verla soltar una lágrima fue como una puñalada de metal caliente en su corazón. La cogió por los hombros tratando de consolarla pero ella no lo permitió alejándose un par de pasos.  
- Escúchame, no es lo que tú crees- comenzó Teddy- a los otros licántropos sí les interesa lastimar, yo sólo estoy en búsqueda de una persona.  
- ¿Tu padrino?- el peliazulino asintió y Victoire resopló de hastío- ¿Otra vez con lo mismo, Ted? Entiende que él no tiene la culpa de la muerte de tus padres…- el muchacho negó con la cabeza tercamente.  
- Tiene toda la responsabilidad y ahora estoy decidido a vengarme de él.  
- ¡Estás obsesionado, por el amor de Dios!  
- Tú no entiendes…- la rubia lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, invadida de rabia y decepción.  
- Te equivocas- Teddy supo que había cometido un error al decir eso, pero ya era muy tarde para retractarse, por lo tanto guardó silencio- mi padre fue atacado hace años por un hombre lobo, lo sabes… mi madre dice que desde entonces no ha podido recuperarse completamente y fue por luchar contra la opresión de un mago tenebroso… para liberarnos a nosotros… ¿Cómo no entiendes que tus padres hicieron lo mismo?- el joven la miraba con sus ojos grises hundidos en pesar. Sus puños estaban endurecidos y temblaba de pies a cabeza.  
- Pero tus padres están contigo, creciste con ellos- insistió hablando con el estómago contraído- el que debió morir en esa batalla final era Harry Potter, no mis padres, ni tu tío Fred, ni nadie más… sólo él y Voldemort.  
- Ese rencor está encegueciéndote- dijo la joven Weasley con cierto rechazo. Teddy cogió su mano de forma suplicante al sentirla cada vez más distante.  
- Estoy viendo todo más claro ahora… debes apoyarme, estar conmigo.  
- ¿Por qué?  
- Porque te necesito- Victoire no consiguió conmoverse con esa confesión. Bajó su mirada encontrando la portada de El Profeta a pocos centímetros de ellos: "Grupo de hombres lobo sigue atemorizando Londres" y retiró su mano lentamente de la de su novio.  
- Tienes un grupo apoyándote… no me necesitas… _Wolzard_- luego de decir eso tan convencida de estar en lo correcto, Victoire giró sobre sus talones dejándolo solo, escuchando el movimiento sereno de las aguas del lago y el cantar de las aves en el cielo…


	7. Un círculo no tiene comienzo

**7. Un círculo no tiene comienzo**

**L**as cantidades de poción Matalobos que Hermione y Luna habían elaborado, podían abastecer a todo un batallón de afectados. El líquido corrió por St. Mungo para aliviar a los pacientes y respirar con más alivio entre los sanadores. Lo que más le urgía a la castaña era administrarlo en su mejor amigo. El pasar de esos días había sido terrible para todos, los señores Weasley habían tomado la estricta medida de alejar a Lilly de Harry en los días cercanos a la luna llena, temían que en un arrebato impensado dañara a la pequeña y aquello hizo sentir peor al muchacho encerrado en su habitación.  
Mientras que el Ministerio se preocupaba de atender a los muggles heridos de maneras muy ingeniosas, Desmemorizando e inventando excusas, Hermione visitaba cada noche al ojiverde para curar sus arañazos y revisar la mordedura en su hombro que aún supuraba algo de sangre. Luego de hacer esa delicada tarea con toda su dedicación, salía del cuarto dejando a un Harry con la mirada perdida y tan miserable que le punzaba el pecho de impotencia.  
- No debieron llevarse a Lilly a La Madriguera- comentó una vez en la sala frente a Ginny- él necesita del apoyo de todos, del cariño de su hija.  
- No sabíamos qué otra cosa hacer… no tienes idea de lo que ha sido todo esto, Hermione- aquello ofendió a la aludida.  
- Claro que sí, he estado a su lado durante estas semanas y sé que está sufriendo mucho… por eso te digo que no debieron llevarse a Lilly…  
- No sabes lo que dices… tú haces lo mismo con Hugo- rebatió ácidamente, la castaña no lograba reconocerla tras esa entonación molesta- dejas a tu hijo con mi madre para defender al mundo, cuidar de mi marido cuando es mi responsabilidad.  
- Harry es mi mejor amigo- argumentó con prisa y Ginny no dijo nada cruzándose de brazos. Hermione suspiró. No pudo seguir el tema porque sentía su corazón agitado cada vez que se sugería algo así entre ellos, inexplicablemente agitado. Se acercó a su abrigo, extrajo una botella de poción Matalobos de uno de los bolsillos y se la entregó a su pelirroja amiga con una seriedad de hielo en sus labios- toma… mañana es luna llena, asegúrate que Harry la beba- fue lo último que dijo antes de salir del departamento.

Luna se sobresaltó cuando su compañera de trabajo llegó al laboratorio resoplando su disgusto. La rubia leía unos tomos sobre algunos creadores de pociones y su concentración se vio interrumpida de golpe. Observó cómo Hermione cogía algunas botellas de la poción experimental con sus manos temblorosas, la chica miraba el líquido verdusco con rabia y volvía a dejarlas sobre la blanca mesa sin saber bien qué hacer. La rubia pudo adivinar muy bien lo que pasaba por su mente, después de todo no era sencillo sentir la responsabilidad de no dar con el antídoto aún y resultaba mucho más apremiante ahora que Harry había sido herido, esos dos eran muy unidos. Luna se quitó sus estrambóticas gafas para mirarla de manera delicada y soñadora.  
- Ya encontraremos la respuesta, Hermione- dijo con su voz apaciguante. La castaña miraba atentamente el mesón buscando su calma.  
- No estoy tan segura- respondió.  
- Yo creo que deberíamos hablar con Damocles Belby- esa idea de Luna hizo que la muchacha se volviese al oírla.  
- ¿El creador de la poción Matalobos? Pero sabes que hace casi diez años que nadie sabe de él.  
- Nada perdemos con intentar- insistió la rubia encogiendo sus hombros- él descubrió la forma de volverlos mansos a la hora de la transformación… sería muy útil alguna sugerencia suya, ¿no crees?  
- Puede ser- reflexionó Hermione olvidando por un momento su enfado- quizás el profesor Slughorn sepa dónde encontrarlo, después de todo siempre estuvo en contacto con gente importante- al decir eso, recordó el estúpido Club Slug donde estaban los alumnos emparentados con magos famosos y ella por ser una excelente estudiante. Horace Slughorn aún impartía clases de Pociones en Hogwarts, después de los acontecimientos la noche de la gran batalla contra Voldemort, se quedó al lado de la directora McGonagall para reconstruir la escuela y seguir adelante con las enseñanzas. La joven sonrió al rememorar esos tiempos de adolescencia.  
- ¿Por qué estabas tan molesta?- preguntó Luna provocando que Hermione sintiera sus mejillas arder nuevamente.  
- Por Ginny… ¿Puedes creer…?  
- Sí- le interrumpió ella sin dejarla terminar. La castaña enarcó una ceja.  
- ¿Sí, qué?  
- Que esté celosa de ti- eso la desarmó completamente. A veces la certeza de esa rubia despistada desconcertaba a cualquiera.  
- Pero…  
- Creo que eres la prueba viviente de la respuesta: un círculo no tiene comienzo- Hermione no entendió removiéndose contrariada.  
- ¿Y cuál sería la pregunta?  
- ¿Qué fue primero la amistad o el amor?- y sin darle la oportunidad de replicar, Luna volvió a su lectura colocándose sus gruesas gafas ópticas...

_"… no quiero perderte, saber que no estás conmigo me estalla en el rostro el dolor y nuestros hermosos momentos compartidos. No sabes lo que ha sido mi vida sin ti cada día. Necesito que me entiendas, necesito que me apoyes…"_

Violentamente, fue despojado del trozo de pergamino en el que estaba escribiendo. Teddy alzó la mirada estupefacto y su compañero Darkeye leyó la carta para Victoire con el ceño fruncido. Aquello agravió al peliazulino y se puso de pie para recuperarla, pero el hombre lobo retrocedió.  
- ¿Qué significa esto, Wolzard? ¿Estás ablandándote?  
- Devuélvemela.  
- Contéstame.  
- No tengo que decirte nada… ahora, devuélvemela- pero el aludido rompió el pergamino en mil pedazos.  
Teddy sintió como si hubiesen rasgado su propia piel dejando jirones de ella. Apretó sus puños y no le importó la lealtad de Darkeye por tanto tiempo, sólo deseaba hacerle daño, imponer su liderazgo y descargar en él su frustración. Se lanzó hacia el licántropo con sus garras sobresalientes. Ambos cayeron a tierra ante las miradas perplejas de los otros miembros, el forcejeo los llevó hasta el límite de la caverna y rodaron cuesta abajo hasta perderse entre los arbustos. El peliazulino apartó de sí al hombre lobo con fuerza, gruñendo, enseñando los colmillos que reemplazaron sus dientes perfectos. Darkeye no se vio muy intimidado, por lo que buscó en el interior de la capa su varita y lo apuntó al pecho decidido.  
- ¡No temo a tus facultades de Metamorfomago!- dijo jadeando. Teddy lo miraba con sus ojos grises exaltados- Sólo estoy encauzándote, Wolzard… no dejes que el corazón intervenga en tus intenciones.  
- No debiste hacer eso…  
- ¡Escúchame! ¿Quieres matar a Harry Potter? ¡Pues hazlo de una vez!- el grito propinado invadió el silencio, el eco que acompañó el alarido estremeció a Teddy sabiendo que estaba perdiendo objetividad. La visita a Victoire no había resultado como esperaba y eso estaba atormentándolo.  
- Lo haré… debo hacerlo…- accedió el muchacho. Darkeye bajó su varita lentamente.  
- ¿Qué pasa contigo?  
- No lo sé…- dijo despacio y volvió hacia la caverna arrastrando sus pies. Todos sus partidarios estaban con un gesto de total descolocación. Lo siguieron con la mirada sin decir una palabra. Jamás lo habían visto tan apesadumbrado.  
Una vez dentro de su guarida, Teddy se sentó en el suelo rememorando cada momento de esa desafortunada plática con la mujer que amaba. Recordó cuando la conoció, cuando juró estar a su lado hasta el último día de su vida… fue entonces, cuando una obsesión reemplazó ese deseo por la obstinada venganza que le susurraba a los oídos razones que no lograba entender bien. Quiso tener a su abuela con él, poder sentir un abrazo verdadero y un beso en su frente como cuando era un niño. Anheló que esa vieja fotografía de sus padres que guardaba en su abrigo no fuese sólo eso, una insulsa fotografía sino que una realidad. Un nudo en su garganta se ató sin remedio y le costó respirar.  
- Ya viene la luna llena… necesitas salir con nosotros para despejar la mente- aconsejó Darkeye. Teddy lo miró sin expresión clara.  
- No quiero despejar la mente- confesó- por lo menos no esta noche. Me quedaré.  
- ¿No vendrás?  
- ¡Ya te dije que me quedaré, grandísimo idiota! ¡Vete!- explotó el joven, provocando el cambio de color tan característico en su cabello. El licántropo asintió y salió hacia la quebrada para esperar el momento preciso de la transformación junto a los demás.  
Teddy notó que la luz rutilante de la luna bañaba cada copa de árbol, cada facción de esos rostros hambrientos de sangre. Miró sus manos y pudo notar que su piel se cubría de pelos gruesos paulatinamente. Cerró sus ojos percibiendo el trauma de sus huesos al estirarse, acomodarse para dar paso a una figura animal. Sus compañeros lanzaban aullidos en el exterior y corrieron ladera abajo para continuar espantando a la gente. El joven se quedó sentado, agitado por la mutación, pensando en lo cobarde que era, maldiciendo la confusión que enredaba todo en su cabeza. Darkeye tenía razón… debía encauzarse, ignorar aquellas emociones que sólo obstaculizaban sus propósitos. Por lo tanto, Wolzard aulló vigorosamente y siguió a los demás corriendo a toda velocidad…

Hugo y Lilly jugaban en la sala de La Madriguera mientras los adultos conversaban en el comedor luego de la contundente cena de Molly Weasley. La mujer de dulce rostro, reparó en el cansancio que se vislumbraba en el semblante de su castaña nuera. Parecía ausente de la plática, como si buceara en el fondo de su taza de té. Preguntó un par de veces si algo andaba mal, pero Hermione negaba sonriendo forzosamente. El señor Weasley contaba sus anécdotas en el Ministerio y de las medidas que tuvieron que tomar los del Cuartel General de Desmemorizadores y el Comité de Excusas para los Muggles. Reía a carcajadas al imaginar a sus colegas diciendo disparates, modificando las memorias y luego tener que hacerlo cada luna llena. No obstante, el joven matrimonio no dejaba de pensar en su moreno amigo.  
De pronto, la llegada de la lechuza de Luna Lovegood hizo que Hermione brincara de su asiento al verla en la ventana. Notó que anochecía y abrió el vidrio a pesar del frío que estaba haciendo. El ave le entregó la nota retomando el vuelo de regreso. Nerviosamente, la joven sanadora desdobló el pergamino leyendo con voracidad. Tenía un extraño presentimiento y jamás se equivocaba cuando su rubia amiga le escribía tan tarde. Sin embargo, se trataba de un problema que no supo cómo interpretar: _"Es Harry… Ginny me pidió ayuda pero no lo consigo. Deben venir a su departamento ahora. Luna"_. El estómago de Hermione se encogió, si era lo que pensaba debían correr, la noche estaba llegando.  
Al Aparecerse conjuntamente, la castaña no dudó en ingresar al interior sin siquiera tocar la puerta. Ron corrió detrás de ella comprendiendo que se desataba una fuerte discusión entre su hermana y su amigo. Ginny estaba pálida, Harry rojo de ira y Luna sostenía la botella de poción intacta en sus manos observándolos discutir. Hermione concluyó muy bien lo que estaba pasando. El ojiverde no deseaba beberla y las razones las gritaba a voz en cuello.  
- ¡Debo ir por Teddy!... ¡Como humano no podré conseguirlo!  
- ¡Amor, por favor!- replicaba la pelirroja al borde de las lágrimas.  
- ¿¡Es que no lo entienden!?- insistía el moreno, totalmente fuera de sí- ¡Como hombre lobo puedo luchar con él en igualdad de condiciones!  
- ¡No seas absurdo, Harry!- intervino Hermione- ¡Si te dejamos llevar a cabo tu plan, al convertirte no recordarás nada, puedes atacarnos a nosotros!  
- ¡Tal vez pueda razonar como mi ahijado!- esa suposición no fue para nada alentadora. Ron frunció el ceño.  
- ¡Tal vez deberías razonar ahora, amigo! ¿Cómo puedes pensar algo así?  
- Puedo endulzar la poción si gustas, Harry- comentó Luna sacando su varita y alzando un poco la botella.  
- No la beberé.  
- Sí que lo harás- arremetió su castaña amiga, al tiempo que cogía la poción entre sus manos y avanzaba hacia él con determinación. El joven retrocedió. Mostraba tanta exaltación, que sus movimientos eran casi impredecibles. Hermione creyó estar frente a su pequeño hijo tratando de darle su medicina para la tos.  
- Harry… ya casi es de noche- dijo el pelirrojo mirando por la ventana hacia el horizonte- será mejor que dejes de ser tan testarudo.  
- ¡No es testarudez!- bramó furioso- ¡Quiero que entiendan que es la única forma! ¡Los hombres lobo responden al llamado de sus semejantes! ¡Tú lo sabes, Hermione!  
- ¡No puedo permitir que cometas una locura así!- alegó ella frunciendo el ceño- ¡Insistes en que es Teddy pero es un feroz licántropo llamado Wolzard!- esa exclamación rebotó por todos los rincones de la habitación haciéndola más enorme.  
- Necesito que me creas- declaró Harry a media voz.  
El silencio prevaleció. El temblor en las extremidades del ojiverde sólo atraían las ansias para que consumiese la poción prontamente. Todos se observaban, Ginny ahogaba su llanto tratando de comunicarse con su esposo y entender sus razones, de poder compartir con él la misma complicidad que con su castaña amiga pero sólo hallaba incertidumbre en su expresión, nada que lograra acallar esa angustia en su pecho. Envidió, al igual como lo hacía su hermano, la conexión que entre esos dos amigos podía crear un universo paralelo de un sólo chasquido. Mientras Harry y Hermione se desafiaban con las miradas, recordó un momento ocurrido hacía algunos años atrás… un momento que le afirmó que a pesar de los distintos caminos tomados por ellos, siempre colisionaban de alguna manera…

_Visitar la escuela Hogwarts fue el paseo otoñal que ambos matrimonios compartieron como una nostálgica actividad. Ginny, con el pequeño James de dos años corriendo patosamente a su lado, admiraba la infraestructura del castillo tan maravillada como la primera vez. Su hermano Ron caminaba un par de pasos más adelante con Hermione de la mano, comentando lo efectivo de la magia en cuanto a las reconstrucciones. El inmueble estaba sencillamente perfecto. Harry, por otro lado, paseaba su mirada por los prados, deteniéndose largos segundos en la cabaña de Hagrid… cuántos recuerdos estremecieron su mente.  
- Deberíamos venir más a menudo- comentó el ojiverde.  
- Claro que sí, hay que hacer tiempo- apoyó Ron, sonriente.  
- Entremos, me gustaría visitar la Sala común- dijo Ginny, tomando a James entre sus brazos. Sin embargo, por una fracción de segundo, Hermione cerró sus ojos respirando profundamente, como si hubiese perdido el punto cardinal durante un instante. Fue algo tan sutil que nadie se dio cuenta… bueno… casi nadie.  
- ¿Qué sucede, Hermione? ¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó Harry, tensando sus labios. La castaña sonrió sacudiendo su cabeza banalmente.  
- Sí, sí, no te preocupes- Ron la miró suspicaz, desentrañando en ese tono indefinido alguna anomalía.  
- ¿Estás segura? Te noto extraña- insistió el moreno. La aludida lo miró más profundamente y luego dirigió sus ojos ambarinos hacia su marido. Su mentón vibró con ligereza antes de soltar aquellas importantes palabras.  
- Estoy embarazada- dijo de repente y el pelirrojo se quedó estático ante esa noticia inesperada.  
- ¡Felicidades!- celebró Harry, sin dudar en abrazar a la joven impetuosamente- ¡Sabía que algo sucedía! ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? ¿Ya no confías en mí?  
- Sabes que sí… sólo buscaba el momento apropiado- Hermione se volvió hacia Ron, quien aún no lograba siquiera cerrar la boca. La castaña comenzó a reír y lo abrazó para sacarlo de su fluctuación…_

Ginny suspiró a todo pulmón cuando su recuerdo fue interrumpido por una mezcla de sensaciones confusas. Tal vez estaba desvariando, tal vez no sabía que existiese una amistad así de intrínseca entre dos personas del sexo opuesto…siempre trataba de convencerse de ello; pero luego de revivir ese momento, donde su marido prácticamente leyó en el rostro de su amiga que algo pasaba, donde con sólo al mirarse se entendían a la perfección… que el miedo le pisaba muy de cerca los talones. Por eso mismo, al escuchar las palabras de Hermione, pudo convencerse que existía un vínculo que no podía romper.  
- Bébela, Harry… por favor. Todo saldrá bien, ya verás- El muchacho la miró nuevamente a los ojos, sintiendo como si su corazón bombeara ácido por todo su cuerpo. La chica estiró su brazo entregándole la botella con poción y sonrió- ¿Confías en mí?- Harry apretó su mandíbula. Dio una última mirada a Ron, Luna y Ginny antes de recibir la botella, observarla unos segundos y tragarla por entero casi sin respirar…


	8. Damocles Belby

**8. Damocles Belby**

**D**urante las siguientes tres semanas, Hermione se atrincheró en las dependencias de su laboratorio, envuelta en las ansias de entregar prontos resultados. Luego de ese angustioso momento en el departamento de Harry, la castaña volvió a pasar mucho tiempo encerrada en el L.M.E y eso generó el resurgimiento de las discusiones con Ron. El pelirrojo la veía llegar muy tarde por las noches y salir corriendo muy temprano por las mañanas, sentía que entre ambos comenzaba a abrirse un abismo insondable, ya no recordaba lo que era hacerle el amor con pasión, abrazarla entre las sábanas fuertemente… el sexo parecía tornarse lentamente a un trámite del matrimonio y aquello le abrasaba el alma de nostalgia.  
- ¿Puedes dejar esa obsesión?  
- ¿Cuál obsesión?- preguntó Hermione segundos antes de salir hacia St. Mungo.  
- La de demostrar tus aptitudes y preocuparte por Harry como si fuese un niño- contestó Ron, enfatizando lo último- recuerda que tenemos dos hijos, y uno de ellos está en casa de mi madre, extrañándote- aquello detonó la furia de la joven sanadora.  
- ¡También por ellos es que estoy haciendo esto!- explotó- ¡A veces los padres deben hacer sacrificios por el bienestar futuro de sus hijos!- y con ello, salió del departamento dando un sonoro portazo, sin darle siquiera la oportunidad a su esposo de rebatirle.

Por otro lado, Luna recibió una carta del profesor Slughorn como respuesta a su petición de datos sobre Damocles Belby, el creador de la poción Matalobos. Mientras que Hermione revolvía la poción experimental dentro de uno de los calderos del laboratorio, la rubia leía en voz alta que la última información que se sabía de este mago era que vivía en un pueblo al sur de Inglaterra. Alzó su mirada azulina hacia su amiga y reparó la determinación de hierro que se esbozaba en su semblante. Ambas estaban decididas en ir hasta su encuentro.  
Antes de partir hacia el lugar indicado, Hermione informó a Ibrahim Gallagher sobre los avances en sus investigaciones. El director del hospital estaba muy orgulloso de sus dos científicas más importantes. La tenacidad que demostraban era la columna vertebral del laboratorio y les deseó suerte en su viaje. Les advirtió de la posibilidad de que Belby estuviese algo perturbado, como decían las malas lenguas; pero esperaron que fuese sólo eso, rumores malintencionados. Gallagher le entregó a la castaña un Sensor de Ocultamiento, objeto que vibra cuando detecta alguna mentira. Hermione lo recibió guardándolo en el bolsillo de su abrigo. "Por si acaso", dijo el director, guiñándole un ojo.  
- Parece que no somos las únicas paranoicas- comentó la castaña al tiempo que caminaba con su amiga hacia un lugar para Desaparecerse.  
- Espero que no vibre eso mientras hablamos con este tipo.  
Para Luna no fue difícil concentrarse en la localidad de Hampshire. Gracias al trabajo de su padre, persiguiendo noticias y datos increíbles para su revista, siempre viajó por todo el país con ella como su única acompañante. Por lo tanto, sin vacilar, cogió de la mano a Hermione, cerraron sus ojos y concentrándose debidamente Aparecieron en un hermoso escampado.  
La brisa marina enredó los cabellos de ambas como frescos dedos invisibles. Aquel paisaje era lo que precisamente necesitaba la castaña. La paz envolvente atraía la idea de nunca abandonar ese lugar. El viento azotaba sus cuerpos provocando hasta un estremecimiento de frío en las jóvenes. El romper de las olas reemplazaba toda intención de hablar entre ellas, Luna desdobló la carta e indicó con un gesto que debían dirigirse hacia una de las dunas para buscar el pueblo mágico. Caminaron entre los arbustos hasta la cima de ella, viendo a sus espaldas el extenso océano con deleite. No obstante, al voltear la mirada, la desolación del poblado fue inesperada. Las casas se veían abandonadas y algo precarias por el paso del tiempo. Ventanas rotas y puertas añejas eran el escenario común que las rodeaba. De pronto, mientras las jóvenes científicas recorrían con lentitud cada recodo de ese sitio, Hermione reparó que desde una ventana alguien las vigilaba. El cortinaje estaba descorrido ligeramente y cuando la castaña notificó a su amiga, éste se cerró en el acto. Las chicas fruncieron sus ceños sin disimular su intriga. Quien fuera que estuviese espiando, lo hizo otra vez pero con menos sutileza, eso provocó que las recién llegadas se dirigiesen hasta la puerta de entrada. Luna tocó tres veces con sus nudillos.  
- ¿Quién es?- gritó una voz anciana desde el interior.  
- Mi nombre es Hermione Granger y mi compañera Luna Lovegood, somos sanadoras de St. Mungo- informó la castaña con firmeza- necesitamos hablar con el creador de la poción Matalobos, Damocles Belby- un silencio de varios segundos se atravesó en el diálogo.  
- ¿Hablar? ¿Hablar sobre qué?  
- ¿Es usted o no?- replicó Hermione con fastidio.  
- Depende…  
Luego de esas palabras, la puerta se abrió de par en par revelando a un anciano enjuto de despeinadas cejas blancas y largo bigote. Vestía una túnica color vino tinto y su cabello desarreglado que lo hacía parecer un fugitivo de manicomio. En una de sus arrugadas manos, tenía una botella con rociador tal como la que usó Hermione para combatir Doxies en la mansión Black. El mago apuntó hacia ellas y salpicó un líquido de olor familiar cerca de sus rostros.  
- ¿Pero qué demonios…?- dijo Luna limpiando sus mejillas.  
- Esencia de avellana- informó el hombre- para conseguir el equilibrio. Armoniza el interior y exterior de la persona equilibrando las fuerzas- alzó su varita al tiempo que explicaba, para pasarla frente a las muchachas como si fuese un rastreador de metales- si estas fuerzas colisionaran mi varita lo sabría, revelándome si son licántropos o no- las científicas se miraron entre ellas tratando de ahogar una sonora carcajada ante tales dudosas medidas. Después de cerciorarse que todo estaba bien, el anciano las miró detenidamente y sonrió- Mi nombre es Damocles J. Belby, señoritas… ¿A qué debo tan agradable visita?- el cambio en su rudo tono de voz las desconcertó.  
- ¿Por qué vive aquí? El pueblo está muerto- quiso saber la joven rubia.  
- Me atrae la soledad- comentó él encogiendo sus hombros.  
Las invitó a entrar caballerosamente a su casa, Hermione y Luna obedecieron con recelo reparando que la sala era bastante pequeña y victima del descuido de un plumero o una escoba. A cualquier parte que miraran una película de polvo cubría los muebles, lo que desagradó bastante a la castaña. Por su mente ágil millones de pensamientos la abordaron. Lamentó que efectivamente Damocles Belby estuviese fuera de sus cabales, no le llamaba a confiar en él por completo. Habían artefactos extraños por doquier, pieles de lobo por las paredes y colmillos colgando por las esquinas. Introdujo su mano al bolsillo de su abrigo buscando el Sensor de Ocultamiento otorgado por Gallagher y lo acarició esperanzada a que le resultara de mucha utilidad. Luna adivinó la inquietud de su amiga, por lo que decidió romper con la pausa.  
- ¿Usted creó en verdad la poción Matalobos?  
- Así es, señorita… ¿En qué puedo ayudarlas?- al ver que el Sensor no vibró, Hermione suspiró un poco más aliviada.  
- ¿Ha sabido sobre los ataques de hombres lobo en Londres?- volvió a preguntar Luna.  
- Sí, he leído sobre ello… lamentable… lamentable- respondió el mago, encendiendo una pipa con sus manos temblorosas- durante mucho tiempo se lo advertí a los del Ministerio, pero siempre me consideraron un viejo loco…- las jóvenes volvieron a intercambiar miradas. No podían culparlos, el aspecto de Belby y sus erráticos movimientos, invitaban a tildarlo de aquella manera.  
- Hemos venido hasta aquí para saber más datos de esa condición, después de todo usted encontró la forma de controlarlos- dijo Hermione.  
- No creo poder ser de mucha ayuda… esa poción sólo los apacigua, ni siquiera logra evitar que no se transformen… ¿Por qué preguntan?  
- Estamos en la búsqueda de un ingrediente para una poción experimental en la que estamos trabajando, mi compañera y yo- anotó la castaña- una cura permanente a la licantropía.  
- ¿Cura permanente?- repitió Belby después de toser el humo de su pipa- ¿Están bromeando?  
Hermione le relató los progresos en la investigación y todo el tiempo dedicado en ese propósito. Le contó de Teddy Lupin y la especial herencia de su madre Metamorfomaga y su padre licántropo en la sangre. Su voz fue tornándose cada vez más apasionada hasta el punto donde contó del ataque sufrido por Harry, de la mordedura en su hombro y su necesidad por curarlo definitivamente. Luna advirtió en el quiebre de su tono, supo que era un tema demasiado importante para ella como para continuar sin titubeos. El anciano volvió a encender su pipa antes de hablar.  
- Entiendo que es un tema delicado… yo inventé esa poción porque mi hermano fue atacado por un hombre lobo y no era un cuento de hadas cada luna llena.  
- Usted utilizó el ópalo por sus propiedades en el Filtro de Paz- dijo Luna- nosotras hemos mezclado aquello con polvo de cuerno de Erumpent. Muchos creadores de pociones dicen que…  
- Es peligroso- interrumpió Belby, seguro- puede causar tal neutralidad que el que la consuma no tenga emoción alguna. Son totalmente contradictorios.  
- No en su medida exacta- refutó Hermione- hemos descubierto que pueden tener armonía entre ellos siempre y cuando haya un ingrediente que los sostenga- el mago frunció el ceño mostrando más impresión que molestia.  
- ¿Piensan arriesgar a quien la beba con experiementos?- ambas muchachas negaron vigorosamente con la cabeza.  
- No será bebida… será inyectada directamente al corazón- aquella declaración de Luna descolocó a Belby al extremo de volver a toser.  
- ¿Inyectada? ¿Se dan cuenta de que es una locura?- fue extraño escuchar esa palabra viniendo de alguien sicológicamente inestable.  
- La transformación de los hombres lobo es agresiva, su cura también lo será- afirmó la castaña- el corazón se encargará de bombear la sustancia por todo el torrente sanguíneo.  
- Y me dicen a mí demente…- comentó el anciano dejando caer sus hombros.  
- Sólo necesitamos información de los hombres lobo- exigió Luna volviendo a su voz soñadora- vinimos hasta aquí para saber datos que en ningún libro aparecen… por favor…  
Belby no pudo replicar. Aquella información sólo logró aturdirlo, comprendió que esas muchachas eran más audaces e inteligentes de lo que imaginaba; pero llevar a cabo esas hipótesis, sólo demostraba que la desesperación podía cegar a cualquiera. Era demasiado peligroso y ambicioso a la vez. Hermione buscaba en sus ojos alguna respuesta concreta, él desvió la mirada caminando hacia una de sus ventanas mugrientas. Pensó unos momentos y se volvió hacia ellas, ensimismado.  
- El licántropo tiene dos fuerzas en su interior, como ya saben: la humana y la bestial- dijo sereno.  
- Bipolar- añadió la joven castaña.  
- Así es. No muchas criaturas gozan de esta virtud. Si necesitan un sostenedor para la mezcla de su poción, creo que lo más apropiado sería sangre de Bicornio- ese dato provocó en las sanadoras una incomodidad notoria.  
- ¿Bicornio? Pero esa criatura casi está extinta por su peligrosidad, come carne humana- dijo Hermione sin disimular su angustia.  
- Quedan unos pocos en el centro de Europa- agregó Belby como quien dice que hay fruta sobre la mesa.  
- ¿Cómo haremos para acercarnos a ellos?- intervino Luna- mi padre dice que la magia muchas veces no resulta sobre esas criaturas por su naturaleza salvaje.  
- Además, la sangre de Bicornio puede resultar venenosa… algunos libros sobre estos animales precisa eso- recordó Hermione.  
- Sí, pero podemos controlarlo con Bezoar ¿no crees?- sugirió la rubia.  
- Puede ser…  
- ¡No quiero saber!- explotó el mago sobresaltando a las jóvenes- ¡No quiero implicarme en esto! ¡Si algo sale mal, no quiero terminar en Azkaban! ¡Salgan de aquí!- el radical cambio de actitud de Belby las extrañó. Retrocedieron un par de pasos tratando de entender su mal humor fortuito.  
- Pero… señor Damocles…  
- ¡Señorita Granger!... ¡No me obligue a usar la fuerza!- acompañó sus palabras desenfundando su varita, eso las agravió y como reflejo instintivo, ellas lo apuntaron de igual manera.  
- Ni siquiera lo intente- dijo Hermione. El mago vaciló, sabiendo que estaba en desventaja numérica. Bajó su brazo poco a poco- lamento que nuestra plática haya terminado de esta manera. No se preocupe, si algo sale mal… la responsabilidad será mía- esas palabras turbaron más a Luna que al eludido. Después de unos incómodos segundos, las jóvenes abandonaron la casa en silencio, caminaron con más lentitud a causa del peso de las nuevas teorías sobre sus hombros y en las afueras del abandonado pueblo Desaparecieron con destino a Londres…

Draco Malfoy estaba decidido en ser implacable con los licántropos. Su postura y motivos no fueron sorpresa para nadie. En las páginas de El Profeta se había dado a conocer el ataque sufrido por la esposa del blondo que afortunadamente no tuvo consecuencias lamentables como una mordedura. Sin embargo, el joven mago no dejaría las cosas así como así. Harry pudo notar en su tono de voz un inconfundible dejo de cólera y lo entendía muy bien, a pesar de sentir un peso en su estómago al imaginar que pudo haber sido su ahijado el responsable. Después de que el ojiverde supiera que Malfoy era parte del departamento de Aurores y que había sido él quien lo llevó hasta el hospital del St. Mungo, todo tipo de rencores habían sido superados. No obstante, luego de sus palabras odió aún más su nueva condición.  
El ministro de magia Leonard Sawford, había citado a todos los Aurores en su despacho para ordenarles mano dura con los hombres lobo, que vigilaran las calles y eran totalmente libres de utilizar hechizo imperdonable que se les ocurriese. El político estaba cayendo en la desesperación a causa de esos ataques mensuales, su popularidad estaba cayendo evidentemente y eso resultaba perjudicial para sus intenciones de repostularse como ministro. Mientras hablaba frente a la cuadrilla de magos, evitaba mirar a Harry Potter a los ojos. El moreno se dio cuenta de ese detalle y sabía bien las razones de ello.  
- ¿Hechizos imperdonables?- repitió Ron frunciendo el ceño.  
- Así es- reafirmó Sawford- estoy cansado de tener filas y filas de personas heridas en los pasillos de St. Mungo- "No es por eso", pensó Harry, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no rodar sus ojos con hastío.  
- ¿Tenemos plena libertad entonces?- inquirió Draco reflejando en sus ojos un brillo de satisfacción.  
- Claro que sí.  
- No podemos ir lanzando "Avadas Kedavras" por allí- refutó el ojiverde ganando la atención de todos- Será en las calles de Londres… ¿Saben lo que eso significa? ¿Y si por un error alguien inocente resulta impactado por un hechizo?  
- Por algo eres un Auror, Potter- dijo uno de sus compañeros- no nos permitimos cometer errores.  
- ¡Pero los accidentes pueden ocurrir! Creo que es demasiado arriesgado.  
- ¿Acaso tienes miedo de matar a los de tu clase?- preguntó ácidamente otro mago de respingado perfil. Aquello generó un silencio casi sólido y Harry sintió como si lava subiera por su cuerpo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se abalanzó contra el irreverente siendo atajado por Ron y Draco con fuerza.  
- ¡Cálmate, Harry! ¡Tranquilo!- ordenó el pelirrojo.  
- ¡Retírense todos!- dijo el ministro- Potter… quédate aquí- todos obedecieron al tiempo que el moreno le dirigía una mirada asesina al que había dicho el agravio, con claras intenciones de lanzarle a él un hechizo imperdonable. Sawford, tras un largo suspiro, invitó al joven a tomar asiento.  
- Lo siento, señor ministro- se excusó Harry tratando de bajar el calor que encendía sus mejillas. El político hizo una pausa profunda antes de responderle.  
- Sé por lo que estás pasando.  
- No, no lo sabe- respondió el muchacho- no tiene idea de lo que es temerse a sí mismo.  
- Tienes razón- otorgó el anciano- pero debes serenar tus impulsos. El departamento de Aurores es como una familia.  
- Lo sería si estuviesen presentes las personas que perdí hace algunos años atrás- Sawford asintió sabiendo muy bien que se refería a magos como Alastor Moody y Nymphadora Tonks.  
- Respecto a la misión de esta noche… sabes que no podrás participar- el moreno estaba conciente de ello, pero escucharlo fue igual de doloroso- tienes que estar bajo la medicación de la poción Matalobos y…  
- Lo sé- cortó Harry molesto- lo sé.  
- Supe por el director de St. Mungo que están trabajando en una cura para licantropía.  
- Así es… mi mejor amiga está en eso- el político pensó unos momentos acariciando su mentón.  
- Espero que lo logre- Harry sonrió perdiendo un poco la mirada.  
- Claro que lo hará.

Esa tarde, cuando el sol comenzaba a esconderse y la humedad acariciaba la hierba, nada podía subir el ánimo de un joven de cabello azabache en el interior de Las Tres Escobas. Harry bebía whisky de fuego con una rapidez desconcertante. Cuando ya iba por la quinta ronda, los recuerdos comenzaron a llenar su cabeza. El que haya dicho que el alcohol servía para olvidar, pues se equivocaba rotundamente, sólo era el combustible para una débil llama en la memoria. El muchacho recordó los días de paz cuando jugaba con sus hijos pequeños y Teddy, cuando compartían fines de semanas eternos en casa de Andrómeda, cuando recorrían el Callejón Diagon regodeándose de algodones de azúcar y caramelos… todo parecía mucho más sencillo, mucho más simple… cuando Harry se consideraba un buen padrino, pero se dio cuenta que estaba muy lejos de serlo. La voz de Hermione ocupó su mente: "Fuiste excelente con Teddy, no te castigues así", sin embargo, eso sólo provocó que se apurara un nuevo sorbo de su vaso.  
- Dame otro- exigió el joven claramente borracho.  
- No creo que sea una buena idea- dijo Madame Rosmerta. El ojiverde resopló con fastidio.  
- Yo tampoco- la voz de Ron a su lado lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Sobretodo al verlo acompañado de Ginny, quien lo miraba inciertamente.  
- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó la pelirroja posando una mano en su espalda.  
- Bebo… ¿No es obvio?  
- Ven… vamos a casa- dictaminó Ron cogiéndolo por el codo, pero Harry se zafó al instante.  
- ¿Cómo supieron que estaba aquí?  
- Nos avisaron- el moreno paseó su mirada borrosa por todo el entorno comprendiendo que muchos lo miraban con recelo. Rió sarcástico.  
- Se ve que me vigilan porque me temen- comentó amargamente- quiero ver a mi hija ¿Dónde está Lilly?  
- Sabes bien que está en casa de mi madre- dijo Ginny.  
- ¿Por qué la alejas de mí?  
- Es sólo una precaución, amor…  
- ¡Quiero verla!- ambos hermanos Weasley se miraron sin decir nada.  
- Harry, por favor… - comenzó Ron extrayendo una botella de poción Matalobos de su capa- Toma, bébela ¿sí?- el ojiverde negó con la cabeza.  
- Por favor, obedece- pidió Ginny con un hilo de voz- ya empieza a anochecer…  
- ¡No quiero!- junto con responder austeramente, alejó la botella de un manotón lanzándola lejos por sobre la barra, haciéndola trizas. Harry se incorporó del banquillo dificultosamente, empujó a su mejor amigo y salió del bar para perderse tras las puertas…

Algo mareadas por la humeante poción experimental, Hermione y Luna hablaban sobre las hipótesis obtenidas por Damocles Belby. Dentro del laboratorio el tiempo parecía detenido y nuevas preguntas atestaban sus cabezas. Averiguaron datos sobre el Bicornio considerando que no era una idea descabellada después de todo. La criatura poseía más propiedades beneficiosas de las que pensaron y descubrieron algunas locaciones donde podían dar con ella.  
- Según esto… hay una posibilidad de acercarse a los Bicornios gracias a ciertas hierbas mágicas- dijo Luna con la nariz pegada a un libro. Hermione alzó una de sus cejas.  
- ¿"Ciertas hierbas mágicas"? ¿Sólo eso?- preguntó algo molesta- ¿No especifica cuál?- la rubia negó en silencio buscando en las siguientes páginas- ¡Dios! ¿Acaso la suerte no está de nuestro lado?- la joven se sintió defraudada. Siempre había creído que los libros eran su mayor y más preciado apoyo. Cualquier duda o desconocimiento, siempre era respondida con algún tomo entre sus manos, así había sido durante gran parte de su vida de estudiante.  
- No desesperes, Hermione- dijo Luna cerrando el texto- recuerda que tenemos a una persona experta en este tema de las hierbas.  
- ¿Quién?  
- ¿No se te viene a la mente Neville? ¿El profesor de Herbología Neville Longbotton?- la castaña dejó caer sus hombros comprendiendo que tenía una alternativa frente a ella pero la frustración mucha veces la volvía ciega. Era cierto, su amigo de adolescencia era profesor en Hogwarts y pudo respirar mejor a través de su cerrada garganta. De pronto, un raro presentimiento golpeó su pecho y el recuerdo de Harry se le vino encima como una avalancha. Tenía la esperanza de que a esa hora ya se hubiese bebido la poción pero algo indefinido la tenía preocupada. Su semblante abstraído era observado por su rubia amiga y antes de poder disimularlo, Luna preguntó- ¿En qué piensas?  
- Nada… sólo espero que Harry haya bebido la poción.  
- Después de lo visto la última vez, si no eres tú quien lo obligue, no creo que lo haya hecho- dijo con suma tranquilidad. Hermione se sonrojó.  
- ¿Por qué dices eso?- sin embargo, el diálogo fue interrumpido por Ibrahim Gallagher, quien ingresó trayendo un trozo de pergamino entre sus manos y su rostro más pálido de lo usual.  
- Esto llegó por vía lechuza- informó entregándole la nota a la castaña- creo que es muy importante, por eso la traje personalmente- Hermione frunció el ceño dirigiendo una rápida mirada a Luna. Cogió el papel y lo desdobló para leer: _"Harry no quiso beberse la poción y ha desaparecido. Necesitamos que vengan urgente a La Madriguera. Ron"_. La muchacha sintió cómo su estómago daba un vuelco repentino, confirmando sus presentimientos de una sola bofetada.  
- ¿Ves?- agregó Luna leyendo por sobre su hombro- Te lo dije…- y sin más, las jóvenes salieron del laboratorio a paso veloz…


	9. El Sensor de Ocultamiento

**9. El Sensor de Ocultamiento**

**L**os sonidos de los grillos eran violines agudos y bien acompañados por el resuello del viento entre las hojas. El perfume de las flores se volvía cada vez más definido. Harry inhaló profundo, agazapado entre las sombras como un animal. La espera se había convertido en un sofoco insoportable y, mientras miraba el cielo ansioso por la luna llena, el cementerio se oscurecía lentamente. El ojiverde tenía la esperanza que Teddy visitara la tumba de su abuela todas las noches, sentía en su pecho la anticipación y sabía bien que lo encontraría allí.  
Cuando la brisa nocturna serenó sus soplidos, las débiles nubes se apartaron un poco para revelar ese cuerpo celeste que tanta diferencia hacia en su cuerpo. La luna abarcó casi todo el cielo, derramó su luz por el paisaje y Harry comenzó a sentir el palpitar de su piel como un grito contenido. La poción Matalobos siempre anestesiaba la sensación de la transformación, pero esa noche, sin poción alguna en su interior, pudo experimentar sin problemas el cambio que se desarrollaba en su naturaleza. Sus piernas se estiraban al igual que sus brazos, de su piel humana brotaba pelaje negrusco y su boca se estiraba en un hocico poderoso. Se quedó en cuclillas viendo sus manos mutar en garras brutales, viendo sus pies tornándose inhumanas y el miedo lo embargó quitándose las gafas, un miedo capaz de paralizarlo pero no pudo más que observarse. Una vez sentido el trauma, Harry gruñó audiblemente con su aliento agitado. Se irguió por completo y aulló con el reflejo de la luna en sus inconfundibles ojos esmeraldas…

Cuando todos habían terminado su transformación, el grupo de hombres lobo corrió ladera abajo hacia las calles de Londres. Teddy se quedó atrás. Sobre sus cuatro patas, el joven licántropo cambió la dirección de su carrera y se perdió entre la oscuridad. Al tiempo que corría sin descanso, pensó en Victoire. Volvió a revivir la última plática en los campos de Hogwarts odiándose por ser un absoluto cretino, no debió haber dejado las cosas así como así. Recordó la primera vez que la tuvo entre sus brazos, cuando experimentaron el fervor físico del amor y el dolor lacerante de imaginar perderla. No se dio cuenta que aumentaba de velocidad en cada uno de los pensamientos que lo asaltaba. Sin embargo, una lluvia de recuerdos sin orden lo allanó.

_- ¿Estás enamorado de ella?- le preguntó su abuela, en una de sus tantas pláticas a la luz del fuego de la chimenea.  
- No lo sé…  
- ¿No lo sabes?- esa replica hizo que el joven se ruborizara- creo que lo sabes muy bien, hijo.  
- Tengo miedo.  
- ¿De qué?  
- De perderla algún día- Andrómeda adoptó un aire pensativo antes de contestarle.  
- ¿Y por qué la perderías?  
- Ya sabes, abuela… a veces uno hace estupideces- la bruja sonrió, mirando hacia la foto de su difunto marido en una de las repisas de la casa. Suspiró.  
- Entonces no las hagas, es muy simple. La amas y ella de seguro te ama a ti. Nada más importa._

Necesitaba tanto volver a tener esas conversaciones. La confianza que tuvo con su abuela había sido envidiable. Podía apoyarse en esa bruja en todo momento, podía volcar sus temores sobre ella pero nunca quiso mostrarse demasiado vulnerable. Ya tenía bastante con personas que lo miraban con una lastima significativa. "El pobre huérfano Ted Lupin", dijo en voz baja y volvió a correr con mayor rapidez. Al llegar al cementerio mágico, el peliazulino saltó una de las rejas livianamente y caminó por los pasajes cercados de lápidas. Siempre que iba hasta el nicho de su abuela, su pecho se contraía de manera punzante con la ingenua ilusión de no hallarla… que todo había sido una horrible pesadilla y que Andrómeda estaba en casa, preparando algo cálido en la cocina para su llegada. Allí estaba, la fría cama de tierra en donde descansaba el cuerpo de su único pariente. Con su olfato definido, aspiró la esencia de las flores en los maceteros cerrando sus ojos plateados por unos instantes. "Perdóname, abuela", susurró levemente, colocando sus patas sobre la lápida como si no pudiese soportar su propio peso.  
De repente, el presentimiento animal lo sacudió y supo de inmediato que no estaba solo. Escuchó el crujido de unas ramas, el resoplido de una respiración ajena y el andar de un extraño muy cerca de él. Como si lo hubiese estado esperando de antemano, Teddy se quedó quieto, sin quitar la mirada de la tumba penumbrosa. Cuando el asedio estuvo a unos metros de distancia, el muchacho volteó lentamente. Un hombre lobo de pelaje oscuro y ojos verdes lo observaba a pocos pasos, soltando vapor de su hocico entreabierto…

Hugo corrió a los brazos de su madre cuando la vio cruzar la puerta de La Madriguera junto a Luna Lovegood. La ocupada actividad de Hermione en el laboratorio había restado el tiempo con su pequeño y supo que lo extrañaba tanto como él a ella. En la sala, Molly y Arthur Weasley se veían más envejecidos a causa de la preocupación. Ron intentaba calmar a su hermana que lloraba desconsolada sobre el sofá y la castaña sintió la brusca sacudida del miedo en su estómago. Los pelirrojos se pusieron de pie de un salto al ver llegar a las jóvenes.  
- ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Hermione estrepitosamente.  
- Harry se resistió de beber la poción- dijo Ron- estaba en Las Tres Escobas y se negó un tanto violento a causa de los tragos…  
- ¿Estaba ebrio?  
- Un poco- la joven rumió molesta.  
- Siempre ha sido testarudo, debí estar allí para obligarlo- comentó amargamente, provocando que Ginny frunciera su ceño imperceptiblemente al oírla.  
- Por cómo estaba… tampoco te hubiera hecho caso a ti- replicó ella a la defensiva. Hermione no supo cómo tomar esa intervención pero prefirió no decir nada más.  
Los cuatro jóvenes optaron por no perder tiempo, salieron de La Madriguera con rumbo a las calles de Londres, con la esperanza de que el ojiverde acudiera a la llamada de los otros licántropos como un reflejo natural. La noche comenzaba a abrirse paso y Desaparecieron conjuntamente de los vastos jardines para Aparecer cerca de St. Mungo.  
La expectación podía olerse en la brisa. En cada esquina pudieron distinguir sin problemas a varios Aurores disfrazados de muggles para pasar desapercibidos, haciendo guardia con la varita dispuesta a matar. La oscuridad se apropiaba de la ciudad y la ansiedad atravesó el rostro de todos. De vez en cuando, Hermione alzaba la mirada al cielo deseando con todas sus fuerzas que la luna no apareciera aún. Corrieron por las avenidas buscando algún rastro de Harry, preguntaron a cada mago en vigilancia pero nadie lo había visto.  
- Sugiero que nos separemos- propuso la castaña.  
- Por supuesto que no- rebatió Ron, firmemente- debemos permanecer juntos.  
- Si nos separamos podemos encontrarlo más rápido… no pudo haber ido tan lejos.  
- Hermione tiene razón, chicos- apoyó Luna agitada.  
- No…- volvió a insistir el pelirrojo y miró a su esposa- si lo llegases a encontrar sola… puede ser peligroso para ti… para todos- esa vacilación no sólo fue advertida por Hermione, sino también por el Sensor de Ocultamiento, que vibró ligeramente en el bolsillo de su abrigo… ¿Qué ocultaba Ron en aquellas palabras?  
No obstante, no hubo tiempo de seguir discutiendo. En el cielo, una luna llena y plena se elevó sobre sus cabezas para volver la ansiedad en terror. El aura se volvió mucho más espesa, el viento cesó unos momentos y los jóvenes tensaron sus músculos. Espalda con espalda, los cuatros chicos miraban los alrededores esperando, despabilando la vista y el oído lo más que pudieron. Cuando parecía que el silencio había llegado para quedarse, desde el final de la calle pudieron ver sin problemas que un grupo de hombres lobo corría frenéticamente hacia ellos, gruñendo y aullando con rabia. Luna vio cómo uno de los licántropos se lanzaba en ataque de un niño muggle protegido por su madre, el infante gritó del susto mientras que la mujer usaba su cuerpo como escudo, fue entonces cuando la rubia blandió su varita para disparar un "Impedimenta" que dio en el pecho del atacante dejándolo aturdido. No pudieron evitar desvelar sus identidades mágicas, era necesario en circunstancias como aquellas aunque significara más trabajo para el Cuartel General de Desmemorizadores.  
- ¡Debemos encontrar a Harry!- exclamó Hermione imaginando a su mejor amigo transformado. Esa idea le erizó la piel de golpe.  
- ¡Cuidado!- alertó Ron despavorido. Un licántropo saltó sobre ellos con sus colmillos expuestos sin dar ni una oportunidad de reacción. Sin embargo, el rayo de un hechizo dio en la criatura y se dejó caer sobre el asfalto a peso muerto, aterrizando a un costado de la castaña.  
- Abre más los ojos, Granger- dijo Draco Malfoy con su brazo extendido y su varita recién utilizada en la mano. La aludida le agradeció con un asentimiento antes de hablar.  
- Lo tendré en cuenta- respondió.  
- Eso espero… no quiero tener que llevar flores a tu tumba- comentó con su típica ironía para luego sonreírle. Sin embargo, esas palabras causaron en Hermione el mismo efecto que en Ron. Ambos se miraron y si conocían bien al ojiverde después tantos años de amistad, era muy posible que se hubiese dirigido a un sólo lugar a esperar la luna llena…

Teddy pudo reconocer a su padrino sin duda alguna. A pesar del semblante bestial y el abundante pelaje, eran los ojos verdes los que revelaban totalmente su identidad. Se observaron por varios minutos, Harry actuaba de forma confusa, no parecía amenazador… sólo curioso por ver ante él a uno de su especie. El peliazulino comprendió que actuaba como cualquier hombre lobo sin la racionalidad humana. Sin embargo, ese momento de congelamiento fue interrumpido por el rencor que trepó por el cuerpo de Teddy volviéndolo en un chico sediento de venganza… volviéndolo en Wolzard. Apretó su fuerte mandíbula y gruñó roncamente. El licántropo azabache adoptó una postura defensiva, preparado para lo que parecía un comportamiento hostil. Se rodearon en un círculo cerrado, esperando al primero que atacase. Cuando ya la sangre no podía hervirle más, cuando el dolor de no tener a sus padres por culpa de ese maldito niño que vivió, Teddy se lanzó contra él en un brinco repentino. Cayeron en un abrazo violento entre algunas tumbas del lugar. Zarpazos de ambas partes iban y venían rugiendo en cada golpe. Harry lo cogió con sus nuevos colmillos por el cuello apartándolo de encima como un muñeco. Wolzard se levantó resoplando para nuevamente arremeter contra él. De sus ojos plateados brillaban lágrimas de furia y desgarro. Ese conflicto interno de quererlo y odiarlo tanto al mismo tiempo, entorpecía sus hábiles movimientos deteniéndose de súbito y así dejar que fuese Harry el que atacara esa vez. El ojiverde se dejó caer sobre el muchacho, despidiendo un poco de saliva sanguinolenta de su hocico. Rodaron por el pasadizo quebrando floreros, desparramando plantas y hermosas coronas por doquier. Cuando volvieron a enredarse en una pelea inentendible de garras y dientes largos, un hechizo fallido rebotó en una de las tumbas muy cerca de ellos. Ambas criaturas se distrajeron gracias a la luz viendo que cuatro humanos estaban en el cementerio. Había sido Hermione quien había utilizado su varita mientras que los demás desenfundaban rápidamente para terminar con esa lucha. Habían llegado en el instante justo. Todos quedaron boquiabiertos antes ese licántropo de pelaje azul que de seguro era el famoso Wolzard y el otro negro, que cuando dirigió sus ojos hacia ellos, el verde esmeralda era innegable.  
- Es Harry- aseguró Ginny con la voz reprimida de la impresión. No obstante, el enfrentamiento entre los dos hombres lobo volvió a generarse gracias al peliazulino que retomó fuerzas ignorando a los recién llegados. Los gruñidos ocuparon la paz de la noche otra vez y los jóvenes ahogaron un grito.  
- ¡Hay que separarlos!- dijo Hermione.  
- ¡No se entrometan!- inquirió la voz ronca de Wolzard y aquello los dejó perplejos. Harry tenía razón, era Teddy Lupin y no cayó duda alguna.  
Todos fueron abrazados por una angustia terrible. Pudieron ver con sus propios ojos la clase de odio que albergada el chico en su corazón y el pavor estremeció a la castaña. Los cuatro se replegaron lanzando hechizos hacia padrino y ahijado provocando que se detuvieran. Harry corrió instintivamente hacia un lugar para protegerse, Wolzard iba a ir tras él pero su intención fue impedida por Luna y Ron, quienes embistieron en su contra, cerrándole el paso. Hermione se dirigió hacia donde había huido su mejor amigo sin pensar en lo peligroso que era.  
- ¡Hermione, espera!- gritó el pelirrojo.  
La muchacha desfiló ágilmente entre las tumbas sin hacer caso, buscando al moreno con la luz de su varita. "¡Harry!", gritaba a voz en cuello sabiendo que era algo inútil. La oscuridad del camposanto era consistente, la luna llena iluminaba vagamente los pasajes y el sonido de los grillos conjunto a los hechizos lanzados por sus amigos sólo la volvían más nerviosa. Sudor frío bajaba por su espalda, su aliento entrecortado se traducía en gemidos asustados hasta que iluminó entre algunas flores hacia una esquina y el brillo de unos ojos ajenos la hizo detener sus pasos. Allí estaba Harry, convertido en un licántropo de enormes proporciones. Hermione confió en su capacidad de raciocinio en momentos de amenaza y bajó su varita. El hombre lobo se incorporó de su escondite mirando a esa humana desconocida para él. Se acercó a ella poco a poco, la castaña no retrocedió ni un sólo paso deseando que los demás ya hubiesen capturado a Teddy o por lo menos espantado de allí.  
- Soy yo, Harry…- dijo despacio.  
En el minuto que la muchacha pensó que no la atacaría, que la había reconocido, el negro licántropo se abalanzó impetuosamente y de un zarpazo la tiró al suelo, arañando su costado derecho. Sin embargo, cuando estuvo dispuesto a atacarla de nuevo, se detuvo para mirar la noche. La luna comenzaba a esconderse tras unas colinas y el resuello de su garganta salvaje se acalló lentamente. Fue entonces cuando un hechizo lo impactó, envolviéndolo en unas cuerdas luminosas, atrapando sus extremidades de forma certera. Ron, Luna y Ginny llegaron al lugar corriendo. Vieron a Hermione tirada en el piso con sus manos encerrando la herida sangrante, el pelirrojo se arrodilló a su lado en el acto para poder ver la gravedad del corte.  
- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó desenfrenado.  
- Sí, sí… estoy bien- dijo la castaña. El trío dirigió su mirada hacia el licántropo y en su lugar, un Harry maltratado y desnudo temblaba entre las cuerdas. Ya todo había terminado. Ginny soltó los amarres con su varita, se quitó su capa y lo cubrió al tiempo que lloraba atacada por los nervios. El ojiverde tosió en busca de aire fresco, sintiendo el dolor de sus rasguños en la piel y enfocando mejor su borrosa mirada.  
- ¿Qué… qué sucedió?- la voz que brotó de su garganta sonó tan raspada que parecía instrumento desafinado.  
- ¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso, imbécil?- bramó Ron- ¡Has atacado a Hermione! ¡Todo por no beberte la poción! ¡Nos has puesto en peligro a todos!  
- Hay que llevarla a St. Mungo ahora- dijo Luna, sosteniendo la cabeza de su amiga en su regazo.  
- Ron, cálmate… no sabía lo que hacía- dijo su hermana secando sus lágrimas.  
- ¿Lastimé a Hermione?- preguntó el ojiverde, poniéndose de pie dificultosamente. Al verla en el suelo y con un charco de sangre en su costado, su pecho se comprimió robándole el aire de sus pulmones. Quiso atenderla pero su amigo lo apartó de un empujón.  
- ¡Ya hiciste suficiente! ¡Aléjate de ella!- la rabia en la voz de Ron sobresaltó a las chicas, imaginando que en cualquier momento le cruzaría la cara de un golpe.  
- ¿¡Cómo puedes creer que atacaría a Hermione intencionalmente!?- contestó Harry volviendo a sentir que todo su cuerpo temblaba- ¡Yo la amo… como una hermana!- su voz ocupó todo el cementerio, Hermione comenzó a sentir que perdía la conciencia y antes de que Desapareciera llevada por Luna hacia el hospital, el Sensor de Ocultamiento en el bolsillo de su abrigo volvió a vibrar…


	10. Deseo y ambigüedad

10

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, chicos… espero que les siga gustando como hasta ahora. Comienza la tensión cada vez más fuerte entre los personajes.**

**Un abrazo y que tengan un buen viaje por este episodio!**

**-- **

**10. Deseo y ambigüedad**

**C**uando los hechizos de Ron y Luna evitaron que Wolzard fuese en persecución de Harry, el joven licántropo gruñó frustrado. El viento fresco lamió sus heridas y sintió el dolor por primera vez después del enfrentamiento. Vio cómo Hermione se internaba en la espesa penumbra con tal determinación que el recuerdo de Victoire lo asaltó otra vez. Una tristeza áspera lijó su garganta sintiendo que lágrimas inundaban sus ojos grises. Se sentía tan desesperadamente solo, tan miserable en su propósito que envidió la vida de su padrino. Envidió que tuviese tantas personas que lo amaran de esa forma, y antes de preguntarse si seguía siendo uno de ellos, esquivó los hechizos de Luna ágilmente para luego perderse entre la negrura de la noche.  
Sin dirección clara, Wolzard volvió hasta la guarida agradeciendo que sus compañeros aún no regresaran de su velada de diversión. Cuando su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar a la humana nuevamente, el muchacho se colocó sus ropas percibiendo el ardor de su carne expuesta. De repente, la congoja lo ahorcó tanto que soltó un llanto reprimido por mucho tiempo… un llanto ronco y desesperanzado. La cueva se volvía más y más pequeña, el silencio cada vez más odioso y necesitó salir de allí de manera insoportable…

Una de las clases que más detestaba la pequeña Rose Weasley era Historia de la Magia. A pesar de su sagacidad e inteligencia heredada de su madre, a la niña le atraían las clases prácticas como a su padre. Aquella mañana, durante algunas horas libres de la apretada semana, Rose buscó a su prima Victoire en el lugar que acostumbraba leer, para pedir de su ayuda académica. No se equivocó. A las orillas del Lago Negro estaba la bella adolescente leyendo el periódico matutino. La pequeña sonrió apurando sus breves pasos hacia ella. Se sentía afortunada por tenerla tan cerca. La nueva experiencia en el mejor colegio de Magia y Hechicería junto a sus primos, no podía ser más que un sueño hecho realidad, gracias a ellos se sentía como en casa. Sin embargo, el resuello entre algunos arbustos cercanos la sobresaltó al igual que a Victoire. Detuvo su andar a medio camino.  
- ¿Ted?- le oyó decir Rose y se quedó escondida tras unos árboles.  
Vio cómo su prima se incorporaba despacio para ver bien de quien se trataba. Observó que se aproximaba con angustia hacia el origen del ruido y eso le apretó el pecho. Para su sorpresa, desde la espesura de la vegetación, su admirado Teddy, a quien no veía hacía meses desde esa desafortunada discusión con su tío Harry, salió al exterior tan herido que apenas podía mantenerse en pie. La niña se tapó la boca con sus manos, reflejo característico de su castaña madre, y corrió hacia él sin ocultar lo asustada que estaba. Como una acción instintiva, abrazó al peliazulino por la cintura, llorando de preocupación y felicidad. Victoire abrió sus ojos como platos al verla allí tan imprevistamente. Trató de apartarla para poder asistir a Teddy pero resultaba casi imposible.  
- Rose… por favor- suplicó la joven.  
- ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Por qué estás herido? ¿Por qué está herido, Vicky?- preguntaba la niña mientras el muchacho jadeaba de cansancio.  
- Tranquila… debemos llevarlo a la enfermería.  
- No… no, Victoire… nadie debe saber que estoy aquí.  
- ¿Por qué? Mira cómo estás, Ted, por Dios.  
- Te lo ruego… harán investigación y ya sabes lo que puede suceder- Rose al oírlo dedujo todo en sólo segundos. Lo soltó para mirarlo mejor.  
- Eres… eres Wolzard- dijo tan segura que impresionó a los dos jóvenes. Victoire rió nerviosa.  
- Qué cosas dices, Rosie… ¿Cómo sabes sobre ese…?  
- Leo El Profeta también y sé lo que ha pasado en Londres- replicó la niña, demostrando tanta madurez que Teddy se enorgulleció de ella.  
- No es lo que…  
- Sí, Rosie… tienes razón- concedió el chico provocando que su novia frunciera el ceño.  
La pequeña Weasley guardó silencio. Cómo había cambiado todo. Recordó cuando jugaba con él todas las tardes de invierno en La Madriguera o en la casa de Andrómeda. Esos juegos de palabras donde fusionaban sílabas como fénix y unicornio formando "_Fenicornio_", imaginando nuevas criaturas mágicas con nuevas facultades. Por eso mismo, sonrió al suponer correctamente que _Wolzard _era una unión de las palabras _Wolf _y _Wizard_.  
Victoire obligó a Rose a volver al colegio y jurar que no comentaría lo sucedido con nadie, ni siquiera con sus primos, mucho menos con James, por su increíble falta de sutileza. La niña se resistió a irse hasta que el mismo Teddy se lo pidió y la abrazó cariñosamente para calmarla. "Estaré bien, te escribiré seguido", le susurró al oído y Rose sonrió satisfecha antes de volver al castillo.  
La joven tomó unos segundos para examinar los cortes en su rostro demacrado. Recorría las heridas como caminos de un mapa y cuando los observaba con su ceño preocupado, Teddy la cogió de la muñeca para mirarla intensamente.  
- ¿Hoy es salida a Hogsmeade?  
- Sí, ¿por qué?- era algo intrínseco entre ellos. El peliazulino miró a Victoire y no necesitó de nada más para que ella adivinara sus intenciones de que lo acompañase a algún lugar. Ella dudó unos momentos, pero su corazón la empujó forzándola a caminar con él.  
Todo el enfado que pudo existir en la muchacha, se esfumó como lo hizo Hogwarts luego de salir de sus terrenos. La sensación de la Desaparición revolvió su estómago hasta que sintió el suelo firme bajo sus pies. Estaban a corta distancia de la vieja casa de los Tonks y comprendió que estaba tal cual la recordaba. Teddy respiró profundo olvidando el cansancio, los dolores y el sangramiento que lo debilitaba paulatinamente. Apretó más la mano de su novia con la suya al ver los jardines de su casa de infancia y los hermosos años que pasó allí enredados en cada hoja del verde césped…  
_- ¿Estás nervioso por tu primer día de escuela?- le preguntó su abuela, mientras le aplastaba el engominado peinado de forma insistente. El niño de once años le sonrió.  
- No… ya quiero estar allí para hacer magia- Andrómeda lo besó en la frente con ojos embelesados y divertidos.  
- No te metas en problemas- le advirtió con un dejo de picardía. Teddy guardó silencio por unos instantes, se removió inquieto y preguntó con interés.  
- ¿Cuándo podrá ir Victoire a Hogwarts?  
- Aún le falta un par de años, hijo.  
- Quiero que vaya pronto- la bruja rió brevemente, traduciendo esa cercanía inocente en futuro amor juvenil.  
- Irá, debes tener paciencia… y de seguro que más adelante deberás tenerla con Bill- bromeó ella, provocando un gesto de incertidumbre en el pequeño.  
- ¿Paciencia con tío Bill?  
- Ya me entenderás después…_

Al entrar al inmueble, Teddy se dejó caer en uno de los sofás sin poder aguantar más su propio peso. Victoire fue hasta la cocina y calentó agua. Luego de unos minutos, la muchacha llevaba entre las manos una fuente con un paño limpio flotando dentro. Se arrodilló a un lado del joven licántropo y estrujó la tela para limpiar la sangre seca de su piel y sus heridas. Con agilidad, sacó su varita cicatrizando los cortes despacio. Detuvo el sangramiento casi de inmediato y se quedó allí, observándolo detenidamente. Teddy giró su cabeza hacia ella, sintiendo el brinco de su estómago como si fuese la primera vez que la veía.  
- Te he extrañado tanto- le dijo a media voz.  
- Yo también.  
El joven, rompiendo la distancia infame entre ellos, la cogió por el cuello con suavidad para besarla por fin. El juego de sus labios lo llenó de energía para tomarla por la cintura y recostarla sobre él. No le importó el ardor de sus heridas convalecientes ni el cansancio trepado en su espalda, sólo sentir el cuerpo de Victoire tan cerca, lo volvió a la vida de un chasquido. Se desvistieron urgentemente, pronosticaban el placer de sus pieles unidas y gemían impacientes. Como amantes antiguos, se acoplaban a la perfección pero sorprendiéndose en cada contacto. Teddy la recorría con sus manos regocijándose de su suavidad y frescura. La penetró con cuidado, escuchándola ahogar un suspiro y morder sus labios… fue como tocar el cielo y volver a la tierra sin red de seguridad, sin tomar ninguna precaución de caer hacia un abismo insondable. Las piernas de Victoire se cruzaron en su espalda restando la separación entre ellos, el hormigueo que invadía sus cuerpos, el sudor que les consumía los pensamientos y las infinitas lamidas incandescentes… se incrementaron en un estallido estremecedor de pasión incontrolada. El muchacho, luego de moverse dentro de ella con fuerza y profundidad, con locura y deseo, se dejó caer entre sus blancos senos sin poder sentirse más completo…

Harry observaba cómo su mejor amiga dormía sobre una cama blanca del hospital de St. Mungo. Sentado en una incómoda silla a su lado, el ojiverde fue hasta el cuarto de Hermione sin el permiso de nadie. Mientras lo curaban en una habitación apartada, gracias al descuido de los sanadores, se diluyó entre los pasillos a la mañana siguiente para visitar a la castaña. Necesitaba decirle que lo sentía, decirle que no deseaba hacer daño alguno, sólo hallar a su ahijado y que al parecer, por lo ocurrido, lo había conseguido pero no lograba recordar nada.  
El muchacho la observaba sintiendo el quemante dolor de sus breves arañazos en el rostro. Reparó que Hermione estaba envuelta apretadamente por una venda por todo el abdomen y eso lo acongojó tanto que soltó un largo suspiro de rabia consigo mismo. Se levantó de la silla despacio para no hacer ningún ruido y se acercó a la paciente detallando sus facciones con la mirada. Se veía tan vulnerable que parecía de once años otra vez, la niña que preguntó por la mascota perdida de Neville en el tren rumbo a Hogwarts, la niña rescatada del Troll en el baño de chicas…la niña de cabello abundante que siempre estuvo a su lado. Harry le agradeció por su infinita lealtad sin hablar, acarició su frente recordando todo el tiempo compartido, sus intromisiones acertadas y sus ideas ingeniosas para salvarle la vida más veces de las que pudiera retribuirle. Se convenció de que en esa cama yacía una gran parte de su vida, percibiendo inmediatamente el escalofrío del temor por toda su piel. De pronto, el sonido de la puerta lo sobresaltó volteando en el acto. La presencia de Luna vestida con el delantal verde lima lo tranquilizó.  
- No deberías estar aquí, Harry- indicó la rubia en voz baja.  
- Lo sé, pero necesitaba verla.  
- Te aconsejo que te vayas…  
- ¿Por qué?  
- Ron sigue algo molesto con lo sucedido anoche- al oírla, el chico soltó un corto bufido de hastío.  
- No entiende que no fue mi intención herirla.  
- El que no entiende eres tú- comentó la joven, sin darle mucha importancia a sus palabras. El moreno frunció el ceño- Los enfados que parecen injustificados son los que más ocultan razones- Harry guardó silencio. Lo dicho por su soñadora amiga lo golpeó en medio del estómago y una lluvia de preguntas cayó sobre él. Sin esperarlo, dirigió su mirada hacia Hermione intentando interpretar esa extraña sensación de vértigo como culpa por haberla herido y sólo eso. Tragó saliva con dificultad.  
- Dame unos minutos y me voy ¿de acuerdo?- Luna lo miró un tanto nerviosa. Vaciló- por favor… sólo unos minutos- la rubia asintió finalmente y se retiró del cuarto tras una última mirada recelosa.  
El silencio volvió a ocupar toda la habitación. Harry podía escuchar la respiración apaciguante de la castaña y se inclinó ligeramente sobre ella. Estaba tan hermosa que no pudo quitarle la vista de encima. Tuvo celos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo tuvo celos de Ron. Imaginarla entre los brazos de su mejor amigo, besándose, acariciándose, compartiendo sudores, descubriendo placeres, susurrando intimidades… todo lo que implicaba una vida en pareja, abrasó su sangre de celos absurdos. Estaba conciente de que estaba siendo un maldito desgraciado, pero no podía evitarlo…

_- Estamos todos esperando, Hermione…- advirtió Harry, al tiempo que abría la puerta del cuarto de Ginny. Cuando ingresó a la habitación con cuidado, vio ante él una imagen que jamás lograría borrar de su memoria. Allí estaba su mejor amiga, de pie frente a un enorme espejo, vistiendo un vestido de novia tan delicado y majestuoso que sintió el nudo de la corbata más apretado en su cuello. El sofoco le había robado las palabras.  
- Ya casi estamos listas, amor- informó la pelirroja, madrina de honor en el acontecimiento, y besó los labios del ojiverde que se habían tornado secos.  
- ¿Qué te parece, Harry?- preguntó la castaña, bajo el semblante humilde y avergonzado que él le conocía muy bien. No supo cómo responderle de manera digna. La observó profundamente olvidando a los invitados impacientes, olvidando que debía apresurarla, olvidando todo completamente. Hermione sonrió y asintió satisfecha- Gracias…- dijo cariñosamente, para después guiñarle un ojo..._

No entendió por qué se le vino esa imagen a la mente, momentos antes de su matrimonio con Ron, pero aquello le reafirmó que ambos podían comunicarse sin hablar. No podía imaginarse sin ella, saberla herida a manos de él le cerró la garganta y ahogó un gemido preocupado. Le agradeció por todo, le agradeció el tiempo invertido en busca del antídoto a la licantropía, ese tiempo valioso que pasó leyendo, experimentando, hurgando… un esfuerzo digno de una mujer increíble. Juró ayudarla incansablemente en ello, juró estar a su lado en lo que fuese necesario… tal como estuvo Hermione en la travesía por los Horcruxes. Su mejor amiga luchaba por sanarlo, él lucharía con ella y con la misma entrega. Harry se acercó hasta estar a un palmo de distancia de su rostro, aproximó su boca al oído de la joven y habló con un hilo de voz.  
- Aquel día de tu boda… te veías increíblemente hermosa- murmuró con seguridad- pero tú ya sabías lo que pensaba- cuando se apartó unos centímetros después de confesar eso, rozó su mejilla con la de ella al mirarla de frente. En ese momento preciso, los ojos marrones de Hermione se abrieron lentamente para observarlo a sus anchas. El moreno se sorprendió al ver que salió de su inconsciencia y le sonrió con timidez, momento perfecto que pareció congelarse entre ellos- y perdóname, perdóname por ser tan testarudo… no sé qué sería de mí sin ti…- esa nueva e inesperada declaración delineó una gruesa seriedad en sus gestos. Harry no lograba alejarse, fue como si un imán lo mantuviese cerca de su amiga sin intenciones de liberarlo. Se miraron por largos segundos, se conocieron en otra indefinida expresión y en el instante que el joven se atrevió a besar esos cálidos labios, impulsado por una magia superior, el monótono sonido de la puerta lo hizo apartarse de un brusco movimiento.  
- Aquí estabas- dijo Ron con el picaporte en una mano y un vaso de café en la otra. El aludido retrocedió, sintiendo sus latidos desaforados- ¿Qué haces fuera de tu habitación? Hay sanadores buscándote por todos lados- Harry asintió, controlando el temblor de sus rodillas. Podía percibir la mirada sutil de la castaña sobre él, por lo que se obligó a no mirarla.  
- Sólo vine a disculparme con Hermione y saber cómo estaba- informó algo nervioso- de hecho, ya me iba de regreso- cuando se dispuso a caminar hacia la salida, el pelirrojo lo llamó rígidamente.  
- Oye, Harry…- el joven volteó para prestarle atención.  
- ¿Sí?  
- Espero… que no vuelva a repetirse- y aquella ambigua oración quedó flotando sobre sus cabezas como una palabra con mil significados…


	11. Desconfianza, rebeldía y el Abies Borisi

**Gracias a todos, en verdad… Dark, me alegra que este fic te traiga recuerdos, eso me decir que esta historia no se ha olvidado. Muchas gracias a Su, Monik, Beca, Dasmy, Mari, zoe, Atenea, Hermionita y a todos los que leen escondidos por ahí.**

**Sólo les adelanto que se viene mucha acción en esta historia y que las tensiones en nuestra pareja comienzan a mover los ciminetos… Espero que les guste y como siempre digo: BUEN VIAJE!!**

**--**

**11. Desconfianza, rebeldía y el Abies Borisiiregis**

_**C**__on las manos aceitosas y sucias de grasa, Teddy Lupin revisaba las partes aún defectuosas de la moto voladora de quien había sido el primo favorito de su abuela: Sirius Black. Desde que era muy niño, siempre le llamó la atención esa máquina toda maltrecha. Su padrino, Harry, se había quedado con el vehículo luego de la reparación a medias del señor Weasley. Durante una de las visitas a la vieja mansión Black, el ojiverde le enseñó la motocicleta quedando prendido de ella al instante.  
- Cuando salgas de Hogwarts, te la obsequiaré- le había prometido Harry, convirtiéndose en una motivación para acabar sus estudios.  
No obstante, en la cochera de la casa de sus abuelos, Teddy trabajaba en la moto con una concentración envidiable. La había sacado sin permiso y la escondió bajo una gruesa lona para que cuando volviese de clases en sus vacaciones, pudiera dedicarse por entero a su arreglo. A un costado, un libro de mecánica muggle proporcionada por Arthur le ayudaba a entender esas piezas extrañas que trataba de hacer funcionar. No entendía mucho las palabras "embrague" o "motor de arranque", sin embargo, con tenacidad, se convencía de que podía lograrlo sin magia.  
- Creo que te dije que te la obsequiaría una vez terminaras el colegio- escuchó a su padrino a sus espaldas. El peliazulino volteó ruborizado como niño descubierto en una travesura.  
- Lo sé… pero aún queda todo un año y sólo estoy reparándola. Aún no puede volar- Harry le sonrió y se acercó hacia el chico observando su progreso.  
- Cuando no la encontré en el sótano de Grimmauld Place, me preocupé… debiste avisarme.  
- Lo siento, estaba ansioso por tenerla aquí- Teddy dejó la llave de tuercas en el suelo y se incorporó limpiando sus manos con un paño inmundo. El adolescente notó una mirada melancólica en Harry, una mirada pensativa que no le pasó desapercibida, como si mirar la motocicleta fuese echarle un vistazo a un Pensadero pletórico. Rompió la pausa- ¿Es verdad que te estrellaste en ella hace años?  
- Así es… Hagrid y yo… chocamos cerca de aquí huyendo de Voldemort y sus seguidores.  
- ¿Mis padres estuvieron allí también esa noche?- el moreno sintió aquella pregunta como una punzada aguda en medio del pecho.  
- Sí, pero debieron tomar diferentes caminos para crear distracción- al escucharlo, Teddy dirigió sus ojos platinados hacia la nada. Suspiró agobiado- ellos eran muy valientes, hijo… unos magos increíbles- luego de esa afirmación, Harry le palmoteó la espalda con cariño y guardaron silencio por un largo rato. El adolescente se inundó de preguntas e inquietudes. Deseó tener recuerdos de ellos pero sólo lo consolaban las fotografías que su abuela guardaba con tanto cariño. Sacudió su cabeza ligeramente y decidió no pensar en eso.  
- ¿Quieres ayudarme con la reparación?- dijo de pronto el muchacho, entregándole al ojiverde una herramienta grasosa. Harry asintió con energía y ambos dedicaron la tarde de verano a esa moto destartalada..._

- ¿Ted? ¿Todo está bien?- la voz angelical de Victoire lo distrajo bruscamente. El joven licántropo observaba la motocicleta cubierta en un rincón olvidado de la cochera. Seguía allí, polvorienta, expectante y aún sin poder funcionar.  
- Si… no te preocupes- dijo el peliazulino sintiendo que ese nuevo recuerdo con su padrino le estrujaba las entrañas.  
- Debo volver a Hogwarts… de lo contrario sospecharán que no fui a Hogsmeade- Teddy la miró con dulzura abrazándola por la cintura.  
- Te prometo que cuando sea el último día de clases iré a buscarte para escaparnos juntos- la muchacha al oírlo tensó sus labios sabiendo muy bien que no estaba bromeando.  
- ¿Escapar? ¿Por qué siempre estás huyendo?  
- ¿No quieres venir conmigo?  
- Claro que sí- respondió Victoire con las mejillas arreboladas- Te amo, Ted… pero no deben ser así las cosas. Mi padre…  
- Tu padre jamás me aceptará por ser lo que soy.  
- Eso no lo sabes- el joven meneó la cabeza y caminó hacia la motocicleta buscando nuevas palabras. Descubrió un poco el vehículo para verlo mejor. Respiró profundamente.  
- Iré a buscarte… será entonces cuando decidas venir conmigo o no- ese ultimátum estremeció a Victoire. Nunca lo había visto tan determinado.  
Teddy dejó la casa de su abuela con pena astringiéndole el corazón, parecía que habían pasado años desde la última vez que la había visto… que había estado allí. Caminaron en silencio a lo largo del jardín como dos ancianos con toda una vida sobre sus espaldas, Desaparecieron con dirección a Hogsmeade tomados de la mano y fue entonces, cuando el muchacho vio las calles atestadas de gente, que detuvo sus pasos de golpe. Victoire comprendió que algo lo incomodaba, podía percibirlo sin problemas. Lo miró a los ojos buscando en su indefinido color plata alguna respuesta. El fruncimiento del ceño en Ted denotaba preocupación y la besó en los labios fugazmente.  
- Debo irme.  
- ¿Qué pasa?  
- No lo sé… tengo un mal presentimiento.  
- ¿Cuándo volveré a verte?- esas palabras lo desarmaron. La estrechó en un abrazo urgente deseando no soltarla jamás.  
- Muy pronto… - y como una sombra, se escabulló entre los arbustos aledaños perdiéndose de vista al instante…

_**Golpe de los Aurores**___

"Luego de diversos ataques de un grupo de licántropos por las calles de Londres, se le había  
pedido al ministro de Magia mano dura. Hasta anoche, la comunidad mágica había estado muy  
insatisfecha con las autoridades, sin mencionar también la clara molestia del primer ministro  
muggle. Sin embargo, gracias a las nuevas medidas tomadas, buenos resultados se han  
conseguido. Fue la última luna llena para tres licántropos quienes, gracias a la adecuada  
acción de los Aurores, murieron durante el enfrentamiento. "Estamos trabajando para la  
seguridad de todos, todo Departamento del Ministerio ha formado parte de esta medida  
radical. Mientras sigan apareciendo estos inadaptados alterando la paz, no se dudará en  
disparar a matar", declaró el ministro Sawford, mostrando una profunda satisfacción y  
certeza…"

- Malditos…- dijo Darkeye, lanzando el periódico hacia el otro extremo de la caverna.  
El ánimo dentro de la guarida era de sumo pesar. Nadie hablaba, nadie movía siquiera un músculo. La desazón de haber perdido tres miembros se olía en el aire y la rabia les invadía la sangre. "Si aún estuviese Greyback como líder indiscutido, nada de esto habría ocurrido", pensaba el hombre lobo, rumiando entre dientes. Lo último que sabían de él era que luego de la muerte de Voldemort huyó de Inglaterra errando por tierras lejanas sin rumbo claro. Deseó poder ubicarlo. Ya no confiaba mucho en Wolzard. Aquel licántropo metamorfomago estaba sumido en un limbo de emociones que lo volvían inestable. No estuvo presente en el ataque ni sabía de la muerte de sus compañeros… un líder así no era de fiar y sacar esa conclusión le escocía la piel de disgusto. Greyback tenía que regresar.  
- ¿Cuál será el plan ahora?- preguntó uno de ellos, limpiando la sangre seca de su rostro. Ese rompimiento del silencio resonó en toda la cueva.  
- Deberemos irnos a otro lugar… - sugirió otro.  
- Wolzard no querrá sino hasta acabar con Harry Potter.  
- ¡Eso se ha convertido en una burla!- explotó Darkeye sobresaltando a todos- No es más que una excusa para volver aquí e invadirse de recuerdos insulsos.  
- No es ninguna burla…- intervino la voz de Teddy desde la entrada a la guarida. El aludido enarcó una de sus despeinadas cejas endureciendo cada fibra de su cuerpo- ¿Qué haces? ¿Poniendo a todos en mi contra, asqueroso traidor?  
- Sólo digo lo que pienso- el peliazulino rió fríamente al escucharlo- es hora de ponernos serios… han matado a tres de los nuestros.  
Teddy no dijo nada. Paseó la vista por todos los restantes y se maldijo por no estar al tanto como debía. Caminó entre ellos persiguiendo la seguridad que se le escurría entre los dedos. Buscaba la forma de cambiar la suspicacia en cada mirada dirigida a él. Darkeye, su brazo derecho, no disimulaba el cólera en su expresión y no podía culparlo. Estaba dejándose doblegar por momentos pasados que allanaban su cabeza sofocando un poco su rencor venenoso. Eso no podía permitírselo.  
- Hay que ser más cuidadosos- dijo Ted, pasando las manos por su cabello.  
- ¿Sólo eso?  
- ¡Yo soy quien manda aquí, carajo!  
- Ellos dispararán a matar… nosotros deberíamos devolver la mano, pero de una forma diferente- cuando oyó esa afirmación, el peliazulino sintió un hielo correr por su espalda.  
- ¿De qué hablas?  
- ¿Recuerdas las víctimas preferidas de Greyback?- Ted tragó saliva tratando de no mostrar debilidad. Apretó su mandíbula- yo sugiero… hacer una visita a Hogwarts, los niños son presa fácil…- todos los licántropos celebraron la idea con risas y festejos mientras que el joven Lupin intentó sonreír logrando sólo una mueca incierta…

Luego de una semana de reposo y cuidados intensivos por parte de su amiga Luna, Hermione volvió a su departamento acompañada de Ron. La herida había cicatrizado bien, aunque esos cortes por su naturaleza eran de una reacción compleja.  
Los días que pasó recostada en ese cuarto de hospital habían sido lo más insoportables para la muchacha. Estaba acostumbrada a estar siempre en movimiento, trabajando, investigando, experimentando en su laboratorio y rendida dentro de cuatro paredes la volvían claustrofóbica. Sin embargo, había un motivo mayor para su inquietud. No podía dejar de pensar en Harry y el roce de sus labios contra los suyos. Cada vez que evocaba ese momento su boca parecía arder perdiendo la calma. ¿Qué diablos estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué esa necesidad delirante de tenerlo siempre cerca? Recordó aquellas palabras alteradas: "Yo la amo… como una hermana" y después el Sensor de ocultamiento, el artefacto que vibró en su bolsillo remeciendo el mundo bajo sus pies. Estaba asustada. La imagen de Ron ocupaba su mente como la oscuridad tornaba el día en noche, las voces de sus hijos se enredaban en sus tímpanos y la mirada de reproche de Ginny le colgaba una letra escarlata al cuello. Trataba con todas sus fuerzas de apartar esas ideas de su cabeza pero no lo conseguía. Imaginar volver a verlo le aceleraba el corazón y le quitaba el aliento. Lo extrañaba. Después de ese día no regresó a visitarla provocándole ansiedad. Miraba la puerta de la habitación como una bomba de tiempo y pronto se recriminaba esa infantil actitud. Sin pensarlo, una vez dentro de la sala, cruzó toda su estancia hacia las repisas atestadas de libros que guardaba con recelo. Extrajo un volumen al azar y comenzó a buscar algo que no sabía muy bien qué era.  
- ¿Qué crees que haces?- le preguntó Ron quitándole el libro de las manos.  
- Me surgió una pregunta sobre los Bicornios- dijo volátilmente.  
- ¿No puedes esperar un día más? Debes descansar.  
- Ya descansé suficiente. Estoy bien.  
- No puedo creer lo obsesiva que eres- comentó el pelirrojo devolviendo el texto a su lugar. Hermione frunció el ceño.  
- Me conociste así… no deberías sorprenderte.  
- Lo que me sorprende es que cuando se trata de algo que involucra a Harry, tú corres para buscar una forma de solucionarlo. Ya basta- bramó, consiguiendo que su esposa lo mirara perpleja.  
- Es nuestro mejor amigo, Ron… y nos necesita.  
- Querrás decir que te necesita a ti- la castaña experimentó un nudo en su estómago. Quiso contestarle pero el sonido de la puerta los interrumpió. Fue como una bocanada de aire en un espacio viciado. Hermione volteó y abrió para ver sobre el umbral a Luna con una mochila al hombro.  
- Malas noticias… - dijo la rubia como saludo- hablé con mi padre y según un número que escribió sobre los Bicornios en El Quisquilloso, dentro de pocos días emigran hacia sitios desconocidos. Debemos apurarnos si no queremos perderlos- Ron resopló hastiado caminando hacia el otro extremo del departamento. No podía creer en la ironía. Hermione asintió tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos.  
- De acuerdo… ¿Qué sugieres?  
- Ir con Neville, pedirle información sobre esas hierbas mágicas que no especifican los libros…  
- Conseguirlas e ir en busca de un Bicornio- completó la castaña, mostrándose rejuvenecida.  
- Exacto- Hermione no tuvo ni que quitarse el abrigo. Con presteza, cogió un pequeño bolso desde el perchero para guardar en él lo que estimaba necesario y se aseguró de tener la varita consigo. Una vez lista detuvo su mirada sobre Ron, quien mostraba un fastidio patente.  
- ¿Vienes?- le preguntó. Sin embargo, el joven frunció los labios en modo de rebeldía y negación, tal como lo había hecho dentro de una carpa hacía ya diecinueve años atrás…

_"Contribuyendo a saciar tu deseo de ayudar, esta tarde iremos a Hogwarts para recolectar  
cierta información. No tardes… Luna"_

Harry sonrió al recibir aquella nota desde la lechuza parda de su amiga. Sabía que a pesar de esa personalidad despistada y etérea que destacaba a la rubia, no olvidaría la breve conversación sostenida en los pasillos de St. Mungo después de su atrevida visita a Hermione.  
- ¿Por qué el excesivo interés en ayudarnos ahora?  
- Me siento terrible por haber herido a mi mejor amiga. Además que ella estuvo conmigo en otro importante propósito- Luna lo miraba tratando de leer entre líneas. Eso aumentó los nervios en el ojiverde, quien no dejaba de repetir el reciente beso en su subconsciente- No soy sanador ni experto en pociones pero quiero ayudar- la chica asintió aún con un dejo de aprensión.  
Ahora, con el pergamino en mano, Harry se coló su capa oscura sobre los hombros para salir con destino al colegio de Magia y Hechicería. Siempre había una buena excusa para visitar el que había sido su primer hogar. No obstante, saber de antemano que la castaña estaría allí lo cambiaba todo. Sus manos temblaban, su caja torácica parecía comprimida por una tonelada de sentimientos contradictorios y creyó perder la cordura. Ese beso, aquel exquisito beso suave que quemó sus células lo seguía como una estela. Tocar los labios de su mejor amiga había sido su manzana prohibida. Cómo fueron de enervantes los días sin ella. Necesitaba verla de nuevo… ¿Besarla de nuevo?... Ya no sabía nada. Esa pregunta ensartó una espada de la culpabilidad en su cuerpo y no lograba respirar bien.  
- ¿Adónde vas, papá?- la aguda voz de Lilly lo atropelló perversamente devolviéndolo a la realidad.  
- Tengo que ayudar a tía Hermione en una diligencia- le dijo con suavidad al tiempo que la tomaba en sus brazos. La extrañaba mucho a causa de su estancia reiterada en casa de sus suegros. La besó en la mejilla- pero no tardaremos mucho ¿Sí?  
- ¿Tía Hermione no puede ir sola?- abordó Ginny con un tono seco e irónico. Harry bajó a la pequeña cuidadosamente.  
- Es sobre el asunto de la poción curativa.  
- Ella y Luna están en eso.  
- Sí, pero una mano extra nunca está de más- la pelirroja sacudió la cabeza cruzándose de brazos. No lograba entender esa unión entre su moreno y la castaña. No lograba aceptar que a pesar de tenerlo… al mismo tiempo no era así. Anhelaba con todo su ser cambiar el pasado, cambiar el momento en que Harry inició su travesía en séptimo año de escuela y haber sido ella quien lo hubiese acompañado, ella salvado su vida, ella adivinado sus temores. Desconfió de Cho Chang, ahora estaba convencida de que había apuntado hacia la persona incorrecta.  
- Hermione no debería descuidar de sus deberes como madre- comentó la joven acerbamente. El ojiverde no ocultó su asombro ante tal opinión.  
- ¿Qué quieres decir?  
- Dejar a Hugo con mi madre para ir tras un objetivo imposible… es bastante extraño- las palabras de su mujer se estrellaron contra sus oídos. No quiso entrar en su juego y discutir.  
- Si el objetivo es imposible como dices, entonces estamos todos en riesgo… incluso Hugo… también es por sus hijos que lo está haciendo- y salió por la puerta con la mayor de las calmas…

Ver de nuevo a sus amigas de infancia llenó de alegría el corazón noble de Neville Longbottom. En el interior de su oficina, el chico las invitó a tomar asiento y les sirvió un poco de té verde en elegantes tazas de porcelana. Sin querer ser maleducadas, las jóvenes científicas platicaron unos minutos con él para recordar los días de estudiantes. Cuando Hermione notó que Luna comenzaba a entusiasmarse con el tema y extenderlo cada vez más, decidió que era hora de ir directo al grano. Neville escuchó toda la perorata de su castaña amiga con sumo interés. Desde el ataque hacia Harry hasta su propia experiencia hacía unas noches atrás. El joven profesor abrió los ojos como platos al enterarse tanto de la condición del moreno como de las investigaciones para encontrar una cura a la licantropía. Jamás había oído de alguien que se atreviese a algo semejante.  
- ¿Y Damocles Belby?- preguntó Neville.  
- Él nos sugirió la utilización de sangre de Bicornio, pero después se puso furioso y nos echó de su casa sin razón- explicó Hermione.  
- Necesitamos saber qué hierbas mágicas neutralizan a esa criatura para poder acercarnos a ellas- agregó Luna.  
El muchacho en primera instancia se negó rotundamente. Era demasiado peligroso. Los Bicornios consumían carne humana y muy pocos hechizos podían resultar útiles contra ellos. Imaginarlas en una situación como ésa le ponía los pelos de punta. No obstante, la misma osadía que la castaña mostró la lejana noche en que lo había petrificado por intentar cerrarle el paso en primer año, fue la que ella esbozó en sus ojos marrones con la potencia de un torbellino. Neville no pudo negarse más.  
- Un antiguo estudioso de la Herbología- señaló el muchacho- encontró la forma de desentrañar los misterios de esos libros que no hacen mención precisa de todas las hierbas, hallando respuestas muchas veces negadas u obviadas- Hermione y Luna asintieron como buenas oyentes- gracias a él se descubrieron ingredientes sorprendentes, hierbas increíbles como las Branquialgas.  
- ¿Por qué negarían u obviarían datos tan importantes?- preguntó la rubia sin entender.  
- Muchos libros fueron editados por magos oscuros que sólo buscaban dañar de alguna manera- esa respuesta estremeció a ambas, removiéndose en sus asientos- la hierba mágica o vegetal mágico que hacen infame alusión en los libros sobre Bicornios, debe ser el "_Abies Borisiiregis_" o el Abeto Búlgaro- la atención de las chicas aumentó visiblemente y Neville sonrió- Se encuentra en la Península de los Balcanes, norte de Grecia y Bulgaria, como bien dice su nombre. Mide entre 18 a 35 metros de altura, de hojas puntiagudas y de sus ramas brotan unos conos de más o menos doscientas escamas que una vez que se desintegran liberan semillas. Ésas son las que importan- Hermione se sintió abrumada. Tenía en mente una "hierba mágica" la cual arrancaría insignificantemente del suelo, no un "árbol mágico" de varios metros, con un fruto extraño liberador de semillas como confeti en carnaval.  
- ¿Qué se hace con ellas?  
- Por lo que he estudiado, se deben hervir por todo un día y dejar fermentar por otros dos- Luna sacó una libreta de su mochila y anotó con rapidez- cuando ya estén listas, la única forma de que haga efecto es que el mago se las ponga bajo la lengua. Eso contrarrestará el olor natural de la carne humana que al Bicornio vuelve tan salvaje, generando un segundo aroma que lo amansará.  
Las sanadoras quedaron pensativas. Imaginaron el momento de llevarlo a cabo y por un segundo, el miedo las atenazó con fuerza. Se miraron por instinto sabiendo que podían lograrlo… tenían que lograrlo. Hermione dedicó unos segundos para observar a Neville. Se sintió orgullosa de la clase de profesional que era. En realidad las plantas eran su vida, su vocación; sólo era cosa de ver el entusiasmo con el que hablaba y el brillo vivaz en sus ojos embelesados. La muchacha rodeó el escritorio para besarlo en la mejilla en señal de agradecimiento y el profesor se ruborizó de inmediato deseándoles buena suerte.

Al abandonar el despacho de Neville, las chicas caminaron hacia las puertas del castillo para no perder tiempo. Sin embargo, cuando avanzaron un buen tramo y giraron por uno de los pasillos, la presencia de Harry provocó en la castaña un salto instantáneo en su pecho. Creyó que la herida convaleciente en su costado palpitaba pero lo ignoró calmando sus pulsaciones. Allí estaba él, rodeado por sus dos sobrinos y su hija Rose, contestando preguntas, recibiendo los abrazos de Albus y las exigencias de James como una nueva escoba corredora. Hermione ahogó su risa tosiendo.  
- ¿Cómo les fue?- preguntó Harry, comprendiendo lo difícil que le resultaba mirar a su mejor amiga.  
- Al parecer tendremos que viajar- dijo Luna como si se tratase de un paseo dominical.  
La rubia lo puso al corriente de lo informado por Neville, enfatizando en el hecho de que se necesitaba de cierta elaboración para que todo saliera como esperaban. El ojiverde asintió aunque hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no dejarse llevar por el recuerdo de ese beso en St. Mungo. Hermione se inclinó para rodear a Rose con sus brazos, la acarició maternalmente en su cabello y sin poder evitarlo, alzó la vista hacia Harry. Ambos se midieron con la mirada mientras que Luna revisaba sus apuntes, concentrada.  
- ¿Cómo te has sentido?- le preguntó el moreno rompiendo el hielo.  
- Bien… gracias- logró responder ella, reparando que su voz se oyó casi como un susurro.  
- Me alegro, estuve muy preocupado.  
- Ya estoy bien, descuida, Harry- durante ese breve diálogo inadvertido por James y Albus, la agudeza de Rose capturaba sus expresiones sin poder asociarlas con otras muy similares, hasta que la memoria, de súbito, le hizo recordar a Teddy y Victoire, quienes curiosamente se miraban de la misma manera…


	12. En el bosque griego

12

**12. En el bosque griego**

- **A**l parecer los muggles no entienden- dijo Percy Weasley, al tiempo que revisaba diversos pergaminos sobre su escritorio. Del otro lado, Hermione, Luna y Harry observaban los papeles con atención- la Cooperación Mágica Internacional ha funcionado en cuanto a advertencias, pero el veloz consumismo de recursos naturales por los muggles es lo que preocupa.  
- ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó la castaña.  
- Bueno, nosotros archivamos mucha información, desde normas para el comercio hasta la regulación del grosor del culo de los calderos- respondió el pelirrojo desplegando ante ellos un extenso mapa- la tala de árboles a nivel mundial ha aumentado, eso también nos concierne como departamento, y hace algún tiempo hemos recibido la triste noticia de la desaparición de algunas especies vegetales importantes- aquello fue como si la tierra se abriera bajo los pies de los tres jóvenes.

Cuando abandonaron Hogwarts con la idea clara de que debían adquirir esas semillas fuera del país, decidieron visitar el Ministerio. Percy Weasley se había convertido en el jefe del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional luego de algunos años de malogrados intentos, y confiando en sus amplios conocimientos, Hermione acudió a él para saber con seguridad qué lugar era el más factible para hallar abetos búlgaros en abundancia. Lamentablemente, las opciones se habían reducido con el tiempo quedando sólo un lugar: norte de Grecia. Luna escrutó cada rincón del punto señalado por Percy y dejaba trabajar su mente a gran velocidad. Había algo que no le daba muy buena espina.  
- Afortunadamente aún quedan algunos ejemplares de esos abetos- comentó el pelirrojo. Su cuñada asintió.  
- Sí, muchas gracias por la información.  
- De nada… ¿Y mi hermano?- esa era la pregunta que Hermione esperaba no tener que responder, pero no tuvo escapatoria y carraspeó contrariada.  
- No pudo venir… tenía cosas qué hacer- se mordió la lengua sabiendo que su marido tal vez estaba en casa lanzando blasfemias. Harry notó esa incomodidad en ella pero no dijo nada.  
Luna empacó el mapa otorgado por Percy en su mochila y salieron del despacho para dirigirse al Departamento de Transporte Mágico. Necesitaban la disponibilidad de un Traslador lo más pronto posible y el encargado Basil autorizó uno de ellos sin dudarlo. Después de todo, se trataba de uno de los mejores Aurores junto a dos importantes sanadoras de St. Mungo, debía tratarse de un asunto vital. El anciano dejó ante sus ojos un objeto tan insignificante como lo era un zapato viejo, lo hechizó con un movimiento diestro de su varita, les preguntó el destino y una vez concluido el procedimiento, los muchachos se apuraron en tocarlo. "Buen viaje", le escucharon decir al mago antes de que todo se volviera luces y colores difusos.

La brisa fresca del Mar Egeo les dio la bienvenida como un aliento de vida. La vastedad frente a los jóvenes les provocó una abrumadora sensación de libertad. A pocos metros de un acantilado, el cielo de aquella tarde se extendía hasta que la vista lograba confundirse. Retrocedieron unos pasos sobrecogidos por el vértigo, impulsados por el terror o la tentación del vacío. Norte de Grecia, tan majestuoso e impotente como imaginaron.  
Luego de acostumbrarse al nuevo escenario y respirar hondo la exquisita humedad reinante, Luna extrajo de su mochila el mapa de Percy y lo desplegó ante los ojos de sus amigos. Hermione sacó de su bolso un libro sobre vegetación mágica, para buscar referencias de la especie requerida y una buena ilustración de ella. Por otro lado, Harry vigilaba el entorno, aspirando en plenitud el aroma dulzón y reconfortante de la flora local, como si fuese un regalo luego de todos esos difíciles momentos que habían pasado en tan corto tiempo. Dejó el Traslador escondido tras una roca informe para volver después a casa.  
Caminaron en dirección noroeste siguiendo la línea verde hacia un frondoso boscaje, Hermione abrigaba la esperanza de hallar el árbol indicado con su nariz pegada al libro y examinando su alrededor constantemente. El ojiverde se sentía de diecisiete años otra vez, aprendiendo sobre la marcha y agudizando sus sentidos. Lamentó que Ron no estuviese con ellos. Su mejor amigo por tantos años y se alejaban cada vez más. Pudo visualizar aún sin saberlo, el momento en que se negó a participar del hallazgo como lo hizo cuando los abandonó un día buscando Horcruxes. Por el rabillo del ojo observó a la castaña preguntándose por qué el destino les torcía la mano de esa manera, jugando malabarismo con ellos, desordenando todo, uniéndolos sin intentarlo. Estaban atravesando un peligroso campo minado… lo sabía, y de seguro Hermione también.  
- Ahora entiendo muy bien la frase de encontrar una aguja en un pajar- comentó Luna con desgano a orillas de la arboleda.  
Frente a ellos, cientos de distintos árboles ocupaban el terreno, alzándose como torres naturales cerrando el paso del sol. El trío se miró entre sí y reanudaron su andar internándose en la espesura del bosque griego…

Damocles Belby había vivido en el miedo de hallarse frente a frente con un licántropo. En sus años de joven mago, cuando la curiosidad y la sed de aprendizaje gobernaban su mente, estudió sobre ellos después del ataque a su hermano Evan. Aquella difícil época era algo que no deseaba volver a experimentar, no tuvo un segundo de paz volviéndose de esa forma en un paranoico y la creación de su poción Matalobos fue apremiante. Cuando pensaron que esa solución traería la tranquilidad en Damocles, una extraña actitud lo gobernó encerrándose en sí mismo. Todos rumoreaban que había perdido la cabeza, incluso el autocontrol tornándose violento. Muchas veces atacaba a las personas en la calle porque según él podía distinguir a los hombres lobo sólo con verlos. Estuvo internado en un sanatorio de St. Mungo durante algunos meses por el hecho de ser considerado un peligro público. A pesar de ser dado de alta, Belby jamás dejó de sentirse perseguido. Cada luna llena se encerraba en su casa, esparcía esencia de avellana por todo rincón, se armaba hasta los dientes y se quedaba en vela toda la noche hasta que veía los primeros vestigios del sol entre las montañas.

Aquella tarde, mientras sacaba del mar algunos peces para comer, no podía alejar de su mente a esas dos jóvenes que lo habían visitado semanas atrás. Esas sanadoras que mostraron ante él una inteligencia y determinación increíbles, atormentaban su cabeza sin descanso. Sintió celos, verdaderos celos corrosivos al saber sobre sus investigaciones e intenciones de crear una poción curativa que al juzgar por sus creadoras, resultaría todo un éxito. Él nunca se había atrevido a inventar algo tan ambicioso. Deseó que la idea hubiese sido suya. Lamentó haberles sugerido sobre la sangre de Bicornio como un ingrediente probable y el nudo de la envidia lo había ahorcado al punto de expulsarlas de su casa. Si todo salía bien, ellas crearían el antídoto y todos se olvidarían de él y su poción Matalobos. Sí, era un pensamiento infantil para un mago de su talla, pero no podía dejar de sentirse opacado por dos brujas sin tanta experiencia.  
Una vez extraído los peces necesarios depositándolos en un canasto a su lado, el mago volvió a su casa saltando entre las rocas. Caminó sin apuro entre la bruma que se alzaba entre la hierba, sólo el sonido del mar azotando la bahía llenaba sus oídos y respiró a todo lo que daban sus pulmones. No obstante, el crujido de una rama no muy lejos desde donde estaba, lo alertó. Apuró sus pasos y el sonido volvió a repetirse. Se detuvo dejando el canasto en el suelo, estaba completamente seguro de que no estaba solo. Desenfundó su varita y con su mano temblorosa apuntó hacia cualquier dirección.  
- ¿Quién anda ahí?- preguntó. Su voz atravesó el silencio oyéndose incluso distinta. Repitió- ¿Quién anda ahí?- ni una sola respuesta. Belby oía su propio aliento agitado y el miedo corría por su espina como un chorro de agua helada. Cuando volteó para reanudar su camino, una figura ante él lo cogió por el cuello sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar. La varita resbaló de su mano y sólo por instinto trató de zafarse a la fuerza, pero era imposible. Cuando el mago miró bien a su atacante, creyó sentir que la sangre se detenía en sus venas. No podía creerlo… había regresado. Ahí estaba, el hombre lobo al que más temían todos. Con sus ojos feroces, lo observaba divertido, como si su aflicción no fuese más que un juego de tortura.  
- Por fin te encuentro, Damocles- dijo la voz rasposa de Greyback- luego de tantos años, finalmente tengo tu cuello en mis garras.  
Era cierto. Durante mucho tiempo, el licántropo más despiadado tenía un asunto pendiente con el creador de esa poción de mierda que controlaba los arrebatos de los hombres lobo. Se juró a sí mismo hallarlo algún día y agradecerle con sangre esa estúpida ocurrencia. Greyback, como tantos otros de su especie, siempre vivió con el resentimiento de la exclusión y eso manejaba siempre sus brutales acciones. Ahora, con ese maldito al alcance de una sola mordedura, cobraría por todos esos licántropos controlados como perros falderos. Belby estaba consciente de que alguna vez su poción traería consecuencias, era una de las razones de su paranoia, pero tenerlo enfrente era algo muy distinto.  
- Por favor, no me hagas daño- suplicó el anciano.  
- ¿Por qué debería hacerte caso?  
- Sólo quería ayudar…  
- ¿Ayudar?... ¿Ayudar con tu asqueroso tranquilizante?- la presión en la garganta del mago aumentaba impidiendo poco a poco el paso del aire- Vine a decirte personalmente lo molesto que estoy con eso- Greyback lo acercó hacia sí, mostrándole sus filosos dientes amarillentos. Belby perdió los estribos.  
- ¡No, no, por favor! ¡Hay quienes están elaborando un antídoto! ¡Mi poción es nada a diferencia de ello!- al escuchar esa información desesperada, el gris licántropo lo miró ceñudo antes de alejarlo.  
- ¿Un antídoto?  
- ¡Sí, sí! ¡Se trata de dos sanadoras, están trabajando en una poción curativa de efecto permanente!- Greyback guardó silencio, como si las palabras se repitieran una y otra vez en su cabeza y lo soltó de repente, provocando que Damocles cayese a tierra tosiendo en busca de aire…

- No debería ser tan complicado- dijo Hermione cerrando su libro y mirando el techo de ramas sobre su cabeza- se supone que los abetos búlgaros son comunes por estos lugares.  
- Como también otra clase de árboles- anotó Harry, pensando en que tardarían largas horas en regresar a Londres.  
Luna mantenía una mirada ausente observando las aves. Realmente parecía que la rubia estuviese a la mitad de una excursión escolar y al moreno no le extrañó para nada, todo lo contrario, le agradecía esa inocente liviandad que ayudaba a disminuir sus ansias. El resuello del viento entre las hojas sonaba como verdaderos aplausos, el aura que se percibía era mágica sin duda alguna y eso los estremeció. Era hermoso, el paisaje que se desfilaba ante sus ojos era de una belleza incomparable, por unos breves instantes casi olvidan el motivo por el que estaban allí y lo que estaban buscando. Caminaron cuidadosamente entre la vegetación, esperando que esa quietud no fuese interrumpida por nada.  
- ¿Realmente resultará lo de las semillas y los Bicornios?- preguntó Harry, rompiendo la pausa.  
- Eso esperamos- respondió Luna acomodándose la mochila en sus hombros- hemos investigado bastante y todo parece encajar muy bien. El ópalo, el cuerno de Erumpent…  
- ¿No confías en nosotras?- intervino Hermione algo sorprendida.  
- No dije eso.  
- Pero lo pensaste.  
- Sólo estaba…  
- Silencio- cortó Luna, señalando hacia delante.  
A muy poca distancia, un bulto preponderante como un nido hecho de diversas ramas y hojas húmedas se mostraba enfrente. En su interior, dos huevos de importante tamaño reposaban pacíficos y las muchachas supieron de inmediato a la criatura a la cual pertenecían, sin embargo anhelaron con todo su ser estar equivocadas. Harry frunció el ceño sin entender. La joven castaña lo tomó por la muñeca, obligándolo a retroceder lentamente. El ojiverde paseó la vista buscando el acecho de la madre que si bien había abandonado el nido para conseguir comida, no debería estar demasiado lejos. Por la reacción temerosa de Luna y Hermione, sacó su varita desde el interior de su capa esperando un ataque que se veía inminente en alguna parte.  
- ¿Qué sucede?- murmuró.  
- Ése… es el nido de una Quimera- respondió su mejor amiga y aquello le sacudió el estómago.  
- ¿Estás segura?- Hermione asintió, buscando también su varita en el bolsillo interno de su abrigo. Harry conocía a esos animales y lo peligrosos que eran gracias a Hagrid y sus constantes discursos sobre criaturas mágicas. No eran buenas noticias.  
- Debemos alejarnos de aquí- dijo Luna en voz baja.  
- No, debemos encontrar esos abetos- replicó el ojiverde.  
- Luna tiene razón, Harry… es demasiado arriesgado…  
Pero no pudo terminar sus palabras. A escasos metros de ellos, la aludida criatura se mostró en gloria y majestad caminando remisamente hasta quedar junto a su nido. Fue lógico para los jóvenes que la Quimera sentía su hogar amenazado por esos intrusos y gruñó para amedrentarlos. Hermione repasaba los datos leídos sobre esa especie recordando sólo que era un monstruo griego, malvado y sediento de sangre… aquello sólo conseguía volverle la piel de gallina. Los tres no deseaban siquiera respirar, la presencia de la Quimera con su cabeza de león, cuerpo de cabra y cola de dragón descolocaba hasta al más indiferente.  
- Pensé que sus nidos se hallaban en otros lugares- dijo la castaña, como si con eso fuese capaz de desaparecer el presente problema. El animal se acercó a ellos lentamente, aumentando el volumen de sus gruñidos y el largo de sus garras en cada pata.  
- Bien… esto es lo que haremos- propuso Harry tragando saliva- ustedes vayan en busca de las semillas mientras yo me encargo de ella- Hermione lo miró espantada.  
- ¿Estás loco? ¿Tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo?- sin embargo no hubo más tiempo para discutirlo. La Quimera se lanzó al ataque y Harry empujó a las dos chicas para evitar que las alcanzase. Con su varita preparada, le arrojó un "Expelliermus" que no hizo efecto alguno, sólo luz, pero consiguió lo que quería, la atención del animal sobre él.  
- ¡Vayan por las semillas!- gritó el ojiverde corriendo en dirección contraria y la Quimera fue en su persecución ignorando a las dos sanadoras.

Los árboles formaban un verdadero laberinto que el muchacho trataba de esquivar. Miró sobre su hombro un par de veces, notando que la criatura se movía con agilidad y era tan rápida que restaba la distancia entre ellos de manera alarmante. Harry intentaba confundirla entre los arbustos pero no lo conseguía, no podía eludir ese olfato privilegiado de las bestias ni las cuatro patas que superaban sus dos piernas humanas. Cuando casi se estrella contra el grueso tronco de un árbol, la garra de la Quimera alcanzó su capa rompiendo la tela como mantequilla. El joven por poco no perdió el equilibrio y atrapó una rama que lo sostuvo a tiempo. Al pasar, la soltó con fuerza para que actuara como látigo y, afortunadamente, golpeó a la criatura desestabilizándola. Harry aprovechó ese momento para esconderse tras unos fornidos robles a orillas del bosque. Su agitado aliento rascaba su garganta y golpeaba su pecho como un martillo, con la mirada impaciente, buscó a la Quimera por los alrededores sin hallarla. No estaba por ninguna parte. Eso, en vez de calmarlo lo envolvió en pavor apretando la varita en su mano. Estaba al acecho… podía sentirlo. Se apoyó en el tronco para observar en todas direcciones y cuando decidió reunirse con Hermione y Luna nuevamente, un salvaje zarpazo lo derribó limpiamente…

Ver en vivo y en directo un Abeto Búlgaro fue el momento más gratificante para la castaña. Efectivamente, se trataba de una especie de varios metros de altura y de hojas puntiagudas sacudidas por el viento salado. En las ramas pudieron ver los conos que Neville describió y que producían las semillas que tanto necesitaban. Las dos científicas intercambiaron miradas excitadas guardando en sus respectivos bolsos el mapa y el libro de vegetación mágica. Hermione, con su estómago apretado de preocupación por el ojiverde, apuntó hacia los conos y pronunció un "Accio" que salió de su boca como un gemido asustado. Nada pasó, sólo un débil destello. Luna decidió intentarlo en su lugar, pero tampoco hubo respuesta… ¿Era posible que la magia no surtiera efecto en el interior de ese bosque? Esa idea aterró a la castaña e invocó fuego desde su varita, uno de los hechizos en los cuales presumía total dominio. No obstante, nada pasó por tercera vez consecutiva.  
- ¡Maldita sea!- bramó enfadada.  
- Tendremos que treparlos- dijo Luna, quitándose su abrigo. Aquella idea no alentaba para nada a Hermione. Ver que los conos se elevaban sobre ellas por más de seis metros, hizo que sus hombros cayeran pesadamente- o… podríamos sentarnos a esperar que caigan por sí solos- bromeó la rubia al ver el ceño agotado en su amiga.  
Cada sanadora se abrazó al sólido tronco de un Abeto comenzando a subir con torpeza. La ruda corteza dañaba las manos de las jóvenes reparando que era más difícil de lo que pensaron. Hermione, a medida que ascendía, no deseaba mirar abajo porque nunca le gustó despegarse del suelo. Cuando estuvo a varios metros de altura y al alcance de una rama, se abrigó de coraje para desprenderse del tronco y colgarse de ella con todo su peso. La rama crujió estruendosamente como era su intención, y se partió de lleno para caer a tierra. El golpe del aterrizaje azotó todo su cuerpo pero lo había conseguido. La rama contenía por lo menos cuatro conos de semillas y sonrió satisfecha. A los pocos segundos, Luna cayó a su lado como saco de papas y el rostro cubierto por su cabello dorado. Al levantar la cabeza, Hermione notó divertida que llevaba un cono entre los dientes y uno en cada mano.  
- No fue tan complicado- comentó Luna escupiendo. La castaña guardó los frutos en su bolso y se incorporó con rapidez.  
- Tenemos que ir por Harry- dijo atropelladamente y antes de comenzar a correr hacia el acantilado, oyeron un grito que espantó la calma del paisaje…

El zarpazo de la Quimera le desgarró el muslo y Harry rodó sobre las hojas para evitar que arremetiera de nuevo contra él. La apuntó con su varita gritando un "Impedimenta" pero para su horror comprendió que nada pasaba. Estaba vulnerable ante una criatura que lo amenazaba con colmillos de león y cola de dragón de ojos rojos. El ojiverde se arrastraba inútilmente apoyado de sus manos. El aliento iracundo de la Quimera estaba a sólo un par de palmos de su rostro y cuando estuvo dispuesto a cerrar los ojos para asumir que había perdido, percibió una piedra sobresaliente en la hierba. La cogió sin dudarlo y la azotó contra la cabeza de su atacante sin piedad. La criatura gimió de dolor tambaleándose por el aturdimiento momentáneo. Harry se puso de pie forzosamente y corrió hacia el risco que se elevaba sobre el Mar Egeo. Al llegar allí, no pudo siquiera concentrarse para Desaparecer hacia alguna parte, la Quimera salió del bosque aún algo atontada y fue en su contra con la fuerza de un tren a vapor. Harry miró hacia el vacío vislumbrando un rosario de rocas entre la bruma del ambiente y en el instante en que el animal estuvo a sólo una zancada de distancia, el trozo húmedo de tierra que los aguantaba cedió y cayeron de la cima perdiéndose de vista.

- ¡Harry!- el alarido de Hermione atravesó toda Grecia. Las muchachas habían salido de la espesura del bosque para ver que el moreno estaba en las orillas del acantilado, atrapado por la Quimera y luego, en sólo segundos, caer junto con ella. La castaña corrió hasta allí, derribándose sobre sus rodillas para mirar hacia el vacío. Sólo podía ver las olas embravecidas golpeando la costa, la marea arremolinándose con la espuma y su estómago se revolvió del pánico y la angustia- ¡Harry!- Luna no podía hablar. Todo había pasado muy rápido, trató de hacer retroceder a su amiga por seguridad pero no le obedecía. Hermione sintió el frío del viento costero colarse por su abrigo y las lágrimas la habían vuelto ciega. Sin embargo, una mano sucia apareció por el límite del risco tratando de asirse de algo. Ambas jóvenes ahogaron un grito de júbilo y ayudaron al ojiverde a subir desde la roca en la cual estaba colgando como una bandera deshilachada- ¡Harry! ¡Gracias a Dios!- sollozó Hermione. Sin poder esperar a que estuviese por completo sobre el risco, lo encerró entre sus brazos con tal necesidad que Luna creyó que lo lastimaría- ¡Pensé que te había perdido! ¡Que habías caído!- volvió a hablar la chica entre llanto y lo tomó de las mejillas para besar sus labios de manera urgente. Harry, sorprendido, no le importó el dolor de su cuerpo ni la sangre que corría por su pierna herida… no le importó nada en lo absoluto, sólo sentir la calidez de esa mujer tan cerca, el sabor de sus lágrimas tan delicioso y el ritmo de esa lengua tan excitante, que bien podían matarlo allí mismo porque ya estaba en el cielo. Sus bocas se separaron despacio y eso permitió que se miraran a los ojos por un largo rato sin palabras. Luna se removió contrariada y se aclaró la garganta.  
- ¿Puedo recordarles que sigo aquí?- pero, como imaginó, no tuvo respuesta inmediata…


	13. Sin sentido

**Muchas gracias a todos en verdad… este fic ya entra derechamente a la acción y nuestros protagonistas empiezan a no tener control en sus emociones. Pongan mucha atención porque ya el miedo, los sentimientos, la rabia… COMIENZAN!!**

**Besos y Buen viaje!!**

**--**

**13. Sin sentido**

_- "¡__**P**__apá, tío Harry!... ¿Vieron eso?- exclamó la pequeña Rose de seis años, corriendo por los jardines de La Madriguera- ¡Tío George no tiene cabeza! ¡No la tiene!  
- No asustes a Rosie… quítate eso, idiota- le gruñó Ron a su hermano, mientras que el ojiverde soltaba una risotada. Había olvidado algunos de los ingeniosos Sortilegios Weasley.  
- No me asusta, papá… iré a ver cómo lo hace- dijo la niña y regresó sobre sus pasos con el mismo entusiasmo.  
Aquel domingo estaba perfecto. El clima cálido de primavera acariciaba la hierba suavemente, las flores despedían un perfume embriagador y las aves cortaban las nubes como delicado merengue. La barbacoa que preparaba el señor Weasley logró reunir a toda la familia para celebrar el aniversario de bodas de Bill y Fleur. Como era de esperarse, el desorden en las afueras de la casa casi consigue estallar el mal humor de Molly, pero con las travesuras de sus nietos no podía estar más feliz. Mientras que Ron y Harry platicaban con una cerveza de manteca en mano, Hermione y Ginny jugaban con los niños alegremente… corriendo y riendo a destajo. Era una imagen que, para el moreno, hizo valer todo el dolor sufrido en el pasado.  
- Es increíble lo mucho que se está pareciendo Rosie a su madre- comentó el ojiverde, más como un pensamiento en voz alta que dirigido a su amigo.  
- Así es… cada día sorprende más- dijo Ron, bebiendo de su botella. Harry guardó silencio unos momentos, riendo de las gracias que hacían y con un ceño introspectivo que no pasó inadvertido para el pelirrojo. Fue como si marcharan miles de pensamientos por esa mente compleja sin molestarse en disimularlo.  
- Espero que herede el mismo temperamento que hace a Hermione… tan especial- esa opinión concluyente extrañó a Ron sobremanera. Jamás lo había oído referirse a la castaña de esa forma. Lo miró intrigado.  
- ¡Papá, ven a jugar!- lo llamó Lilly con su aguda voz infantil. El aludido asintió y acudió a la invitación de su hija, sin darle oportunidad al pelirrojo de hacer en la plática alguna acotación final…"_

El que haya dicho que el alcohol ayudaba a olvidar, era un maldito mentiroso. Por lo menos, eso pensaba Ron, quien desde la salida de su mujer del departamento, se atrincheró en Las Tres Escobas para saborear unas copas de buen Brandy. Ese recuerdo llegó a él sin quererlo. No supo por qué le pareció digno de rememorar, pero el tono y la mirada empleados por Harry fueron los que marcaron la diferencia. Se apuró un nuevo sorbo notando que su mano temblaba un poco. Recordó esa proximidad que vio en el cuarto de hospital en donde reposaba Hermione, esa cercanía entre ellos que bien la sabía en sus personalidades, en sus formas de pensar, pero jamás las imaginó de forma física. El trago se le subió hasta la garganta y cerró sus ojos a causa de eso.  
Aquel quemante sentimiento fue muy familiar para Ron. Pudo revivirlo sin problemas porque fue una sensación que siempre lo acompañó en Hogwarts durante su adolescencia. Cuando existía una comunicación indiscutida entre sus dos mejores amigos y él sin tener idea de lo que estaba pasando, muchas veces era apartado por no sintonizar el mismo canal. Creyó en un momento que era exageración suya, pero la noche cuando Voldemort usó ese miedo en contra de él, fue sumergirse en una pesadilla y aún después de años volvía para perseguirlo. Ese beso entre Harry y Hermione surgido desde el Horcrux continuaba cerrando el paso del aire hacia sus pulmones.  
- ¿Mal día, Weasley?- preguntó Draco Malfoy, ubicándose en el taburete de la barra a su costado.  
- Algo así- cortó el pelirrojo pidiendo una nueva ronda de Brandy.  
- ¿Y tu compañero de andanzas?- Ron rió irónico meneando la cabeza de forma negativa.  
- No lo sé… supongo que acompañando a mi mujer- dijo sin poder evitarlo. Se arrepintió al instante de dejar de hablar.  
- Han aumentado los celos por lo que veo- afirmó el blondo pidiendo un whisky de fuego- ¿Por qué no estás con ellos?  
- No quiero hablar de eso, Malfoy… no es asunto tuyo- con algo de torpeza, abandonó su asiento dispuesto a retirarse sin recibir la última copa. Dejó dinero sobre el mesón y se colocó su abrigo bajo la mirada desdeñosa del ex Slytherin.  
- Sé que no lo es… pero te diré algo- comentó bajo un tono más personal- No trates de engañarte, la amistad es un buen sedante pero tarde o temprano el efecto se termina, sobretodo en esos dos- Ron tragó saliva y lo miró con mayor atención.  
- ¿Sabes algo de lo que no estoy enterado?  
- Sé lo mismo que tú… pero la diferencia está en que no quieres darte cuenta de ello- esa aseveración le produjo al pelirrojo un dolor en la boca del estómago.  
- Estás equivocado…- rebatió Ron, sonando más a autoconvencimiento- no sabes lo que dices…- y sin más, salió del bar…

--

Dentro del Laboratorio Mágico Experimental, el típico aroma a ópalo y otros ingredientes en fuego lento, colmaron las fosas nasales de Hermione llenándola de regocijo. Por fin estaba de vuelta en St. Mungo. Después de ese intenso momento en aquel acantilado en el norte griego, ninguno de los tres dudó en coger el Traslador lo más rápido que pudo, para retornar a Londres con las entrañas comprimidas. La pierna de Harry estaba bastante maltratada y, a pesar de que el moreno no quería, las chicas lo llevaron a cuidados intensivos para que lo curasen a la brevedad.  
Una vez a solas, las científicas abrían los conos y sacaban de ellos las semillas. Trabajaba una al lado de la otra sin decirse nada, vistiendo el aura de incomodidad. La castaña sentía arder sus mejillas de lo que estaba segura su amiga había notado. Estaba avergonzada por lo que vio, ese beso desesperado entre ella y Harry, y no podía siquiera dar una explicación sin sentir su mentón vibrar de los nervios. Luna nunca había sido prejuiciosa ni dictadora de reproches, pero sí estaba intranquila por la tormenta que veía venir desde el horizonte. Después de limpiar cada cono, las semillas fueron llevadas hasta un caldero para comenzar a hervirlas. La joven rubia llenó el depósito con agua desde su varita y encendió las llamas en la hoguera acostumbrada.  
- Yo me ocuparé de ellas, Luna- dijo la castaña, recogiendo su cabello como de costumbre y colándose su delantal verde lima- vete a casa a descansar, yo cerraré el laboratorio.  
- ¿Estás segura?  
- Sí, lo estoy. No te preocupes, ve- la aludida asintió, colgándose su mochila al hombro y caminó hacia la salida. No obstante, antes de salir, volteó hacia Hermione con una mirada seria y profunda.  
- No diré nada de lo que vi hoy entre ustedes dos- sentenció Luna con su voz delicada. La castaña entreabrió sus labios sin poder hablar. Creyó que su voz se había consumido- no es un tema que me incumba ni me asombre… sólo te diré que tengas cuidado.

Hermione se quedó de piedra. No pudo responder porque definitivamente su lengua se había adherido a su paladar y su amiga no esperó respuesta saliendo de inmediato. La joven suspiró, sentándose en uno de los banquillos del laboratorio. Agradeció el consejo y actitud de esa compañera de trabajo que se había transformado con el tiempo en un apoyo indispensable. Sus palabras quedaron rondando a su alrededor como un alma en pena.  
Era increíble lo que Harry provocaba en ella. Sus labios seguían palpitando sabiendo que jamás en la vida había besado a alguien de aquella forma tan famélica y apasionada. Sólo los momentos vividos con él acapararon su mente, admitiendo que estaba cometiendo un sacrilegio al hacerlo. El laboratorio comenzó a hacerse cada vez más pequeño, el aire cada vez más escaso y tuvo que salir de allí. La muchacha caminó por el largo pasillo hasta su oficina para poder recobrar la sensatez extraviada en alguna parte de Grecia, o más terrible aún… extraviada en alguna parte de su vida entera. Se sentó en una silla de su despacho, se soltó el cabello y cobijó su rostro entre las manos.  
- Como nuevo…- dijo la voz de Harry desde el umbral de su puerta. Hermione se sobresaltó.  
- ¿Qué dices?  
- Me trataron la herida de la pierna y estoy como nuevo- repitió el ojiverde entrando a la oficina y sentándose en la orilla del escritorio frente a ella.  
- ¿Cómo supiste que aún estaba aquí?  
- Vi a Luna irse sola y supuse que te quedarías un poco más- concluyó él encogiéndose de hombros. Al ver a Hermione tan ensimismada se preocupó- ¿Qué sucede?  
- Es lo que me pregunto yo… ¿Qué está sucediendo con nosotros, Harry?- el aludido, al oírla, apretó sus dientes sabiendo que era justamente lo que temía responder. No podía mirarla a los ojos por mucho tiempo porque su piel parecía gritar por un nuevo contacto suyo. Bajó su mirada con esfuerzo tratando de espantar la culpa- Este juego insinuante o lo que sea que estemos haciendo, debe terminar ahora…- determinó la castaña y aquello fue como un puñetazo en la boca del estómago.  
- ¿Juego? ¿Eso es lo que piensas?- Hemione lo miró seria sin saber cómo continuar lo que había comenzado.  
- No sé lo que pienso- replicó y se incorporó para salir del despacho. El moreno la detuvo de la mano a mitad de camino.  
- Yo también tengo miedo.  
- No he dicho que lo tenga- se defendió sumida en la terquedad. Reafirmó- No tengo miedo…  
- ¿Por qué te casaste con Ron?- esa pregunta desequilibró a la muchacha respondiendo con una pregunta similar.  
- ¿Por qué te casaste con Ginny?- Harry sabía muy bien que su amiga contraatacaría de esa forma, por lo que pensó unos segundos antes de contestar.  
- Porque la amo- esas palabras cambiaron la expresión en el rostro de Hermione y alzó su mentón de manera orgullosa.  
- Y yo amo a Ron- sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se creyó ni por un instante. Parecían dos niños malcriados de tercer año, compitiendo entre ellos, convenciéndose de que todo estaba perfecto pero sus cuerpos temblaban y sus corazones estaban a punto de estallar al estar tan cerca. Era un modo estúpido de disminuir el grado de culpa que les condensaba la sangre.

Hermione intentó zafarse de la mano del moreno pero Harry se lo impidió tomándola por los brazos. Se miraron con rabia, maldiciéndose a la cara lo tarde que era para ellos, lo tarde que era para todo... diecinueve malditos años. Con lágrimas en los ojos, ambos amigos se estudiaban en silencio y acercaron sus rostros para besarse ávida y dolorosamente. El cuarto daba vueltas en sus cabezas, la emoción de sus pechos unidos coordinaba sus latidos en uno solo como si ya la complicidad no fuese suficiente. Sin embargo, en un débil rayo de lucidez, la muchacha empujó al ojiverde para apartarlo de sí pero éste incrementó su fuerza sobre ella para que no escapase. "Suéltame", susurró ella, pero Harry no le hizo el menor caso volviendo a besarla. Hermione se entregó como si nadara dentro de esa boca fresca y tentadora, luchando consigo misma para no perder el control.  
El muchacho barrió el escritorio para recostarla en él, abriendo ese delantal verde lima que tantas veces le había visto puesto. Algunos de los botones volaron por la habitación y continuó desnudándola lentamente hasta sentir la suave piel de la castaña en sus manos. Al tenerla vulnerable a sus lamidas, aseguró la puerta para rendirse por completo a ella y llevar a cabo su delito. Recorrió la cavidad de sus senos con la punta de su lengua dejando un rastro de saliva que calcinaba la entereza de Hermione. Ambos gemían temblorosos, conociéndose como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Derribar ese antiguo muro en base a roces que reemplazaban las palabras era el paraíso perfecto; la joven científica pudo admitir la metáfora empleada por Luna sobre el círculo, porque en realidad no sabía dónde había un principio y un final entre ellos. El moreno se ubicó entre las piernas de la muchacha y arremetió despacio mordiendo su mentón, compartiendo la falta de aliento, cambiando para siempre sus vidas a partir de ese preciso momento.  
El movimiento acompasado los condujo hacia una nueva clase de temor, se entendían tan bien en aquel baile íntimo que sonrieron brevemente antes de continuar. La castaña apretó los bordes del escritorio con sus manos al tiempo que Harry entraba en ella esclavizado por el vértigo… impulsado por la adrenalina. El sudor fue en aumento y los jóvenes se miraron a los ojos cuando la electricidad los invadía en cada embestidura. Las sutilezas de un principio se tornaron en arrebatos más pronunciados y los gemidos ahogados en palabras indecorosas que se rezaban a media voz. En ese instante para ambos, la palabra "tarde" había dejado de tener sentido…

--

La vieja mansión Black estaba tal cual la recordaba en su niñez. Ted Lupin recorría cada cuarto de esa casona abandonada, dedicando largos momentos en ellos. Necesitaba estar solo. Rodeado por sus seguidores y las insistentes preguntas de Darkeye no le permitían concentrarse. Después de esa nueva idea de atacar Hogwarts, no lograba pensar en nada más. No deseaba hacerlo, no era su objetivo hacer más daño. Pensó en Victoire, la pequeña Rosie, los hermanos Potter… ellos nada tenían que ver en toda esa maldita guerra y el temor lo sacudió fuertemente.  
Al irrumpir en la mansión supo que era justo lo que necesitaba, reencontrarse con algunos recuerdos y volver a encauzarse en el cometido que lo obligó a regresar a Londres. Al caminar por los pasillos sin dirección, llegó hasta el legendario tapiz de la familia Black y se detuvo a mirarlo. Ver el nombre de su abuela calcinado le punzó las sienes de rabia. Le dio asco aquella cerrada convicción de los sangre pura y saber que el destino de su familia estaba sellado, lo llevó a golpear la pared con sus puños.  
No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, no sabía lo que esperaba de su venganza hacia su padrino… no sabía si hacerle pagar por la muerte de sus padres mermaría ese dolor, esa mezcolanza de soledad y tristeza que inundaba su corazón. Tenía diecinueve años de edad y el rencor ácido de un viejo de mierda. Apoyó su frente en el tapiz deseando borrar todo vestigio de rabia en su espíritu pero no pudo. Deseó ser un simple muchacho de la mano de su novia en casa de sus suegros y con ello ser feliz. Sin embargo, su obstinación era tal que sólo cerró sus preciosos ojos grises para evocar ese momento poco antes de abandonar la casa de su abuela y discutido con Harry. Ese momento en que indagó en el Pensadero de Andrómeda sin quererlo… siendo aquello el incremento de su odio…

_- "¿Recuerdas lo que tienes que hacer, mamá?- dijo Nymphadora Tonks, mientras se abrigaba para salir al frío de la noche.  
- Me lo has repetido miles de veces, Dora… tu padre y yo estamos preparados.  
- Es que todo debe salir perfectamente- insistió la joven bruja- una vez que vayamos por Harry, nos dividiremos para generar distracción. Hagrid es el encargado de traer hasta aquí al verdadero Harry y luego…  
- Lo sé, hija… luego el Traslador… todo está listo- Tonks sonrió con gusto y besó a Andrómeda en la frente.  
- Todo saldrá bien… con Harry como nuestro salvador, hay esperanzas- comentó dichosa- sólo debemos protegerlo- esas palabras chocaron en el pecho del Teddy curioso que miraba todo lo que acontecía desde un rincón. Aquel recuerdo de su abuela le aumentaba los latidos y llenaba sus ojos de lágrimas al ver a su madre tan llena de vida. De pronto, de la puerta principal, el demacrado rostro de Remus Lupin aparece sobre el umbral.  
- Ya es hora, debemos irnos- informó y la expresión de seriedad de Andrómeda dejaba claro que aún no podía aceptarlo como el amor de su única hija. Tonks se volvió hacia su madre y la abrazó con fuerza.  
- Despídeme de papá ¿sí?- la preocupación que se esbozaba en el ceño de la mujer, conmovió a Nymphadora acariciando su mejilla- Todo saldrá bien, mamá… ya verás…"_

El joven licántropo cayó sentado al suelo sin poder mantenerse en pie. Pasando sus dedos por su corto cabello azul, trataba de hallar un poco de paz, pero esa tempestad de recuerdos caía sobre él sin piedad. No debió hurgar en ese recipiente mágico. Culpaba a su maldita curiosidad y sed por saberlo todo. Su abuela no habló mucho sobre esas muertes, ni siquiera sobre la de su abuelo. Estaba consciente que eran pérdidas que no logró superar jamás y que, como a él, le había consumido el alma en dolor, pero Teddy transformó ese sentimiento en rencor. "¿Salvador? ¿Nuestro salvador?", se preguntó el peliazulino de manera sarcástica. Esa calificación le parecía tan absurdamente exagerada. Su mente viajó con rapidez de un recuerdo a otro, como si recorriera largos pasadizos para ahuyentar al perdón y eliminar cualquier rastro de indulgencia…

_"La mañana fría estaba representada por un cielo metálico y nubes bajas. El viento que soplaba al oeste movía el largo abrigo negro de Ted, quien con su rostro endurecido observaba la tumba de sus padres frente a él. Luego de tanto tiempo, volvía al camposanto pero lo notó distinto, mucho más lúgubre, mucho más angustiante. El muchacho sacó su varita para decorar con flores delicadas ese nicho tan gélido y se quedó allí, en silencio.  
- Es una lástima ¿no?- dijo una voz de anciano a sus espaldas. Teddy no respondió viendo que el viejo desconocido se ubicaba a su lado- fue una pena lo de estos dos… una pareja que recién comenzaba a vivir y termina así.  
- ¿Los conoció?  
- A Nymphadora. Una mujer extraordinaria, la verdad- comentó el mago, cruzándose de brazos- es lamentable por el hijo de ambos. Crecer sin padres debe ser difícil.  
- Debe serlo…- dijo Teddy con un tono desganado.  
- Lo irónico de todo es que el padrino de él es nada menos que Harry Potter- el joven lo miró con las cejas ligeramente alzadas, tratando de no revelar tanto interés ni mucho menos su identidad.  
- ¿Por qué dice irónico?  
- Morir por protegerlo… y que después de tanto años ni visite sus tumbas, ni siquiera como un gesto de agradecimiento- al oírlo, Teddy miró mejor su atuendo y reparó que se trataba del cuidador del cementerio- yo creo que debe ser la culpa lo que lo mantiene alejado de aquí.  
- Mi abuela dice que ellos murieron por culpa de un mago tenebroso.  
- Sí, pero se suponía que no debía pasar… después de todo era el salvador, el "niño que vivió"- replicó el anciano. Luego, sus ojos se empañaron en una mirada triste que lo descolocó- yo perdí a un sobrino en esa batalla… es curioso que muchos hayan muerto y que Potter haya salido con vida- Teddy se mordió los labios. El conflicto que se generaba en su interior lo confundía. Leía una y otra vez los nombres en las lápidas sorprendiéndose de anhelar que el de su padrino estuviese grabado allí. Se estremeció- ¿Y tú como los conociste?- preguntó el anciano con renovado entusiasmo pero el muchacho no pudo responder enseguida. Peleó contra todos sus deseos de romper en llanto y suspiró sonoramente.  
- No los conocí…- dijo despacio mientras giraba sobre sus talones- sólo soy aquel hijo de ambos…- agregó, alejándose hacia la salida de ese sombrío cementerio…"_

Agobiado, Teddy meneó la cabeza deteniendo los recuerdos de golpe. Se incorporó con cuidado y paseó su mirada por todo el inmueble. Algo le decía que debía quedarse en la mansión, como si el instinto hablara bajo su piel y se acurrucó en un recodo del segundo piso. Agazapado entre las sombras como un felino. Aquella noche que se avecinaba sería una de las más largas de su vida sin siquiera sospecharlo, como también la sería para su padrino…


	14. Un nuevo miembro

**14. Un nuevo miembro**

**C**ruzar el umbral de su departamento fue lo más difícil para Harry. Luego de tener entre sus brazos a su mejor amiga de una manera incandescente, donde cada gemido producido por sus empujes logró enloquecerlo y cada beso poderoso arrancó trozos de su alma, aquello martillaba su cabeza una y otra vez. Ninguno de los dos reaccionó como hubiese querido. Había sido un incómodo instante en que las miradas se evadían y la culpa les arañaba la espalda, se acomodaron sus ropas sintiendo la piel mucho más sensible sin mencionar el temblor insistente en sus manos. Hermione tenía sus mejillas arreboladas gracias a un sinfín de emociones y el ojiverde, la respiración tan inconstante que el corazón parecía reventarle en el pecho.  
- Debo irme… debo… vigilar las semillas en el caldero- dijo la muchacha con una voz queda y nerviosa, saliendo de su despacho a toda prisa hacia el laboratorio. Harry no pudo decirle nada y mucho menos detenerla.

Momentos después, con su esposa enfrente y su pequeña hija jugando sobre la alfombra de la sala, imaginó que se podía leer de su rostro lo que había pasado. No podía sacarse a la castaña de su mente y temió lo peor… temió amarla tanto al extremo de comenzar a cuestionar sus decisiones, su vida actual y lo ciego que había sido por tanto tiempo. No quería estar sometido en ese limbo. Ginny se acercó para saludarlo con un volátil beso en los labios. El ojiverde apretó su mandíbula y como un desesperado intento la tomó por la muñeca y la acercó para abrazarla bien. Fue como buscar esperanzadamente entre ellos, un amor olvidado o tal vez inexistente. Fue extraño, una sensación de melancolía, irritación, autodesprecio y arrepentimiento lo poblaron sin tregua… no obstante, mientras pedía perdón a su mujer en silencio, su corazón alterado aún latía al ritmo del de Hermione. Ya era imposible remediar eso.  
- ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó la pelirroja buscando su mirada. Harry la rehuía.  
- Nada… todo resultó bien- dijo en voz baja. Ginny reparó en su ropa maltratada y los breves arañazos en su rostro. Adivinó que la ayuda se había convertido en otra aventura de la cual ella no pudo formar parte. Nuevamente, la molestia de la adolescencia le ató el cuello. El moreno, intentando respirar dentro de esas cuatro paredes, caminó hacia donde estaba Lilly y la tomó entre sus brazos para estrecharla con cariño.  
- ¿Qué pasará ahora?- insólitamente, Harry sintió aquella pregunta muy incierta, como si tuviese algún mensaje subliminal entre líneas y no que supiera descifrar. Carraspeó inquieto.  
- Bueno… ahora que tenemos las semillas, debemos ir por los Bicornios y obtener la sangre para el antídoto- Ginny lo escuchó pero su rostro no proyectaba ninguna otra expresión más que de ironía. Aquello descolocó al joven.  
- ¿Irás por Bicornios, papá? ¿Puedo ir también?- la inocente intervención de Lilly fue como un viento fresco entre los dos adultos. Harry rió y la soltó despacio.  
- No, cariño… es muy peligroso para ti- por alguna razón, sentía que la mirada de su esposa estaba sobre él como un manto acusador. El muchacho caminó en dirección al cuarto y sintió que Ginny seguía sus pasos muy de cerca. Cuando entró a la habitación, se dejó caer en la cama de dos plazas con peso muerto recibiendo el cansancio como una avalancha. La pelirroja se sentó a su lado.  
- Lilly cumplirá pronto la misma edad que tú tenías cuando enfrentaste solo peligros mayores.  
- No estuve solo- respondió Harry al instante, pronosticando los deseos de Ginny de discutir.  
- Lo olvidaba… estabas con Hermione- eso le oprimió el tórax y se removió en el colchón para mirarla a los ojos.  
- Y también con tu hermano- dijo sin alzar el tono, pero sonó tan seco que se imaginó hablando con una completa desconocida.  
Era una situación desagradable. Lentamente la frialdad se hacía sentir entre ambos. Parecían no conocerse en lo absoluto, no entenderse ni una palabra… estaban sobre una torre de babel que no conseguían derribar y eso molestó a Harry. Recordó los momentos pasados con esa chica sentada a su lado pero no podía sentirse satisfecho. No experimentó ni la mitad de lo que hubiese deseado con ella… ¿Por qué los recuerdos con Hermione eran tan primordiales en su mente? Sonrió casi imperceptiblemente al sospechar la respuesta. No quería discutir. No deseaba ser el doble de hijo de puta de lo que ya se sentía y volvió a incorporarse. Ginny lo miraba seria, midiendo cada uno de sus movimientos perpetuados. Suspiró agobiada, tenía la certera sensación de que lo estaba perdiendo.  
- ¿Por qué estamos alejándonos?- preguntó ella. El aludido tensó sus labios.  
- No lo sé- fue lo más sincero que pudo decir. Sin embargo, su esposa arqueó una ceja- No es algo que quiera… pero está sucediendo- insistió Harry- tengo muchas cosas en qué pensar… extraño a mi ahijado, extraño a los que ya no están con nosotros como tu hermano Fred, Tonks, Lupin… Sirius… Dumbledore…- su voz salió por su garganta trabajosamente. Respiró hondo para no perder la calma- extraño no temerle a la luna llena y que mi hija no deba ser apartada de mí…  
- ¿Me extrañas también?- interrumpió la pelirroja. El ojiverde no respondió de inmediato- ¿Piensas que no he sido tan leal como los otros? ¿De eso se trata? ¿No me consideras cuando hay peligros?  
- No es tan simple…  
- Es muy simple- rebatió Ginny poniéndose de pie para estar a la altura de esa mirada esmeralda.  
- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Que confío más en los demás que en ti?- era justamente lo que la joven quería escuchar. Por otro lado, Harry no pudo evitar darse cuenta que era una verdad disfrazada en pregunta.  
- Tu confianza siempre la has depositado en una persona- sentenció sarcásticamente notando que a su marido se le subían los colores al rostro. Sabía de quién hablaba.  
- ¡No quiero pelear contigo!- dijo el moreno perdiendo la paciencia- ¡Si ya tienes tantas conclusiones entonces deja de insinuar y dímelo a la cara!- el silencio que cayó sobre ellos fue tan absoluto que creyeron haberse quedado sordos. Harry volteó hacia la puerta de la habitación y vio a Lilly, quien miraba la discusión de sus padres con sus ojos anegados por las lágrimas. Fue en su consuelo impulsado por su instinto paternal, mientras que Ginny luchaba contra todos sus deseos de romper en llanto. El ojiverde se inclinó para abrazar a su hija, murmurándole al oído lo mucho que la amaba. Era lo más honesto entre tanta ambigüedad.  
- Espero que mis conclusiones no sean ciertas- continuó ella con un tono mucho más frío- porque lo si lo son… no sé qué es lo que sucederá con nosotros- Harry, sin poder soportar un minuto más el martirio, se incorporó despacio y caminó hacia la salida oyendo a su hija llamarlo con angustia. Le apremiaba estar solo, necesitaba respirar un poco de paz y la soledad de la mansión Black era lo que siempre ayudaba…

La tarde ya estaba envejeciendo dando paso a un penumbroso anochecer cuando Hermione llegó a casa con su mente agotada. Al entrar, una fotografía de sus hijos en la pared le dio la bienvenida. El retorcijón que anudó sus entrañas casi la dobla por la mitad y respiró hondo para controlarlo. Los rostros de los pequeños, a quienes amaba y protegía ferozmente, la devolvieron a una realidad que en las pasadas horas había olvidado. Caminó hacia la cocina para prepararse algo de comer, aún sintiéndose inapetente, y apoyado en el lavaplatos estaba Ron. La joven no supo qué hacer, temió abrir sus labios y que todo lo que sucedía en ella se escurriera inevitablemente hacia el exterior. No obstante, no tuvo que hacer nada. El pelirrojo, al oírla llegar, la miró con seriedad y no dudó en encerrarla entre sus brazos. Hermione, sorprendida, correspondió ese abrazo torpemente, reparando que su marido despedía un leve aroma a alcohol.  
- Perdóname- susurró el pelirrojo- perdóname, por no acompañarte…  
- Está bien- dijo la castaña igualando su susurro- ¿Estás borracho?  
- No… pero bebí un par de tragos- al separarse, Hermione notó el ceño compungido de su esposo y la culpa otra vez le clavó miles de puñales en el cuerpo. Se alejó un poco de él pero Ron no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir.  
- Iré a casa de tus padres para traer a Hugo- dijo, comprendiendo que estaba siendo más una tonta excusa para no mirarlo a los ojos. Ron buscó sus labios y la besó con firmeza, como si quisiese absorber su alma y mantenerla con él para siempre. Ella respondió sintiendo cómo los momentos con Harry inundaban su mente. Tal como su mejor amigo, pedía perdón sin palabras bajo esa guerra sin cuartel entre su razón y su corazón. Esos años de matrimonio habían perdido relevancia aún sin quererlo. Estaba molesta consigo misma y con Harry, por hacerla descubrir en ella algo de lo cual no tenía idea.  
El pelirrojo acariciaba su espalda mientras exploraba esa boca que besó por tantos años. Había algo de desesperación en el muchacho, no dejaba de pensar en lo que Malfoy le había dicho en Las Tres Escobas y el terror fue insoportable. No quería creer que su castaña ya no lo amaba, que quizás nunca lo amó como él a ella, que siempre su corazón estuvo dividido entre dos hombres. Era una idea que no tenía espacio en su mente, no quería admitirlo… trataba de que Hermione siguiera la cadencia de su beso suplicante pero sentía que su esposa estaba oponiendo resistencia quizás sin darse cuenta. La castaña, recibía aquella caricia más por cumplimiento a ese anillo de oro en su dedo que por verdadero sentimiento, y se detestó tanto por ello que unas lágrimas recorrieron sus ojos ambarinos de forma inesperada.  
- Te amo tanto…- le dijo Ron cerca del oído. No supo si era una broma irónica o qué, pero tuvo la impresión de que estaba siendo extorsionada e incluso torturada por su cariñoso esposo, como si pudiese percibir de ella las claras vibraciones de Harry…

--

La pasividad de la mansión Black siempre le ayudaba en sus malos momentos. Harry había entrado en aquella histórica casona mágica siendo cubierto totalmente por una oleada de recuerdos de adolescencia y sonrió amargamente. Recorrió la amplia sala buscando la manera de extraviarse en ella, de hallar una salida y no saber de nada más. Se sentó en la orilla de uno de los cubiertos sofás con tal desgana que se creyó un muerto en vida, aunque a decir verdad… prácticamente lo era. Cubrió su rostro con las manos maldiciéndose por la clase de marido que estaba siendo… sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en su mejor amiga, parecía tener mucho más sentido recordarla y respirar por ella que por Ginny, resultaba mucho más perfecto e imperfecto a la vez. Necesitaba tanto tenerla a la merced de sus caricias que no le importó lo mucho qué quedaba por hacer todavía.  
De pronto, tuvo la extraña sensación de ser observado. Como cuando estaba en el interior de la oficina de Dumbledore y debía estar ante la inquisitiva mirada de todos los retratos. Se inquietó. Se puso de pie de un brinco para pasear la mirada por todo su entorno sin ver nada a simple vista, pero en uno de los recodos pudo reconocer sin problemas dos orbes de color plata que lo vigilaban a pocos metros. No se asustó ni reflejó sorpresa. Con el mismo gesto indiferente de un principio, se quedó mirando a su ahijado como un padre que encuentra a su pequeño escondido luego de romper un florero. Ted salió del rincón en donde estuvo gran parte de la tarde. Comprendió que inconscientemente lo estuvo esperando y la coincidencia había ayudado… allí estaban, frente a frente después de esa lejana noche en la tumba de Andrómeda.  
Harry reparó algo diferente en el peliazulino, algo incierto, impreciso en la línea de su ceño, como tristeza e incertidumbre. No pudo hallar el rechazo que antes había vislumbrado. Silencio, silencio imperioso reinaba en el ambiente. Ambos se conocían tan bien que era difícil engañarse. Teddy, embargado por la testarudez de la juventud, no bajó su barbilla alzada mostrando superioridad, después de todo era mucho más alto y más fuerte que el moreno. Extrajo de su largo abrigo negro su varita viendo cómo su padrino lo imitaba haciendo lo mismo. Era un duelo entre magos sin espectadores entrometidos. Hubo completo aplomo hasta que uno de ellos agredió primero.  
- ¡Expelliar…!- gritó Teddy, pero Harry actuó más rápido gracias a su experiencia de Auror.  
- ¡Protego!- cortó el hechizo y el eco de sus voces rebotó entre esas cuatro paredes. Sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse. Caminaron despacio en una ronda amenazadora y analítica, Ted comprendió que su padrino era un experto y Harry que su ahijado tenía bastante talento. Parecía un espectáculo de dos espadachines sin nada qué perder- ¡Petrificus Totalus!- atacó el ojiverde sin aviso. El rayo luminoso viajó en dirección al joven pero éste lo esquivó como un verdadero jugador de Quidditch, dando de lleno en uno de los antiguos adornos de la familia Black. Harry lo había perdido de vista gracias a su agilidad y como respuesta, un "Impedimenta" cruzó toda la sala para casi darle en pleno rostro. La risa de su atacante no se hizo esperar.  
- Debes agudizar esos viejos reflejos, padrino- comentó burlonamente Teddy. El moreno se había ubicado tras uno de los enormes muebles de roble, recibiendo esa crítica como un juego de palabras.  
- Sólo debo agudizarlos… pero tú debes aprenderlos- respondió sonriendo, imaginándose la cara de molestia de su orgulloso ahijado ante tal tiro por la culata.  
- ¡Bombarda!- arremetió el peliazulino con violencia, y el mueble en el que se refugiaba Harry explotó bruscamente. Los trozos de madera volaron por doquier. Su padrino cayó al suelo algo aturdido por el estruendo y el humo espeso, mientras que Teddy caminó con largas zancadas hacia él. Harry tosía secamente con su rostro ennegrecido, no lograba ubicarse entre los cuatro puntos cardinales hasta que pudo enfocar mejor su vista y ver al joven Lupin parado a su lado. Éste levantó un pie posándolo en el centro de su pecho sin dudarlo. Comenzó a presionar, volcando el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de Harry y el paso del aire comenzaba a cerrarse- ¿Crees que es gracioso? ¿Crees que mis intenciones y motivos son graciosos?- el aludido trató de responder pero necesitó de unos segundos para coger aliento.  
- Creo que estás muy confundido, Teddy… no logras matarme… porque en realidad no lo quieres- esa afirmación hizo que el muchacho frunciera el ceño obligadamente, buscando el mejor semblante despiadado que no lograba conseguir.  
- Mi nombre es Wolzard- contestó, aplastando aún más el torso de Harry.  
- Te escondes tras ese nombre como una vez lo hizo otro mago… no eres más que un cobarde… yo no te enseñé eso- dijo el moreno, sabiendo que había tocado un tema delicado. Teddy apretó sus dientes sin poder controlar que sus uñas se convirtieran en garras y su cabello cambiara momentáneamente a un rojo encendido.  
- ¡Tú no me enseñaste nada!- Harry aprovechó ese momento de indisciplina para cogerlo del pie y empujarlo lejos. Se incorporó con astucia advirtiendo que había soltado su varita. Sin embargo, no quería despegar la vista de su ahijado ni por un segundo.  
- ¿Es que no te das cuenta? La furia, el miedo… la culpa de no estar con tu abuela cuando…  
- ¡Culpa deberías sentir tú!  
- No… estás delegando la responsabilidad de tu rabia y tu rebeldía, ya no sabes qué es lo que quieres- Teddy se sintió descubierto y desorbitó un poco sus ojos de cólera.  
- ¡Por ti mis padres murieron!- gritó de repente, perdiendo sus elegantes estribos.  
- ¡Entonces mátame… deja de jugar al oscuro licántropo y dispárame de una vez un Avada Kedavra… aquí y ahora!- Harry extendió sus brazos hacia ambos lados, ya estaba aburrido de amenazas, de vivir con ansias y malditas angustias. Esperaba la reacción del muchacho confundido, pero no veía más que vacilación de su parte. El peliazulino posó la punta de su varita bajo el mentón de su padrino con la mano temblorosa.  
- Es muy fácil para ti hacerte el mártir ¿no?- dijo Teddy, masticando cada palabra- ¿Acaso no sientes en lo absoluto lo que pasó con ellos?  
- No sabes lo que dices…  
- ¡Sé muy bien lo que digo!- replicó- ¡No eres más que una basura que ni siquiera ha visitado sus tumbas!... ¿¡Qué pasaría si se tratara de Ron, de Ginny… de Hermione…!?- en ese momento, un bofetón de parte de Harry le dio vuelta el rostro. Había sido un arrebato tal que hasta el mismo moreno se sorprendió. No supo si había sido por la irreverencia de su ahijado, si había sido un paso incontenible de frustración… o la sola idea de perder a alguien más. No obstante, su corazón brincó más fuerte cuando oyó el nombre de la castaña. No podía siquiera concebir que algo así pasara.  
Lo más extraño para ambos fue que el joven Lupin no respondiera a ese golpe. Parecían padre e hijo discutiendo. Esa bofetada quedó ardiendo en su mejilla, el verde en la mirada de Harry tenía un brillo diferente y Teddy comprendió que compartían el mismo amor apasionado por sus seres queridos y se vio identificado en ese hombre de la cicatriz. No halló el odio concreto que lo impulsó a convertirse en lo que era, sólo miedo y nostalgia abrigaban su corazón. Pensó en Victoire, en lo mucho que la extrañaba y su anhelo incontrolable de llevar una vida normal con ella. Suspiró y bajó la varita lentamente. Harry relajó sus hombros un poco, sin perder detalle de cada gesto de ese muchacho impredecible. Lo miraba con atención y se veía como un niño, un niño liado que no sabía qué creer. Quiso abrazarlo pero no se atrevió a tentar su suerte ni arruinar el momento de introspección.  
- No he visitado la tumba de tus padres…- comenzó Harry en voz baja- porque por mucho tiempo me sentí responsable de sus muertes… sentí la culpa como un veneno corrosivo que viajaba por mis venas. No he podido cruzar la entrada al cementerio. Lo intenté reiteradas veces, incluso Hermione me impulsaba a continuar pero no lo lograba. Tú eras un bebé en mis brazos y al mirarte veía a Tonks… a Remus… y la sensación de impotencia, de culpa por condenarte a crecer sin padres al igual que yo, me soplaba al oído todos los días mi falta de valentía. No fue una época fácil. Tuve que aprender a estar cerca de ti. Andrómeda me ayudó mucho en eso, diciéndome a cada momento que tuviste suerte de que ellos me escogieran a mí como tu padrino. Yo no me convencía de ello- Teddy tensó sus labios sin poder hablar. El moreno sonrió ligeramente y una idea invadió su mente- ¿Vamos?  
- ¿Adónde? – Harry, por toda respuesta, lo invitó a salir de la mansión con un gesto, hacia la noche fría y temprana de Londres…

--

El silencio de la noche era presagioso al igual que el inexistente viento nocturno. Padrino y ahijado se Aparecieron cerca del cementerio mágico en donde descansaban la grandiosa Nymphadora Tonks y el leal Remus Lupin. A ambos, un estremecimiento severo los recorrió de arriba abajo olvidando asperezas casi de inmediato. Harry observó la clásica entrada contando los años que habían pasado desde la última vez que había intentado ingresar. Quiso moverse pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, estaba petrificado, clavado al piso gracias al peso de su vergüenza. Teddy lo conocía tan bien que adivinó la lucha interna que se libraba en el interior del ojiverde.  
Caminaron por la alameda decorada de tumbas y ornamentos florares. Todo ese perfume dulzón que despedían las rosas, jazmines y azucenas, embriagaron a Harry pisando cada vez más dubitativo. A poco de andar, vislumbraron los dos nichos frente a ellos. Se detuvieron casi al mismo tiempo y leyeron los nombres grabados en el mármol blanco letra por letra. Ninguno habló por varios minutos. Todo el rencor y reproche que prevalecía entre ellos se había consumido como una llama mal encendida y el peliazulino lo miró de reojo. Era la primera vez que compartía ese momento con alguien cercano.  
- Amé mucho a tus padres- dijo de pronto Harry, rompiendo el silencio- Fueron parte de mi familia, fueron mi compañía en tiempos difíciles… hubiese muerto por ellos… por ti- su voz se rasgó sin esperarlo y respiró hondo para no llorar. Tal como lo hizo Hermione una vez en Valle Godric, el joven hizo aparecer un arreglo floral desde su varita y decoró las tumbas de Tonks y Lupin- Perdónenme por no haber venido antes…- les confesó a los dos yacidos magos- pero aquí estoy… nunca pude agradecerles todo lo que hicieron por mí, por quererme y cuidarme. Los llevo conmigo adonde vaya y descuiden… su hijo se ha convertido en un buen hombre, siéntanse orgullosos.  
Aquello golpeó el pecho de Teddy. No recordaba la última vez que se había ruborizado y resultó ser una sensación inquietante. Ahogó sus deseos por abrazar a su padrino gracias a su obstinación, pero le agradeció aquellas palabras en silencio. No obstante, un barullo cercano los alertó agitando sus latidos. Desde la esquina del pasaje, Harry y Ted oyeron pasos definidos y extrajeron sus varitas sin dudarlo. La aparición de un rostro pálido y serio provocó que el estómago del peliazulino brincara y frunciera el ceño con desconcierto. Darkeye prevalecía en la oscuridad, acompañado de todos sus adeptos. Los magos licántropos vestían de negros abrigos al igual que Teddy, parecía una procesión de mortífagos y Harry sintió un hielo correr por su espalda. Recuerdos amargos llovieron sobre él.  
- Wolzard- dijo el licántropo con un dejo de sarcasmo- esperábamos encontrarte aquí.  
- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el aludido- ¿Qué hacen aquí?  
- Eso podríamos preguntarlo nosotros… ¿Qué haces tú aquí con Potter?- Teddy no supo qué responder. Extrañamente percibía cierta hostilidad de quienes eran sus fieles seguidores. Al no obtener respuesta, Darkeye continuó- Vinimos a terminar con lo que comenzaste… acabar con Harry Potter. Sin él en el camino, volverás a ser el líder de antes- sin respeto alguno, acentuó el tono irónico y la torción en su boca.  
- ¡Les dije que eso era asunto mío!- replicó el peliazulino provocando las risas de sus interlocutores.  
- ¡Ya nos cansamos de tus indecisiones!- la voz rasposa de Darkeye ocupó toda la noche. El mal presentimiento de Teddy lo ahorcó con mayor firmeza- ¡Será mejor que te dejes de estupideces! ¡Ahora las cosas han cambiado así que hazte a un lado!... ¡Avada Kedavra!- el hechizo imperdonable salió desde su varita dirigido llanamente hacia Harry. La luz verde encandiló al moreno pero, antes de poder reaccionar, su ahijado lo empujó hacia un lado con violencia y el maleficio se estrelló contra una de las lápidas. El tiempo se detuvo. Aquello enfureció al atacante confirmando así que Wolzard había cambiado de parecer. Le había salvado la vida a su padrino asombrando a todos. Harry, tirado en el suelo con su ahijado sobre él, no podía creer lo que había pasado. Se incorporaron despacio y Teddy lo miró significativamente- Por lo que veo… estás con ellos- comentó ácidamente Darkeye- pero no importa… tenemos un verdadero líder ahora- y para la perplejidad de los dos jóvenes, Greyback se abría paso con una gélida sonrisa en sus labios…


	15. Bicornios

Personalmente, éste es uno de mis capítulos favoritos… espero que lo disfruten como yo lo hice al escribirlo

**Personalmente, éste es uno de mis capítulos favoritos… espero que lo disfruten como yo lo hice al escribirlo.**

**Cuídense, recuerden que la acción se viene muy interesante… ESPERO HACER QUE SE COMAN LAS UÑAS! Jejejejejeje**

**Un abrazo, gracias por seguir conmigo y buen viaje en este 15º capitulo ******

**--**

**15. Bicornios**

- ¿¡**Q**ué mierda creen que hacen!?- gritó Teddy exaltando hasta su propio padrino. Sin embargo, su voz no sonó segura ni autoritaria, sino que ligeramente espantada.  
- Así que este niño es el famoso Wolzard- dijo Greyback con voz arrastrada y desdeñosa. Como quien miraba un cuadro sin ningún valor, dirigió sus ojos bestiales hacia Harry volviendo a sonreír- Tanto tiempo sin vernos, Potter… sigues metiéndote en problemas ¿no?- el ojiverde apretó sus puños al oírlo recordando todas las sangrientas historias de ese licántropo de dientes amarillentos. Tuvo el impulso de ir hacia él y matarlo a punta de hechizos imperdonables. Sin embargo, su intención fue contenida por el peliazulino cerrándole el paso.  
- Pensé que no volvería a verte, cobarde- respondió Harry sintiendo su corazón desbocado de ira pura.  
- Bueno…ya sabes… asuntos pendientes- comentó casi con picardía. Luego, como un rayo repentino cambió su expresión a una más implacable. Caminó un par de metros hacia ellos, profundizando sus ásperos rasgos y ruda entonación- aunque, a decir verdad, me encontré con un asunto mucho más interesante qué atender- todo el grupo se oyó emocionado de repente y eso congeló la sangre de Ted y Harry. Parecía que estaban ansiosos por algo. El ojiverde tuvo un raro presentimiento.  
- ¿Qué es eso de nuevo líder?- quiso saber el peliazulino interrumpiendo aquellas insidiosas alusiones.  
- ¡Sólo estoy retomando lo que me pertenece! ¡Yo soy el líder de los hombres lobos! ¡YO!- el bramido de GreyBack resonó por todas partes. Ted sintió miedo, pero al verse junto a su padrino una calidez abrigó su pecho y oprimió su mandíbula retomando la fortaleza- ¡No eres más que un estorbo para los de nuestra especie… tú y tu amigo de la cicatriz pueden irse al infierno!- acompañando sus palabras, el licántropo blandió su varita con energía y el hechizo que despidió fue sin vacilaciones hacia ellos. Los jóvenes evadieron el rayo con agilidad y corrieron en dirección contraria para salir del camposanto.  
Aquel cementerio no permitía las Apariciones dentro del terreno, tal como lo impedía Hogwarts. Harry cogió a su ahijado del abrigo incrementándose en él el terror y la urgencia de salir de allí. El grupo de magos se replegó por el lugar como sigilosos soldados japoneses. No se escuchaba nada más que el resuello de la noche y el ojiverde supo que era una mala señal. Debía sacar a Teddy, no se preocupaba de sí mismo sin que el muchacho estuviese a salvo primero. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer luego de haberlo recuperado. Mientras corrían bajo los maleficios que chocaban estrepitosamente en las lápidas sobre sus cabezas, Harry no lo soltaba ni por un segundo… era el perfecto padre protegiendo a su hijo. Por otro lado, el joven Lupin intentaba hacer lo mismo por el moreno, pero entendió que era una tarea imposible. Simplemente había vuelto a ser un niño indefenso al lado de Harry y el júbilo por sentirse querido de esa forma lo reconfortó.  
- ¡Atrápenlos!- se oyó la voz de Greyback tras ellos.  
- ¡No permitan que crucen el portal!- apoyó Darkeye, provocando en el peliazulino la rabia de la traición al escucharlo.  
Algunos magos licántropos, más audaces y atléticos, brincaron algunas tumbas para caer sobre los perseguidos, pero Harry había sido el doble de vivaz expulsándolos con eficaces "_Depulso_" que rechazaban a sus enemigos como maniquíes inservibles en el aire. La salida estaba sólo a unos metros de distancia. El moreno apuró su carrera tirando de Teddy infatigablemente, creyendo que el camino se hacía cada vez más eterno. No obstante, uno de los atacantes se dejó caer sobre su ahijado y Harry pasó de largo sin sentir más la tela del abrigo en su mano. Se volteó frenético faltando sólo un par de metros para salir por entero. Reparó que el chico estaba en problemas, luchando cuerpo a cuerpo con quien alguna vez había sido parte de su séquito. Los demás corrían para ser parte de la fiesta, los habían atrapado al fin y gritaban victoriosos. Harry volvió sobre sus pasos y olvidando toda ventaja de la magia, brutalmente pateó la cara del tipo para apartarlo del muchacho. La víctima gimió de dolor revolcándose en el suelo por la nariz destrozada, la sangre salía de sus fosas nasales como un torrente de agua descomedida y padrino y ahijado aprovecharon ese momento para, una vez fuera del cementerio, desaparecer de allí tras un fuerte chasquido…

--

Luna, con su clásica y bienintencionada inocencia, acordó con el jefe del Departamento de Transporte Mágico que ubicara un Traslador cerca de la casa de su padre para viajar al centro de Europa- lugar predilecto de los Bicornios- al mismo tiempo que les enviaba una carta vía lechuza a Harry y a Hermione para que se alistaran a partir hacia una nueva aventura.  
El ojiverde recibió la nota en la mansión Black, lugar donde pasó la noche rendido en uno de los sofás de la sala y, sin querer despertar a Ted en las mismas deplorables condiciones que él, leyó en silencio el trozo de pergamino, sintiendo la euforia contenida al saber que vería a su mejor amiga después de ese loco encuentro en su despacho. Por otro lado, Hermione desayunaba con Ron cuando una lechuza parda invadió el comedor y dejó una nota frente a ellos. La chica leyó en voz alta invadiéndose totalmente de ansiedad. Ya quedaba poco para lograr el objetivo que tanto perseguía. La cura para la licantropía.  
- Yo también iré con ustedes- sentenció Ron, acabando su café de un trago. Aquella determinación fue una reacción que la castaña se esperaba y no se sorprendió. Después de todo, no podía negarle eso a su marido… él también formaba parte importante del trío. No obstante, sabía que la verdadera razón del pelirrojo era otra.  
- ¿Estás seguro?  
- Claro que sí.  
La joven sanadora, como primera instancia, fue abrazar a su pequeño hijo antes de dejarlo otra vez con sus abuelos paternos. Tenía cierto sabor extraño en medio de la garganta y no entendía si era mal augurio o sólo normal preocupación. Trató de no darle importancia. Esperaba que la suerte estuviese de su lado y empacó lo mismo que en el anterior viaje buscando los Abetos Búlgaros. Ron admiró su organizada personalidad, no había cambiado nada en esos veintiséis años conociéndose y sintió que a pesar de todo ese tiempo, aún no terminaba de conocerla como Harry.  
La pareja fue hasta el departamento de Luna para Aparecerse desde allí en la casa de Xenophilus Lovegood, el hombre al cual Hermione aún le tenía un poco de rencor por intentar entregar a su mejor amigo a los mortífagos. No obstante, con el pasar de los años y todos los cambios en su vida, podía comprender lo que significaba la angustia de un hijo secuestrado. Pensó en Hugo, en la pequeña Rosie y un estremecimiento la recorrió sin clemencia.  
- ¿Ron? Vaya, qué sorpresa verte…- dijo Luna abriendo más sus expresivos ojos claros al verlos llegar. El pelirrojo le sonrió tratando de no romper en carcajadas por sus gafas de gran aumento que usaba para leer y ese extraño gorro lleno de pequeñas piedrecillas verdes en su cabeza.  
- ¿Por qué llevas eso?- preguntó Hermione muy divertida.  
- Mi padre me dijo que estos gorros son útiles contra los Frishbroke- respondió al tiempo que les entregaba uno a cada uno- a esas criaturas no les agradan los extranjeros y en Europa central hay muchos de ellos. Los gorros de este tipo los desorientan, no les gusta el verde- la castaña enarcó una ceja suspirando a todo pulmón. Aquellas criaturas no existían, otra vez su amiga se convencía de las paranoias de su padre. Los jóvenes rechazaron los gorros diciendo que correrían el riesgo- Debemos irnos, ya empaqué las semillas del Abeto Búlgaro. Según me dijo Neville están en su punto.  
- ¿No debemos esperar a Harry?- intervino la otra sanadora conciente de que su marido la miró de reojo.  
- Me dijo que iría directo a la casa de mi padre- el estómago de Hermione se contrajo, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no esbozar ninguna expresión que delatara el desenfreno de emociones que se desató en su interior.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Xenophilus Lovegood había visto a los amigos de su hija. Cuando cruzaron su umbral para mayor información de los Bicornios, sintió un poco de vergüenza al tener a Hermione y Ron en su casa después de lo que pasó en tiempos de Voldemort, por otro lado, la castaña no quitaba de su ceño la suspicacia ante la información que les brindaría. Nunca confió mucho en su discernimiento.  
El mago de blanca barba, los saludó afectuosamente, los invitó a sentarse en sus mullidos sofás y Luna le informó que Harry Potter venía en camino también. El hombre se ruborizó volviéndose más nervioso. Sin embargo, la incomodidad del señor Lovegood fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. Ante la estupefacción de los tres jóvenes, Harry hacía su entrada junto a un muchacho de cabello profundamente azulino, ojos grises y arete en su oreja izquierda. Ted Lupin los miraba desde el rellano, con ese dejo de orgullo en su mirada tan característico. No podían creerlo. Después de tanto resentimiento, malos ratos y peligros, el moreno estaba acompañado de su ahijado con una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios. Hermione se puso de pie en el acto, mordiendo sus labios de forma nerviosa.  
- Tranquilos… todo está bien- dijo Harry- ¿Recuerdan a Teddy?  
- Querrás decir Wolzard- corrigió Ron, sumamente desconfiado.  
- No… ya no- replicó el aludido, recordando algunos momentos compartidos con ellos. Paseó su mirada por los cuatro rostros frente a él y se detuvo más tiempo en Hermione. Recordó a esa castaña cuando era un niño, madre de Rosie y muy educada. La lealtad que siempre vio en ella para con su padrino era la clase de amistad que envidiaba para él. No obstante, la mirada de la joven hacia Harry, proyectaba un brillo que llamó su atención pero no dijo nada. Prosiguió- No puedo hacer algo que no quiero… no puedo ser alguien que no soy… por eso mismo estoy aquí.  
- ¿Y se supone que debemos creerte simplemente?- objetó de nuevo el pelirrojo- Harry, tú mismo dijiste…  
- Sé lo que dije, Ron- le interrumpió posando la mano sobre el hombro de Ted- pero créanme cuando les digo… que debemos unirnos y cuidarnos más que nunca ahora.  
- Quiero ayudar- dijo el peliazulino mirando a Hermione- ya no quiero ser licántropo, ya no quiero vivir con miedo y rabia… quiero vivir una vida normal. Si están elaborando un antídoto para nuestra condición… cuenten conmigo- la castaña lo miró con cierto recelo. Trató de desentrañar segundas intenciones en esos ojos plateados y como un impulso, miró a Harry, quien le asintió con su cabeza sutilmente… eso bastó para ella.  
- Entonces… ¿Dónde podemos encontrar a esos Bicornios, señor Lovegood?- preguntó Hermione guiñándole un ojo al ahijado de su mejor amigo. Teddy le sonrió gustoso.  
El anciano frotó sus manos antes de desplegar un mapa extenso de Europa. Uno de los lugares preferidos para los Bicornios eran las montañas. Las alturas y la vasta soledad los atraían en grandes cantidades. Esta criatura de dos cuernos, corto pelaje y tamaño considerable, no era de manadas numerosas. Por eso mismo, el carácter arisco del animal justificaba su peligrosidad para los humanos. No le agradaban los intrusos, mucho menos los magos. La especie estaba desapareciendo y era exclusiva culpa de algunos creadores de pociones, quienes los mataban para obtener sus cuernos. Hermione no deseaba matar ningún ejemplar, sólo tomarían suficiente sangre para sustentar la mezcla de opio y cuerno de Erumpent que esperaba en los calderos del laboratorio experimental. No pretendía hacer más daño del que estaban por hacer.  
- Espero que les guste Suiza- dijo de pronto el señor Lovegood apuntando el país con su dedo índice- Sierra Nevada es lo más cerca de los Alpes Berneses… que es el lugar adonde deben ir.  
- El Traslador está muy cerca de aquí, ya puse en aviso al Departamento de Transporte Mágico y todo está acordado- agregó Luna.  
- Pero no estamos vestidos para una excursión por los Alpes Suizos- anotó Ron, reparando en su ropa medianamente ligera. Sin embargo, eso no era problema alguno cuando se tiene una varita en mano e iniciativa. Xenophilus Lovegood hizo aparecer cinco abrigos de lana, pares de botas y guantes gruesos que entregó uno a cada uno con una ancha sonrisa colgada de su boca.  
- Buena suerte, muchachos…

Nunca le agradó a Harry la sensación que producía un Traslador. Ese tirón brusco en su ombligo y la confusión de colores a su alrededor no era un viaje placentero que esperara con ansias. Luego de salir de ese torbellino sin control, los jóvenes aterrizaron sobre la fría nieve de Sierra Nevada.  
El viento fresco y de ligero aroma metálico, les hizo agradecer al cielo por ese paraíso de mantel blanco. Frente a ellos se extendían montañas y montañas de formas imposibles que decoraban el paisaje con un marco pedregoso. Hermione cerró sus ojos unos segundos, deseando poder estar allí por razones diferentes, pero se recordó que no debía distraerse de su importante tarea.  
Luna estaba maravillada de las casas aledañas. Los muggles sí que tenían imaginación en infraestructura rural, e imaginarse que lo hacían sin magia, aumentaba su admiración a cada paso. Los cinco jóvenes caminaron unos minutos por las calles nevadas del pueblo. Notaron que la paz de ese lugar era incomparable y no vieron a nadie más que a ellos por un largo rato. Después de un momento, llegaron a los pies de un escampado donde los altos teleféricos que transportaban turistas, llamaron la atención de Ron, Luna y Ted. Nunca habían visto algo así. Desde la cúspide de la montaña nevada, varios esquiadores se deslizaban cuesta abajo y el pelirrojo rió de buena gana. Siempre había querido presenciar ese deporte muggle tan curioso.  
- Debemos apresurarnos, no quiero que la noche nos sorprenda antes de tiempo- dijo Hermione, guardando el Traslador en su bolso y apurando el paso hacia el valle.  
A medida que avanzaban, el camino iba tornándose más y más empinado. Los pies se hundían en la nieve hasta la altura de la pantorrilla dificultando la movilidad. Luna sacó el mapa de su padre y consultó el trayecto con seria mirada. Les indicó que debían seguir por la misma ruta hasta dar la vuelta en una duna pronunciada. Descartaron la idea de Aparecer, para fastidio de Ron, por la sencilla razón de que no conocían la dispareja zona y podrían terminar Apareciendo en un acantilado, sobre una débil roca o sobre un lago congelado. Siguieron la caravana por varios minutos. Hermione revisó si llevaba lo necesario, viendo al fondo de su bolso la ancha jeringa mágica que utilizaría para extraer la sangre sin dolor. El escalofrío de la anticipación la sacudió con fuerza. No obstante, aquella distracción hizo que tropezara con una roca oculta en la nieve y perdiera un poco el equilibrio. Para su incomodidad, dos manos la cogieron del brazo en ademán de ayudarla. Su marido y su mejor amigo. Los dos chicos se miraron por una fracción de segundo y Harry la soltó casi de inmediato. Teddy frunció ligeramente el ceño. Pudo sentir la tensión inexplicable entre esos tres y prefirió romper con la pausa.  
- ¿Cuánto falta? Ya estoy agotado- Luna, quien miraba distraídamente el horizonte sin percatarse de nada, caminó hasta el borde de la duna y sonrió. Allí estaban, alzándose con altiva soberbia, los Alpes Berneses.  
Agazapados entre las rocas, los cinco jóvenes miraron hacia la blanca quebrada como un grupo de exploradores. Hermione se removió nerviosa al notar esos telones recogidos de nieve en las cúspides, imaginó que sólo el sonido de un tosido podría ser peligroso para todos. El frío predominó en el ambiente y cada uno cerró su abrigo de forma instintiva. En la cintura de los montes, entre el viento escarchado y con ojos lagrimeantes, pudieron distinguir una pareja de Bicornios provocando que las sanadoras se miraran emocionadas. Habían logrado hallar un par y con eso era suficiente. Luna se sentó en una roca buscando en su mochila la bolsa de semillas. Repartió a cada uno cuatro de ellas casi del tamaño de una avellana y tornó su expresión a otra mucho mucho más concentrada.  
- Cada semilla tiene una duración de quince minutos- dijo seriamente- tenemos una hora en nuestros bolsillos. Yo guardaré el resto para que no se sequen fuera de la vasija en donde las conservo.  
- Momento…- interrumpió Harry- no mencionaron nada de tiempos límites.  
- Bueno, fue un detalle que descubrimos después de hervirlas- contestó Hermione algo ruborizada- al igual que las Branquialgas, las semillas búlgaras actúan contra el reloj. No se conoce mucho sobre ellas, por eso estamos aprendiendo sobre la marcha- lo último sonó a autodefensa y el ojiverde tragó saliva experimentando un poco de temor. La castaña continuó- Debemos colocarlas bajo la lengua, cuando acabe el tiempo la reemplazan por otra rápidamente, pero no creo que sea necesario hacerlo cuatro veces… será una tarea sencilla, no tardaremos más de veinte minutos en ello.  
- ¿Están seguras de que funcionará?- preguntó Ron, mirando la semilla con desconfianza.  
- Claro que sí- rebatió Hermione, tratando de sonar segura- Neville es un experto en todo lo relacionado con la Herbología y nosotras hemos investigado mucho sobre esto- sin embargo, no fue de mucho consuelo para los tres jóvenes que intercambiaron miradas suspicaces. Ted, a pesar de su dura apariencia, torció un poco los labios de forma vacilante- bueno, si tienen una idea mejor que ésta somos todo oídos- reclamó la muchacha cruzándose de brazos. Ninguno dijo una palabra. Harry sonrió levemente ante ese arrebato ofendido de su mejor amiga.  
- Muy bien, manos a la obra- dijo el moreno sin más, encabezando la caravana…

Los Bicornios eran más hermosos de lo que imaginaba Hermione. Al tenerlos a una distancia no muy lejana, podía ver cómo se desenvolvían entre ellos, jugando, oliéndose, rumiando levemente. Toda la planicie albergaba rocas deformes y los magos se ocultaron tras una de ellas para acercarse con sutileza. Dedicaron unos minutos para observarlos rogando internamente que todo el plan resultara sin problemas. Una vez allí, se introdujeron una semilla en la boca sintiendo su sabor amargo en el acto. Parecía que todo el cuerpo se abrigaba de una calidez momentánea, como el trago de un exquisito whisky de fuego en noche de invierno. El viento dejó de ser una molestia porque la sensación de protección los cobijó al instante.  
Lentamente, se acercaron a la pareja de Bicornios que advirtieron sus presencias sin alarmarse; muy por el contrario, los miraron con curiosidad y elevaron sus narices para poder reconocer sus aromas sin percibir nada más que el perfume del paisaje. Hermione sopló un "_Hechizo durmiente_", primero a uno, luego al otro un poco más alejado, y cayeron despacio para dormir placidamente sobre la nieve. Luna se inclinó para acariciar a uno de ellos con ojos embelesados. Sintió un dejo de arrepentimiento pero se reanimó recalcando que sería un drenaje mínimo y por nobles motivos. No los lastimarían si podían evitarlo.  
El grupo se separó por animal. La joven rubia, acompañada por Harry y Ted, preparó la ancha jeringa con el cuidado de una profesional. Los muchachos se arrodillaron a un lado del animal sujetando el muslo más por precaución que por verdadero peligro. Por otro lado, Hermione y Ron se dedicaron al segundo. La castaña empuñó la inyección sin vacilaciones, introduciendo la aguja dorada en el Bicornio. La sangre, a diferencia de la del unicornio, era oscura y de un cierto tono petróleo, aquello sorprendió a los jóvenes imaginando que el color hacía honores a la mala reputación de esas criaturas, tildadas como demoníacas. Mientras que Hermione extraía la sangre precavidamente, alzó su mirada hacia sus amigos a pocos metros más allá y su corazón martilló inesperadamente en su pecho. Ver que Harry también posó sus ojos sobre ella fue una coincidencia que la hizo sonrojarse. Bajó la mirada como un reflejo mordiendo sus labios, tratando de calmarse a fuerza de testarudez. La jeringa tembló un poco en sus manos.  
- A mí también me está dando asco- dijo Ron algo verde, suponiendo que esa extraña reacción de su esposa había sido producto del espeso líquido saliendo del animal. La castaña le dio la razón agradeciendo el hecho de que le había proporcionado una mentira sin pedirla.  
- Ya casi está listo- avisó la chica en voz alta, notando que poco a poco el sabor de la semilla perdía fuerza en su boca. Eso hizo que se inquietara y apurara el proceso. Luego de obtener lo deseado, Hermione vació la jeringa dentro de una botella que tapó con un gordo corcho en la boquilla. Volteó hacia su compañera para apresurarla y, para su tranquilidad, reparó que también había terminado.  
Sin embargo, un seco crujido resonó entre el silencio. Los jóvenes se incorporaron con prudencia frunciendo el ceño, mirando hacia todos lados buscando la causa. Pensaron que la nieve que estaba sobre ellos cedía peligrosamente y el sonido volvió a repetirse. Un temblor los sacudió despacio. Ninguno quiso siquiera decir algo, pero antes de poder reaccionar, fue el piso el que colapsó y la capa de nieve en donde estaban parados, se derrumbó como un delgado puente de barro. Muchachos y Bicornios cayeron al otro piso a varios metros por debajo de ellos. La lluvia de hielo quemaba los rostros azorando a todos. En cosa de segundos, Harry y los demás aterrizaron en dura piedra causando un efecto dominó. La roca cedió también, pero el peso sólo logró inclinarla quedando como un perfecto tobogán congelado. Aún aturdido, el moreno entreabrió sus ojos para recuperar la conciencia y advirtió que Ron había caído muy cerca de la orilla comenzando a deslizarse hacia el vacío. A pesar de sus esfuerzos por asirse de algo y de sacar su varita para ayudarse de alguna manera, el pelirrojo resbalaba con rapidez.  
- ¡Ron!- gritó Harry impulsivamente obligándose a despabilar. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se arrojó de pecho hacia él como un pingüino en velocidad, justo a tiempo para cogerlo con ímpetu de la muñeca. Su mejor amigo quedó colgando, mirando los metros considerables que habían escalado bajo sus pies. El ojiverde no podía respirar con facilidad a causa de la maldita semilla que llevaba en la boca, el esfuerzo hecho había vuelto sus fosas nasales insuficientes, por lo que giró su cabeza hacia un lado y la escupió. Hermione, Luna y Teddy, trataban de recuperarse de la violenta caída pero los Bicornios fueron más rápidos. El hechizo durmiente de la castaña no tuvo el mismo efecto duradero en ellos que en los seres humanos, por lo que las criaturas olfatearon el aire reparando en la presencia molesta del moreno.  
Los Bicornios sacudieron su aturdimiento y gruñeron en contra de Harry, quien hacía fuerzas para no soltar a Ron. Teddy intentó acercarse al borde, pero la roca se estremecía en cada movimiento. Esos animales del demonio harían que todos cayesen sin discriminación alguna. Una idea cruzó por su mente y también escupió la semilla para llamar la atención de esas criaturas. Al hacerlo, los Bicornios cambiaron de opinión, volviendo sobre sus pasos para ir en contra del joven licántropo y nivelar mejor el peso en esa balanza improvisada.  
- ¡Teddy, no hagas eso!- bramó su padrino. En cosa de segundos, Hermione se embargó de terror quedando en blanco unos momentos. Con la vista perdida miró hacia abajo viendo lo que parecía ser un río congelado. Apretó sus dientes con determinación y Luna adivinó sus intenciones.  
- ¿Confían en mí?- preguntó la castaña con voz segura, aferrando mejor su bolso contra el cuerpo. Su rubia amiga asintió enérgicamente al tiempo que Harry la miró por sobre su hombro entregándole la obvia respuesta sin palabras. La joven no se detuvo a pensar en nada. Asió a Ted y Luna del brazo, tiró de ellos y en dirección a Harry y Ron gritó severamente- ¡Salten!

Sintiendo una descarga de adrenalina, todos se dejaron caer aún sin saber el plan por completo. La sensación de vértigo era simplemente embriagante. El viento gélido parecía clavar cientos de agujas en sus mejillas y el frío dejó de tener importancia. Hermione apuñó más fuertemente su varita y apuntó hacia el agua congelada con la mayor gallardía que pudo hallar en su interior. "¡_Incendio_!", exclamó y una gran llama de fuego salió por la punta en dirección al río. El hielo se adelgazaba paulatinamente hasta que cuando estuvieron a escasos metros, sólo una lámina débil cubría el agua y se zambulleron hasta el fondo. Fue como despertar de un sueño largo. Los jóvenes salieron a la superficie con el corazón agitado y mirando hacia arriba, asustados. No lograban sopesar lo que habían hecho, no se convencían de haber caído casi cincuenta metros de altura y comenzaron a reír de forma nerviosa, con los labios amoratados de frío.  
- ¿Te volviste loca?- gruñó Ron, desorbitando sus ojos azules gracias al pavor- ¡No pensaba que nos pedirías hacer algo así!  
- No seas cobarde, Ronald- dijo la castaña, acercándose a merced del río- Fue lo único que se me ocurrió para salvarnos a todos.  
- ¡Debiste avisarme antes!- contestó infantilmente y Harry rió. El pelirrojo lo miró entre ceñudo y divertido- ¡Tú también debiste decirme!  
- No tenía idea de que era eso lo que planeaba Hermione… sólo confié en ella- supo que había sonado condescendiente pero no le importó. Entre ellos, una despeinada y sonriente Luna emergió con su nariz sumamente colorada.  
- A esto le llamo divertirse en el trabajo- dijo la joven con su risa despistada. Sus palabras soñadoras, fueron el bálsamo perfecto para los exaltados ánimos de todos. El peliazulino rompió en carcajadas.  
- Con amigos así, padrino… ya veo por qué no te aburres- comentó pícaramente mientras se aferraban todos a la orilla para poder salir…


	16. Eres mi lugar más seguro para esconderme

**16. Eres mi lugar más seguro para esconderme** _("You're my safest place to hide")_

**L**as vacaciones de navidad se acercaban con rapidez y Victoire estaba ansiosa por volver a casa y ver a sus padres. La hermosa muchacha miraba por la ventana de la habitación de chicas hacia los verdes prados de Hogwarts, preguntándose dónde estaría Teddy. Lo extrañaba dolorosamente. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo tuvo entre sus brazos. Rogó al cielo que estuviese bien, que hubiese desistido de su estúpida idea de venganza, ese veneno que corroía sus jóvenes huesos. Recordó todos los momentos vividos con ese niño de cabello variable y comprendió que más que amarlo era sin duda su alma gemela…

_El aroma de la cena impregnaba la cocina de Molly Weasley y era el mejor momento del día para Victoire. Esa noche, Andrómeda y el pequeño Teddy fueron de visita a La Madriguera lo que puso a la niña de entonces seis años, muy nerviosa. Como siempre, ella y el pequeño Lupin se ocultaron bajo la gran mesa del comedor entre juegos y travesuras. Gracias a su mantel largo hasta el suelo, ambos se sentían protegidos de miradas ajenas siendo un instante perfecto para Teddy, quien hacía reír a Victoire con sus transformaciones no tan expertas como las de su madre. Cambiaba la forma de su nariz, sus ojos, el color de su cabello… verla disfrutar con sus ocurrencias, llenaba de satisfacción su infantil corazón.  
- ¿Dónde está Victoire?- preguntó Fleur y los niños bajaron la voz.  
- Debe estar jugando en el viejo cuarto de los gemelos con Teddy- dijo la señora Weasley. Bill carraspeó fingiendo molestia.  
- Al parecer tendré que poner más atención sobre tu nieto, Andrómeda- la aludida soltó una divertida carcajada.  
- No seas celoso, Bill… ve acostumbrándote, porque a esos dos ya no los separas ni a maleficios- comentó la bruja, palmoteando cariñosamente la espalda del pálido pelirrojo. Teddy y Victoire, al oír esa breve conversación, se miraron de forma diferente. La niña se perdió en esos ojos plateados, parecían tan irreales, tan enigmáticos, tan increíblemente profundos. Por otro lado, él reparó en su belleza de ángel caído, en las líneas delicadas de su rostro y reaccionando a un impulso verdadero, besó sus labios sonrosados con ternura.  
- Cuando crezca, me casaré contigo- dijo Teddy de forma inocente y Victoire se ruborizó sintiendo sus latidos desaforados…_

El recuerdo del primer beso con el hombre que amaba la hizo sonreír anchamente. Sabía que estaba comportándose empalagosamente, pero sin importarle en lo más mínimo, se sumergió en esos momentos felices tantas veces como quiso. Salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor. La decoración navideña se veía preciosa, la chimenea que crepitaba alegremente en ella avivaba el calor entre los estudiantes y distinguió a algunas de sus amigas escribiendo a sus familias. Aquella época del año era su favorita, todo se veía mucho más reconfortable. De pronto, el abrazo espontáneo de su prima Rose casi la bota al suelo. La adolescente, con la delicadeza que se le conocía, acarició a la niña dulcemente.  
- A que no adivinas quién me escribió- dijo con sus ojos brillantes. Victoire se encogió de hombros- Teddy… me ha llegado hace sólo unos minutos. Me dice que espera que nos veamos para navidad.  
- ¿Ted? Pero…- la muchacha cogió el pergamino entre sus manos y leyó con avidez. Una cierta molestia la embargó al reparar que no la mencionaba en ninguna parte. ¿Por qué no le había escrito también a ella?  
- ¿Te das cuenta, Vicky? Lo veremos de nuevo muy pronto- esas palabras de Rose no la consolaron tanto como hubiese deseado. Besó a la niña en la frente y salió por el retrato sin tener idea que a kilómetros de distancia, un muchacho golpeaba la puerta de su casa.

- Hola, tío Bill- saludó Ted notoriamente incómodo. El pelirrojo frunció el ceño extrañado, hacía muchos meses que no veía a ese chico por su casa. Lo observó unos minutos notando lo mucho que había cambiado. Estaba más atractivo de lo que recordaba, mucho más alto y delgado. Definitivamente había dejado atrás el semblante de chiquillo que corría por sus jardines junto a su hija. Ted se había vestido para la ocasión con su mejor camisa y capa. Su húmedo cabello azul denotaba un exhaustivo trabajo en el peinado y su sonrisa de dientes parejos estaba pintada de nerviosismo. Bill correspondió su saludo estrechando su mano- He venido para hablar con usted- agregó el recién llegado. El pelirrojo no cambió su expresión. Sabía perfectamente la razón por la que estaba ahí.  
- Lo sé… te he estado esperando- Teddy alzó sus cejas, impresionado.  
- ¿Cómo supo que vendría?  
- ¿Bromeas? Te he estado esperando los últimos diecisiete años de mi vida- dijo sin siquiera conmoverse- tenía razón cuando le dije a tu abuela que debía poner más atención sobre ti…

Las discusiones entre Harry y Ginny se habían vuelto frecuentes. Luego de aquella aventura en los Alpes Berneses, un abismo se abrió entre ellos y ya no parecían conocerse. El ojiverde se sentía incómodo ante el asedio constante de su mujer cada vez que lo veía con la mirada perdida, pensativo. Trataba de mantener una normalidad ilusoria frente a su hija, quien pese a su corta edad sabía que algo estaba pasando con sus padres. La niña se había vuelto transparente, como si se confundiera con el tapiz de las paredes sólo para ser espectadora absoluta de lo que ocurría bajo su techo, tenía la completa certeza de que su familia comenzaba a desmoronarse.  
Durante las noches, Harry se desvelaba observando a Ginny dormir a su lado. Pensaba en los años compartidos, en sus hijos y en el amor que sentía por ella, pero al notar que su corazón no latía como pasaba con Hermione, se dio cuenta que había vivido creyéndose enamorado sin tener idea de lo que realmente significaba. Imaginó que la castaña dormía allí en su lugar, imaginó su cabello miel regado por las sábanas y que era a ella a quien besaba cada mañana antes de irse al trabajo. Rabiosamente, barrió una lágrima de su mejilla para después incorporarse de la cama con rapidez. Caminó por el cuarto como león enjaulado. Deseó que fuese noche de luna llena y convertirse en licántropo una vez más. Poder olvidar por una maldita noche todo lo que lo atormentaba.  
- ¿Por qué siento que me ocultas algo?- dijo de repente la pelirroja, sobresaltándolo.  
- ¿De qué hablas? No puedo dormir, es todo.  
- Ya no me amas ¿verdad?- insistió Ginny y aquello rasguñó el pecho del moreno.  
- No digas tonterías, claro que te amo.  
- Pero no como yo a ti- esa conclusión volvió el aire espeso, irrespirable. Harry pasó sus manos por su cabello, desordenándolo aún más.  
- Necesito espacio, tiempo…no podemos seguir así- esas palabras habían llegado por fin a los oídos de la muchacha y su peor temor se había materializado. Su esposo se escurría entre sus dedos sin poder evitarlo. La seriedad que dibujaba en su ceño fue determinante, como también la luz en su mirada verde. No tuvo otro remedio más que asentir despacio.  
- Tienes razón- habló con un hilo de voz. Harry detuvo sus ojos sobre ella un largo momento y se acercó para besarla en la frente. Aquella caricia fue el contacto más amargo para la chica tratando furiosamente de no llorar frente a él. El ojiverde cogió algunas de sus ropas, las empacó y salió del departamento a la fría noche londinense.

Nadie de la familia Weasley supo de esa separación sino hasta una semana después, excepto Ron, quien se enteró a los pocos días. El y su hermana habían aumentado su comunicación en los últimos años, y Ginny lloró sobre su hombro lo sucedido. El pelirrojo no quiso comentarle nada a Hermione sin saber muy bien por qué. Tenía claro que estaba reaccionando paranoicamente, pero a pesar de haber presenciado millones de abrazos entre ellos dos, imaginarse a la castaña consolándolo con uno más lo llenó de celos. En el Departamento de Aurores, los dos amigos no tenían oportunidad de verse. Ambos estaban en distintos puestos y Ron tuvo que dejar la plática con Harry para un mejor momento. No obstante, la noticia corrió como pólvora. Gracias a su poca discreta suegra, Hermione se enteró de la situación y el corazón se le detuvo por unos segundos. Una mezcla de terror y satisfacción viajó por todo su cuerpo sintiendo la sangre en sus mejillas. No pudo decir una palabra, consciente de que Molly esperaba alguna de su parte. Todo quedó de cabeza, todo parecía incierto, todo lo que había estado resuelto en su vida volvía al punto de partida y la confusión la agobió. No pudo explicarse el por qué, pero una rabia contra Harry la ahorcó sin misericordia… ¿Qué pretendía su mejor amigo? ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Por qué esa decisión?... necesitaba hablar con él.  
Hermione sabía que Harry había vuelto a la vieja mansión Black en Grimmauld Place. Era el único lugar en donde el moreno se refugiaba cuando buscaba recordar viejos tiempos o calmar sus ansiedades. Esa noche, se armó de un valor que no hallaba en sí misma con tanta facilidad. Fue hasta al inmueble con pasos dubitativos porque imaginarse frente a esos ojos esmeraldas la desarmaba por entero. Frente a la puerta, la chica alzó el puño y lo mantuvo suspendido sin tocar por varios segundos. El recuerdo de ese encuentro en su oficina, donde los movimientos candentes de su mejor amigo dentro de ella le causaron un cosquilleo en el vientre que aumentó su vacilación, seguía muy vivo en su memoria, y con irritación admitió que deseaba repetirlo. Sin embargo, alzó su mentón orgullosamente llamando a la puerta, convencida de que eran sólo pensamientos impropios e idiotas en una situación tan compleja.  
- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Harry al abrir y verla sobre el umbral. La castaña no respondió y entró a la mansión sin esperar invitación previa.  
El moreno la observaba caminar por cada rincón de la sala, como si buscara alguna forma de comenzar a hablar. Hermione no podía controlar sus reacciones, no podía controlar esa variación entre frío y calor de su cuerpo, el rubor de sus mejillas, el nervio de saber que Harry la miraba, la rabia de no saber qué decir ni qué esperar de su estúpida visita. Ninguno dijo nada. Cuando por fin la muchacha detuvo sus inquietos pasos, posó sus ojos sobre él y el tiempo parecía detenido. No se entendía, sentía tanta cólera que imaginó que su sangre de la noche a la mañana se había convertido en vinagre…

_- Te ves muy guapo, Harry- dijo la castaña al verlo de traje minutos antes de casarse. El ojiverde le sonrió.  
- Gracias…- dijo, acomodándose la corbata en el cuello. Hermione se acercó y quiso hacerlo ella misma. Anudó mejor la prenda, acomodó la solapa de la camisa y trató de aplastar ese rebelde cabello azabache. La joven suspiró divertida.  
- No hay remedio con el peinado ¿verdad?- Harry rió reparando que su mejor amiga también se veía hermosa. Ese delicado vestido de color pastel resaltaba su delgada figura. El tocado de su cabello se confundía con esos rizos definidos que si bien estaban perfectos, el muchacho extrañaba los enmarañados que le conoció a los once años. Hermione detuvo el movimiento de su mano sobre el peinado de Harry y lo miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido al notar su seriedad- ¿Qué sucede?  
- Nada… sólo pensaba que te quiero mucho… gracias por acompañarme siempre- al oírlo, la joven lo encerró entre sus brazos con la misma urgencia y necesidad con que tantas veces lo había abrazado.  
- Yo también… - dijo en voz baja- espero que seas muy feliz…_

Maldita remembranza en el peor de los momentos. Hermione creyó que era una burla del destino y meneó la cabeza imperceptiblemente. Tenían una vida, formada, clara y estable… ¿Por qué mierda su piel gritaba por tenerlo cerca? ¿Por qué el anillo en su dedo le importaba tan poco en esos momentos? ¿Por qué ahora?... Harry esperaba que fuese ella quien hablara primero. No le quitaba su atención y quiso saber Legeremancia. Deseaba con todo su corazón saber lo que pasaba por la mente de esa mujer tan increíble. Debió pedirle a Severus Snape que le enseñara esa parte de la magia.  
- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- preguntó la castaña por fin.  
- Aún no lo sé.  
- ¿Por qué te separaste de Ginny?  
- Conoces la respuesta- eso era precisamente lo que no quería escuchar. Hermione cayó a un pozo sin fondo de forma abrupta. No obstante, tercamente arremetió.  
- No sé a lo que te refieres- Harry rió con sarcasmo y la miró más profundamente.  
- No cambias en lo absoluto- dijo más admirado que molesto. Otra pausa prevaleció más breve que la anterior. El moreno continuó- Debes pensar que soy un verdadero cretino ¿no?  
- Sí, realmente lo pienso- contestó la joven desahogando su rabia- será mejor que te arregles con Ginny y a mí me dejes tranquila- luego de lanzar esas duras palabras, Hermione caminó hasta la puerta y abrió para poder salir. Harry corrió sin pensarlo y la cerró nuevamente.  
- Es muy fácil para ti culparme de todo- sentenció a pocos centímetros de ella- eso te ayuda a dormir por las noches ¿verdad? Te ayuda a acostarte con tu marido sin remordimientos...  
- Será mejor que te calles- la voz de la castaña vibraba inconteniblemente. Como un volcán a punto de hacer erupción, la ira subía por su cuerpo poco a poco.  
- ¡Tampoco es fácil para mí! ¡No puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, carajo!- exclamó el moreno golpeando la puerta con su puño a un lado de Hermione. Ella tensó sus labios y lo empujó para apartarlo.  
- ¡Amo a Ron, amo a mis hijos… tengo una familia y una vida! ¡Vete a la mierda!- ese grito arañó más la garganta de Harry que la de ella misma. La joven abrió la puerta saliendo hacia una lluvia que había comenzado recientemente y el calor de la discusión fue refrescado de manera inmediata. Sin embargo, se detuvo. Detuvo su andar furioso a medio camino para voltear y ver al moreno en el umbral, mirándola con lágrimas en los ojos.  
Hermione derrumbó todo tipo de convicción en ella. Su corazón ya no podía latir más rápido, ya no podía dolerle más, ya no cabía más en su pecho y totalmente fuera de control, volvió sobre sus pasos hasta él para besarlo hambrienta. Harry, sorprendido y encantado, cerró la puerta a ciegas llevándola hacia las escaleras. En la efusividad de su arrebato, ellos no podían esperar un minuto más. El ojiverde la recostó sobre los escalones y abrió su blusa besando su pecho por cada botón desatado. La escuchaba gemir expectante y eso lo enloquecía aún más.  
- ¿Por qué no puedo odiarte?- resopló ella.  
- ¿En verdad quieres eso?- dijo mientras se refugiaba entre sus senos.  
- No…- oírse esa confesión aumentó el calor en su sangre.  
Harry recorrió su piel de seda con la punta de la lengua hasta volver a besarla. No había sabor más exquisito que el de su boca y se dio cuenta que lo extrañaba. La apretó contra su cuerpo sintiéndose seguro, cómodo, escondido de todos entre sus ondulados cabellos. Ayudándose mutuamente, se acariciaban acompasadamente olvidando el mundo y las circunstancias. Hermione le susurró al oído su deseo de perderse entre sus sábanas y Harry obedeció llevándola entre tropiezos.  
Cayeron abrazados en la cama aprendiendo sus movimientos en ese escenario. Fue algo alucinante. Tener a esa mujer amante y niña siempre a la vez, sobrecogió al moreno desvistiéndola por completo. Su piel tersa reaccionaba en cada uno de sus contactos viendo cómo se erizaba y estremecía al mismo tiempo. Besó su intimidad jugando con ella bajo un ritmo que inventó para su mejor amiga. Hermione se retorcía del placer friccionando las almohadas con fuerza. Al sentir que la penetraba su memoria se había puesto en blanco. Se convenció que Harry era su marido, que con él vivió por años y que a él vería durmiendo a su lado cada mañana. El muchacho, por otro lado, la embestía concentrándose en ella, descubriendo que la amaba, que irremediable y malditamente la amaba. Se odió tanto por ello que apretó sus ojos cobijándose en el perfume de su cuello.  
El éxtasis los abordó de manera tan avasallante que los gemidos de ambos se confundían sin saber quien suspiraba en los empujes. El sudor salado que despedía Hermione era un bálsamo que se impregnaba en él y se esforzó para no terminar con ese maravilloso momento. Ambos dejaron su vida fuera de la alcoba y sólo eran ellos, tan sólo ellos… aquello les calmó la conciencia de algún modo. El compás de sus movimientos fue en aumento sin que ninguno se diera cuenta de ello. La castaña recibía a ese hombre embriagante entre sus piernas con tal perfección que creyó haber nacido sólo para él. Mordía sus labios aguantando el hormigueo que la recorría, sin embargo, también lo hizo para evitar decirle lo que sentía tras un impulso. Sería como confirmar que ya no había vuelta atrás. Cuando el orgasmo estalló entre sus cuerpos, Hermione enterró sus uñas en la espalda del moreno y Harry mordió su hombro sintiendo ese ardor incomparable en sus sexos unidos. El temblor entre ellos cesó desfalleciendo sobre esa cama culpable pero aún con energía para abrazarse. Fue un abrazo diferente. La joven apoyó su cabeza sobre su pecho y comprendió que ese abrazo era el primero en verdad. De pronto, una voz que no esperaban llegó hasta sus oídos como una bomba atómica.  
- ¿Harry, estás aquí?- la pregunta de Ron desde la estancia en el primer piso tuvo el mismo efecto que un balde de agua helada sobre ellos…


	17. Blanca navidad

**17. Blanca navidad**

**L**a parsimonia en el rostro de Bill Weasley incrementaba el nerviosismo de un joven de cabello azulino y ojos metálicos llamado Ted Lupin. Nunca pensó que pedir la mano de alguien fuesen palabras tan difíciles de decir, pero luego de haberlas liberado, vio que el pelirrojo se quedó silencioso sin responder de inmediato. La mirada azul del mago reposaba sobre el muchacho con mucha atención. Estudiaba cada detalle de ese rostro bien formado e intentó hallar en esas nuevas facciones las que una vez conoció cuando era un mocoso. La melancolía lo azotó al reparar que se parecía mucho a Tonks combinado con la esbelta figura de Remus. Ambos seguían viviendo en él.  
Bill dejó el sofá en el que estaba sentado, para pasear por su sala lentamente. Ted no se sentía merecedor del amor de Victoire, luego de todos los errores que había cometido, de todo el odio que lo llevó a herir, incluso matar… lo hacían sentir sucio, sentía sus manos empapadas de sangre inocente y otra vez odió su condición de licántropo, aún siendo uno bastante especial gracias a su madre. Sabiendo que Bill lo observaba de manera insistente, no quiso mostrarse intimidado por él y alzó un poco el mentón.  
- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo?- dijo el padre de la mujer que amaba, rompiendo con la pausa.  
- Amo mucho a su hija.  
- ¿Crees poder hacerla feliz?  
- Lo intentaré- eso no causó satisfacción alguna al supuesto suegro.  
El pelirrojo sabía que Teddy no era como cualquier otro ser humano. Por sus venas corría una sangre muy peculiar, no todos los días se veía un caso como el suyo, donde la metamorfosis era complementada por la licantropía de forma natural, hereditaria. Temía por Victoire, temía por sus futuros nietos… a pesar de no ser un hombre lobo, la misma vida de Bill no fue la misma después de ese ataque de Greyback. Las heridas en su cuerpo no sanaron completamente, como tampoco cesaba ese temblor extraño que lo envolvía cuando veía luna llena o su gusto por la carne cruda. Nunca se transformó pero podía sentir el aullido reprimido en su garganta. No quería ver sufrir a su hija como vio sufrir a Fleur por él.  
- ¿Estás consciente de lo difícil que será para Victoire vivir contigo?  
- Puedo transformarme a voluntad… es una de las ventajas de ser hijo de metamorfomaga…  
- ¿Y en las lunas llenas? No puedes evitar la transformación- Teddy sacudió la cabeza con resignación pero estaba concentrado en defenderse.  
- Sigo manteniendo mi raciocinio humano intacto, tío Bill… ella lo sabe- sin embargo, no lograba convencerlo. El mayor de los Weasley no cambiaba su expresión suspicaz tratando de verle el lado romántico a ese amor de toda una vida pero no conseguía hallarlo. No obstante, el peliazulino se adelantó a cualquier comentario y continuó hablando con la misma seriedad- La licantropía destruyó el autoestima de mi padre, destruyó parte de su alegría por vivir, su seguridad… él odiaba su condición, mi abuela me lo dijo y ella también la odiaba…  
- Lo sé, Ted, lo sé…- intervino el mago sonando casi como un lamento. El joven asintió conforme de oírlo. Suspiró.  
- Y esa condición que ha manejado actitudes, atacado personas, ahuyentado la paz… veo que está aumentando su desconfianza en mí.  
- Sólo quiero lo mejor para Vicky- dijo el aludido, un poco incomodado- créeme que no es sencillo decirte esto… yo me casé con Fleur aún sin saber las consecuencias que existirían después de aquel ataque que sufrí… no quiero que ella…  
- Descuide- interrumpió Teddy poniéndose de pie- todo saldrá bien… tengo plena confianza en que Hermione y Luna tendrán éxito- el pelirrojo frunció el ceño al escuchar esos nombres tan fuera de contexto.  
- ¿De qué hablas?- el chico le sonrió por primera vez.  
- Ya lo sabrá, tío Bill… ya lo sabrá…

Ibrahim Gallagher estaba orgulloso de sus dos mejores sanadoras. Luego de haber conseguido la sangre de Bicornio como Hermione le había explicado, ambas científicas se habían encerrado por horas en el laboratorio para crear la fórmula por la que tanto se habían esforzado. El director del hospital no quiso siquiera sacarlas de su labor, sabiendo que todo ese tiempo creyendo que sería imposible conseguirlo, traería exitosos resultados… cambiarían por fin la vida de muchas personas.  
El mago de gran estatura y ojos profundos, paseaba por los pasillos del mágico inmueble viendo que todo en St. Mungo estuviera en su lugar. Algunos sanadores controlaban el estado de los heridos y enfermos con la misma entrega que tanto admiraba en sus subordinados. El director depositó su confianza en el equipo completo al igual que en sus dos jóvenes estrellas y respiró tranquilo a todo pulmón. La comunidad mágica estaba bien cuidada. Sin embargo, al girar en uno de los innumerables pasillos, el aura parecía haberse densificado de pronto. La congoja empuñó su corazón convencido de que lo estaban siguiendo. Caminó más rápido mirando por sobre su hombro hasta que sus pasos se convirtieron en una carrera que lo llevó hasta las puertas del laboratorio experimental. Cuando logró abrir para encerrarse allí, convencido de que no era una paranoia… un golpe certero detrás de su cabeza lo hizo caer de rodillas. Una mano fuerte, de dedos largos y afiladas uñas lo cogió por el cabello para levantarle el rostro. Gallagher intentó extraer su varita desde su capa para defenderse, pero otros desconocidos evitaron que se moviese de alguna manera. El director miró a su alrededor viendo varios sujetos viéndolo con un gesto irónico en sus semblantes. El escalofrío del terror lamió toda su espalda recordando los tiempos oscuros de Lord Voldemort. Creyó que estaba desvariando, creyó que estaba rodeado de Mortífagos pero se dijo a sí mismo que era absolutamente absurdo.  
- ¿Dónde están esas sanadoras?- dijo una voz ronca, de apestoso aliento y dientes amarillentos. Gallagher se resistió sin entender lo que estaba pasando.  
- ¿Cuáles sanadoras? Esto es un hospital, por Merlín…  
- ¡Las que se empeñan en crear un maldito antídoto!- bramó Greyback, tirándolo con mayor fuerza del cabello- ¡Sabes bien de lo que hablo!- fue entonces donde el mago supo de quienes se trataba. Notó lo demacrado de sus rostros, lo delgado de sus cuerpos, las cicatrices en sus pieles y la apariencia indiscutida de licántropos errantes. Era el temido grupo que tantos problemas estaban causando en Londres. Identificó al líder sintiendo pavor congelándole la sangre.  
- No conseguirán que diga nada- dijo batiéndose entre el miedo y la lealtad. Darkeye, muy cerca de la victima, miraba divertido el espanto de ese tipo. Aquel hombre lobo poseía un corazón tan negro, que no podía sentir mayor placer que pisotear al débil, al vulnerable. Tomó al director por las mejillas con una sola malo y rió gélidamente.  
- Te conviene cooperar, Gallagher… ¿Dónde están?  
- No lo sé- contestó sin cambiar el tono. Greyback gruñó y lo golpeó en la quijada arrojándolo al suelo.  
- ¿¡Creen que nos quedaremos con los brazos cruzados!? ¿¡Acaso creen que somos una enfermedad!?... ¡_Cruciatus_!- gritó el licántropo alzando su varita y el dolor quemó cada célula del cuerpo del mago. Se retorció bruscamente creyendo que le desprendían la carne de los huesos. Apretó su mandíbula tratando de soportar el suplicio hasta que acabó de repente. Pudo volver a respirar sintiendo el corazón agitado- ¿Dónde están?... ¿Terminaron la poción?  
- No les diré nada…  
- Más te vale hablar, Damocles ya nos reveló bastante- aquello provocó que Gallagher desorbitara un poco los ojos.  
- Todo el mundo sabe que ese viejo está loco- dijo entre jadeos. Aquello no mejoró la cruel mirada en los ojos bestiales de Greyback. El rencor hacia los humanos crecía como una mala hierba sembrada en su interior. Primero ese niñito de Wolzard queriendo arrebatarle su lugar, luego la escapada de ese escurridizo de Potter y ahora un par de sanadoras pasándose de listas.  
- Sé bien que proteges a Granger y a Lovegood, Ibrahim- sentenció el licántropo- ¿Pero quién protegerá a los niños?... alguna de ellas debe ser madre ¿no?  
- ¡Ellos no tienen nada que ver en esta batalla!- Greyback rió con ganas junto a su sombrío séquito al escucharlo perder la calma.  
- No puedo resistirme a la carne tierna- reveló apeteciblemente- Además, un escarmiento no caerá mal para esos entrometidos.  
- No permitiré que lo hagas- dijo Gallagher, con su voz pendiendo de un hilo. El hombre lobo dilató sus pupilas mirándolo como si fuese un montón de escoria.  
- Pero si tú ya estás muerto… ¡Entren al laboratorio y destrúyanlo todo!- ordenó Greyback con su tono autoritario- Yo me encargo de éste…- sin embargo, antes de poder blandir su varita en contra del director, Gallagher musitó un hechizo hacia la placa en la puerta de seguridad que había inventado Hermione y ésta se selló en el acto. Fue lo último que hizo antes de cegarlo para siempre una verde luz fulminante…

--

El notorio acaloramiento de Harry hizo que el ceño de Ron se frunciera levemente. Cuando llegó a merced de la puerta del cuarto principal, el ojiverde no le dio siquiera la oportunidad de tocar a la puerta porque ya le había abierto de golpe. El pelirrojo se sobresaltó mirando hacia dentro con cierta aprensión. Reparó que la cama estaba deshecha pero no vio a nadie con su moreno amigo, tampoco escuchó el chasquido de alguna Aparición cercana ni puertas cerrarse por el pasillo como para sospechar ilícita compañía.  
Harry no podía mirarlo a la cara sin sentir arder los besos recientes de Hermione sobre su piel y el asqueroso autorechazo en el centro de su pecho. Estaba enamorado de la esposa de su mejor amigo, estaba completamente perdido por ella sin saber lo que ocurriría si llegara a saberse. Maldita suerte. Nervioso, estaba consciente que la castaña observaba atenta todo lo que sucedía, porque como un acto desesperado Harry la cubrió con su capa de invisibilidad que siempre llevaba entre sus cosas y la castaña, acurrucada a un lado de la cama y abrazada a sus ropas, estaba sintiéndose como una sucia delincuente a pocos metros de su marido. De vez en cuando, la sensación de la culpa y la persecución de la paranoia, le hicieron creer un par de veces que Ron podía verla a través de la capa pero no decía nada. Trataba de calmarse para dejar de pensar estupideces.  
- Mi hermana está destrozada- dijo el pelirrojo sin rodeos. Eso golpeó tanto a Harry como a Hermione.  
- Es un asunto entre ella y yo, amigo- en el momento de decir esa palabra, se mordió la lengua por desgraciado. Sin embargo, la ferocidad de un corazón exasperado le restó remordimiento.  
- ¿Qué está pasando, Harry?- el ojiverde no contestó. Pasaban demasiadas cosas a la vez como para poder explicarlas. Al no decir nada, Ron entró de lleno a la habitación tomándolo por sorpresa. No obstante, no quiso parecer perturbado por ello y miró disimuladamente hacia donde estaba escondida la castaña. El pelirrojo caminó sin rumbo entre la cama y la puerta- ¿Ya no amas a mi hermana?  
- Claro que la amo- respondió provocando en Hermione la contracción de su estómago. Harry sabía que había causado algún efecto con lo dicho, por lo que trató de aclarar como si hablase con la muchacha, no con Ron- pero me he dado cuenta que es un amor diferente, siempre será una mujer especial… es la madre de mis hijos, pero… no estuve enamorado de ella, creí estarlo. Te juro que no quiero hacerle daño- Ron no dijo palabra mirándolo como si repasara todo lo dicho con suma cautela, tratando de descifrar algún mensaje subliminal, algún código oculto.  
- ¿Estás enamorado de otra mujer?- esa pregunta lo desajustó totalmente. Con la presión abombándole los oídos, el moreno suspiró otorgando respuesta con aquella breve pausa- ¿De Hermione?- la continuación fue peor. Harry tensó sus labios como si le hubiesen arrancado las cuerdas vocales de un zarpazo. Casi rompe en carcajadas de manera perversa por lo irónico del momento. Por otro lado, la castaña agazapada al extremo contrario, esperaba su contestación como una sedienta su ración de agua. Harry carraspeó obligándose a apartar la mirada de Ron.  
- ¡Qué cosas dices! ¡Ella es como mi hermana y lo sabes!- exclamó fingiendo estar ofendido.  
- Pero no lo es…- eso borró de inmediato la falsa sonrisa del ojiverde. El silencio fue tan cerrado que todos dentro de ese cuarto se sentían claustrofóbicos. Harry, como poseído por una fuerza extraña, abrió sus labios con intenciones de soltarlo todo, de decir a los cuatro vientos que descubrió un amor tan avasallante por su mejor amiga que todo en su cabeza se había desordenado.  
- Ron, yo…  
- El motivo de mi visita es para decirte que mi madre hará la cena en Nochebuena- interrumpió asertivamente el pelirrojo, como si el destino se encargara de mantenerlo en secreto. Harry lo agradeció respirando aliviado. Hermione reparó en sus intenciones desde un principio, su agitado aliento casi la delata por lo que cerró sus ojos intentando calmar su pulso.  
- ¿Quieren que esté presente a pesar de cómo están las cosas entre Ginny y yo?- preguntó el ojiverde algo extrañado.  
- Todos irán… no quiero que mi sobrina pase la Navidad preguntando por ti- Harry asintió con el corazón atiborrado de distintas emociones.  
Ron se despidió y para susto de Hermione, el muchacho pasó muy cerca de donde ella estaba. La castaña tuvo que arrimarse instintivamente para evitar que tropezara con la capa y la descubriera sin ninguna salida. Al quedar solos en la habitación, la joven esperó un tiempo considerable para quitarse de encima la prenda mágica y acabar de vestirse sumida en la amargura. Ni ella ni Harry querían mirarse a la cara. Querían decirse tantas cosas pero las palabras definitivamente habían abandonado sus bocas prefiriéndolo así. Ya estaban metidos en una fosa insondable, asustados de destruirlo todo por amarse tan tarde. Hermione acabó de arreglarse, dejó la capa sobre la cama y sin decir nada, abandonó la alcoba seguida por la incierta mirada del moreno…

Hacía mucho tiempo que La Madriguera no estaba tan llena de gente, tan alegre y tan cálida como esa noche de cena familiar. Para gusto de todos, los niños habían regresado de Hogwarts por sus vacaciones de Navidad y las risas colmaron la casa Weasley. Los hermanos Potter parecían la reencarnación de los gemelos en sus divertidos juegos. George los miraba con lágrimas en los ojos recordando a su fallecido hermano en aquellos hermosos días cuando eran inseparables.  
Bill y su familia llegaron con múltiples obsequios para todos. El inmenso árbol al centro de la sala albergaba cientos de regalos que Hugo y Lilly husmeaban como gatos en carnicería. Rose, por otro lado, ayudaba a su abuela a hornear galletas. Hermione hundía sus manos en la masa del pan para mantener la mente ocupada mientras que Harry platicaba con su ahijado cerca de la chimenea. Para crear un ambiente al menos respirable, Ginny establecía distancia entre ella y su marido para no incomodar a nadie. En eso, su mejor aliado fue Ron, quien la integraba a sus animadas pláticas con Hagrid.  
Fue una sorpresa agradable para todos, especialmente para Victoire, ver llegar a Ted para la cena. La joven, cuando estrelló sus ojos en esos plateados hermosos, corrió hacia él y no le importó besarlo frente a toda la familia. Teddy no podía estar más feliz. De cuánto se había perdido por estar extraviado en sus resentimientos, en su jodida rebeldía… tenía a su alrededor gente que lo amaba y sólo eso importaba, merecer lo que la vida le estaba entregando. Sobre la propuesta de matrimonio a Victoire, el peliazulino prefirió esperar un poco más. Los nervios de novio inexperto le comían las intenciones de hablar, mirando a la muchacha con ojos enamorados. Si todo salía bien, tendría pronto el consentimiento de Bill y Fleur para comenzar a vivir plenamente su juventud junto a ella.  
La mesa estaba decorada con hermosas velas y cubiertos. Todos rodeando el pavo comenzaron la cena recordando a los ausentes. El señor Weasley dijo unas palabras que a nadie dejó indiferentes, una linda nostalgia los abrazó al escucharlo mientras daban inicio a la degustación de la deliciosa comida de Molly. Harry miraba de reojo a la castaña sentada enfrente, sabiendo que le negaba su atención sumida en la obvia incomodidad. Recordó la apasionada forma en que la recorrió entre sus sábanas, de cómo suspiraba la dicha de hacerla suya y sólo deseaba volver a tenerla cerca; pero tenía sed de más, quería que fuese para siempre. Dirigió sus orbes hacia su esposa, pidiendo perdón en silencio por esos sentimientos. Si la vida le hubiese susurrado lo que ocurriría nunca habría involucrado a la pelirroja en ese juego peligroso, la quería mucho y herirla le quitaba el sueño. El sofoco de la tensión lo ahorcaba. No podía tragar con libertad excusándose para ir al baño. Caminó a paso cansino, más por el peso de la consciencia que por verdadero agotamiento. La presencia de sus hijos, de los hijos de Hermione en la misma mesa, aumentó en él la rabia en su pecho. Se sentía atrapado. Una vez en el cuarto, se encerró y mojó su rostro tratando de serenarse. De regreso al comedor, Harry reparó que la castaña estaba apoyada en el lavaplatos de la cocina al pasar. Notó que pasaba con ella lo mismo que con él y entró sin pensarlo.  
- Te amo…- dijo sin poder contenerlo, sólo se deslizó fuera de su boca sin esperarlo.  
- No digas eso- contestó la muchacha evitando voltear- mucho menos ahora…  
- Que me perdonen todos… pero es cierto.  
Hermione no reaccionó y eso hizo que el moreno perdiera la paciencia. Avanzó hacia ella para cogerla por los hombros obligándola a mirarlo. Ella trató de apartarlo pero no lo consiguió. Con lágrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas, ambos se besaron desesperados. Se había convertido en una necesidad tan grande, que dolía terriblemente no hacerlo. No obstante, una dulce voz sorpresiva, los interrumpió de golpe, entumeciendo sus pensamientos.  
- Mamá…- dijo Rose desde la puerta, con sus labios temblorosos…


	18. Tortuoso silencio

18

**18. Tortuoso silencio**

- **R**ose… - dijo Hermione con la garganta apretada. Inmediatamente se alejó de Harry para ir hacia su hija y abrazarla, pero la pequeña estaba estática, no lograba mover un músculo, fue como abrazar un muñeco de madera y la castaña se angustió llorando arrepentida. ¿Cómo pudieron ser tan descuidados? ¿Cómo pudo besar a su mejor amigo en la cocina de su suegra, con toda la familia a poca distancia?- hija… no es… yo… - pero no podía continuar, hablar sólo dolía más en la herida producida. Harry intentó decir algo pero al acercarse, la castaña se volvió hacia él empujándolo, enfadada- Aléjate… sólo aléjate.  
Esa reacción fue tan fría y desesperada por parte de Hermione, que el ojiverde sintió que lo había quemado con la palma de la mano al apartarlo. El muchacho no quiso insistir, tenía la mirada de su sobrina sobre él como el acecho de un león hambriento y tuvo miedo. Quiso disuadirla de alguna forma, pero sería insultar su inteligencia… los había descubierto. Se odió por ser un pobre idiota enamorado por fin de la persona correcta en un momento tan imposible. Ya no estaban solos, debía recordarlo… no eran sólo Harry y Hermione, sino que padres y esposos de dos personas al otro lado de la cocina. El moreno fue expulsado de allí por la joven sin miramientos. Trató de hablar para disculparse por su estúpido impulso pero supo que ya había hecho suficiente… habían involucrado a Rose en todo aquello sin quererlo. Salió con los hombros rendidos y brutalmente desconsolado.  
- Hija… lo siento…- dijo la castaña inclinándose frente a ella, buscando sus dulces ojos claros. El odio concentrado que Hermione descifraba en la expresión de Rose, fue como atravesar ríos de lava ardiendo. No podía respirar producto del dolor y el pavor.  
Rose no era como cualquier otra niña de su edad. La pequeña Weasley había adquirido la mezcla perfecta entre la pasión e inteligencia de Hermione con la impetuosidad y simpatía de Ron. Siempre había sido vista por su familia como una chica demasiado madura para su edad. Aquello lo atribuyeron a que siempre había sido criada bajo la comunicación adulta que su castaña madre mantenía con ella, o las noches de sagrada lectura que compartían cada noche incrementando su vivacidad. Por eso mismo, la niña de once años no tuvo problemas en saber que Wolzard era en verdad su querido Teddy, ni que su prima y él se amaban en secreto por tanto tiempo, ni tampoco le pasaron desapercibidas esas miradas profundas entre su madre y el tío Harry.  
Hermione comenzó a preocuparse al no ver ninguna otra reacción en Rose que quedarse allí boquiabierta. Deseó que le gritara, que la golpeara, que formara un escándalo de los mil demonios pero no que estuviese plantada allí, con las extremidades rígidas y la línea de sus labios tan tensa que atravesaba su rostro amargamente. Volvió a abrazarla, pero la niña la rechazó despacio. No utilizó la fuerza ni la insolencia, sólo se desasió de sus brazos casi de forma desganada. Eso fue peor que una palabra hiriente.  
- Creo que deberíamos preparar más ponche…- dijo la voz de Ron al momento de cruzar la puerta junto a su madre con una enorme fuente vacía entre las manos. Rose, al verlo, corrió hacia él para abrazarlo por la cintura.  
La castaña sintió las entrañas apretadas. Simplemente se resignó ante la idea de que su hija contaría lo sucedido, que la obligaría a admitirlo todo y a pesar de estar esperándolo, sus rodillas temblaban al imaginar el desastre que arruinaría la Navidad de la familia. Maldita manera que tenía Harry de volverla una imprudente. No obstante, no pasó ni lo uno ni lo otro. Rose sólo se adhirió a su padre como una estampilla y salió de la cocina con él sin dirigirle jamás la mirada a Hermione. Nada pudo ser más terrible que eso.  
Una vez en el comedor, la muchacha miraba a su hija como bomba de tiempo. No pudo probar otro bocado y con rabia evitaba los ojos confundidos de Harry. Se preguntó hasta qué punto llegaría con él, hasta qué instancia serían capaces de lastimar… su piel se erizó sólo con pensarlo. Ninguno pretendía que sucediera, pero gracias a su terquedad, delegó la responsabilidad en el ojiverde por hacer en su cabeza un cataclismo de fin de mundo. Quiso volver atrás… volver a la mañana donde dejaron a sus hijos en la estación King's Cross, donde todo era simple, claro… deseó que jamás Teddy hubiese tenido ese odio contra Harry, que jamás lo hubiese atacado, que ella nunca se hubiese involucrado más de la cuenta… pero era algo imposible, estaba adherido a su piel su inquietud por Harry, su instinto por protegerlo a toda costa.  
La velada siguió su curso hasta que llegó la hora de que los niños fueran a la cama. Rose fue la primera en abandonar la sala y subir las escaleras de La Madriguera. Hermione la siguió con la mirada para ir tras ella. Al incorporarse, su mirada se encontró con la de Harry quien al parecer tuvo la misma intención de ir con la pequeña. Sin embargo, gracias a la dura expresión de la castaña y la retención de Ginny por el brazo, el moreno no pudo concretar sus propósitos. Ese contacto entre la pareja, desagradó a Hermione tanto, que se sorprendió de sí misma por su reacción. Vio que ella le susurró algo al oído y después de unos segundos, caminaron hacia la antigua habitación de Ginny.  
- ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Ron, al tiempo que la rodeaba con sus brazos.  
- No, sólo iré a arropar a los niños- dijo la castaña un tanto contrariada y subió los escalones casi corriendo.  
Nunca sintió el segundo piso tan lejano, como si se estuviese dirigiendo hacia las escondidas mazmorras de Hogwarts. Al llegar, a pocos pasos de la habitación predispuesta para las niñas, vio cómo la pelirroja y su mejor amigo entraban al otro cuarto después de intercambiar su mirada brevemente con la de Harry. Su corazón se contrajo confundiéndose con el estupor vivido en la cocina y, como poseída por la furia, apretó sin querer el pómulo de la puerta con una fuerza insospechada…

--

- Quiero que vuelvas- dijo Ginny directamente. Harry no tenía espacio en su mente para pensar en ello en esos momentos. El muchacho suspiró cansado colocando sus manos en la cintura- Lilly te extraña…  
- No hagas eso- cortó el ojiverde de manera seca provocando que la chica alzara sus cejas- No utilices a mi hija así… ¿No recuerdas de las veces que te pedí verla cuando la alejabas de mí cerca de luna llena?  
- Era por su seguridad- Harry no creyó una palabra. Estaba convencido que era una forma de controlarlo y torció sus labios en una sonrisa gélida.  
- No creo que debamos conversar de esto hoy… no debí venir- dijo apesadumbrado. Por su mente cruzó la imagen de Rose detenida en el umbral de la puerta, con sus labios apretados, sus ojos desorbitados del impacto y la frialdad de Hermione al apartarlo. No podía dejar de sentir un nudo estrangulando su cuello.  
- Por supuesto que sí… para estar con tus hijos, conmigo…- ese recordatorio hizo que el muchacho volviera a suspirar- ¿Qué quieres conseguir con esta distancia?  
- Claridad…- Ginny lo miró con suspicacia- necesito claridad, algo ha cambiado.  
- Porque lo quieres así, no me dejas estar contigo en este difícil proceso de tu licantropía y la búsqueda del antídoto- ese argumento no ayudó en lo absoluto. El moreno la miró extrañado y contraatacó.  
- Nunca has creído que pueda elaborarse, nunca le has creído a Hermione esa teoría.  
- ¿Pero qué querías que hiciera?... No me convence lo que ella...  
- ¡Pero ella ha hecho algo!... ¡No se queda sentada esperando que las cosas mejoren!- esas palabras viajaron desde su corazón hasta su boca como una erupción. La pelirroja lo miró con ojos diferentes y apretó su mandíbula. Harry respiró hondo sabiendo que ese exabrupto estaba poniéndolo en evidencia. Buscó su calma perdida para continuar – No estamos listos aún, esperemos a que pase todo esto y luego veremos… no te preocupes por los niños, no dejaré de estar para ellos.  
Ginny no dijo nada. Lo observaba en todos los detalles de su rostro quizás tratando de responder sus interrogantes en base a sus gestos. Harry estaba cada vez más convencido de que estaba haciendo lo correcto. No le importaba el qué dirán, las malas miradas por parte de la familia ni los comentarios que pudieran hacer. No podía permanecer al lado de una persona a la cual no amaba como amaba a su mejor amiga y qué martirio era saber que Hermione los vio entrar a la habitación juntos. Sentía la necesidad de rendirle mayores cuentas a ella que a su propia esposa.

En el otro cuarto, la castaña no estaba en mejores condiciones. Cuando vio que su hija estaba acostada volteada hacia la pared, su corazón se detuvo. Se acercó a ella lentamente y se sentó en la cama. Le acarició el cabello con delicadeza, trató de hablar pero su voz había sido robada por la vergüenza y el remordimiento. Rose no se movió ni hizo gesto alguno, sin embargo, cuando Hermione por fin decidió romper el silencio, una frase lapidaria la abofeteó sin misericordia.  
- Déjame en paz- dijo la niña haciendo alarde de su fuerte carácter.  
- Rosie…- quiso insistir pero no hubo caso. La testarudez heredada de su madre era simplemente indoblegable.  
A la mañana siguiente, la tensión entre madre e hija no cedió ni un centímetro. Rose ni siquiera miraba a la castaña refugiada en el abrigo de su padre. Cuando abandonaron La Madriguera para volver a su departamento, sólo Hugo aceptó la mano de Hermione al caminar, la niña rechazó su invitación optando inmediatamente por Ron y aquello volvió a echar sal en la herida abierta. No había peor castigo que la indiferencia total de su hija.  
Después de haber cruzado el umbral de la entrada, Rose corrió hasta su cuarto encerrándose allí. La castaña trató de mantener la calma y crear un ambiente de normalidad pero creía tener escrito en la frente lo que había sucedido. Luego de tanto sobresalto, la castaña llegó a pensar que había imaginado que Harry le había dicho que la amaba… ¿Lo había dicho? ¿Había soñado esa expresión de derrota en su rostro, esa urgencia por besarla o en realidad sucedió? Ya no sabía qué pensar, estaba claramente desvariando. De pronto, una conocida lechuza picaba la ventana del departamento exigiendo atención. Ron abrió y una carta de Luna fue entregada por el ave parda en manos de la joven volviendo a salir por donde había entrado. Hermione leyó comprendiendo que no se trataban de buenas noticias.  
- Debo ir a St. Mungo… algo sucedió- dijo sin rodeos al tiempo que volvía a vestir su abrigo.  
- ¿Irás en día de navidad?- preguntó el pelirrojo algo desconcertado.  
- Tengo que ir, es mi responsabilidad- aquello le molestaba tanto a Ron que no pudo evitar resoplar de fastidio. Su apasionada entrega había sido uno de los mayores motivos por el cual la amaba, pero con el pasar del tiempo… esa característica se había convertido en un gran obstáculo entre ellos.  
- Tu familia es tu responsabilidad, que otros se encarguen en el hospital- la castaña lo miró ceñuda sin responder de inmediato.  
- Sabes cómo es mi trabajo, soy sanadora- sin embargo, Ron frunció sus labios tal y como siempre lo hacía en momentos que la molestia lo asaltaba.  
- ¿Es sobre el experimento? ¿Sobre el antídoto para Harry?- inquirió fuera de lugar dejando a Hermione completamente ruborizada.  
- En primer lugar, Ronald, sólo sé que es de suma importancia… segundo, si fuese sobre el antídoto, no es sólo para Harry que la estamos elaborando- el pelirrojo asintió de forma resignada pero no cambió la molestia en su semblante.  
- Está bien, lo siento… sólo que cuando se trata de él corres de esta manera- esa declaración la dejó sin digna respuesta, porque en verdad su marido tenía toda la razón. La castaña lo besó huidizamente en los labios y salió por la puerta dejando sólo la estela de su perfume vainilla…

--

Rose escapó de su cuarto aprovechando el descuido en casa. Pudo ver a lo lejos a su madre saliendo del edificio para luego desaparecer hacia un rumbo que la niña ignoraba. Sentada en el marco de la ventana, Rose calculó la altura desde ese tercer piso y maldijo no poder realizar magia en las afueras de Hogwarts. Cogió algunas sábanas de su cama, las entrelazó por las puntas con esos nudos imposibles de desatar que su tío George le había enseñado, y bajó por ellas con cuidado, aterrizando sobre las blancas gardenias del extenso jardín.  
Impulsada por la adrenalina pura de los once años, la chica corrió con todas sus fuerzas tratando de huir de la imagen que la atormentaba…no era sólo el beso que había presenciado, sino que la mirada entre Harry y Hermione lo que la perseguía. Era una mirada diferente, embriagada, temerosa… nunca la había visto en otras personas que no fueran Teddy y Victoire… se dio cuenta que no había tropezado con algo reciente, todo lo contrario, se había encontrado con un sentimiento tan antiguo como la historia de Voldemort.  
Por primera vez las lágrimas la atacaron, corrió sin destino alguno por las calles de Londres, sin mirar a nadie al rostro, viendo todo empañado, nebuloso, confuso. La gente tuvo que esquivarla para evitar chocar con ella hasta que un cuerpo de fuerte contextura casi la bota al suelo interrumpiendo su camino. Rose alza la vista hacia el desconocido encontrándose con la mirada más despiadada que jamás creyó ver. Greyback ni siquiera se dio por aludido. Observó a esa niña que insólitamente le resultaba muy familiar, pero no lograba precisar a quién se parecía o dónde la había visto antes. Ambos se miraron por largos segundos. El licántropo, cubierto por la capucha de su capa oscura, deambulaba por la ciudad en espera de la nueva luna llena, y aquella niña de rosados labios llamó su atención de una manera extraña. Rose retrocedió un par de pasos sin decir nada. Barrió algunas lágrimas de sus mejillas con un mal presentimiento en medio del estómago. Continuó su carrera paso a paso bajo el sutil escrutinio del hombre lobo, quien la observó hasta que se perdió de vista por una de las esquinas.

- ¿Rosie, qué haces aquí?- preguntó Ted con los ojos abiertos como platos. La niña no dudó en refugiarse entre sus brazos con fuerza- ¿Qué sucedió?  
- ¿Puedo quedarme un momento?- el peliazulino asintió permitiéndole entrar a la casa de su abuela Andrómeda.  
- ¿Tus padres saben que estás aquí?  
- No, y no quiero que sepan, por favor, Teddy… - la gravedad en su voz infantil llevó al muchacho a preocuparse más de lo que ya estaba. Sin embargo, no quiso insistirle. Una vez dentro, la niña se acurrucó en uno de los mullidos sofás. Ted se sentó cerca de ella y Rose no dudó en apoyarse en su regazo. Necesitaba de la tranquilidad que ese joven le entregaba, como el hermano mayor que siempre quiso tener a su lado. No sabía qué hacer… no sabía si correr y decirle a su padre, si revelar ese secreto u odiar a su madre eternamente. No obstante, mientras lo pensaba, el sueño comenzó a dominarla, el letargo la hacía presa sintiendo el cariño del muchacho en sus cabellos. Su mente comenzó a perderse sin tener idea de lo que el destino les tenía preparado todavía…

--

_- ¿Realmente estás segura de que sea posible?- preguntó Ibrahim Gallagher sentado tras su escritorio.  
- Claro que sí… sólo debe confiar en nosotras- contestó Hermione, demostrando el poder de convencimiento que tenía en su mirada miel.  
- Confío en ustedes, en ti y en Luna… pero nunca había escuchado una hipótesis como ésa… una cura contra la licantropía- comentó asombrado al tiempo que acariciaba su mentón- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que significaría para la comunidad mágica?- la castaña asintió con gusto sin poder evitar el brillo ambicioso en su rostro.  
- Sólo necesitamos su apoyo, Ibrahim… ¿Contamos con usted?- ese ultimátum fue como una inyección de energía para el director de St. Mungo. Sabía que sus dos mejores sanadoras lo conseguirían y sería el gran adelanto entre las pociones existentes. Sonrió dichoso de tenerla en su equipo de profesionales.  
- Pueden contar conmigo- dijo sin vacilaciones y la joven estrechó su mano vigorosamente…_

Recordar ese momento llevó a Hermione a liberar gruesas lágrimas de nostalgia. Mientras cerraba los ojos espantados del fiel director del hospital mágico, dedicó unos minutos en agradecerle su lealtad sin medida. Aurores del ministerio estaban replegados por el inmueble, incluyendo la presencia del ministro Sawford, quien consolaba a Luna con palabras que realmente la rubia no escuchaba ni se molestaba en entender. La escena del crimen estaba muy bien acordonada por cuerdas brillantes que delimitaban el paso del personal autorizado y la molesta prensa atosigante. La castaña se quedó arrodillada a un lado del inerte mago, llorando por diferentes motivos. Se sentía vulnerable, las fuerzas la estaban abandonando, no sabía si podría seguir luchando con el mismo entusiasmo ni si su corazón seguiría fuerte para soportar tantas emociones en tan poco tiempo. Luego de un instante, caminó de manera ausente por el laboratorio mágico experimental, viendo que todos los calderos estaban a salvo en su lugar. Gracias a ese hombre, todo el esfuerzo fue protegido y volvió a sentirse orgullosa de él. La poción mezclada al fin, liberaba los densos aromas del ópalo, el Erumpent y la sangre de Bicornio como una esencia perfecta, bien equilibrada. La joven cogió su varita desde el interior de su abrigo para remover el líquido en uno de los calderos, sumergiendo allí sus pensamientos por largos minutos. Sin embargo, una voz la trajo de vuelta a la realidad y no supo si estar furiosa o feliz de oírlo.  
- ¿Estás bien?- Hermione se volteó, viendo ante ella a un Harry pálido y sumiso.  
- ¿Por qué estás aquí?- preguntó con voz seca.  
- Estoy de turno en el Departamento.  
- Sal de mi laboratorio- zanjó déspotamente.  
- ¿Por qué?  
- Eres la última persona a la que quiero ver…- el moreno dio un paso hacia la joven, pero ésta retrocedió- Por tu culpa mi hija me odia.  
- Ella debe entender que…  
- ¡No hay nada qué entender!- explotó Hermione, barriendo algunos frascos de la mesa de preparación. Harry tragó saliva al ver su arrebato- ¡Sal de mi laboratorio!  
- Deja de comportarte como una niña, por favor… - esas palabras sosegadas del muchacho, consiguieron golpearla mejor que un grito en el mismo volumen. La castaña se apoyó en el mueble y respiró hondo para serenarse. Tenía razón, estaba actuando como una niña, tal vez mucho más inmadura que Rose.  
- Ibrahim ya no está… mi hija está sufriendo… ni siquiera sé si la poción resultará…- comentó con suma amargura- hemos sacrificado tanto por esto…  
- Resultará, claro que lo hará, confío en ti- Hermione negó al escuchar esas palabras a sus espaldas. El ojiverde se atrevió a cogerla por los hombros suavemente y la volvió hacia él aún notando cierta resistencia por parte de la muchacha.  
- Perdí la fe, Harry… ya no estoy segura de nada- confesó la castaña. No obstante, una sincera sonrisa surcó los labios de su mejor amigo antes de besarla en la frente. Así se quedaron, con las cabezas unidas y los ojos cerrados por un largo rato, tratando de compartir los pensamientos, tratando de idear la forma de salir de aquel callejón sin salida. El moreno suspiró decidido y tomándola por las mejillas la miró a los ojos.  
- Esta noche es luna llena… - dijo mostrando una seriedad de hielo. Dirigió sus ojos brevemente hacia una inmensa aguja de jeringa sobre la mesa y retomó el coraje con cierta dificultad. Hermione fruncía el ceño sin comprender- por lo tanto, esta noche sin falta… probarás el antídoto en mí…


	19. Prueba de fe

**19. Prueba de Fe**

**C**omo lo hacía Sirius Black muchos años atrás, Teddy viajaba en la moto voladora cortando las nubes y respirando el aire puro. Era realmente increíble cómo el poder envolvía a un hombre cuando se veía a varios metros de altura. Ya había recompuesto ese maltratado armatoste lo mejor que pudo, y de no ser por el pestañeo incesante de su foco delantero que escondía el camino repetidas veces, estaría en perfectas condiciones. El peliazulino había decidido dar una vuelta con Rose para distraerla de lo que sea que la acongojaba y la niña se lo agradeció. Abría sus brazos hacia el atardecer para recibir el viento en su cuerpo, olvidando momentáneamente la vida allá abajo a sonaras carcajadas. Ted sonrió contento al ver de vuelta en ella esa inocente luz en su mirada. Recordó cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos cuando apenas era una criatura y a pesar de sus entonces ocho años de vida, él supo que entre ellos existiría un amor fraternal incomparable. Sólo le bastaba mirar esos hermosos ojos color cielo y sentirse de esa edad nuevamente.

El joven Lupin restó un poco de velocidad aprovechando la bruma del ocaso que los confundían a ojos curiosos. Miró a la niña gravemente buscando alguna señal que le revelase el momento oportuno de romper con el silencio. Cuando Rose tornó su rostro inexpresivo, perdido en sus cavilaciones, aprovechó para dirigirse a ella en tono suave y metódico.  
- ¿Quieres hablarme de lo que haya pasado, Rosie?- preguntó sonando justo como quería.  
- ¿Cómo es el amor, Teddy?- respondió inesperadamente ella con una nueva interrogante. Aquello incomodó y extrañó un poco al joven licántropo. Trató de ordenar las ideas en su cabeza para contestarle con honestidad, después de todo nunca pudo mentirle. La expectativa por oír su argumento lo puso mucho más nervioso de lo que esperaba. Desvió sus ojos plateados hacia el frente para luego encogerse de hombros.  
- Es difícil explicarlo…  
- ¿Cómo es cuando estás con Vicky?- el peliazulino llevó su memoria a cada momento importante con esa hermosa mujer y se ruborizó en el acto. Se sentía un pobre idiota embobado.  
- Creo que las palabras ya no son suficientes entre nosotros para comunicarnos- Rose lo miraba con interés, como si se aprendiese cada palabra de memoria- sólo con mirarnos, con sentirnos… sabemos lo que el otro piensa sin siquiera dudarlo- ese resumen dictado por Ted fue bastante esclarecedor para la niña. Tenía marcado a fuego ese preciso instante en que todo lo dicho por el joven se cumplía al pie de la letra. Suspiró entrecortado.  
- Creo que mi mamá y tío Harry se aman- liberó de pronto provocando en el muchacho un gesto casual con los labios en forma de asentimiento.  
- Claro que sí, han sido mejores amigos mucho antes de que salieran de Hogwarts, mucho antes de…  
- No, Teddy… ellos se aman como tú y Vicky lo hacen- el peliazulino frunció el ceño al verla tan determinada. No supo por qué, pero el día de la búsqueda de Bicornios llegó a su mente con la claridad de una fotografía. Recordó las miradas sutiles, la ayuda de Harry cuando ella tropezó y la tensión que cayó sobre ellos cuando Ron hizo lo mismo. Comprendió muy bien a lo que Rose se refería- Los vi besándose en la cocina de la abuela anoche…- continuó la niña y nada en el mundo hubiese preparado al joven para escuchar tal información. De golpe, inclinó la motocicleta hacia tierra firme y aterrizó para mirarla mejor a los ojos. Se sorprendió de su templanza, del seguro tono de voz que estaba usando y entendió todo de una vez. "Parece que no estaba tan equivocado", pensó Ted reviviendo los instantes entre esos dos desde que tenía memoria. No pudo hallar ninguno en donde no involucrara a ambos. Volvió su mirada hacia la chica acariciando su cabeza tiernamente.  
- ¿Realmente crees que el beso que viste signifique eso?  
- Nunca he visto a mi mamá mirar a mi papá de esa forma- aquello apretó el corazón del muchacho, pero no se atrevió a interrumpirla- Tengo miedo, Teddy… tengo miedo de que mi familia se separe- las lágrimas volvieron a correr por sus mejillas pero en esa oportunidad, el peliazulino las barrió despacio.  
- Eres realmente fuerte…  
- No, no lo soy.  
- Mírame… - le dijo al tiempo que alzaba el rostro de la aludida por el mentón- siempre estaremos contigo, no importa lo que pase. Los problemas que existan entre tus padres no son culpa tuya, ni de tu hermano… los adultos también cometemos errores- Rose le sonrió y, como si hubiese esperado toda la vida, se abrazó de su cuello para buscar calidez.  
Ted cumplió su promesa de no contar la breve escapada de la niña. Como todo buen cómplice, la llevó hasta el edificio y la ayudó a treparse por las sábanas aún atadas fuera de la ventana. Con una ligera ayuda de la magia por parte del muchacho, Rose ascendió más rápido de lo que había bajado. Se despidió del joven licántropo desde el marco en el tercer piso, sintiéndose una princesa en tiempos medievales, y poco después de que él acelerara la motocicleta y se perdiera entre los árboles, Ron entró a la habitación para informarle a su hija que debía quedarse en La Madriguera con su hermano por seguridad… llegaría una nueva noche de luna llena…

- Es una locura, Harry- comentó Luna, viendo la poción burbujear dentro del caldero como caldo de pollo- No hemos hecho las pruebas necesarias para dictaminar si es efectivo el antídoto o no.  
- Entonces ahora es cuando- insistió el ojiverde sentándose en una de las camillas del laboratorio. La rubia lo miró con ojos preocupados buscando ayuda en Hermione, quien no había dicho nada por largos minutos de pie en una esquina.  
Después de la decisión categórica de Harry, la castaña recurrió a su compañera de labores para que lograra hacerlo cambiar de parecer, pero finalmente ambas se miraban angustiadas. El moreno estaba totalmente convencido, incluso comenzó a desabrochar su camisa para iniciar pronto el desconocido proceso. La noche estaba por llegar, la comunidad por completo se protegía en el interior de sus casas y todos los Aurores, incluyendo Ron y Draco Malfoy, se desplegaron por varios puntos estratégicos de la ciudad. El pelirrojo no tenía idea que en esos instantes, su esposa y su mejor amigo se hallaban en St. Mungo, con la intención de experimentar con la poción a pesar del riesgo que significaba. Imaginaba que el ojiverde estaría encerrado en la mansión de Grimmauld Place bebiendo la poción Matalobos como debía ser. Sin embargo, la noche recién estaba comenzando.  
El tamaño de la aguja que estaba sobre la mesa de instrumentos no animó mucho Harry. Debía medir por lo menos unos doce centímetros de largo e imaginarla atravesando su pecho, lo hizo estremecerse de los nervios. Hermione se paseó por el cuarto, vistiendo el delantal verde lima y cruzada de brazos. Aquella imagen hizo que Harry sonriera, siempre le había gustado esa faceta profesional de la muchacha. Se notaba que la sanadora estaba hermética dentro de sus pensamientos y consideraciones, repasando punto por punto el procedimiento, recordando cada ingrediente y su medida precisa para que no ocurriera una desgracia con el paciente. Irremediablemente, su primer conejillo de indias sería nada menos que la persona que a la cual más protegía.  
Las jóvenes, con el ceño tenso y los labios secos, vieron cómo Harry se recostaba a torso desnudo sobre la camilla boca arriba. La castaña se acercó a él, viendo cómo su pecho ascendía y descendía a causa de su respiración nerviosa. Mientras que Luna preparaba la inyección, Hermione acarició el cabello azabache del hombre que la hacía perder el juicio, recordando todos los momentos vividos con él, todos los peligros, todas las complicidades compartidas, la noche del último año en Hogwarts cuando toda una caravana viajó a buscarlo a Privet Drive con nada más que valentía y un plan que a nadie tranquilizó…

_- ¿Se han vuelto locos?- preguntó la señora Weasley escandalizada- ¡Es un plan muy arriesgado, Alastor!  
- ¡Es la única forma, Molly!- rebatió el viejo Auror- Con seis copias idénticas de Harry podremos crear confusión y ganar tiempo para traerlo hasta aquí.  
- ¿Pero quiénes beberán la poción Multijugos?- al preguntar, la mujer reparó que por el gesto de Ojoloco todo estaba organizado de antemano. Vio que Hermione daba un paso al frente con una mirada decidida al igual que Ron, Fleur y los gemelos. Mundungus Fletcher fue el único que vaciló unos segundos pero con el amenazador alzamiento de cejas de Tonks, tuvo que seguir al resto- Veo que mi opinión no vale de nada, ya tienen todo listo.  
- Claro que tu opinión vale, Molly- dijo Remus Lupin, tratando de suavizar las cosas- sólo que no tenemos tiempo y debemos actuar rápido. No te preocupes, Ginny se quedará. Todos los que estamos aquí somos mayores de edad y responsables de nuestras decisiones- aquello no dejó tranquila a la señora Weasley, dirigiendo su mirada preocupada hacia sus hijos.  
- Descuida, mamá…- dijo Fred sonriente- ser Harry no será tan malo, convertirse en Snape sí que sería una desgracia- todos rieron de buena gana menos Hermione. La joven observó a Ginny con curiosidad reparando que no mostraba tanta resistencia por su exclusión del grupo de rescate. Después de todo, ella y Harry estuvieron saliendo, tenían una historia… en cambio, la castaña sabía que en su lugar hubiese dado la guerra hasta el final por estar allí, con él.  
- ¿Listos?- preguntó Tonks vistiendo su capa y acomodando su hermoso cabello violeta- En marcha…_

Una sonrisa cruzó los labios de Hermione al evocar ese momento. El moreno la miraba serio, detallando cada uno de los rincones de su rostro… ¿Por qué no había notado lo maravillosa que era cuándo pudo? ¿Tanto tiempo juntos por los jardines del colegio, por los pasillos, en clases… qué hizo falta, qué les hizo falta, carajo?  
- Te repito lo que te dije la última noche en Privet Drive cuando me convertí en ti…- dijo la muchacha, acercándose un poco más hacia Harry. Murmuró bajo un tono divertido- En verdad tienes una vista pésima…- el ojiverde comenzó a reír, tomando ese comentario como una ironía.  
- Lo sé, muchas veces no veo lo que tengo enfrente- Hermione sintió la sangre en sus mejillas olvidándose de todo lo acontecido en las pasadas horas. Quiso besarlo, pero no deseaba abusar de la lealtad de Luna y se conformó con besarlo dulcemente en la cicatriz de su frente.  
- La jeringa está lista- dijo la rubia y el estómago de la castaña dio un brinco. Ambas sanadoras, una a cada lado de la camilla, se miraron nerviosas. Luna le entregó el antídoto pero la joven dudó en recibirla- Sé cuándo debo tratar a un paciente… en esta oportunidad, no me corresponde a mí- Hermione comprendió lo que quiso decir entrelíneas. Tomó la jeringa con sus manos temblorosas, elevó la aguja para expulsar el poco aire contenido y suspiró volviéndose hacia el torso de Harry. Alzó la mano empuñándola como un cuchillo, debía ser un pinchazo rápido y certero, como una inyección de adrenalina. Sin embargo, volvió a bajarla con rostro derrotado.  
- No puedo… no puedo hacerlo- Luna mordió sus labios sabiendo muy bien lo difícil que resultaba esa tarea. Más cuando se trataba de Harry.  
- Confío en ti- dijo de pronto el ojiverde rompiendo esa incómoda pausa. Hermione lo miró con intensidad. El muchacho cogió la mano con la que sujetaba la jeringa y la puso sobre su pecho- Confío en ti…- esa prueba de fe resultó ser más que suficiente para la sanadora. Una sacudida de renovado coraje la remeció por completo y con decisión, ascendió su brazo sobre Harry para dejarlo caer en una fracción de segundo. La aguja penetró el esternón del moreno para abrirse paso hacia su corazón agobiado. La mirada entre sanadora y paciente fue clave. Hermione buscaba algún indicio de malestar pero afortunadamente todo estaba saliendo como se esperaba.  
Harry comenzó a sentir una calidez en su pecho al mismo tiempo que la castaña le suministraba el antídoto. Cuando retiró la aguja, ella y Luna lo observaban atentas a cualquier reacción. Durante un rato, parecía ser que no había ningún cambio. Sin embargo, las extremidades del ojiverde comenzaron a temblar despacio, como si de repente hubiese sentido mucho frío. Las muchachas lo notaron y la mirada de Harry cambió a una un poco más asustada. Los temblores pasaron paulatinamente a unas convulsiones tales que las sanadoras tuvieron que sujetarlo a la camilla. A viva fuerza, las chicas no pudieron siquiera utilizar la magia para ayudarse a retenerlo. A Hermione le escocía el alma ver la expresión de angustia en sus ojos esmeralda y rogaba porque todo terminara de una vez. El cuerpo del muchacho se llenó pelo y su rostro se deformaba en facciones de licántropo, pero a los segundos volvía a su estado original. Sorprendidas, las jóvenes tuvieron miedo de que Harry quedase en una forma intermedia, mitad humana y mitad bestial. Esa inestabilidad se repitió un par de veces más y, cuando creyeron que ya no podrían ejercer mayor fuerza sobre él, los espasmos se detuvieron de súbito. Un silencio expectante colgaba sobre sus cabezas, era casi palpable, denso y uniforme. El ojiverde estaba tendido allí con los ojos cerrados, sin pelos sobre la piel de su cuerpo, sin apariencia alguna de hombre lobo y las muchachas se miraron entre sí.  
- ¿Harry?... ¿Harry, estás bien?- el aludido tardó unos segundos en enfocar su mirada.  
- ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó con la voz deshecha gracias a los gruñidos emitidos durante las sacudidas. Luna le tomó el pulso y revisó sus pupilas con la luz de su varita, Hermione lo examinaba con la mirada preocupada.  
- Creo que… funcionó- dijo la rubia. Esas palabras consiguieron rebosar de alegría a la castaña y abrazó al joven con urgencia.  
- ¡Funcionó! ¡Harry, funcionó! ¿Te das cuenta? ¡Lo logramos!... ¡Te amo!- exclamó sin siquiera pensarlo, provocando dentro de ese laboratorio la estupefacción del moreno y su amiga. Era la primera vez que Hermione lo decía, consiguiendo mayor sorpresa gracias al grado de espontaneidad. Ambos se observaron con miedo, Harry sin creer lo escuchado y ella sin poder creerse lo dicho. Como una descarga de ansiedad, se besaron de forma famélica buscando el sabor de sus lenguas que tan bien conocían. El alivio y la felicidad no podían ser mayores.  
- ¿Pueden dejar de hacer eso en mi presencia?... Ya siento que escalofriantemente hacemos un trío- comentó la rubia sanadora sin ser tomada en cuenta de inmediato.

De pronto, el sonido de la puerta del laboratorio los sobresaltó. Luna fue a ver de quién se trataba y uno de los sanadores más jóvenes de St. Mungo irrumpió con sangre en el delantal para darles un aviso que les detuvo los latidos. Una camada de hombres lobo había ingresado al recinto hospitalario atacando a diestra y siniestra, a quien se le pusiera por delante incrementando el número de heridos de forma alarmante. Hermione puso a trabajar su mente intrépida comprendiendo con temor que ellos no descansarían hasta hallar el antídoto, no les había bastado con matar al director Ibrahim Gallagher, eso sólo era el principio… ¿Quién pudo darles información sobre la poción? Peor aún… ¿Por qué parecían estar conscientes de sus actos?... Una punzada de angustia en su abdomen casi la dobla por la mitad y el nombre de Damocles Belby resonó entre sus sienes.  
Los tres muchachos abandonaron el laboratorio con sus varitas empuñadas fuertemente. Corrieron con el sanador hasta el lugar preciso en dónde se encontraban escuchando a lo lejos los gruñidos, los gritos y el estrépito de la pelea. Al final del pasillo, varios cuerpos salieron volando estrellándose contra las paredes. Hermione y Luna se cubrieron la boca asombradas por la violencia dirigiéndose hacia los afectados como un vendaval. Harry se apoyó en la esquina viendo por el rabillo del ojo de cuántos licántropos se trataba.  
- ¡No vayas solo, estás débil aún por el antídoto!- le gritó la castaña al tiempo que revisaba los desgarros en sus colegas maltratados. Sin embargo, el ojiverde no hizo caso alguno.  
Apretando los dientes, Harry vio a Greyback husmeando entre los cuartos de "Heridas Causadas por Criaturas" del primer piso, por lo que las ganas de deshacerse de una vez por todas de él lo impulsaron a correr frenético, sin medir peligros ni distancias. Por su cabeza pasaron los recuerdos de Remus Lupin y su frustración de no ser normal como sus mejores amigos, quienes lealmente optaron por vivir como animagos para acompañarlo. Se preguntó si sus mejores amigos harían lo mismo, no le cayó duda que Hermione lo hubiese hecho, pero de Ron ya no estaba tan seguro… aunque no lo culparía si no lo hiciese. "¡Harry!", fue lo último que escuchó de las sanadoras cuando se abalanzaba hacia Greyback, pero antes de caer sobre él, desde una de las puertas del pasillo, Darkeye lo interceptó en el aire y ambos cayeron sobre un carro con miles de calderos y elementos hospitalarios. El estruendo fue ensordecedor.  
- ¡Depulso!- gritó Hermione desde donde estaba, en el momento justo en que el hombre lobo que había traicionado a Ted Lupin estaba dispuesto a morder al moreno. Salió despedido por la fuerza del hechizo.  
Harry no podía ponerse en pie a causa del esfuerzo. Su cuerpo pesaba de pronto mil toneladas y mareado trataba de incorporarse. Con su mirada borrosa, pudo ver a cierta distancia a Greyback, quien aún transformado mostraba esa ironía en sus ojos de fuerte tono ámbar. El hombre lobo aulló con todas sus fuerzas oyéndose por todo el inmueble. Ese sonido estremeció a todos los presentes. Por la puerta de entrada, varios licántropos acudieron al llamado de su líder e hicieron su entrada de forma radical. Hermione y Luna, rezagadas en uno de los rincones asistiendo a los heridos, vieron con horror que dos iban hacia ellas mostrando sus poderosos colmillos. La castaña no dudó ni un segundo y apuntando el suelo gritó:"_Glacius_", convirtiendo el piso en una pista de hielo resbaladizo. Los licántropos patinaron descolocados empujándose el uno con el otro, confundiéndose, estrellándose torpemente. Aquel momento fue aprovechado por las científicas para levantar a los afectados y llevarlos a un lugar más seguro.  
El ojiverde pudo ponerse de pie reparando que Greyback ya no estaba. Era lógico, estaba buscando el antídoto para destruirlo, iba camino al laboratorio lastimando a quien se interpusiera en su camino. La cruda intención de ese mal nacido era exactamente ésa… contaminar a los más que pudiese, aumentar el número de su especie. No podía permitirlo, no después de los buenos resultados, que en verdad funcionaba luego de tantos esfuerzos y sacrificios. Corrió de regreso al laboratorio mágico experimental, añorando que la puerta de seguridad hubiese sido sellada antes de que salieran estrepitosamente de allí, pero tenía el mal presentimiento que ninguno de los tres se había percatado de ese detalle.  
Ron llegó al hospital junto con Malfoy y otros Aurores, exhausto de perseguir por las calles a esos dispersos hombres lobo que parecían más inteligentes que otras noches. El pelirrojo gritó el nombre de Hermione viendo doblar en una esquina no muy lejana a un Harry colérico y determinado, perdiéndose entre la penumbra del edificio… ¿Harry? ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí en noche de luna llena? ¿Por qué no estaba transformado?... Los dos licántropos que estaban forzosamente tratando de incorporarse en ese piso de hielo, fueron sujetos por amarras que el blondo hizo aparecer desde su varita. Ron recorrió el lugar con su mirada preguntándose dónde estaba su esposa. No obstante, cuando no terminaba de sacar conclusiones, Hermione y Luna volvían a la recepción con sus semblantes decididos y rastros de sangre en sus delantales.  
- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?  
- Nos han invadido- dijo la castaña atropelladamente- buscan el antídoto… buscan la poción que hemos creado… no entiendo cómo pueden saber… cómo pueden actuar como si supieran lo que hacen- el joven Weasley trataba de calmar a su mujer que temblaba de pies a cabeza.  
- ¿De qué poción hablas, Granger? Ellos sólo quieren hacer daño- intervino Malfoy frunciendo el ceño.  
- No puede ser tanta la casualidad- anotó Luna con su voz más segura de lo normal- algo está pasando y no me gusta nada.  
- ¿Dónde está Harry?- preguntó Hermione completamente ajena a la plática. Ron respondió.  
- Se fue corriendo pasillo abajo- al informar aquello con un dejo de frialdad, la castaña se dispuso a ir en esa dirección pero el pelirrojo la detuvo como lo había hecho en otras oportunidades- ¿Adónde crees que vas?  
- ¡Harry está muy débil después de haber sido sometido a la poción! ¡Corre peligro!  
- ¡Tú también si vas por él sin pensar! ¡Ya basta!- bramó el muchacho con un tono jamás escuchado en él- ¡Nosotros somos los Aurores, no ustedes! ¡Nos encargaremos de esto!  
La castaña lo miró con rostro sombrío. No podía creer que los celos de su esposo llegaran al extremo de disfrazar el enfado con preocupación. Ron siempre supo que ella era muy capaz, una mujer independiente e intrépida que no necesitaba de cuidado paternales, mucho menos a su edad. Ella había sido la responsable de que hayan salido con vida frente a diversos peligros, por lo tanto resultaba absurdo que la tomara por indefensa. Hermione podía desarmar a cualquier Auror sin mucho esfuerzo. El pelirrojo, por otro lado, nuevamente se sintió excluido de lo que pasaba en esa amistad. La joven había administrado el antídoto en Harry y, aún sin ser verdaderamente probada, lo llevaron a cabo de todas maneras. Se imaginó en esa situación y no estaba seguro de que pudiese exponer su vida ante una sustancia sospechosa con sangre de Bicornio inyectado directo al corazón… era una locura. Comprendió que el ojiverde confiaba en la castaña más que él. En vez de enfadarse con alguno de ellos, se enfadó consigo mismo al ultimarlo.  
- ¡Demonios, Ronald!- explotó la joven sanadora siendo observada por Luna y Draco, silenciosos e incómodos- ¡No hay tiempo para discutir! ¡Harry debió ir por Greyback! ¡Tengo que ayudarle!  
- ¡Malfoy y yo iremos! ¡Lo has ayudado bastante… ya pareces su maldito elfo doméstico!- mala forma había encontrado Ron para canalizar su impotencia. El agravio en su tono y el calificativo que utilizó no fueron los más apropiados. Inmediatamente se arrepintió de haberlo dicho. Sin embargo, como si estuviese cegada por un hechizo imperdonable, la castaña se acercó y volteó el rostro de su marido de una sola bofetada…


	20. Todavía más

**20. Todavía más...**

**E**l deseo de la carne cruda ya no tentaba a Ted Lupin. Al estar transformado frente a esa luna llena que pendía pálida sobre su cabeza, simplemente se quedó merodeando por los alrededores de la casa de su abuela, disfrutando de la luz fantasmal que se extendía sobre los jardines. Se miraba en el reflejo de las ventanas como un hombre lobo de color azul añil y se rechazó al instante. Observó sus manos convertidas en peligrosas garras pronunciadas, sintiéndose indigno para Victoire. ¿Cómo podría llegar a pensar en acariciarla con esa salvaje faceta suya deambulando por sus venas? La joven era una flor delicada y él, en cambio, era una espina en hierba venenosa a pesar de su presente razonamiento. El sonido de un aullido a lo lejos le erizó el pelaje. Supo que era un llamado del líder de la camada y sintió la necesidad de acudir pero el instinto nunca logró doblegarlo. De súbito, el recuerdo de las palabras de Darkeye lo sobrecogió. Había mencionado sobre un plan de atacar Hogwarts, un plan sin plazos establecidos y no dudó que con Greyback al mando no dejarían pasar mucho tiempo para cumplirlo. Las intenciones se les habían escapado de las manos, ya habían perdido el control totalmente. Ted tuvo el presentimiento que debía ir a la ciudad, su corazón estaba intranquilo y necesitaba asegurarse de que todos estaban bien. Aquel aullido sólo consiguió agitarlo todavía más. Sobre sus cuatro patas, el muchacho corrió velozmente sorteando piedras, cercas y árboles para internarse de lleno en las brumosas calles de Londres.  
La soledad era impresionante. Nadie se veía por los alrededores dejando en claro que todos los habitantes se habían atrincherado en sus casas por temor. Ted caminó agudizando su oído, atento a cada sonido en el ambiente. Gracias a esa medida, pudo advertir a tiempo la presencia de uno de los Aurores centinela de esa noche, teniendo que esquivar el hechizo imperdonable que éste le lanzó sin vacilaciones. El ataque hacia el joven resultaba obvio, era un hombre lobo que fácilmente podía pertenecer a la manada que ahuyentaba la paz, por lo que tuvo que huir para no ser confundido con el resto.  
- ¡Que no escape!- gritó uno de los magos y el peliazulino aceleró su carrera para lograr perderlos.  
Al llegar a una avenida principal, reparó que había algunos heridos tirados en el suelo como un verdadero campo de batalla. Ted olfateó el aire siguiendo el rastro y apuró su paso hacia St. Mungo, donde podía percibir la presencia de los de su especie. Su inquietud tenía fundamentos después de todo. En la recepción del hospital, vio a los amigos de su padrino discutiendo a voz en cuello. Su estómago se contrajo cuando no vio indicios del moreno por ninguna parte y a Hermione muy nerviosa. Su presencia no fue advertida por ellos, el joven se mantuvo en las puertas hasta oír justamente que Harry había ido por Greyback. Se deslizó por las sombras con la habilidad propia de un animal y fue en su búsqueda por los pasillos del inmueble.  
Cuando se internó lo suficiente, el brillo de un par de pupilas al final del oscuro corredor lo hicieron detenerse. Un pardo licántropo se dejó entrever en la penumbra y le cerraba el paso como un sucio guardaespaldas. Ted lo reconoció enseguida. Era el traidor de Darkeye. Como una reacción involuntaria, el peliazulino le gruñó amenazadoramente irguiendo su lomo en señal de ataque pero el otro no se dio por aludido.  
- Querido Wolzard…- dijo el hombre lobo y Ted casi se cae de la sorpresa. Creyó que su imaginación estaba jugándole una broma.  
- Pero… puedes hablar… ¿Cómo…?  
- Te asombrarías de las cosas que esta naturaleza nos puede ofrecer, mi viejo amigo.  
- No soy tu amigo, maldito- anotó el adolescente sintiendo el pelo erizado en su espalda.

De un momento a otro, Teddy escuchó un grito ahogado a poca distancia que resonó con eco. Supo que era la voz de su padrino y sin importarle nada más que poder pasar, corrió hacia Darkeye al igual que un toro embravecido y de un zarpazo cruzó el hocico del licántropo estrellándolo contra el muro. El peliazulino no se detuvo para ver si lo había dejado fuera de batalla o no, se internó por el pasillo en dirección al Laboratorio Mágico Experimental y en el instante en que llegó hasta la puerta abierta de par en par, vio a Harry herido en el brazo que sostenía la varita hacia Greyback. El ojiverde protegía los calderos de antídoto tras él mientras que el gris hombre lobo aguardaba el momento exacto para volver a atacarlo. Sin embargo, el joven no esperó para verlo y se abalanzó sobre el líder de la manada para caer sobre una extensa mesa barriendo miles de frascos, tubos de ensayo e instrumentales que había sobre ella. Harry, desconcertado por la llegada repentina de ese licántropo que reconoció como su ahijado, trataba de apuntar su varita hacia Greyback pero esa lucha sin descanso entre ambos hombres lobo lo hacía muy difícil, podía herir a Teddy al menor error. De pronto, un dolor en su pecho comenzó a cerrarle el paso del aire a sus pulmones. El moreno llevó su mano al origen de su dolencia notando que su vista se nublaba con rapidez… el esfuerzo exagerado estaba cobrando su parte.  
Ted no pudo ver lo que sucedía con su padrino en esos momentos, con los colmillos sobresalientes buscaba morder el cuello de su rival y acabarlo en poco tiempo. La lucha se libró en el piso de esa blanca habitación mientras que Harry se arrodillaba lentamente sin poder soportar el abrasivo malestar que parecía desgarrarle el corazón. Cuando el peliazulino reparó en su angustiante estado, Greyback aprovechó ese segundo de distracción para morderlo gravemente en el hombro, astillarle el hueso de la clavícula y dirigirse hacia los calderos exentos del resguardo del débil ojiverde. No obstante, con lo último de sus fuerzas, Ted se levantó para detenerlo estrellando su cuerpo contra él. El perverso licántropo en su desequilibrio no pudo cumplir su cometido de destruirlos, pero pudo golpear el mueble de pruebas y provocar que todos los calderos se movieran peligrosamente, chocando entre ellos como campanas. Harry, con dificultad, alzó su varita hacia el atacante descargando un "_Expelliermus_" que lo lanzó al otro lado del laboratorio. Vio a su ahijado sangrando sobre el frio suelo y no le importó el dolor excesivo en su pecho: "¡Teddy!", gritó el moreno, espantado por la mordedura en su hombro. Greyback comenzó a incorporarse pero el sonido de varios pasos por el corredor y la voz de una muchacha llamando a Harry lo hicieron desistir. Dirigió su sombría mirada hacia sus enemigos, hacia los calderos con esa poción de mierda y entre unas cosas decorativas a un rincón, una fotografía de dos niños riendo dentro de un marco plateado. Reconoció a la pequeña al instante, la había visto en alguna parte y un brillo siniestro destelló en sus ojos amarillos. Como un fantasma, huyó de St. Mungo junto a sus secuaces siguiendo el sendero y la luz de la luna, que ya poco a poco declinaba tras las copas de los árboles…

…

La bofetada de Hermione ardía en el rostro del pelirrojo. Ron, con sus ojos cerrados, se reprochó haber dejado que los celos hablaran por él. Había ensuciado el hermoso recuerdo que tenía del primer beso con la castaña, cuando había velado por la seguridad de esas criaturas más por amor a ella que por propia convicción hace ya tantos años. La mirada de la joven estaba cargada de despecho. Aquello le dolía más que el mismo golpe. Por otro lado, Hermione apretaba sus puños tratando de serenarse. Ya bastaba con la culpa de sentir algo tan complejo por su mejor amigo, de saber que su hija no quería hablarle… para que su esposo se sintiera con la libertad de controlar sus acciones y criticarla con tan duros calificativos.  
- Es la primera y única vez que me dices algo así- dijo la joven mordiendo las palabras, con unas ganas terribles de volver a golpearlo- Tú… realmente nunca has entendido nada… - Ron no pudo descifrar lo que quiso decirle con eso. Trató de hablar pero la voz simplemente se le había extinguido como fuego sin oxigeno.  
Las sanadoras corrieron hacia el laboratorio a todo lo que daban sus piernas, gritando el nombre de Harry. Antes de llegar, repararon que una silueta escapaba del lugar hacia la oscuridad produciendo de inmediato una alarmante incertidumbre sobre lo que había sucedido. La castaña fue la primera en entrar al L.M.E viendo vidrios rotos y desorden por doquier. Al dar la vuelta a la mesa de pruebas, cubrió su boca como un reflejo característico en ella.  
- ¡Dios mío!- exclamó. Ver a Harry y Ted derribados en el piso contrajo su estómago del terror. Luna asistió al peliazulino deteniendo un poco la sangre que brotaba de su herida con los cuidados de su diestra varita. Hermione, mientras tanto, tomó el pulso del moreno con los dedos temblorosos- ¿Por qué nunca me haces caso?- le dijo con la voz pendiendo de un hilo. Los ojos de Ted, quien estaba a un lado de ellos, se abrieron lentamente para ver lo que Rose le había asegurado… esa especial mirada en la castaña que decía más que mil palabras.  
Ron acompañado de Draco Malfoy, llegó al laboratorio a los pocos segundos. Vio cómo su esposa revisaba a su mejor amigo, sintiendo ya esa conocida mezcla de molestia y costumbre. Se acercó a ellos sin ser tomado en cuenta por Hermione. La muchacha, concentrada en examinar al ojiverde, tuvo un fuerte presentimiento y bajo la mirada del pelirrojo, abrió la camisa de Harry de un tirón viendo cómo su torso comenzaba a amoratarse.

…

- ¿Acaso estás loca? ¿Te das cuenta que pudiste matarlo?- decía Ginny con sus mejillas completamente enrojecidas- Nunca habías probado el antídoto antes y se lo inyectas así como así, como si se tratase de vitaminas o aspirina.  
- No estuve de acuerdo en hacerlo- respondió la sanadora, con un nudo en su garganta. No sabía si defenderse o dejarse atacar por ella- Pero funcionó… ha dado resultado… esto pasó por…  
- ¿Crees que esto es un buen resultado?- insistió la joven Weasley, apuntando a su marido dormido sobre la camilla de hospital.  
- Esto fue por el sobreesfuerzo, Ginny- apoyó Luna, viendo a su amiga con dificultades de hablar- Harry sabía que debía tener cuidado pero ya lo conoces- La aludida la oyó sin expresión, se acercó al paciente y besó sus labios. Hermione apartó la mirada hacia la ventana.  
La mañana no fue precisamente de ensueño para nadie. Todos los empleados de St. Mungo estaban reconstruyendo, limpiando y ordenando lo causado por los subversivos invasores mientras que los reporteros de El Profeta rescataban impresiones de algunos testigos. Los Aurores del Ministerio estudiaban la situación recibiendo las desacreditaciones de los familiares de los afectados por su falta de protección. "Esto ya es el colmo de la incompetencia", decía una bruja de gorda contextura.  
Ted fue internado en la habitación contigua a la de Harry. Inconsciente aún, el muchacho no estaba cicatrizando como se esperaba. Esas heridas malditas siempre complicaban al personal sanador y sólo debían esperar. Una histérica Victoire se hizo presente en St. Mungo, sin poder ser retenida ni por miles de hechizos. Entró en el cuarto del peliazulino como una ráfaga de viento y se quedó a su lado tercamente. Hermione agradeció la ausencia de Molly Weasley en el hospital. Su suegra, quien cuidaba de los niños en La Madriguera, estaría bombardeando con preguntas y exigencias sin demora alguna. Ya suficiente tenía con sus conocidas intervenciones como para tolerar sus regaños.  
Ron intentó durante los siguientes días conversar con su esposa sobre la discusión entre ellos, pero no hubo caso. La joven se las arregló para mantenerse lo más ocupada posible entre herido y herido, llegando tarde al departamento, ignorándolo por completo. El aire dentro de ese hogar era casi irrespirable siendo notado incluso por Rose y Hugo. El día que la niña volvía a Hogwarts, miraba a sus padres desde la pisadera del vagón del Expreso distinguiendo una tristeza diferente en la castaña. Quiso bajar y hablar con ella, pero de nada servía ya… el legendario tren tomaba la primera la curva entre ruidos y vapores…

- Debemos investigar sobre esas extrañas reacciones en los licántropos- dijo Hermione, paseándose de un lado a otro en el interior de la habitación de Harry. Su compañera Luna, leía un grueso libro sobre aquella especie sumida en su concentración y, acomodando sus gruesas gafas en el puente de su nariz, asentía sin mirarla. La joven prosiguió- No es normal que presenten señales de lucidez así, digo…va contra todas las referencias.  
- ¿Qué piensas que pueda ser la razón?- preguntó el ojiverde, sentado en la camilla.  
- No lo sé, ni siquiera puedo creer eso que suceda.  
- Tal vez se aburrieron de hacerse los desentendidos- dijo la rubia encogiéndose de hombros.  
- Luna… nunca han podido razonar una vez transformados- refutó Hermione- Creo que Damocles Belby tiene algo que ver.  
- ¿Sugieres que volvamos a visitarlo? Recuerda cómo reaccionó cuando oyó nuestra idea del antídoto- la castaña asintió pero se aferró a su hipótesis confiando en su sexto sentido.  
- Lo recuerdo, pero él debe tener alguna respuesta- Harry sonrió con gusto al verla tan determinada. Luna no tuvo más opción que acceder y cerró el libro en sus manos.  
- De acuerdo, entonces hablaré con el Jefe del Departamento de Transporte Mágico y reservaré un nuevo Traslador- sus palabras tranquilizaron a Hermione y Luna abandonó la habitación con paso sosegado.  
El silencio envolvió el cuarto de repente. Era la primera vez en días que estaban realmente solos los dos y no sabían qué decirse. El "te amo" inesperado de la castaña el día del experimento, repicaba los oídos del ojiverde advirtiendo que sus manos comenzaron a sudar. Se sentía un adolescente con la misma sensación de vacío en el estómago cuando debía invitar a una chica para el baile en cuarto año.  
Hermione estaba ruborizada. Había olvidado ese vértigo en su interior, la divertida vacilación en cada uno de sus gestos. Nerviosa por la mirada esmeralda de ese chico que tanto conocía, le parecía insólito que se volviese lo contrario en sólo segundos. La joven adoptó su semblante profesional, esa típica actitud suya que acudía en su auxilio en momentos embarazosos, y acomodó su delantal cogiendo el informe a los pies de la cama para enterarse de los últimos diagnósticos.  
- ¿Cómo te has sentido?- preguntó con su mejor voz de sanadora intelectual.  
- Te he extrañado…- esa frase convirtió sus rodillas en lana pero se mantuvo firme.  
- ¿Cómo está el hematoma en tu pecho?- volvió a arremeter con diálogo técnico, intentando fingir que no lo había escuchado. Harry le quitó el informe tomándola de la muñeca.  
Sus miradas colisionaron innegablemente, azotados por el deseo de volver a sentirse. El moreno, cogiendo su varita desde la mesa de noche a un costado, selló y silenció la puerta de la habitación. Hermione respiraba de forma agitada, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, no sabía absolutamente nada. Tenía tatuado en su mente las palabras dolidas de Ron, su mirada hastiada y la dura situación que estaban pasando. El peligro se volvía inminente sabiendo muy bien el daño que estaban provocando. Harry la atrajo besándola desesperado. Era en realidad el sabor de esa mujer el que buscó toda su vida. Se fundían a la perfección, como si lo que faltaba en él estuviera en ella y la sintió gemir cuando la recostó sobre la camilla. Desabotonó el delantal verde lima con paciencia, levantó su falda rozando la piel de sus piernas recordando su suavidad, el estremecimiento que parecía ser el ritmo que controlaba su propia sangre. La muchacha se dejó recorrer por esa lengua prohibida a lo largo de su cuello, su pecho… los dedos ágiles de su mejor amigo abrieron su sujetador de blanco algodón para palpar el montículo de sus senos frescos y perdió por un instante la noción del tiempo. Con manos inquietas, Hermione despeinó aún más su cabello azabache acercándolo ansiosa. Harry la sometía en caricias avasallantes, separando sus piernas, rozando su intimidad sin profundizar.  
- Dilo de nuevo…- pidió él entre suspiros cerca del oído.  
- ¿Qué cosa?  
- Que me amas… dilo…- la castaña notó que la saliva abandonaba su boca cuando sentía el abrasante juego en su cuerpo aún vestido.  
- No me pidas eso…- resopló. El joven incrementó su peso sobre ella, mordía el lóbulo de sus orejas tratando de extraer las palabras, castigándola por ser tan perfecta. Hermione podía percibir que él estaba tan excitado como ella, sentía arder en su vientre la necesidad de que la penetrase en ese mismo instante, con fuerza y sin detenerse; pero el ojiverde insistía en sólo tocarla por cada rincón sensible esclavizándola a la anticipación.  
- Por favor… dímelo…  
- No, no… Harry…- cuando creyó que ya no podría resistirse más, cuando el temblor la vulneraba y el roce quemaba entre sus piernas, lo apartó de encima con fuerza para luego incorporarse de la cama torpemente. Los latidos de ambos estaban irrefrenables, el calor los estaba volviendo locos y la castaña trató de calmarse.  
- Hermione…  
- No, esto no está bien, debemos detenernos- sentenció frotando su rostro y acomodando sus prendas- ¡Tienes una familia, yo la mía! ¡Esto debe acabar!  
- ¿Qué mierda quieres que haga? ¡Te amo!  
- ¡Pues yo no!- respondió la joven, gracias a la rabia de las malas decisiones de una vida. Extrajo su varita y apuntó hacia la puerta para abrir y salir por ella. Harry la vio irse sin decir nada, no logró convencerlo ni por un segundo ese arrebato ofuscado, la conocía muy bien como para creerle, pero la entendió y la amó todavía más por eso…


	21. La caverna oculta de Skye Island I

21

**21. La caverna oculta de Skye Island (parte I)** – La sugerencia de Belby

**L**o primero que hizo Harry al ser dado de alta fue visitar a su ahijado aún en proceso de recuperación. Al entrar a la habitación contigua con sumo cuidado, vio para su conmoción a Victoire durmiendo en un sofá a un costado de la camilla. Quizás cuántas horas en vela había pasado esa muchacha allí, incómoda y con frío. Había perdido el tren a Hogwarts por acompañar al joven peliazulino desatando un poco la molestia de sus padres, pero su tenacidad era algo realmente indoblegable dando a comprender a Bill que su hija era de armas tomar. Harry sonrió dichoso y cerró la puerta con cuidado para no despertarla bruscamente.  
Se acercó a Ted aún dormido pareciendo un niño pequeño. El moreno lo observó a sus anchas, sintiendo la congoja de un padre ante un hijo enfermo, reconociendo el perfil de Tonks en su nariz respingada y a Remus en la forma de su quijada. Cómo extrañaba a esos dos… cómo estarían de orgullosos por ese chico tan valiente. Acarició su cabello azul despacio, tratando de no rozar los rasguños en su rostro. Fijó su atención en la apretada venda que lo envolvía reparando que una mancha rojiza se traslucía por la gasa. Maldito Greyback… no hallaba la hora de encontrarlo y matarlo con sus propias manos... Qué resentimiento tan pernicioso de ese hombre lobo, qué obsesión la suya de atacar por atacar y más terrible aún, tener niños inocentes como su presa favorita. Nunca creyó despreciar tanto a alguien como en esos precisos momentos.

- ¿Cómo estás, hijo?- preguntó Harry al ver que Ted abría sus hermosos ojos color plata.  
- Como saboreado por un licántropo- dijo, al tiempo que trataba de sentarse en la camilla. Dirigió su mirada hacia el sofá viendo ruborizado que su bella Victoire estaba durmiendo encogida en él.  
- Tal como sospechaba tu abuela, siempre fueron el uno para el otro- comentó Harry con picardía y su ahijado se mostró avergonzado.  
- Eso deberías decírtelo a ti por Hermione- lanzó el adolescente sin una pizca de anestesia. El moreno sintió como si nuevamente le inyectaran el antídoto en el centro del corazón. Tragó saliva sin poder responder- Desde que tengo memoria que te recuerdo con ella a tu lado, no entiendo por qué se casaron con otros.  
- Ni yo…- fue todo lo que pudo decir, ni siquiera había intentado negarlo, su pecho estaba saturado y no tenía las energías para mentirle.  
- Debes tener cuidado con lo que hagas, Harry. No es un asunto de mi incumbencia, pero Rose lo sabe y…  
- ¡Ted!- la voz estridente de Victoire llenó la habitación brincando del sofá para abrazarlo con urgencia- ¡Despertaste, mi amor! ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele? ¡Por Merlín que estaba asustada!- atropelladamente la joven hablaba sin parar besándolo por todo el rostro. Harry rió de buena gana al ver el amor que existía entre ellos recordando al instante a la castaña de su vida. La congoja le arañó el cuerpo. Cómo necesitaba sentirla cerca… Por otro lado, El peliazulino estrechó a su novia con los ojos cerrados, y tan serio que su semblante de niño indefenso pasó de lleno al de un hombre seguro y enamorado. Al separarse unos centímetros, Teddy pasó su mirada desde Victoire hacia Harry con un aire de infinito misterio, como si tuviera algo entre manos, maquinando algo en su mente insondable. Fue entonces donde el joven licántropo, sin importarle el dolor de su herida, ni la poca energía, supo que era el momento que estaba esperando.  
- Cuando me recupere quiero casarme contigo- dijo sin previo aviso y la muchacha se quedó boquiabierta. No deseaba perder más tiempo, no deseaba que Victoire se le escurriera entre los dedos y no le importó la opinión de nadie… solamente la bendición de su padrino, quien estupefacto no sabía qué decir para romper con el silencio- Entonces… ¿qué dices? ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?- la joven sonrió iluminando su rostro y realzando el grado de sangre de veela en sus venas. Se veía más bella de lo que Ted recordaba. La aludida lo encerró entre sus brazos respondiendo sin palabras un alegre Sí con su beso apremiante.  
Harry sentía su pecho hinchado, orgulloso de su ahijado y de su increíble capacidad de amar. El recuerdo de su propia proposición a Ginny no tardó en invadirlo. Recordó lo contento que estaba cuando la pelirroja aceptó una tarde en los jardines de La Madriguera. Sin embargo, no pudo dejar de preguntarse si esa alegría había sido en algún momento felicidad, si su decisión no habría sido apresurada… todo entre ellos había sucedido de esa manera, premeditada e inexplicable. No recordó el instante exacto en donde la joven Weasley había comenzado a atraerle ¿Fue en sexto año?, ¿Quinto?... trató de evocarlo pero todo lo veía borroso, sin argumentos que sostuvieran esa historia entre ambos. En cambio, y para su pavor, recordaba cada día vivido con Hermione odiándose por haber sido tan malditamente ciego.  
- No quiero que vuelvas a Hogwarts- dictaminó Ted a la joven, sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos de un golpe- Es posible que el colegio esté bajo amenaza. No creía que se llevaría a cabo conmigo como líder… pero con Greyback, las cosas cambiaron, se han vueltos más impredecibles, más violentos… y no quiero sentarme a esperar que algo suceda. Debemos alertar a la comunidad.  
- Primero debes recuperarte- dijo el ojiverde- no me gusta nada la herida que tienes. Yo me encargaré de todo- Teddy frunció el ceño y tensó sus labios, ofendido.  
- ¿Piensas que me quedaré aquí acostado mientras que los demás corren peligro? ¡Por supuesto que no!- el muchacho, impulsivamente, retiró las cobijas sobre él con intenciones de incorporarse de la cama, pero cuando se puso en pie, sus rodillas temblaron y cayó sobre los brazos de Harry completamente débil. Victoire lo ayudó a volver a acostarlo.  
- No seas necio, Teddy… - bramó el moreno sacando su tono paternal autoritario- descansa, recupérate… y no te preocupes, muy pronto tendrás la oportunidad de acabar con algunos licántropos, te lo aseguro. Por ahora, debemos actuar con inteligencia- luego de dicho eso, le guiñó un ojo a la pareja y salió de la habitación rumbo a su mansión en Grimmauld Place…

_Cuando se cumple aniversario de matrimonio es un acontecimiento que se desea gritar a los siete vientos. Por lo menos eso quería Ron cuando aquella noche celebraría su segundo año junto a la mujer que amaba. En la intimidad de su departamento, la pareja había decidido invitar sólo a Harry y Ginny para cenar y pasar un buen rato de pláticas y recuerdos de viejos tiempos.  
La mesa estaba decorada deliciosamente, las velas encendidas, la comida lista y un buen humor que se acentuaba en sus conversaciones. El cuarteto estaba cenando, riendo de las vivencias compartidas y acompañando las palabras con sorbos de buen vino tinto, cada uno pensando en lo mucho que habían cambiado. Ya no eran los adolescentes que corrían por el castillo en busca de problemas, sino que adultos con toda una nueva carga de responsabilidades sobre los hombros. Pero siempre quedaba espacio para rememorar.  
- … Y fue entonces donde volvimos en el tiempo gracias a Dumbledore- contaba Harry animadamente mientras que Hermione, sentada enfrente, asentía bebiendo de su copa- corrimos hacia la cabaña de Hagrid y fue tan extraño vernos a nosotros mismos allí…  
- Sí, Harry tuvo que contenerse para no ir por Pettigrew, porque en esos momentos debíamos pasar desapercibidos- apoyó la castaña. Harry lanzó un bufido inesperado.  
- Sigo pensando que pude haberlo detenido- Hermione rodó los ojos al oírlo. El moreno sonrió al ver su expresión sabiendo de antemano que lo haría como un reflejo. Prosiguió con el relato- Lo más difícil fue la lucha con el Sauce Boxeador, sin lugar a dudas... casi nos mata ¿te acuerdas?  
- Eso dices tú porque para mí fue volar sobre Buckbeak- ambos rieron a carcajadas.  
- Vamos… sé que no te gusta despegarte del suelo pero debes admitir que fue divertido.  
- Tanto como verte practicar el hechizo Accio para la primera prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos… sí que eras terrible- agregó la chica enrojeciendo de la risa. El ojiverde se mostró ofendido.  
- No era tan malo, no mientas…- dijo con un dejo de gracioso reproche y la castaña se encogió de hombros. Ninguno de ellos se percató que Ron y Ginny los observaban desde hacía rato con algo de recelo, comenzaban a sentirse excluidos de la plática comprendiendo que esos dos tenían muchos más recuerdos juntos que con cualquier otra persona. La pelirroja, como un acto de propiedad, cogió de la mano de su esposo en la mesa.  
- Ahora, hablando en serio… - siguió Hermione, sin percatarse de la mirada incierta de su amiga sobre ella- debió ser complicado mantener la concentración frente a un dragón hambriento como también entre todos esos Dementores cerca del lago ¿recuerdas eso?... y aún así invocaste un Patronus corpóreo.  
- ¡Cómo podría olvidarlo!- dijo el moreno, liberando su mano para coger su copa y seguir con la platica. Ron frunció los labios mirando a la castaña por el rabillo del ojo- Como tampoco podría olvidar que mi camarada estaba desmayándose a mi lado sin ayudarme a espantarlos- Hermione se atoró con el vino y comenzó a toser repetidamente bajo la risa burlesca de su mejor amigo.  
- ¡Eso es tan injusto, Harry!- reclamó la joven fingiendo molestia- ¡Nunca había hecho un Patronus antes… además eran muchísimos Dementores!  
- Está bien, está bien- concedió el ojiverde divertido- sólo bromeo, no podría recriminarte nada. Has sido un apoyo elemental para mí… sobretodo en la búsqueda de los Horcruxes, jamás me dejaste solo, mucho menos cuando visitamos la tumba de mis padres en Godric's Hollow… gracias por todo, Hermione, en verdad- la aludida se ruborizó bajando la mirada hacia el mantel. Ron, por otro lado, estaba ceñudo sin saber cómo romper con ese momento inapropiado.  
- No tienes que agradecerme nada, Harry- musitó la muchacha, entregándole una sincera sonrisa.  
- ¿Y el postre?- interrumpió Ginny elevando su voz un poco más de lo necesario consiguiendo justo lo que quería, la atención de esos dos…_

Ese recuerdo no hizo más que empeorar el mal humor de Ron. Habían pasado casi diez años desde entonces pero esa armonía entre Harry y Hermione no había cambiado en lo absoluto. ¿Por qué sentía que estaba tras un muro impenetrable? ¿Por qué era siempre el número impar? A pesar de haberse casado con la castaña, sueño que acarició mucho tiempo antes de cumplirlo, sentía que el anillo en sus dedos no era suficiente… estaba perdiéndola pero no sabía cómo restar ese espacio que crecía día a día. Lo que le dijo no podía perdonárselo, ¿Cómo pudo compararla con un elfo domestico?... debía enmendarlo, encantarla de nuevo… si es que alguna vez lo hizo…  
Aquella mañana, el pelirrojo vio a su mujer cruzando el departamento a toda velocidad para salir por la puerta principal. Otra vez estaba en medio de un asunto que él ignoraba y la atajó antes de que saliera. Hermione lo miró de una manera desafiante. Sentir su contacto en el brazo sólo le atrajo mayor furia hacia el joven y se zafó rápidamente. Ese movimiento logró enterrar miles de espinas bajo las uñas de Ron.  
- ¿No piensas volver a hablarme jamás?  
- ¿Crees que jamás es mucho tiempo? Yo creo que no- ironizó la castaña con el tono más frío que encontró en su voz. La amargura que la azotaba no era sólo por lo sucedido aquella noche sino que también por el episodio en la habitación del hospital, con Harry recorriéndola con las manos, pidiéndole que le repitiese que lo amaba, sometiéndola con sus caricias incandescentes, y el miedo habló por ella sin medir las palabras. Le había dicho que no… qué mentira más grande había brotado de sus labios. Ahora, con Ron frente a ella, comprendió que estaba utilizando aquella discusión como excusa para alejarse de él. Se despreció inmediatamente por eso.  
- Perdóname- dijo el pelirrojo y Hermione bajó la mirada.  
- Tengo que irme, se me hace tarde.  
- ¿Adónde vas?- quiso saber el muchacho. La angustia en su mirada azul perturbó tanto a la castaña que no pudo evitar responderle.  
- Tenemos que averiguar algo con Luna… algo con Damocles Belby.  
- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?- Hermione negó con la cabeza.  
- No es necesario, ya debo que irme- El pelirrojo la cogió de la mano impidiendo que saliera al instante. Acarició su rostro preguntándose cuándo había sido la última vez que la había besado verdaderamente. Se acercó despacio y rozó sus labios contra los de la muchacha, quien cerró sus ojos sin decir nada. Aquella actitud había sido inducida por la culpabilidad que acarreaba tras ella como estela, le permitió esa cierta cercanía hasta que el ojiverde ocupó su mente tan estridentemente que creyó que estaba siéndole infiel a él y no al contrario. Confundida, apartó a Ron despacio con una mano sobre su pecho- Debo irme, después hablaremos…

Luna prefirió Aparecerse, tal como la primera vez, en la escampada localidad de Hampshire al sur de Inglaterra. Los Trasladores no resultaban muy prácticos para su corto viaje, por lo que una vez listas, la rubia cogió la mano de su castaña compañera y se concentraron al mismo tiempo. La sensación de la Aparición fue mucho más desagradable de lo que pensó Hermione. No supo si era por su cabeza atestada de pensamientos abrumadores… simplemente todo en su interior estaba revuelto.  
La brisa marina que impregnó su cabello pudo calmar su ansiedad. La joven sanadora tomó ese viaje relámpago como un desahogo e intentó disfrutarlo sabiendo que el motivo que las condujo hasta allá era preocupante. Caminaron por las verdes dunas que ya habían recorrido en lo que les pareció años atrás, notando que ese pueblo sobre ellas les causaba la misma impresión de total desolación. Las científicas no vacilaron ni un sólo paso rumbo a la deteriorada casa de Damocles Belby. Embargadas de una renovada gallardía, se detuvieron frente a la puerta roída y arañada por lo que Hermione dedujo garras de animal… garras de licántropo que no había visto en su visita anterior. Aquello reforzó su hipótesis. Alzó sus nudillos y golpeó la puerta varias veces. Nada ocurrió por algunos minutos. Golpeó otra vez hasta que la cortina onduló dejando en claro que estaban siendo observadas desde el interior.

- ¡Señor Damocles! ¡Salga, necesitamos hablar con usted!- dijo Luna, tratando de mirar a través del vidrio mugriento.  
- ¡Váyanse de aquí! ¡La puerta está sellada, no pueden entrar!- gritó el mago con su voz rasgada y temerosa. Hermione resopló hastiada y desenfundó su varita como un espadachín.  
- ¿Que no podemos entrar?... ¡"Bombarda"!- exclamó y el hechizo sacó de cuajo la puerta en medio de humo y restos de madera. El anciano, con los ojos desorbitados de la sorpresa, las apuntó para atacarlas pero Luna fue más rápida lanzando un "Expelliermus" que lo desarmó limpiamente.  
- ¿Qué quieren de mí?- preguntó al tiempo que Hermione le colocaba la punta de su varita en medio de la garganta.  
- Imagino que ha estado recibiendo a ciertos visitantes muy a menudo ¿no?  
- No sé de lo que habla, señorita- refutó Belby, abriendo más sus ojos inquietos.  
- ¡Por supuesto que lo sabe!- la voz de la castaña rebotaba por toda la casa sin saber por qué estaba tan alterada, sin embargo necesitaba descargar su frustración de alguna manera- Ha estado ayudando a Greyback y a su grupo de hombres lobo todo este tiempo ¿verdad?- el anciano se mostró acongojado mirando hacia todos lados buscando la forma de escapar- ¡Conteste!- el aludido se sobresaltó ante la orden pareciendo un viejo indefenso. Respiró hondo para regularizar su discontinuo y asustado aliento.  
- No quería, lo juro, lo juro…- musitó con sus delgados labios temblorosos- Iban a matarme… ¿Qué podía hacer?... Siempre me han buscado hasta que me encontraron…  
Hermione y Luna se miraron entre sí sintiendo lastima por ese mago de raro aspecto. Parecía que había envejecido el doble en poco tiempo. Su cabello ralo estaba más blanco que nunca, su rostro lacerado por arrugas profundas reflejaba un sinfín de atrocidades vividas y las jóvenes comprendieron que nada había sido fácil para él, después de todo, siempre había estado sometido ante su pavor hacia los licántropos y desacreditado por la comunidad mágica por su inestable condición mental. No obstante, Hermione lo seguía admirando por su incomparable inteligencia. Él había inventado la poción Matalobos, no debían olvidar eso. Bajó su varita lentamente aumentando la incertidumbre de Belby.  
- ¿Qué les ha dicho?- preguntó la joven en una entonación que denotaba expectativa y preocupación. El anciano dejó caer sus hombros sintiéndose una verdadera escoria.  
Confesó que había cometido el error de informarles sobre el antídoto que ellas estaban llevando a cabo, de sus investigaciones y precisas conclusiones. Aquello no había generado más que furia en la manada, sobretodo en Greyback, quien siempre buscaba la forma de contaminar a todos sin más impedimentos. Por esa razón, habían visitado los laboratorios la noche en que mataron a Ibrahim Gallagher con la intención de destruir las muestras, volvieron la última noche de luna llena para cumplir su cometido pendiente pero de nuevo no lo habían conseguido… eso sólo incrementó su rencor contra las responsables y sus cercanos cooperadores. Los hombres lobo eran especies llenas de resentimiento y odio contra el mundo entero. Culpaban inconscientemente a los demás por su estado, por su innegable temor a la luna llena tornándose violentos e irracionales. Por eso mismo, Greyback y sus secuaces necesitaban una forma de tener raciocinio para saber que no desperdiciarían sus ataques en acciones innecesarias.

- ¿Qué quiere decir con tener raciocinio?- interrumpió Luna dando un paso al frente, sintiendo que poco a poco su estómago se contraía. El mago se sonrojó y humedeció las comisuras de su boca antes de contestar.  
- ¿Han oído hablar alguna vez sobre la caverna oculta de Skye Island?- las chicas intercambiaron miradas y Hermione fue la que interrumpió la breve pausa.  
- He leído sobre ella, pero… es una leyenda- Damocles Belby negó enérgicamente con la cabeza extrayendo desde el interior de su capa su pipa torcida.  
- A mis años se descubren muchas cosas durante toda una vida de viajes- dijo acariciando su despeinado bigote blanco- y esa caverna realmente existe, incluyendo lo que se dice que esconde- Luna no entendía nada, en cambio Hermione enarcó una ceja de manera incrédula.  
- ¿Qué tiene de especial esa caverna?- insistió la rubia tratando de atar cabos sueltos.  
- ¿Y qué tiene que ver con todo esto?- dijo la otra muchacha frunciendo el ceño. Cuando las jóvenes vieron vacilación en sus gestos, volvieron a apuntarlo con sus varitas mostrándose implacables e impacientes- Le sugiero que nos cuente ahora o…  
- Si hablo, moriré en manos de ellos- su temor fue casi perceptible. Ambas sanadoras lamentaron que aquel mago se involucrara de aquella manera en un juego tan sucio como el chantaje y la amenaza. Sin embargo, Hermione podía presentir que algo siniestro se avecinaba… algo estaba pasando con ese extraño comportamiento de los hombres lobo y Belby lo sabía, lo sabía y no quería decirlo.  
- Escuche… - habló la castaña con la mayor calma posible, a pesar de lo alterada que tenía la sangre- si con lo que nos revelará podemos detenerlos en sus intenciones, acabar con toda esta violencia, le juro que jamás volverán a molestarlo… el antídoto ha resultado un éxito gracias a usted, ¿recuerda la sangre de Bicornio?- oírla provocó que su viejo corazón saltara en su pecho. El mago tragó saliva que le supo amarga y se odió el doble por haber entregado información a esos malditos, por haberlas envidiado y no apoyado, por sentirse olvidado por la comunidad equivocadamente encerrándose en sí mismo. Tomó aire más por buscar valentía que sólo para responder.  
- En ese lugar existe la llamada Fuente de la Esencia Humana- el mago caminó por su sala para tomar asiento en uno de sus sofás. Continuó bajo la plena atención de las muchachas- Es un manantial que se ubica tras una cascada de Skye Island, precisamente en el interior de una caverna mágica. Su agua, protegida con algunos hechizos ancestrales, puede brindar a cualquier especie el razonamiento del ser humano por un tiempo finito, un día a lo mucho- Hermione y Luna abrieron sus ojos sin convencerse de que algo así existiera en la naturaleza. No eran buenas noticias si la conclusión era la que pensaban- Cuando Greyback me dijo de sus deseos de tener la ventaja de ese Ted Lupin, convertirse sin perder la consciencia… le sugerí ese lugar- reafirmó con un dejo de vergüenza en su mirada- que fue lo que hicieron la última noche de luna llena. Toda especie puede hacerlo, pero es más peligroso en licántropos, más aún con un pensamiento como el de ese desgraciado.  
- ¿Para qué necesitan de eso? Ya han hecho suficiente daño reaccionando como simples animales- quiso saber Luna sin ocultar su molestia.  
- ¿No es obvio? Quieren hacer el mayor daño posible- dijo Belby- más aún sabiendo de la existencia de la poción que cura la licantropía. Deben tener cuidado, durante la próxima luna llena atacarán St. Mungo otra vez… no descansarán hasta eliminarla. Les aconsejo que vayan a la caverna y encuentren la manera de destruir esa fuente para que no beban de ella y razonen en lo que hacen- esas palabras desconcertaron a las sanadoras comprendiendo que todo se complicaba frente a sus ojos- Porque si lo hacen, serán peligrosos hombres lobo pero ahora con planes y estrategias- Hermione no pudo siquiera imaginarlo. Se estremeció del miedo al igual que su compañera. El anciano, trabajosamente se puso de pie, buscó entre los polvorientos anaqueles un viejo libro y se lo entregó en sus manos- Aquí tienen todo lo que necesitan saber… les deseo buena suerte.

Luego de toda esa información, la castaña sintió la necesidad urgente de respirar aire puro. Salieron de la casa con la cabeza abombada preguntándose en qué momento se habían inmiscuido en todo eso. Deberían estar viviendo una vida normal, sin sobresaltos, sin amenazas de ningún tipo. Hermione quiso estar recostada a un lado de sus hijos leyendo un cuento, riendo con ellos, compartiendo del cálido seno familiar. En cambio, allí estaban, temerosas ante este nuevo desafío, en medio de la nada y buscando jodidas fuentes que ayudaban a pensar… ¿Qué carajo era todo eso? Las muchachas caminaron fuera de ese pueblo abandonado, sortearon algunas hierbas y desaparecieron con rumbo a la mansión Black para contarle a Harry tras un sonoro chasquido. No obstante, el único que pudo oírlo fue Greyback, quien las observaba de lejos desde el mismo instante en que habían destrozado la puerta de esa casa para entrar…

--

Harry sentía caer el agua por su espalda de esa ducha deliciosa que le relajó los músculos sobreexigidos. Con tanto revuelo en tan poco tiempo, el ojiverde imaginó que había pasado décadas desde que todo aquello había comenzado y de repente se sintió increíblemente cansado. Se llevó una mano a su pecho reviviendo el momento en que su mejor amiga había inyectado la poción curativa, recordando su mirada miel y la tensión en sus sensuales labios. Le dijo que no lo amaba, pero él rió por lo falso que se había oído eso. La había sentido vibrar gracias a su suave juego y volvió a experimentar la necesidad de tenerla de nuevo entre sus brazos.  
Pasó largos minutos bajo la regadera pensando en las próximas decisiones que debía tomar cuando una mano ajena le acarició la espalda. Aquello lo hizo brincar de la sorpresa volteando en el acto. Ginny había entrado en la mansión sin ser advertida y Harry como si se tratara de una desconocida, tomó una de las toallas rodeándola por su cintura.  
- ¿Qué haces aquí?  
- Vine a verte- dijo ella con voz queda.  
- ¿Para qué?- en esa oportunidad, la chica no respondió y entró en la ducha para abrazarlo con fuerza sin importarle que el agua cayese por su cuerpo vestido. Harry no pudo apartarla. Al igual que Hermione, no pudo con su sensación de culpa y correspondió su abrazo de manera torpe. Entendía muy bien la angustia en su mujer pero no podía hacer nada. Su corazón jamás le había pertenecido, la había amado hasta un punto pero descubrió que con la castaña no existían límites. Después de unos segundos, el moreno la soltó despacio para salir del baño en silencio. Ginny lo siguió secando un poco su ropa con su varita.  
- Harry, espera- la joven lo detuvo antes de que entrara a una de las habitaciones- ¿No me extrañas ni siquiera un poco?  
- ¿Por qué haces esto?  
- Porque no quiero perderte- el joven apretó su mandíbula y bajó las escaleras como si estuviese escapando sutilmente de ella, rehuyendo sus palabras. Al llegar a la sala, Ginny buscaba su mirada intentando vislumbrar un poco la luz que vio en él tantos años atrás. Apartó un mechón de su cabello mojado y prosiguió- ¿No extrañas a tu familia?  
- Claro que sí, pero no mezclemos las cosas- sentenció Harry obligándose a mirarla a los ojos- Lo nuestro se ha sostenido más por costumbre, ni siquiera nos conocemos del todo.  
- Yo te amo.  
- Amas una idealización- esa afirmación del ojiverde consiguió arrancarle un sollozo ahogado desde las profundidades de su cuerpo.  
- ¿Qué les diré a mis padres?  
- Ellos no tienen que meterse en este asunto… ya suficiente hemos tenido con más de diez años de sus intromisiones- un mortal silencio siguió esas últimas palabras. Ginny suspiró con lágrimas en los ojos y se acercó un poco más a su marido. No encontraba la forma de retenerlo, de evitar que se convirtiera en humo entre sus manos… nuevamente sintió envidia de Hermione por ocupar un lugar tan privilegiado en ese complejo corazón. La pelirroja había cometido errores que de seguro su amiga nunca habría hecho, no había sido cien por ciento leal ni estado en todo momento para él; la castaña, en cambio, simplemente intercambiaba su vida por la de Harry. La joven volvió a acercarse deseando besar esa boca que tanto extrañaba. Acarició el torso desnudo de su esposo, comprendiendo que no había olvidado su suavidad. El ojiverde cerró sus ojos con amargura. Repudiaba en lo que se habían convertido y anheló retroceder el tiempo para hacerlo todo distinto. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, Harry expresando su agonía y Ginny negando ver en ellos a cierta chica prohibida. Lo besó.  
- ¿Listo para una nueva aventura…?- preguntó Luna apenas cruzó el umbral junto a Hermione y se detuvo en seco al ver la escena. Harry, al oír a las recién llegadas, se separó justo a tiempo para ver que su castaña dibujaba una enorme sorpresa en su mirada…


	22. La caverna oculta de Skye Island II

**22. La caverna oculta de Skye Island (parte II)** – _El plan secreto_

**R**ose había vagado por casi toda la escuela buscando a Victoire. Siempre, después del desayuno, se reunían para caminar juntas hasta sus aulas correspondientes, pero hacía un par de días que no la veía por ninguna parte.  
La niña de altiva mirada, poseía el mismo color del mar en sus orbes que Ron pero la viva expresión de su madre enmarcada con su indomable cabello castaño. Aquellos detalles siempre lograban conmover a McGonagall, quien a medida que pasaba el tiempo más le recordaba a la mejor alumna que había tenido en sus años de educadora. Aquella mujer de edad incalculable, no se permitía demostrar sus emociones. Evitaba el trato especial en ciertos estudiantes pero cuando se trataba de apoyar o defender a los que pertenecían a su Casa, ponía las manos al fuego aún siendo la actual directora del establecimiento. Cuando abrió la puerta de su despacho y vio ante ella a Rose Weasley, sus ojos brillaron sin poder disimularlo, adoraba a esa mocosa y su insólita agudeza. Supo que muy pronto demostraría las mismas increíbles facultades de su madre.  
- Disculpe mi interrupción, profesora- dijo la niña en su impecable pronunciación.  
- No se preocupe- otorgó McGonagall- Pase, adelante.

El aroma a libros antiguos siempre había encantado a Rose. Esa oficina, decorada por un centenar de retratos y objetos invaluables, llamaba enormemente su atención. Se preguntó sobre la vida de esa bruja excepcional dándose cuenta que en su rostro reflejaba marcas de una vida sin descansos. Ambas tomaron asiento y se observaron durante algunos segundos. La inquietud de la niña la llevó a preguntarle si su tío Bill le había escrito sobre la ausencia de Victoire, si había recibido alguna noticia de ella. La directora, comprendiendo la preocupación de Rose por su prima, le informó que efectivamente Bill Weasley había notificado el retraso de la joven a clases por motivos de salud de Teddy Lupin. Aquello sólo consiguió preocuparla el doble.  
- Permiso… - se disculpó la voz de la profesora Sprout desde la puerta del despacho- Minerva, necesito hablarte un segundo, ¿es posible?  
- Por supuesto- dijo la anciana- espérame, señorita Weasley, vengo enseguida.  
Una vez sola en el interior de la oficina, Rose no pudo quedarse sentada. Se paseó de un lugar a otro pensando en qué había sucedido, qué estaba pasando en las afueras de los muros de Hogwarts, cómo estaría Teddy y por qué no le habían dicho nada. Su instinto protector había relucido nuevamente en ella moviendo sus manos de forma nerviosa. Sin quererlo, había pasado a llevar la pared a un lado del escritorio y para su sorpresa, ésta se abrió tras un sonido duro. La chica se acercó temerosa mirando hacia la puerta como si estuviese cometiendo una travesura, asegurándose que la profesora aún no regresaba. Dentro de ese espacio escondido, vio un recipiente de contenido luminoso que supo exactamente de qué se trataba. Gracias a su madre y sus eternas explicaciones del mundo mágico, pudo concluir que se trataba de un Pensadero hallándose atestado de algo que se parecía a la bruma uniforme. La curiosidad de Rose le soplaba la nuca sin poder evitar acercar su rostro a la enorme vasija. Cuando estuvo a una corta distancia entre la punta de su nariz y el contenido etéreo, logró distinguir a quien parecía ser su madre. Gracias a ello, se acercó mucho más para luego caer dentro como a un pozo profundo.  
Con el corazón latiendo desaforadamente, la pequeña Weasley se vio en el interior de la enfermería de Hogwarts. Pudo reparar que estaba frente a Hermione mucho más joven y acompañada de Harry, ambos de quizás trece años de edad. Se sintió extraña al estar presente en un recuerdo que no supo de quién era hasta que notó la esbelta figura de Albus Dumbledore. Rose lo reconoció por infinitas fotografías de él y los eternos elogios y recuerdos que oía de ese mago. Pudo sentir en su propio cuerpo la ansiedad que veía claramente en su madre.  
Hablaban sobre tiempos, un culpable que no era, Torres, ventanas, Dementores… la niña dio un paso involuntario cuando el anciano bajó un poco la voz para comunicarles su idea de rescatar a Sirius Black. Y fue entonces, donde vio algo que su sagacidad no pudo pasar por alto:

_- "… Lo que necesitamos es ganar tiempo- dijo Dumbledore despacio. Sus ojos azules pasaban de Harry a Hermione.  
- Pero…- empezó la castaña, poniendo los ojos redondos- ¡Ah!  
- Ahora préstenme atención- dijo el anciano, hablando muy bajo y muy claro- Sirius está encerrado en el despacho del profesor Flitwick, en el séptimo piso. Torre oeste, ventana número trece por la derecha. Si todo va bien, esta noche podrán salvar más de una vida inocente. Pero recuérdenlo los dos: no deben ser vistos. Señorita Granger, ya conoces las normas. Sabes lo que está en juego. No deben ser vistos- Harry no entendía nada. Dumbledore se alejó y al llegar a la puerta se volvió.  
- Voy a encerrarlos con llave. Son las doce menos cinco- dijo consultando su reloj- Señorita Granger, tres vueltas deberían bastar. Buena suerte…"_

Rose se quedó perpleja por varios segundos viendo esa escena. Su madre le había relatado esa historia muchas veces pero jamás consiguió imaginárselo. No obstante, no fue eso lo que la dejó sin palabras, sino el momento en que la joven Hermione y el joven Harry intercambiaban miradas el uno con el otro. Pudo percibir la química entre ellos, mucho más fuerte que con ningún otro. Los ojos del moreno hacia Hermione destellaban de un brillo que Rose interpretó como admiración pura, orgullo, confianza absoluta a pesar del gesto dubitativo sobre lo que iban a hacer. Aquel recuerdo era del ex director de Hogwarts y supo que les tenía un cariño enorme al delegar ese tipo de tarea en dos adolescentes. De pronto, todo se confundió en colores y sonidos. El recuerdo había llegado hasta ese punto devolviéndola al despacho como vomitada por el artefacto mágico. De pie, a un lado del Pensadero estaba McGonagall con la línea de sus labios recta y sin expresión. Rose se estabilizó rápidamente e intentó disculparse por su atrevimiento.  
- Se nota que eres hija de Granger- comentó la mujer tratando de sonar severa- Tienes la misma necesidad de investigar que ella.  
- Lo siento, profesora… yo…  
- Esos recuerdos son de Albus Dumbledore- dijo sin dejarla terminar con sus excusas innecesarias- Supongo que ya has oído de él, tu primo fue llamado así en su honor- Rose asintió sin poder evitar el rubor en sus mejillas- Pude rescatar esto de las manos ambiciosas de muchos en el Ministerio de Magia. No deseaba que algo tan valioso terminara como entretención de fin de semana para esos magos inescrupulosos. Albus se merecía que alguien cuidara bien de sus memorias- el tono en esa bruja había sonado apesadumbrado. Rose bajó la mirada tratando de no sentirse peor.  
- Realmente lo siento- insistió. McGonagall negó con la cabeza y rompiendo con su protocolo, acarició el mentón de su alumna con suavidad.  
- Ve a clases, no te preocupes por Victoire que ella está bien- Rose accedió caminando hacia la puerta del despacho. Sin embargo, había una pregunta que estaba atravesada en su garganta gracias al recuerdo recién presenciado. Al tomar el pómulo de la puerta, se volvió un poco hacia la docente rompiendo la pausa.  
- Profesora… - la aludida la miró alzando sus cejas- ¿Cómo definiría la relación entre mi mamá y mi tío Harry?- McGonagall sonrió ligeramente antes de responder.  
- Como la mejor que he visto en mi vida- y fueron justo las palabras que la niña pensó que diría…

--

Greyback miraba el frondoso parque cerca de St. Mungo luego de Aparecerse de regreso. No podía creer lo bien que estaba resultando todo sin mucho esfuerzo. Sabía muy bien lo que debía hacer, sabía que ese científico loco hablaría en la menor oportunidad de verse atrapado. No era más que un cobarde y era lo que esperaba.  
La sugerencia de esa fuente en Skye Island había sido una idea genial, no podía negarlo. La última luna llena la había vivido de una manera diferente, electrizante, casi adictiva. Esa extraña agua que otorgaba razonamiento durante una transformación había conseguido que el grupo de hombres lobo actuaran con mayor precisión. Recordó el momento en que fueron en su búsqueda y los peligros que vivieron por robar unos pocos litros de ella. Realmente esperaba que ese Potter y las sanadoras no tuvieran la misma suerte que ellos al salir de la caverna con éxito. Deseaba que ese lugar encantado hiciera el trabajo sucio de eliminarlos.

- ¿Salió todo como esperábamos?- preguntó Darkeye. El aludido contestó sin mirarlo.  
- Por supuesto… Belby nos creyó y divulgó la mentira como el idiota que es- el licántropo al oírlo, sonrió satisfecho.  
- ¿Qué haremos ahora entonces?- quiso saber. Greyback lo miró con ojos sombríos.  
- Dividirnos.  
- ¿Lo crees conveniente?  
- Claro que sí- dijo envuelto en seguridad- dividirnos en dos grupos. Cuando arrojemos la carnada en St. Mungo, es cuando Hogwarts nos recibirá con sus puertas abiertas.  
- Debemos hacerlo pronto.  
- Sé lo que estoy haciendo… y tranquilo, que ese niño de Wolzard estará servido para ti- Darkeye frotó sus manos en señal de una alta expectativa.  
Lo que Greyback no revelaba era su plan secreto de buscar a esa niña que había visto en un par de ocasiones. Sin duda alguna estaba emparentada con esa sanadora responsable del antídoto, estaba completamente seguro de eso y más lo invadía el cólera sólo pensarlo. Sabía muy bien que era la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, a la que Bellatrix torturó en la mansión Malfoy, la que siempre lo acompañaba, y no había mejor idea que la de matar dos pájaros de un tiro. "Ese chico y su insufrible deseo de ser héroe trae beneficios", pensó para sus adentros creyendo que todo estaba presentándose sobre una hermosa bandeja de plata. El famoso Potter y una niña apetitosa.  
- Ya basta con ser inferiores ante los ojos de los demás- dijo como si hablara solo- no somos una enfermedad para que intenten curarnos… malditos sean todos- Darkeye arqueó sus cejas sin saber qué responder a eso. Definitivamente, existía un resentimiento más antiguo que envenenaba la sangre del líder. Algo reflejaba que la vida de ese hombro lobo lo había marcado más que las cicatrices externas que llevaba en su cuerpo. Era retorcido, intrigante, especulativo. Para nadie era desconocido que sus ataques eran a traición, que desde el momento de la transformación, buscaba estar cerca de su víctima para que el esfuerzo de herir o matar fuera mínimo. Darkeye no quiso decir nada que pudiese lamentar ante ese impetuoso licántropo de ojos ambarinos, por lo que solamente asintió como un simple servidor…

- ¿Qué aventura?- preguntó Ginny con sumo interés. Hermione no se molestó en responder. Estaba petrificada, confundida por el puñado de sensaciones que la embargaba. Sabía que no podía molestarse con Harry por ese beso, después de todo la pelirroja era su esposa y ella también había permitido que Ron se acercara a sus labios… sin embargo, los celos le quemaban la piel insoportablemente.  
- Viajaremos a Escocia para averiguar sobre una importante caverna- informó Luna recibiendo una mirada significativa de la castaña. La rubia se encogió de hombros.  
- ¿Una caverna? ¿Con qué fin?- dijo Harry sin entender.  
- Para seguir salvando al mundo ¿No es lógico?- respondió Hermione con el peor tono irónico que halló en su voz. El moreno dirigió sus orbes esmeraldas hacia ella notando su mirada indescriptible. Sintió cómo sus entrañas se comprimían de amargura.  
- ¿Tiene que ver con los licántropos?- intervino Ginny.  
- Así es- dijo inocentemente Luna, ganándose otra reprimenda silenciosa por parte de su compañera. Pero Hermione sabía que de nada servía hacerlo, la rubia poseía una personalidad tan especial, que nunca vería segundas intenciones en la gente aunque se lo restregaran en la cara.  
- Entonces deberíamos ir todos- sentenció la pelirroja- Digo, si es un tema que nos concierne, deberíamos ayudar, como cuando formábamos parte del E.D- la mirada de fastidio de Hermione no pasó desapercibida por Harry e intentó bajar la tensión como buen conciliador.  
- No creo que sea necesario… es muy arriesgado ir varios de nosotros…  
- Quiero acompañarte- esa frase molestó tanto a la castaña que casi suelta un claro gruñido entre dientes. Sabía que estaba comportándose como una niña pero no le importó, cruzándose rápidamente de brazos.  
- Pero yo no… no creo que sea buena idea- resopló el ojiverde reparando que aún estaba vestido sólo por una toalla que envolvía su cintura. Ginny lo miró bajo un gesto ofendido y sin decirle nada, caminó hacia la salida pisando fuerte. Definitivamente, si deseaba recuperar a su familia debía tomar mayores medidas. Aquella batalla no estaba resultando para nada sencilla.

Harry miró a su mejor amiga durante el silencio fortuito tratando de hablar sin hablar. No fue algo que hubiese planeado, pero no dejaba de sentirse desleal con ella. Luna se imaginaba en medio de una línea de fuego y no tardó en sentirse incómoda. Quiso informar al moreno sobre sus planes de viaje, lo dicho por Damocles Belby, pero al notar el semblante serio de ambos, mirándose como si no existiese nadie más en el mundo, comprendió que estaba sobrando como muchas otras veces. La rubia carraspeó, se disculpó sin siquiera ser tomada en cuenta y prácticamente huyó de la mansión dejándolos solos.  
Los jóvenes, detenidos en el centro de la sala, no sabían cómo comenzar el diálogo que con sólo imaginarlo, sus manos sudaban por la estúpida situación. Ninguno podía reprochar nada, ninguno tenía el derecho. Hermione suspiró hondo tratando de ignorar que el hombre de su vida estaba medio desnudo y mojado frente a ella. Maldita distracción a su furia. Harry desistió en buscar palabras adecuadas. Simplemente no hacían falta. Caminó esa distancia terrible entre los dos y cogiéndola de las mejillas la sorprendió con un beso poderoso. La muchacha trató de zafarse, más por orgullo que por falta de deseo, y al hacerlo lo abofeteó.  
- Eres un desgraciado. Déjame en paz.  
- Soy un desgraciado al que amas.  
- Ya te dije que no- Harry sonrió atrapándola entre sus brazos.  
- Eso ni tú te lo crees…- la castaña otra vez luchaba por liberarse, sintiendo esa conocida sensación de odio y amor que la volvían inestable.  
- Ve con tu esposa, yo iré con el mío- dijo casi sin aliento y sumida en el injusto enfado. Harry miró su boca al hablar creyendo que allí estaba la razón de su existir. La besó por segunda vez buscando la forma de doblegarla. Hermione se embriagaba con el movimiento de su lengua dulce por cada rincón recordándose que no estaba bien, que no era correcto… que no lo amaba; pero era inútil, nada de eso resultaba verdadero.

Con el forcejeo incesante, la pareja cayó en el sofá abrigados de una pasión que se enarbolaba más y más gracias al tiempo sin poder sentirse. La castaña tomó las precauciones necesarias y selló esa puerta de mierda para no tener molestas interrupciones. Harry rió al ver cómo ella ayudaba en la labor de desnudarla, mostrando una graciosa indecisión entre dejarse recorrer o mandarlo al carajo. El cuerpo húmedo del muchacho logró erizarla de pies a cabeza al percibir su piel sobre la suya. Aquellas manos varoniles la tomaron por la cintura para sentarla sobre él con una facilidad sorprendente. Era increíble lo bien que se amoldaban el uno al otro, pensando que sus medidas fueron hechas para calzar en los fervientes actos del amor. Harry no la embistió sino hasta oír que la castaña se lo pidiera a gritos. Le gustaba verla sometida a él, mordiendo sus labios cada vez que con sus dedos se sumergía en su intimidad para tocar esa perfecta calidez que sólo Hermione podía ofrecerle. Hurgaba en su interior con delicadeza, como si tanteara a ciegas el punto que la hacía estallar. La joven enterraba las uñas en sus hombros, mirándose a los ojos al mismo tiempo. Ella le suplicaba acabar con ese exquisito martirio y él la castigaba por ser tan condenadamente testaruda. Con sus yemas sensibles, escribió en su cavidad lo mucho que se arrepentía de no haberla amado a tiempo. La humedad de Hermione facilitaba la labor de hacerla vibrar y el temblor en sus piernas era inaguantable.

Arqueando su espalda, la castaña rozó sus erguidos pezones en el torso de Harry y aquello fue suficiente espera para el moreno. Vapuleado por un nuevo latigazo de deseo, la recostó sobre el sofá para unir sus sexos de golpe, sin miramientos ni sutilezas. El escalofrío los lamió de norte a sur aumentando sus latidos. Hermione dejó escapar un rasgado gemido al comprender que extrañaba sentirlo dentro de ella. Entre sus manos, tomó los cojines cercanos y los estrujó al ritmo del movimiento que los volvía frenéticos. Harry creyó que jamás obtendría todo de ella, la tenía entre sus brazos y aún así la extrañaba mucho más como si no la tuviera. Le repetía los "te amo" en una letanía íntima de amantes, cerca del oído, mezclando las locas palabras con las sensatas, utilizando miles de expresiones y alternando silencios tan excitantes, mordiéndola toda y saboreando por parte. La lengua de esa increíble mujer, jugueteaba en el lóbulo de su oreja, llevándolo a combatir consigo mismo para no terminar con tan deliciosa disculpa. Soportando, apretando, delirando.  
- Te amo… - esa vez, se escuchó la voz de Hermione entre suspiros y Harry detuvo sus embestidas para mirarla con atención.  
- ¿Qué dijiste?  
- Te amo…- el joven, estupefacto, encerró su boca con un beso urgente, sabiendo que no había mayor paraíso que ese preciso instante. El ardiente cosquilleo que viajó por sus cuerpos, provocó que se estremecieran juntos en un último empuje que incrementó el sudor. Quedaron abrazados, unidos y delicados al tacto luego de ese fuego invocado que les quemó la piel…


	23. La caverna oculta de Skye Island III

**23. La caverna oculta de Skye Island (parte III)** – _El grupo inesperado_

**E**l libro facilitado por Belby no entregaba tanta información como Luna esperaba. Sobre los hechizos ancestrales de protección no hacía más que una alusión ambigua sin útiles especificaciones. La rubia no supo si tomarlo literal o simplemente era una vaga metáfora. Tuvo temor de que esa arriesgada expedición tuviese consecuencias. Trató de recordar en qué momento todo se había puesto de cabeza y no lo consiguió. Solamente sabía que estaba metida en medio de una lucha contra hombres lobo- lo que le diría su padre si lo supiera- y de unos matrimonios fallidos, que desde que dieron el sí en el altar a la persona equivocada, todo se habría de venir cuesta abajo. Tarde pero finalmente lo hizo.  
Luna Lovegood era una muchacha sin maldad en su corazón de ángel caído. Podía muy bien ser una colega, una amiga, una confidente… sin embargo, gracias a su ingenuidad, también era impredecible como la brisa. Hermione no quería abusar de su amistad, no quería hacerla sentir culpable ya que ese sentimiento era exclusivamente de ella. Las chicas se habían acercado mucho durante los años de trabajo en St. Mungo. Luna podía decir con toda libertad que conocía perfectamente a la castaña, pero cuando supo de su compromiso con Ron años atrás, no pudo comprenderla. Imaginaba que la cercanía entre ella y Harry desataría una historia entre ellos, la que esperaba en las sombras su momento de gracia. No obstante, nunca llegó sino hasta entonces, cuando ambos estaban demasiado ligados a historias diferentes. Y en esos instantes, mientras la chica esperaba al Jefe de Transporte Mágico en las afueras de su despacho, recordó la proposición como si hubiese ocurrido el día anterior…

_"La sala de La Madriguera siempre se veía más grande de lo normal cuando albergaba a tanta gente. Molly y Arthur Weasley estaban esperando esa noticia tan importante que el menor de sus hijos varones debía comunicarles, al tiempo que llegaba Bill junto a Fleur notoriamente embarazada. Todos imaginaban que tenía algo que ver con su carrera de Auror, con sus planes y proyectos en lo profesional, pero cuando le pidió a Hermione- confundida- que lo acompañara a su lado, ya se sospechaba el motivo.  
- Los he citado aquí porque he querido hacerlos testigos de una de las decisiones más trascendentales en mi vida- dijo el pelirrojo para después arrodillarse frente a su novia y extraer de su bolsillo un anillo de compromiso. Algunos de los presentes soltaron una exclamación ahogada al igual que la sonrojada aludida- Hermione… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- preguntó Ron y el ambiente se llenó de expectativa. Inconscientemente, Luna paseó su mirada por la expresión de todos reparando que ciertos invitados se miraban entre sí y de paso a Harry, apoyado en una pared un poco más alejada. McGonagall, Hagrid, hasta Neville Longbotton pensaban quizás lo mismo que la rubia en esos momentos. Esperaban que esa proposición algún día ocurriera entre los dos mejores amigos inseparables.  
- Sí, sí quiero- respondió la castaña luego de una pausa. Los aplausos y abrazos no se hicieron esperar. Sin embargo, la rubia se quedó abstraída. No quiso decir nada sobre sus pensamientos, no quiso ser un obstáculo en la celebración por lo que la felicitó fingiendo un enorme gusto.  
- ¿Puedo saludar a la novia ahora?- Luna escuchó la voz del ojiverde a sus espaldas. Al soltar a Hermione, el chico la encerró entre sus brazos en el mismo abrazo estrecho que los destacaba. Nadie pudo pasar por alto el significado subliminal de esa conocida caricia.  
- Felicidades- dijo Harry.  
- Gracias- le susurró ella y Molly Weasley comenzó a llenar las copas para brindar por la pareja"_

- ¿Luna? ¿Qué haces aquí?- la voz de Ron la distrajo de sus recuerdos y la muchacha brincó desde el asiento en donde estaba sentada. El pelirrojo la miraba comprendiendo que estaba en el Ministerio por motivos de las investigaciones con su mujer.  
- Vine por un Traslador para el viaje que haremos mañana con Hermione - antes de darse cuenta que la expresión de Ron se volvía a una sorprendida, Luna comprendió que había hablado de más.  
- Últimamente mi esposa no me informa de nada- dijo con un dejo de impaciencia- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Es sobre los licántropos?- la joven suspiró y comenzó a relatarle lo hablado con Damocles Belby aquel mismo día, sobre esa fuente tan extraña que otorgaba la ventaja del raciocinio humano a las especies, de lo oculta que estaba y de la leyenda que mencionaba una protección mágica. A medida que iba explicando a su amigo, éste cambiaba su semblante por uno mucho más preocupado.  
- ¿Hermione pensaba no decirme nada sobre esto e ir sola?  
- Conmigo y con Harry- corrigió la rubia con su voz etérea. Ron asintió serio, gesto que indicaba lo obvio que le parecía escuchar el nombre de su ojiverde amigo.  
- Es muy peligroso. Iré con ustedes… debemos ser una tropa como los tiempos de la Orden- dijo el muchacho sonando seguro. La idea de un grupo alentó a la sanadora, quien siempre recordaba con cariño al legendario Ejército de Dumbledore.  
- ¿Invitaremos a Neville también?- preguntó pareciendo una niña con sus ojos brillantes. Todo para ella era casi un juego y Ron soltó una carcajada.  
- No, mejor a Malfoy, él es Auror también- Luna enarcó una ceja.  
- Él está del lado de Umbridge- el pelirrojo volvió a reír por el abrupto viaje al pasado.  
- Creo que ya no…

--

Finalmente, el Traslador se ubicó en Regent's Park, uno de los parques de Londres cerca de Somers Town. Hermione volvió a su departamento recibiendo esa información desde la lechuza de su rubia amiga pero no le importó mucho en ese momento. Sentía que caminaba sobre nubes. Aún tenía la sensación de Harry entre sus piernas, besando su cuello, mordiendo sus senos mientras que ella gemía envuelta de placer. Sin embargo, siempre cuando dirigía la mirada hacia los retratos familiares colgados en las paredes, el peso de la conciencia se volvía insostenible. Huyó de su sala en dirección al baño. Se dio una larga ducha reuniendo fuerzas para el viaje del día siguiente y suspiró largamente su atosigamiento.

Extrañaba a sus hijos. Extrañaba las travesuras de Hugo y sus incesantes preguntas sobre Hogwarts. Extrañaba a Rose, su niña inteligente y curiosa. Extrañaba esas noches, recostada con ellos, leyendo cuentos fantásticos, los chocolates calientes en los crudos días de invierno, los juegos que inventaban y las risas que llenaban el lugar. Ahora, con Hugo en los cuidados de sus suegros y Rose en la escuela, todo se veía vacío. Se preguntó si Harry sentía lo mismo por James, Albus y Lilly. El soplido del instinto paternal que clavaba los pies en la tierra.  
Cuando terminó el exquisito baño, comenzó a preparar su bolso para el viaje a Skye Island, Escocia. Empacó lo más necesario. Mapas, un par de libros y su entrañable varita, compañera de tantas aventuras. Mientras estaba en ello, le envió un mensaje a Harry informando sobre la ubicación del Traslador y la hora de reunión. Cuando liberó a la vieja Pigwidgeon por la ventana, Ron llegó con su gesto incierto. Para romper la tensión repentina, el pelirrojo besó su mejilla despacio en señal de saludo. Trató de mantener una plática cotidiana recibiendo las respuestas cortas de su esposa, pero su mirada esquiva cargada de culpa por haber retozado en un sofá con otro hombre, y no con cualquiera, sino con su mejor amigo Harry Potter, empeoraba la densa incomodidad en esa sala. En medio de la conversación, Ron le dijo de su intención de estar presente en la nueva expedición, de su preocupación por no tomarlo en cuenta en riesgos tan extremos, eran un equipo dentro y fuera del hogar… no debía olvidar eso.  
- No lo olvido, Ronald- espetó Hermione, sabiendo que Luna había sido la responsable- pero no se trata de excluirte, sino que acciones rápidas, decisiones oportunas.  
- Hace mucho tiempo atrás éramos un trío, Harry, tú y yo… ahora parece que son Harry, tú y Luna- la voz amarga del pelirrojo le produjo un poco de congoja llevándola a eludirle la mirada otra vez- ¿Por qué no confías en mí?- la castaña tuvo que hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no decirle que la razón era que simplemente no lo amaba.  
- Ron…- se deslizó por su boca sin intención.  
- Te amo- dijo el aludido y la abrazó por la cintura- Te amo y quiero acompañarte en todo lo que hagas- el candor en esa mirada azul conmovió a Hermione y cerró sus labios. No pudo decirle lo que tanto le había costado admitir.  
- Hay que descansar, mañana nos espera un largo día - dijo ella sin ganas caminando lentamente hacia la habitación…

La mañana fría calaba los huesos hasta del más valiente. La garúa era una cortina acuosa que besaba el rostro con sus microscópicas gotas y limpiaba los vestigios del imprudente viento helado. Harry se Apareció cerca del lugar, procurando no ser visto por ningún muggle. Caminó en silencio con sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, ansioso de volver a ver a su castaña. Vivir con ella aventuras y peligros, resultaba ser tan excitante que no imaginaba a nadie más compartiéndolos con él. Era capaz de viajar al mismo infierno si su mejor amiga lo acompañaba. No hallaba mayor seguridad que a su lado. Con el cabello aún más revuelto gracias a la brisa, el moreno reparó que alrededor de un objeto estaban no sólo Hermione y Luna esperando, sino que también Ron y eso lo decepcionó un poco. A largas zancadas, Harry llegó a su encuentro recibiendo un disimulado encogimiento de hombros por parte de la joven. Supuso que al enterarse, el pelirrojo quiso unirse como una forma de restar distancia entre él y su esposa. Inconscientemente, el ojiverde lo entendió sin odiarlo.  
- ¿Nos vamos?- dijo la castaña, mirando el Traslador que estaba a sus pies. Pero, inesperadamente, la figura de Draco Malfoy Aparecía no muy lejos de allí. Aquello la desconcertó frunciendo el ceño y llevando sus manos a la cintura- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?  
- Si crees que puedes divertirte sola, Granger, estás equivocada- dijo el blondo, con su conocido tono sarcástico.  
- Yo le pedí que viniera- intervino Ron. Si eso lo hubiese visto en los tiempos de colegio donde esos dos eran como el aceite y el vinagre, Harry hubiese pensado que se había vuelto loco. "Cómo cambia la vida", pensó para sus adentros. Ron continuó- Debemos trabajar todos juntos, por lo demás refuerzos nunca dejan de hacer falta- Hermione miró a su rubia compañera y ésta le sonrió ligeramente. Parecía que en ella no había mucho problema en nada. Eso la hizo ceder.  
- ¿Alguien más que deba saber?- preguntó la castaña.  
- Veo que llegué a tiempo- la voz de Ginny Weasley tras ellos llamó la atención de todos. Al verla llegar con tanta decisión, las entrañas de Hermione se retorcieron en una mezcla de rabia, culpa y extrañeza.  
- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?- preguntaron Ron y Harry al unísono. La pelirroja los miró sin expresión, como si no hubiese escuchado.  
- Ese Jefe de Transporte Mágico se destaca por chismoso y nuestro padre me ha informado.  
- No irás, por ningún motivo, es muy peligroso- dictaminó Ron furibundo. Ginny tensó la línea de sus labios sintiéndose una adolescente otra vez.  
- ¡Deja de decirme lo que debo hacer!- reclamó ella y tomó la mano de Harry apartándolo un poco de los demás. La castaña desvió la mirada tratando de fingir indiferencia. No obstante, las imágenes de los incandescentes momentos compartidos con él le taladraban la cabeza volviéndola sorda de celos.  
- ¿Qué intentas probar?- le preguntó Harry en voz baja.  
- Que puedes contar conmigo… soy tu esposa y quiero demostrarte que haré cualquier cosa para recuperarte- el ojiverde suspiró sabiendo que la mirada de su mejor amiga se posaba sobre él.  
- Te dije que…  
- No me harás cambiar de parecer- bramó Ginny lanzando llamas por sus ojos cristalinos. Con delicadeza, llevó la mano a la mejilla de su marido sintiendo la aspereza de su barba saliente, se acercó un poco con la intención de besarlo, pero Harry la evadió educadamente. Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír.  
- ¡Andando!- ordenó ella sin poder medir el volumen de su voz gracias a los nervios. Los seis muchachos se acercaron al Traslador con determinación, lo rodearon y tocaron al mismo tiempo. La mirada entre castaña y pelirroja poco antes de desaparecer fue indescriptible, molesta, incierta, y gracias al comentario volátil de Luna antes de perderse rumbo a Escocia nadie notó ese instante.  
- ¿Seguiremos con el nombre de Ejército de Dumbledore?- y la risa alivianó la densidad existente abandonando Regent's Park…

--

El sonido de una cascada los regocijó completamente cuando Aparecieron en un escampado de hierba espesa. Los chicos se separaron del Traslador mirando su entorno como si estuviesen en un verdadero paraíso celestial. Harry se acercó a la orilla de la quebrada, viendo a sus pies una hermosa catarata de aguas turquesas. Olvidó todo por unos bellos segundos. Hermione guardó el transporte mágico en su bolso y Luna abrió el libro entregado por Belby para reconocer el punto en el mapa. Cuando pudieron ubicarse, comprendieron que debían bajar hacia la desembocadura y entre las rocas fue una tarea sencilla. Parecía una escalera natural, donde cada uno de los jóvenes pisaba donde el otro pisó, siguiendo una fila para mayor confianza. Primero iba Harry, seguido por Luna dando indicaciones mientras los demás cerraban la caravana avanzando con cautela. Cuando llegaron a los pies del monte, las salpicaduras del agua salada les saludaba la piel. La belleza de esa vertiente los llamaba a abandonar la tarea y quedarse allí el resto del día sólo disfrutando.

Luna sacó su varita desde el interior de su gruesa capa azul para usarla como brújula, averiguando la ubicación de los puntos cardinales. De pie sobre una cama de piedras lozanas lavadas por el mar, los muchachos sentían que la tierra vibraba por el golpe del agua, Hermione leyó el libro mientras tanto comprendiendo que estaban en el lugar correcto pero no veía ninguna caverna o rastro de ella. Sin embargo, recordó las palabras del anciano mago: "Es un manantial que se ubica tras la cascada de Skye Island" y miró hacia ella notando que era diferente a otras que había visto. El agua que descendía de ella, comenzaba cristalina, transparente, pero por la mitad el agua cambiaba a un tono más turquesa de lo que debería, ocultando el monte, asemejándose a un telón. Supo que Belby no mentía.  
- Tras la cascada es donde debemos ir- dijo la castaña. Ron miró por un costado y se volvió escéptico.  
- ¿Estás segura? Sólo veo una pared de piedra.  
- Tal vez hay que entrar por el frente, tiene que haber una forma.  
El grupo, siguiendo a la decisiva sanadora, caminó por las desperdigadas rocas que sobresalían del mar formando un camino. Al estar delante de la sosegada cascada, Hermione y Luna se miraron esperando que algo sucediera. Pero así pasaron varios minutos sin notar nada fuera de lo común. Frustrada, la rubia resopló su fastidio al ver que el libro no decía un hechizo específico para poder entrar. Harry cogió el texto entre sus manos buscando algo entre líneas. No obstante, vagamente decía: "Lo que al mago distingue será la llave". Miró hacia la cascada tratando de pensar. La castaña, como un intento práctico, lanzó un hechizo cualquiera hacia el torrente pero nada ocurrió. Los demás también lo hicieron evocando distintos encantamientos sin conseguir resultados. Ron, con algo de molestia, se acercó más al agua e intentó ver a través de ella. El turquesa era realmente intenso.  
- ¿Es la única cascada en este lugar?- preguntó.  
- Así es… debe ser ésta- respondió Hermione, revisando una y otra vez las páginas del libro.  
- ¿Pero cómo diablos…?- al hablar de nuevo, con la mano que sostenía la varita tocó la cascada en un movimiento involuntario y algo increíble pasó. Todos retrocedieron al oír un sonido profundo, como el eco de una voz penetrante. El agua comenzó a abrirse como dos cortinas formando un umbral y a continuación, un impresionante hueco oscuro. La caverna de Skye Island. Todos miraron a Ron con perplejidad y Harry comenzó a reír de su expresión asustada.  
- Hasta que haces algo útil, Weasley- dijo Malfoy, palmoteando su espalda con vigor.  
Vacilaron sólo unos segundos antes de ingresar. Siguieron el camino de unas rocas que emergían para facilitarles el paso comprendiendo que para que una especie pudiese beber de la fuente, un mago debía sacar un poco del interior y servirla. Hermione no dejaba de pensar en ello… ¿Quién estaría interesado en darle raciocinio a una criatura?... "Tal vez los que quieran aprovecharse de los peligrosos y manejarlos con mayor facilidad sin faltar a la ley mágica. Qué conveniente sería tener un amigo dragón por todo un día", se dijo tratando de imaginarlo.  
Al cruzar el umbral, el agua volvió a juntarse tras ellos y el hueco se cerró a una velocidad sorprendente. La penumbra era cerrada provocando que los jóvenes se juntaran más el uno con el otro. Cuando estuvieron a punto de utilizar la luz desde sus varitas, pudieron percibir que algo tétrico escondía la caverna en su interior. Ciertos ruidos rompían el extraño silencio y ninguno se atrevió a hablar. De súbito, en la pared de ese pedregoso pasadizo, comenzaron a vislumbrar unas letras llameantes que tomaban forma lentamente. Aquello les detuvo el pulso. Leyeron.

_Osa a verter un poco de tu brillo  
Pero ten cuidado con eso, amigo.  
Puede causarte risa esta rara señal  
Pero a ti de la maldad te puede salvar_

- ¿Qué carajo…?- exclamó Ron. Los jóvenes se quedaron mirando el aparecido texto en la roca, sin decirse nada por largos segundos. Luna volvió a repetir la primera línea.  
- "Osa a verter un poco de tu brillo…"  
- Vamos, Luna. En Ravenclaw eran expertos con los acertijos- animó Harry recordando la noche de la batalla en Hogwarts el último año. Hermione dejaba su mente trabajar a la velocidad de un bólido sin frenos. Trató de desmenuzar cada palabra por sílabas sabiendo que la respuesta estaba ante sus ojos y que sólo debía distinguirla.  
- ¿No es obvio?- dijo Ginny empuñando su varita- Nos dice que iluminemos el camino, habla del hechizo "_Lumos_"- cuando la pelirroja estuvo a punto de blandirla para invocarlo, Luna la detuvo de la muñeca.  
- Espera… no me parece que sea la respuesta correcta- musitó como si no tuviera voz. La castaña asintió casi de inmediato.  
- Luna tiene razón, de hecho esto se refiere a lo contrario- los chicos fruncieron el ceño sin estar por completo seguros de haberla comprendido. Sin embargo, Hermione reescribió el acertijo en el aire con las mismas letras de fuego desde la punta de su varita, como una vez Voldemort lo hizo frente a Harry mucho tiempo atrás, y resaltó ciertas sílabas que a todos les oprimió el pecho del miedo al notar que formaban una especie de acróstico:

_**Os**__a a verter un poco de tu brillo  
Pero ten __**cu**__idado con eso, amigo.  
Puede causarte __**ri**__sa esta rara señal  
Pero a ti de la mal__**dad**__ te puede salvar_

- ¿"_Oscuridad_"?- preguntó Ron.  
- "Osa verter un poco de tu brillo, pero ten cuidado con eso, amigo"- destacó Hermione- Es lógico… iluminamos dentro y estamos muertos- Harry quedó encantado otra vez por la inteligencia de su mejor amiga, pero hubiese preferido no escucharle decir la excesiva palabra "muertos". Eso sólo consiguió ponerlo más nervioso.

El efecto fue inmediato. Una penumbra superior lo cubrió todo haciéndolos creer que habían quedado ciegos de improviso. Fue difícil no invocar una luz como reflejo espontáneo, pero no tuvieron otra opción que empuñar sus varitas con fuerza y unir sus espaldas en posición defensiva. Alrededor de ellos, oían sin problemas ciertos ruidos inquietantes, como gruñidos, resuellos, movimiento sutil. Parecía que estaban siendo vigilados por todos lados pero prefirieron pensar que la mente los estaba engañando. Entre esos sonidos, el de agua cayendo muy distinta a la cascada del exterior, llenó los oídos de los seis magos. Estaba claro que la dirección era contraria a la entrada y debían seguir por allí, la caverna les estaba dando una pista. No obstante, Hermione agitó su varita apareciendo una cuerda alrededor de su cintura y lo suficientemente larga para atar a los demás. Uno a uno, ayudada por el tacto, los unió a la cadena ordenándose estratégicamente con Harry a la cabeza, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Ginny y Draco. Al estar asegurados, avanzaron despacio a una distancia de dos metros por cada uno. Increíblemente, no lograban ver al que iba delante ni al que iba atrás. La oscuridad que realmente asfixiante.

- Harry, sigue derecho, hacia el sonido de la vertiente- recordó la castaña.  
- Lo sé- la necesidad por hablar bajo era casi exagerada. Caminaron por unos largos segundos, hasta que el poder del instinto hizo que Harry se detuviera y los demás chocaran uno contra el otro. Hermione, al estrellar su cuerpo en la espalda del ojiverde, no pudo evitar envolverse de nervios y agradecer la penumbra que ocultaba sus mejillas sonrojadas.  
- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Malfoy desde la otra punta.  
- Creo que el camino cambia aquí- aventuró de manera segura. El oído se agudizó a tal punto que podía percibir que el espacio en esa caverna se había expandido, el eco se había pronunciado. Hizo aparecer un pequeño objeto en su mano y lo arrojo hacia el frente sin oír que chocara contra el suelo. Harry se inclinó apoyando sus manos para tantear lo que sospechaba. A pocos pasos, había un vacío que los llevaría Dios sabe dónde. Tragó saliva y se incorporó de nuevo- Seguimos caminando y nos caemos a una fosa de mierda- todos quedaron paralizados.  
- Deberíamos volver- sugirió Ron. El moreno no necesitó luz para adivinar el miedo que proyectaba en su mirada azul.  
- No- sentenció Hermione- Si Greyback y sus malditos seguidores pudieron llegar hasta la fuente, nosotros también- Apuntó con su varita ciegamente hacia el frente- ¡_Verdimillius_!- su voz resonó en el interior de esa cantera de piedra y sin creer su buena fortuna, cerca de la orilla una especie de plataforma de metro y medio de diámetro se vislumbró en un delicado tono celeste para luego volver a apagarse.  
- Debe ser una especie de puente- dijo Luna maravillada- el primero de muchos como ése. Hay que brincar sobre ellos- su seguridad dio la impresión de que no era su primera vez dentro de esa caverna.

Harry, decidido e imprudente, saltó sobre la reducida plataforma provocando el sobresalto de la castaña. Ante ellos, notaron que la superficie se iluminaba débilmente gracias al peso y lentamente después perdía su brillo. Había que hacerlo rápido antes de que perdieran esa poca luz salvadora. El ojiverde distinguió la siguiente por lo que necesitaba que Hermione saltara al mismo sitio en donde estaba él para no tirar de la cuerda. Así lo hicieron y Harry brincó al otro. Uno a uno fueron a avanzando mientras la suave fosforescencia los favorecía en ese tramo. Ninguno quiso mirar hacia abajo más de lo necesario. El vértigo les lamía la columna vertebral, sintiendo ese deseo de caer y al mismo tiempo temiéndolo.  
Ese sistema resultaba bastante efectivo. Asegurados por la cadena creada por Hermione, iban de par en par brincando por las plataformas casi entretenidos. Malfoy se asombró de ver el despliegue de inteligencia y coraje en ese grupo de ex compañeros de escuela. Recordó cuando los creía unos simples perdedores, unos pelmazos que jamás le llegarían ni a los talones, pero comprendió que los había subestimado más de la cuenta. La sangre sucia tenía tanto talento que en verdad era una bruja con todas sus letras y se sintió un desgraciado por menospreciarla. Esa chica tenía los cojones que muchos magos no poseían… ¿Quién diría que estarían allí trabajando todos juntos después de todo?

Cuando ya iban por la sexta plataforma, la cercanía de sus cuerpos tenía a Harry y a Hermione locos de ansiedad. Cada vez que la castaña debía compartir una tarima con el ojiverde para que éste tuviese cuerda y saltara a la siguiente, se miraban con complicidad rozándose suavemente. Luego era el turno de Ron siguiendo la línea obligando a la castaña a disimular lo mejor que podía cuando lo tenía a su lado. No obstante, justo en el momento en que Hermione debía brincar para avanzar, un rugido de ultratumba remeció todo a su alcance. Era evidente que estaban tardando mucho y el brillo comenzaba a molestar a lo que sea que estuviese viviendo allí. Las plataformas temblaron fuertemente, haciendo que los chicos se aferraran a la base para no caer; pero sin poder reaccionar a tiempo, la cuerda se cortó entre Ron y Luna gracias a la tensión. La rubia perdió el equilibrio cayendo de la tarima llevándose con ella a Ginny y a Draco, quien por instinto se asió de la base pareciendo un trío de alpinistas colgando de una misma cuerda. El libro de Damocles Belby, se soltó de las manos de Luna y se lo tragó el profundo abismo para siempre…


	24. La caverna oculta de Skye Island IV

**24. La caverna oculta de Skye Island (parte IV)** – _Luz versus Oscuridad  
_

- ¡**N**O!- gritó Luna al ver que el libro de Damocles Belby se perdía en la oscuridad. No pudo siquiera llamarlo con un Accio por aferrarse con ambas manos a la cuerda que la sostenía. Draco ejerció toda la fuerza que poseía en sus brazos para no soltarse de la base. Sólo él impedía que cayeran los tres al vacío. Harry, como un acto reflejo, recordó los hechizos del Príncipe Mestizo leídos en sexto año y apuntó a su rubia amiga entre la penumbra adelantándose a cualquier reacción de Ron o Hermione, espantados.  
- ¡_Levicorpus_!- gritó oyéndose su voz como un trueno dentro de la amplitud de la caverna. Luna sintió que una fuerza extraña la cogía de los tobillos y la elevaba de vuelta a la plataforma con liviandad. Una vez sobre ella, la sanadora fue ayudada por Malfoy para estabilizarse y así ayudar a Ginny a subir, quien aterrada había perdido la calma comenzando a llorar.  
Los muchachos, después de unos segundos, les fue apremiante salir de en medio de esa fosa oscura terminando el recorrido rápidamente sobre las tarimas que restaban. Cuando habían llegado al otro extremo, se soltaron de la cuerda sobrante y Hermione corrió para abrazar a su fiel colega confirmando lo mucho que le haría falta si no estuviera a su lado. Por otra parte, Harry fue encerrado entre los brazos de su esposa con tal desesperación que casi lo derriba. Mecánicamente, acarició su rojo cabello para tranquilizarla sabiendo que Ron lo miraba de manera recelosa. El moreno se detestó por la situación en la que ponía a la joven Weasley. Arriesgarse sólo para estar a su lado, para demostrarle que ella no deseaba acabar con el matrimonio y que podía ser igual de leal en su vida que la castaña. Se sentía la peor escoria del mundo y por primera vez al mirar a Hermione, esquivó sus ojos miel al instante.  
- ¿No había un hechizo que me cogiera por los brazos?- preguntó Luna sonriendo, como si disfrutara de un parque de diversiones. Harry se encogió de hombros.  
- Fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente- respondió consiguiendo la risa nerviosa de todo el grupo. Aún con el corazón desbocado, los chicos miraron hacia el abismo sintiendo el vértigo nuevamente trepado en la espalda. ¿Y si hubiesen caído?… ni siquiera podían pensarlo.  
- Perdimos el libro de Belby- se lamentó la rubia. Hermione intentó invocarlo con un Accio pero nada sucedió. Lo que sea que estuviese abajo se lo había devorado- ¿Cómo sabremos lo que puede pasar en este lugar?  
- Deberemos tener mayor cuidado entonces- dijo Harry empuñando firmemente su varita y adentrándose al corazón de la caverna seguido por los demás.

Ante ellos, se abrió paso la luminosidad proporcionada por varias antorchas ubicadas una tras otra en las paredes de piedra. El brillo fue una satisfacción después de tener la vista sumergida en una penumbra espesa por tanto tiempo. El sonido de agua cayendo se hacía cada vez más fuerte reparando que iban por buen camino. Agudizando todos los sentidos, el grupo de seis magos paso a paso se fueron acercando hacia lo desconocido. Como unos exploradores, observaban su entorno buscando algún otro peligro hasta que por fin, frente a ellos, vieron en gloria y majestad una vertiente de hermosas aguas cristalinas. La Fuente de la Esencia Humana, tal y como la había descrito Damocles Belby. Hermione sintió su estómago empequeñecerse de la anticipación notando que era más grande de lo que imaginó. Al estar cerca, no vieron señales ni aparecieron mensajes llameantes por las paredes, sólo el agua que se movía con exquisito compás y destellaba reflejos sobre el lejano techo de roca. Todos sintieron la tentadora necesidad de arrojarse en su interior para nadar durante horas. Harry rodeó la fuente un par de veces notando que la breve cascada parecía brotar de la nada. La castaña rompió el silencio como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos.  
- Debe ser un encantamiento el que genera esa agua- comentó con interés- Quiero ver del otro lado si es que proviene de otra parte.  
- Iré contigo- dijeron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo. Aquello generó un alzamiento de cejas por parte de todos. Draco sonrió divertido al ser espectador de tan tensa escena. Fue como estar sentado en primera fila presenciando el desmoronamiento de un enorme edificio. Parecía ser que ese trío tenía más problemas de los que pensó. El ojiverde carraspeó roncamente antes de hablar.  
- Claro, claro, ve tú… es que me parecía peligroso que fuese sola- concedió nervioso. Hermione evitó mirarlo a la cara por lo ruborizada que puso de golpe.  
- ¿Habrá peces inteligentes nadando aquí?- preguntó Luna apoyada en el borde como una niña admirando un acuario. Harry pudo haberla besado, agradecido por sus ocurrentes intromisiones que ventilaban los momentos incómodos. Sin embargo, Ginny tensó la línea de su ceño y el brillo en sus ojos había cambiado sutilmente.  
Hermione caminó junto con Ron hacia el otro lado de una pared informe de piedras iluminando con sus varitas para poder ver con más claridad. Efectivamente, como lo pensó la joven, nada parecía conectar esa agua que caía pacíficamente alimentando la fuente. Lamentó no tener el libro para saber qué tipo de hechizo sería pero supuso que como todos, resultaría sencillo detenerlo. Imaginó a Greyback junto a sus seguidores bebiendo de ella y una rabia carcomió sus entrañas. No podía permitir que lo repitieran, que se aprovecharan de sus ventajas sólo para hacer daño. "Malditos insistentes", blasfemó para sus adentros.  
Siempre prudente y metódica, Hermione midió con la mirada ese chorro de agua buscando alguna cosa que le advirtiese riesgo. Dedujo que si lo detenía y drenaba la fuente, sería lo más lógico en una situación como aquella. Ron, a un paso de distancia, miraba todo con el miedo de que en cualquier minuto apareciera hasta el mismo diablo embravecido o, peor para él, una araña gigante como su encuentro con Aragog cuando tenía doce años. La castaña rodó los ojos al verlo tan preocupado como de costumbre. Del otro lado, Luna trataba de recordar algún dato proporcionado por Belby, algo que haya pasado por alto y que les resultara útil entonces. Al igual que su compañera de aventuras, pensó en detener el flujo de líquido, drenar la fuente y dejarla seca como escupitajo de momia, pero tenía un mal presentimiento soplándole la nuca.

--

- ¿Acaso te volviste loca?- espetó Bill Weasley levantándose del sofá.  
- Yo lo amo, papá- le respondió Victoire con tal convicción que las rodillas del pelirrojo flaquearon. Alzó un poco más su mentón y sacó a relucir su ventaja paternal.  
- No te casarás con él.  
- ¿Por qué no?  
- ¡Es un licántropo, por el amor de Dios!- ese exabrupto resonó por cada rincón de la casa provocando que Fleur saliera de la cocina con los ojos abiertos como platos. Bill suspiró profundamente para calmar su sangre alterada- Volverás a Hogwarts hoy mismo. No se hablará más de ese tema.  
- No es un licántropo como los otros… eso lo sabes- protestó la hermosa joven consiguiendo la sonrisa de su madre, quien admiraba su fuerte carácter.  
Bill Weasley, a pesar de tener claro que ese Lupin siempre había cortejado a su hija, imaginarla en el altar con él le ataba un nudo en su garganta. "Tiene recién diecisiete años", pensó sin querer admitir que aunque tuviese cuarenta o se tratase de cualquier otro chico aquello no cambiaría la situación, la idea de que se fuese de su lado lo aterraba. Fleur lo conocía muy bien, sabía esa razón recóndita en su mente y que por orgullo su esposo no se dejaba doblegar. Lamentablemente, su hija mayor había heredado esa misma característica haciendo que las discusiones entre ellos crecieran y durara la tensión por días sin que ninguno de los dos diera su brazo a torcer. A voz en cuello, la muchacha dejaba clara su irrevocable decisión, su eterno amor por el chico junto al cual había crecido y su porfiada postura de no volver a Hogwarts mientras que Ted estuviese internado en St. Mungo. A Bill se le subieron los colores al rostro, dio un paso hacia Victoire sin pensarlo pero Fleur se le plantó enfrente con tal determinación que el pelirrojo lo retrocedió. La joven dejó escapar algunas lágrimas de impotencia y subió corriendo las escaleras que daban a su cuarto.  
- ¿Estás feliz?- preguntó la francesa.  
- No puede casarse con él, Fleur… es peligroso.  
- Lo mismo me decía mi familia de ti- y ante esa oración, Bill no pudo refutar nada…

De boca sobre el colchón, Victoire lloraba desconsoladamente, herida por su padre y su nefasta reacción. Pensaba que nadie la entendería mejor que él, después de todo, no era ajeno al tema de los hombres lobo. Sin embargo, había obtenido justo la respuesta que temía. La chica, conocida por su valor y soltura, barrió sus lágrimas de un manotón brusco. No se dejaría amedrentar por nadie, su amor por Teddy era incomparable y huiría con él si fuese necesario. Se puso de pie frente a su espejo de cuerpo entero, admirando sus cambios desde la última vez que se había observado con paciencia. Tenía la misma belleza elegante de su madre, de cuello fino, perfil distinguido, ojos grandes y labios definidos. Se sonrojó al evocar ciertos momentos con ese muchacho de cabello azul, el único que había explorado su cuerpo y descubierto en ella puntos sensibles que jamás creyó poseer. Habían experimentado juntos la abrasiva sensación de la primera vez…

_Ver el rostro de Victoire iluminado por los rayos del sol de otoño, no podía ser mejor espectáculo para Ted Lupin. Recostados sobre la suave hierba tras unos arbustos, el sonido del Lago orquestaba los besos apasionados de esos jóvenes. Ocultos en su lugar de siempre, ambos se escaparon de sus clases en Hogwarts para encontrarse allí a la hora concertada. La joven era prefecta en su quinto año mientras que el peliazulino ganaba fama de rebelde entre los profesores durante el último. A sus diecisiete años, fue el primer estudiante que se había perforado una oreja y cruzado el lóbulo con un arete de platino. Aquel atrevimiento le costó rabietas a su abuela y padrino, quienes debían estar sentados frente a McGonagall escuchando las quejas de su comportamiento varias veces al mes. No obstante, era precisamente esa personalidad la que Victoire amaba con todo su corazón._

Esa tarde, los adolescentes ya no podían soportar más las excitantes caricias por los pasillos, los besos famélicos ni el grito de la piel ansiosa, precipitada e inexperta. Absolutamente solos, Teddy recorría a su novia centímetro a centímetro. Subiendo la falda de su impecable uniforme, tanteaba esa fineza como un ciego privilegiado. Victoire temblaba entre sus brazos sabiendo muy bien lo que iba a suceder y lo observaba con una nueva madurez en su mirada de niña. El muchacho se dio el lujo de desabotonar la blusa blanca con tal lentitud que la chica se removía de la impaciencia. Totalmente embelesado por la hermosura de ella, el peliazulino besó su vientre ascendiendo hasta su cuello y aspirar ese delicado perfume cítrico que usaba y conocía a la perfección. Apoyó su tonificado cuerpo sobre el de Victoire, mordiendo sus hombros en completo éxtasis. Como un movimiento instintivo, la adolescente desvistió a Ted con la agilidad de una vieja amante gimiendo despacio al sentir la dureza de su sexo tan cerca del suyo. El joven licántropo, depositó sus ojos plateados en ella quitando sus bragas sin vacilaciones. Con el miedo de la primera vez, tragó saliva rogando no lastimarla, sin embargo, su novia tenía el semblante decidido de una mujer expectante y eso lo estremeció del deseo.  
- Hazme el amor, Ted- dijo la rubia en un erótico tono que él jamás le había escuchado. Aquello lo encendió de pies a cabeza.  
Lentamente, el peliazulino se sumergió en su interior observándola en todos sus gestos para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Victoire enterró las uñas en su espalda, sintiendo ese desconocido ardor que quemaba todo pensamiento. El ritmo que Ted iba tomando, se transformaba poco a poco en una danza que enarbolaba sus temperaturas ahogando sus sonidos y estallando sus jadeos dentro de la boca del otro. Las largas piernas de la joven Weasley, lo encerraron por la cintura en busca de una mayor profundidad, un mayor alcance al atraerlo con fuerza. El dolor de un principio, pronto se había vuelto en un dolor placentero mientras que Ted mordía sus propios labios para soportar las embestidas y extender lo que estaba recién conociendo. Era una sensación que no quería que acabase nunca. La calidez del sexo de Victoire envolvía el suyo en cada entrada, rozando, invadiendo, rompiendo. La joven gemía con la boca seca de deleite creyendo que jamás habría mejor magia que ésa. Con las manos inquietas, Ted encerró sus senos perfectos, palpando sus rosados pezones hasta que su boca se le hizo agua de sólo pensar en lamerlos. Descendió impulsado por la energía de amarla, incentivado por la música que era la voz de ella en sus oídos, y jugando con el gusto, absorbió cada uno de sus pechos haciendo que Victoire se arqueara de placer. El chico, aprovechando un nuevo temblor causado por tan reiterados y ardientes empujes, la besó hambriento sintiendo luego que ella liberaba sus labios para un último y letal suspiro que se amortiguó en su mentón. Al terminar, despertando de lo que había parecido un verdadero sueño, se miraron para decirse todo sin palabra existente en el lenguaje…

La joven tenía los ojos brillantes. Ese recuerdo era un tesoro que guardaba en lo más profundo de su ser. Ahora, Ted estaba recostado en una camilla de hospital con una herida de mierda que no quería sanar. Eso le preocupaba demasiado. Giró violentamente hacia la ventana de su alcoba, miró el cielo grisáceo que pronosticaba lluvia y corrió hasta su armario. Decida y motivada gracias a la reciente evocación, con el corazón encendido se abrigó con una de sus capas de invierno, guardó su varita y abrió el marco de la ventana tal como su prima Rose había hecho hacía unas semanas atrás. Brincó hábilmente hacia el grueso árbol junto a la casa para después bajar por él y correr calle abajo rumbo a St. Mungo. Necesitaba estar con Teddy.  
- ¿Podemos hablar, hija?- preguntó Bill con el pómulo de la puerta en su mano al abrir- ¿Vicky?- preguntó al reparar que no había nadie más que sólo el viento ondeando las blancas cortinas de aquella ventana abierta…

--

"_Finite Incantatem_", había dicho Hermione después de un rato de consideraciones y, apuntando hacia la vertiente, el agua se detuvo en el acto. Los muchachos se quedaron en silencio esperando que algo sucediera pero por lo que se veía todo marchaba a la perfección. Luna, por otra parte, blandió su varita hacia la fuente misma y drenó su interior para desocuparla definitivamente. El líquido fue desapareciendo, oyéndose como si alguien hubiese tirado de la cadena hasta que de repente un nuevo silencio se apoderó de la caverna. Harry paseaba la mirada por todo el lugar esperando que algo pasara pero nada, sólo quietud. Irónicamente, era mucha paz para estar tranquilos.  
- Creo que eso fue todo- dijo Ron resoplando aliviado. No obstante, nadie contestó.

De pronto, las antorchas que iluminaban el pasadizo de piedra bajaron sus llamas tornando la penumbra más cerrada. Cuando pensaron que otra vez se envolverían en absoluta negrura, desde la pronunciada roca en que salía la pequeña cascada, se liberó un brillo que los cegó a todos. Fue inevitable cubrir sus ojos con toda la palma de sus manos. Tan insoportable era el destello en esa caverna de oscuridad, que Hermione apuntó como pudo y gritó: "¡_Confringo_!", causando una explosión en la roca cerrando así el inútil espacio. No debieron haberse confiado tanto, era obvio que existiría un medio de protección o seguridad ante los hechizos y la caverna se había enfurecido. La fuente quedó inservible gracias a las piedras que cayeron por el impacto de la magia hecha por la castaña, habían roto la armonía de ese sitio inmaculado y no tuvieron que esperar para arrepentirse. Un movimiento de tierra comenzó a sacudirlos impetuosamente. Era el inicio de un terremoto que los desestabilizaba dando a entender que era hora de salir de allí lo más rápido posible. El techo, un principio embellecido por los azules reflejos del agua, se había oscurecido y caían de él trozos de filosas piedras que se destrozaban al chocar contra el suelo. Era como esquivar una granizada guiados sólo por la suerte, viendo cómo a centímetros pasaban las rocas desprendidas por el temblor. Una lluvia que podía ser mortal.

Justo en el momento que iniciaron la carrera para huir hacia el exterior, Harry, por instinto, tomó la mano de su mejor amiga para correr juntos hacia la salida. Pese a ello, al avanzar un par de pasos, Hermione lo suelta a medio camino sin poder disimular su incomodidad. No estaban solos en esa cueva. Ella nunca había reaccionado así ante su contacto, pero al parecer todo estaba llegando a su límite y el miedo se apoderó de ambos. Estaban precisamente en la frontera entre dejarse descubrir o seguir escondiendo sus sentimientos para no desencadenar una catástrofe. La chica se alejó un poco de él y alzó su varita.  
- ¡_Immobilus_!- dijo hacia las peligrosas rocas dejándolas como meteoros flotando en el espacio.  
- ¡Por aquí!- se escuchó la voz de Draco Malfoy entre el estrépito del temblor, volviendo hacia la fosa de un comienzo.  
La oscuridad los tomó por sorpresa a todos olvidando que en esa parte las tinieblas eran desesperantes. Sin embargo, entre la angustia de morir en el interior de una cueva maldita y volver a pasar por lo mismo sobre el escondido puente de plataformas, Hermione no lo pensó dos veces corriendo el riesgo: "¡_Lumos Solem_!" y la luz potente de ese hechizo llenó la caverna completamente. Pudieron ver claramente cada una de las tarimas que conectaba un lado con el otro y comenzaron a cruzar por él. El equilibrio se hacía cada vez más difícil gracias el temblor que no cesaba, pero la adrenalina les proporcionaba la destreza de un felino. Súbitamente, el rugido ofuscado de la criatura misteriosa que allí moraba estremeció aún más el interior de esa cantera de piedra. A mitad del recorrido, Malfoy se detiene viendo ante él lo que restaba del libro de Belby desperdigado por las plataformas siguientes. Parecían las sobras de un extraño bocado. Eso le congeló la saliva en la garganta volteando hacia los otros.  
- ¡Hay restos del libro aquí!- los jóvenes, oyendo a duras penas, no entendieron lo que eso significaba a excepción de Luna, quien abrió más sus maravillosos ojos claros y miró hacia el abismo compuesto de una roca diferente, pulida, como losa lavada. Miró hacia atrás buscando a la castaña.  
- ¡Rápido! ¡Lo que sea que esté abajo debe estar subiendo!- exclamó la sanadora reanudando los brincos frenéticos hacia la orilla.

Harry, quien ayudaba a Ginny en cada salto, miraba repetidas veces hacia el frente donde Hermione avanzaba detrás de Ron. Quiso salir pronto de ahí para aclarar su cabeza. Ya no podía ocultar más su amor por aquella amiga de toda la vida. Le dolía en el centro del pecho estar destruyendo todo lo que levantó en años de matrimonio. ¿Por qué tuvo que tomar decisiones tan rápido? ¿Acaso estaba eufórico por haber derrotado a Voldemort y deseaba empezar a vivir pronto? ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando creyó que Ginny era la mujer para él si en realidad no se conocían ni la mitad de lo que hubiese querido?...  
Al volver a la mirada hacia delante, desde la plataforma en que Hermione estaba detenida, una garra purulenta buscaba a ciegas algo de qué aferrarse hasta hallarlo. Harry, aterrorizado, vio a una criatura que jamás había visto en su vida de Auror. Tenía el asqueroso aspecto de un murciélago de pequeños ojos vidriosos, hocico corto, colmillos, pero con la diferencia que éste medía unos veinte metros de estatura y no tenía alas. Colgando de las plataformas, chillaba molesto por la fuerte luz en su acostumbrado hogar oscuro, esos intrusos habían irrumpido en el lugar con su odiosa magia y al tantear sobre la tarima, cogió a Hermione por el tobillo, tirando de él para lograr arrastrarla hacia el fondo.

- ¡Cuidado!- gritó el ojiverde y todos vieron con horror al que parecía ser el guardián de la fuente recién secada, encaramado en una tarima y enseñando sus puntiagudos dientes amarillentos. El joven le apuntó sin pensarlo- ¡_Flipendo_!- pero el hechizo rechazador no hizo efecto alguno al impactarlo.  
- ¡Hermione!- la voz de Luna había dejado ese tono soñador de siempre y antes de que los chicos pudieran reaccionar, Harry se abalanzó sobre el animal sin importarle el grito ahogado de su esposa y su mejor amiga. Rodeando su corto cuello, el moreno le incrustó la varita en uno de sus vidriosos ojos consiguiendo que se soltara de la plataforma como una gárgola herida. Sin embargo, al hacerlo, no pudo evitar caer junto con él hacia lo profundo.

Hermione pudo sentir sus latidos retumbando en sus oídos. Fue un momento que pasó muy lento, como si un segundo hubiese adquirido horas de pronto. Al tiempo que todos quedaron paralizados sin creerlo, la joven sanadora reparó en lo mismo que su compañera. La fosa era de losa suave y apuntó hacia el vacío esperando que su idea diera resultado: "¡_Espongificación_!", gritó a toda voz saliendo el hechizo desde su varita en un rutilante rayo rojo. Ginny, con las manos en su boca, miraba hacia abajo al igual que los demás esperando algo que no sabían de qué se trataba. Luego de unos eternos instantes, Harry reapareció rebotando del piso convertido en una sustancia gelatinosa que lo elevó hacia las plataformas nuevamente, mientras que la criatura se estrellaba contra una cama de rocas a un costado dejándolo fuera de batalla. El salto del ojiverde fue de tal proporción, que pasó a sus amigos de largo para después caer como saco de papas a salvo en la orilla del abismo.  
Entre Ron y Draco, tomaron a Harry por las axilas y salieron de la caverna abierta para sentir la reponedora brisa fresca de Skye Island en sus rostros. El temblor fue claudicando y un cerro de rocas selló la entrada formando una barrera impenetrable que sepultaba sin remedio un escenario escalofriante…

--

Recostado en la cama de la habitación principal de la mansión Black, Harry recibía la recompostura de su hueso roto en el antebrazo por parte de Luna. Los demás estaban de pie en el interior, sin decir nada entre ellos. Aún llevaban a cuestas el shock de los recientes acontecimientos. Sin embargo, Hermione estaba satisfecha. Habían cumplido con destruir esa amenaza gracias al arrepentimiento de Damocles por ayudar a los licántropos a encontrarla. Ahora ya no podrían controlar sus acciones de forma humana una vez convertidos. O por lo menos eso esperaba luego de tanto esfuerzo.

Ginny estaba sentada a un lado de Harry bajo un semblante serio, pensativo, hasta nostálgico. Ron, tal vez imaginando bien lo que su hermana sentía, lamentó que ella viviera en carne propia lo que él había experimentado durante todos los años en que eran un trío. Exclusión e incluso incertidumbre en esa amistad tan intrínseca. Había dudado mucho tiempo sobre ese sentimiento entre ellos dos, pero tercamente se aferraba al hecho que en sus dedos compartía una alianza y dos hermosos hijos con Hermione. Era imposible que ella, siendo tan responsable y comprometida, se atreviera a tener otra historia junto a su mejor amigo. No quería siquiera darle cabida a esa estupidez en su mente. "Pero lo pensaste y sigues pensándolo", se dijo apretando su mandíbula. Para Draco, como testigo lejano de ese desastre, estaba muy claro todo. Siempre supo que entre Potter y Granger, tarde o temprano explotaría esa tensión legendaria desde primer año en Hogwarts. No podía creer lo ciegos que podían llegar a ser los pelirrojos al negar lo obvio, estaban convenciéndose de que su amor alcanzaría para todos también pero la cuerda se estaba rompiendo, tal como la que cedió en medio de la fosa.

- Debo ir por Hugo- dijo Hermione con sus brazos cruzados en el pecho. Ron asintió para irse con ella. La castaña se volvió hacia su amigo de forma casual- Descansa, Harry- se despidió con un hilo de voz, sintiendo que esa separación resultaba ser bastante simbólica.  
El ojiverde se sentó en la cama con ganas de hablarle, pero mordió las palabras en el momento justo. En la cómoda a un costado de la cama, el retrato de sus tres hijos sonrientes, lo abofeteó dolorosamente. Ver que Ron la cogía de la mano al salir tras un: "Cuídate, compañero" desde sus labios, fue como si el hueso roto en su brazo se multiplicara por todos los de su cuerpo. El hecho de que fuese el hermano que nunca tuvo, complicaba tanto todo que anheló desaparecer de la faz de la tierra y no saber mierda alguna. Hermione, por otro lado, bajaba por las escaleras reviviendo el momento en que él la tomó de la mano como era acostumbrado en situaciones de peligro, y por miedo a las conclusiones de su esposo, se vio con la obligación de rechazarlo. ¿Qué habría pasado si hubiesen corrido juntos de esa manera dejando atrás a Ron y a Ginny? ¿Se habría destapado todo?... "Claro que sí, Hermione. No se puede ser tan indulgente. Corres con quien no es tu marido", se recriminó molesta al tiempo que el pelirrojo apretaba su mano con cariño…  
- No muevas mucho el brazo, Harry- aconsejó Luna al terminar de sanarlo- Estará resentido hoy y mañana, pero dentro de poco estarás como nuevo.  
- Gracias- dijo el aludido, mirando el vendaje con fastidio. La rubia, recogiendo su capa, le hizo un gesto a Malfoy para que salieran del cuarto. El blondo asintió y con un gesto con la cabeza, se despidió de la pareja en silencio. Harry agregó- Dile a Hermione que le agradezco que me haya salvado la vida- el joven no supo qué decir mirando de soslayo la expresión de la chica Weasley.  
- De acuerdo- respondió incomodado y se fue.  
Ginny se incorporó, caminando por toda la habitación sin palabras. Daba la impresión que perseguía los recuerdos, perseguía su paciencia, su tolerancia, buscaba su calma en los rincones para no explotar ante el primer hombre que amó desde que tenía memoria. Se detuvo a los pies de la cama y lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Harry tragó saliva amarga, sabiendo que era el momento de dejarse de tonterías. Intentó iniciar la plática, pero la joven fue quien rompió con la pausa.  
- No vuelves conmigo porque estás enamorado de otra persona ¿verdad?  
- Sí…- dijo el ojiverde casi por reflejo. Ginny suspiró profundamente.  
- Debe ser difícil ¿no?- ese comentario lo descolocó. Harry bajó la mirada y asintió derramando una lágrima culpable- Sobretodo si esa persona está casada con tu mejor amigo…


	25. Divide y vencerás

**25. Divide y vencerás  
**

**D**espués de esa sesión de recuerdos en el Pensadero de Dumbledore, la pequeña Rose Weasley había quedado pensativa. Se preguntó qué tan complejos eran los adultos y no supo responderse. Desde que tenía memoria consideró a su tío Harry como un segundo padre, siempre estuvo presente, en sus cumpleaños, en aniversarios, navidades y festividades donde compartía alegremente. Ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento, su madre siempre estuvo el doble de contenta cuando el ojiverde estaba cerca. Era extraño, pero mientras más revivía el momento en que los había sorprendido besándose en la cocina de La Madriguera, el enfado, el resentimiento comenzaba a acallarse poco a poco en su interior. Extrañaba a su madre, extrañaba su inteligencia, su cariño, su bondad… cuando había abordado el tren de regreso a Hogwarts después de las vacaciones de Navidad, vio en la castaña un ceño compungido, como si quisiese decir algo pero no lo conseguía. Quiso correr y abrazarla pero la lucha interna que se desató en su interior le impidió mover un sólo pie.

Ahora, sentada cerca de la chimenea en la Sala común de Gryffindor, observaba a sus primos, James y Albus, haciendo travesuras con los sortilegios que tío George les había facilitado desde su tienda de chascos. A pesar de que ellos eran unos niños incontrolables, siempre se las arreglaban para no sufrir ningún castigo por parte de los prefectos o la misma directora McGonagall. James era el más desordenado. No podía quedarse más de cinco minutos quieto en ninguna parte, de seguro sería el nuevo dolor de cabeza para la familia pero no se podía negar que poseía una viveza y brillantez indiscutida. No escribía nada en clases, pero su poder de retención de información resultaba envidiable. Por otra parte, estaba Albus, el más ambicioso de los dos hermanos. Siempre quería saber más de lo que le enseñaban. Llevaba menos de un año en Hogwarts y ya tenía la urgencia de conocerlo todo. Gozaba de hermosos ojos verdes que delataban siempre sus intenciones como también la enorme valentía de su padre tatuada en el pecho.  
- Vamos al lago, Rosie- le dijo James con su muy conocido entusiasmo- No pensarás quedarte aquí, ya no tienes clases sino hasta mañana.  
- ¿Esta noche es luna llena?- preguntó fuera de contexto como si estuviese hablando más con ella misma que con otra persona. El niño encogió sus hombros sin tener idea. Rose miró a través de la ventana de la torre directamente hacia el cielo. Tuvo un extraño presentimiento- No deberíamos salir del castillo, luego anochecerá y algo me dice que no es seguro.  
- ¡Qué cosas dices, prima!- exclamó el aludido riendo de buena gana- Anímate… Al nos espera fuera del retrato. Sé que has estado algo triste por la ausencia de Vicky pero te hará bien dejar la Sala común un rato- en realidad no era sólo ése el motivo de su tristeza, sin embargo prefirió guardar silencio, era un tema que a ellos les incumbía también y, sin atreverse a hablar, lo siguió hasta el enorme cuadro con paso apresurado…

--

_- ¿Cómo…?  
- Lo sé hace tiempo, Harry- contestó la pelirroja sin inmutarse más allá de las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas como lluvia pasiva. El asunto era que no sólo se trataba de su mejor amigo de infancia, sino que de su cuñado y el joven se detestó el doble por eso. Qué difícil, qué complicado, qué doloroso era ese momento, justo ese momento: Frente a su esposa, desenmascarado, admitiendo su amor por otra mujer, consciente de que existían hijos pequeños de por medio… ¿Cómo fue que cayó en todo ese desastre?  
- Entonces ya lo sabes- dijo el ojiverde aguantando sus ganas de llorar también- Créeme que nunca quise que las cosas pasaran de este modo, me odio por hacerte sufrir.  
- ¿Y qué sucederá ahora?- preguntó Ginny endureciendo el tono de su voz. Harry tragó saliva sin saber qué decir. De pronto, el dolor de su hueso fracturado no se comparaba con el que atacó su corazón maltrecho- ¿Piensas huir con Hermione dejando a Ron y a los niños destruidos?  
- No lo sé- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar entre el nudo que lo ahogaba ferozmente y el temblor que tensaba sus labios- Sólo sé que no dejaré solos a James, Al y Lilly. Son mis hijos y no les faltará nada.  
- Les faltará su padre- atacó la chica venenosamente. Harry suspiró poniéndose de pie frente a ella.  
- Estaré para lo que sea que necesiten, lo prometo- aquello, lejos de satisfacer a la joven, provocó una rabia tal que descargó una bofetada en su rostro que dejó al ojiverde mirando hacia la dirección del golpe y un inmenso dolor en su mejilla.  
- Eres un maldito, Potter- escupió la pelirroja sometida a violentos chispazos de furia- Arruinarás dos familias sólo por tus estúpidas confusiones de colegial. Vete al carajo…_

Después de una semana, el recuerdo de esa plática con Ginny seguía martillando la cabeza de Harry como un despiadado mazo contra una pared. Las lágrimas que veía descender desde los ojos de su esposa, parecían piedras que al caer golpeaban el centro de su pecho estrepitosamente.  
Sentado en el escritorio de su oficina, el moreno miraba con aprensión una fotografía de su familia completa sobre él. Deseaba ver a sus hijos, jugar con ellos, poder mirarlos a la cara con libertad… sin embargo, estaba en la incertidumbre ante sus reacciones. Esperaba con el alma en un hilo que no lo odiaran por irse de casa ni por lo que sucediese entre él y la pelirroja. Necesitaba aire para respirar mejor por lo que abrió un poco más el cuello de su camisa blanca, atiborrado de tantos pensamientos. Sin embargo, no estaba ni cerca de sentir tranquilidad- cosa que extrañaba volver a sentir, por cierto- porque desde la puerta de su despacho, Arthur Weasley entraba con el rostro curtido en algo que parecía amargura y mal humor. No muy diferente a la expresión de Harry si era por comparar.  
El hombre mayor se paseó unos segundos admirando los cuadros y trofeos que el moreno guardaba en sus estantes como bellos recuerdos de Hogwarts. Las fotografías del trío se movían en sus marcos mostrándose de once, doce, hasta diecisiete años de edad, sonrientes, abrazados y muy compenetrados. Un detalle que a Harry le causaba gran orgullo, pero en esos instantes, era un mundo de tormento con todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Parecía ser que el señor Weasley no deseaba romper con el silencio. Mientras observaba la decoración bajo la atenta mirada de su yerno, movía sus labios como quien recorría un museo en el centro de la ciudad. Finalmente, luego de varios minutos, el mago tomó ubicación en el asiento frente a Harry observándolo de forma penetrante.  
- ¿Cómo has estado?  
- Bien- contestó el ojiverde mecánicamente.  
- Me alegro por ti… porque Ginny no- sentenció con un dejo de resentimiento en su voz. Era la primera vez que Harry veía ese ceño sombrío en aquel hombre siempre alegre. No pudo más que alzar su mentón para dar la cara a lo que fuese que iba a ocurrir- ¿Por qué abandonas a mi hija?  
- Con todo respecto, no es un asunto que deba discutir con usted- el viejo Weasley frunció su ceño mostrándose agraviado.  
- ¿No es asunto mío? Te recuerdo que soy tu suegro, Harry- dijo roncamente- Te hemos tratado como a uno más de la familia y… ¿Nos pagas de esta forma? ¿Abandonando a mi hija a su dolor?  
- Peor sería mantenerme a su lado con mentiras, Arthur- esa respuesta no ayudó en nada. El mago se incorporó de la silla como si le molestara mirarlo a los ojos.  
- ¿Qué pasa entre ustedes?- preguntó de pronto extrañando al moreno.  
- ¿Ginny no les ha dicho nada?  
- No… se ha mantenido encerrada en su antiguo cuarto, sólo sale para comer algo.  
- Es un problema entre ella y yo- el silencio que bajó en consecuencia de tales palabras fue abrumante. Harry se removió en su asiento, incomodado.  
Cómo le hacían falta sus padres, Sirius… alguna figura paternal que pudiese guiarlo en tan oscuro bosque por el cual estaba caminando. Se preguntó qué habría dicho su padrino al saber que iba a casarse con Ginny, quizás él le hubiese abierto los ojos gracias a lo que vio en su relación con Hermione. De seguro no le hubiese parecido lógica su decisión y otra historia sería contada. Qué impotencia.  
Por amor a sus hijos, a los Weasley, a Ron y a su esposa por tantos años compartidos, que no corría a los brazos de su castaña de manera inmediata. Se cuestionó el poder de sus sentimientos hacia su mejor amiga, pero algo le soplaba que estaba haciendo lo correcto con sus decisiones… su corazón, por muy dividido y reprimido que estuviese, latía más fuerte al estar con ella, más sentido tenía su vida al tenerla a su lado… era sin duda su otra mitad, simplemente su alma gemela. No podía dejarla escapar.  
- ¿Qué hay de mis nietos?  
- ¿Qué hay con ellos?- espetó el muchacho- Siempre estaré ahí, de eso no hay duda- el pelirrojo no se mostró satisfecho. Dirigió su mirada nuevamente hacia las fotografías del trío en donde aparecía Ron, Hermione y Harry abrazados, riendo a la cámara. La extraña mirada de Arthur lo hizo vacilar. Tuvo la impresión que criticaba la cercanía de la castaña con el ojiverde en la imagen, pero sacudió la cabeza ahuyentando su paranoia.  
- Estás cometiendo un error- dijo volviéndose a él.  
- No, señor… por fin estoy haciendo las cosas bien- respondió, impertérrito- espero que algún día puedan perdonarme.  
- No esperes eso muy pronto, mucho menos de Molly- Harry entendió muy bien y no pudo culparla, mucho menos si la tormenta no había terminado…

--

El anochecer pocas horas antes de una luna llena, siempre lograba estremecer a Greyback de anticipación. El hombre lobo, miraba el cielo llamando al cuerpo celeste en silencio y entre sus manos jugueteaba con dos botellas llenas de agua. Luego de la primera visita a Skye Island, el licántropo se aseguró de guardar un poco, sin embargo, no era ración suficiente para todos. Maldito Damocles Belby y su insufrible manía de no saber cerrar la bocota. Harry y su molesta compañía habían logrado destruir la Fuente de la Esencia Humana y de no ser por sus precauciones, tendría las manos vacías para su plan. Después de la visita de esas sanadoras a la casa del mago, Greyback se ocupó de hacerle pagar al anciano su traición. Lo atacó, utilizando sus largas uñas y filudos dientes para rasgar su piel, morder su carne y sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre en su paladar. No quiso matarlo enseguida, no sería el suficiente escarmiento que estaba buscando, sino que lo dejó tan malherido que lo abandonó allí, permitiendo que la hemorragia brotara por sus heridas abiertas hasta que la vida se le escurriera poco a poco.

Darkeye lo miraba desde la distancia sabiendo que estaba ansioso. Aquella noche, sería la noche de venganza. Para él, Greyback era realmente un líder indiscutido. Todo el grupo de adeptos estaba conforme con su desempeño, con su metódica forma de hacer las cosas, mucho más constante que Wolzard, ese chiquillo que sólo era guiado por el desorden de sus hormonas. No obstante, el hombre lobo sabía que no tenían reservas de líquido. Convertirse a la luna llena sin tener consciencia de lo que hacían volvía todo mucho más complicado, no podrían dar con la poción curativa para destruirla, no podrían tener claridad a la hora de organizarse. Aquello sería un caos. Se inquietó y habló con voz rasposa.

- ¿Cómo haremos para entrar a St. Mungo sin beber el agua de la fuente? No sabremos hacia dónde vamos- el aludido, con sus pupilas dilatadas, le enseñó el par de botellas como un trofeo.  
- El que guarda siempre tiene- citó un lema popular y sonrió mostrando sus dientes mellados.  
- Pero no alcanzará para todos… sólo para…- fue entonces donde comprendió y dejó de hablar.  
- Hay una botella para cada uno- dijo Greyback entregándole la suya de forma entusiasta- bébela… porque tú estarás a cargo de guiar a un grupo… mientras yo lo haré con el segundo- aquello logró desestabilizar al otro licántropo, mirándolo con suma sorpresa.  
- ¿Guiar a un grupo? ¿No iremos todos juntos?  
- Divide y vencerás, amigo mío- le respondió mordazmente- Cuando ustedes vayan a St. Mungo en busca del antídoto… yo y los otros iremos en otra dirección.  
El brillo en sus ojos delató maldad absoluta. Resultaba increíble el nivel de resentimiento que ese hombre lobo guardaba en su corazón de roca ennegrecida. Haría pagar con los niños el rechazo de la comunidad mágica, no cabía duda en ello. Siempre habían sido sus presas predilectas. En esos instantes, cuando la tensión aumentaba por la pérdida de más hombres lobo gracias al último enfrentamiento, estaba doblemente convencido de hacer valer su bestial condición. Greyback, al ver la mirada indecisa de su vasallo, desplegó ante él el periódico del día mirando la portada con asco. Darkeye lo cogió y comenzó a leer:

_**Gran descubrimiento de sanadoras de St. Mungo**_

_Luego de años de manejar la licantropía por medio de la poción Matalobos de Damocles Belby,  
estudios recientes han demostrado que esta condición puede revertirse permanentemente.  
Las sanadoras y científicas Hermione Granger y Luna Lovegood, han desarrollado un antídoto  
que cambiará el curso de las pociones curativas modernas. Después de fallidos intentos en  
base a hechizos dudosos como el "Homorphus", inventado por el ex profesor de Hogwarts y  
autor del libro "Vagabundeo con Hombres lobo" Gilderoy Lockhart, nadie pensaba que la  
licantropía pudiese curarse.  
La poción experimental, bautizada "Dies Aeternus", ha resultado un éxito en el hospital de St.  
Mungo. Muchos de los atacados en la comunidad han sido atendidos en el corto plazo y  
recuperado su vida normal. El ministro de Magia, en contacto con el primer ministro muggle, ha  
informado de este antídoto para proceder al tratamiento de sus afectados e internados bajo  
hechizos desmemorizadores en el mismo hospital mágico, evitando así mayores peligros. "Es  
una suerte contar con personal capacitado. Esta poción no sólo cura la licantropía de manera  
total, sino que también cicatriza las heridas hechas por un hombre lobo que tanto han  
costado sanar a lo largo del tiempo", comentó el sanador y nuevo director del inmueble,  
Balbino Rodson.  
Las creadoras serán galardonadas con el mayor honor entre los magos: La Orden de Merlín.  
Muy pocos han sido reconocidos por este premio, entre ellos, el fallecido ex director de Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore.  
"Es realmente una sorpresa. Me encantaría conocer a Merlín", declaró Luna Lovegood al enterarse de la premiación…_

Dakeye no lo pensó dos veces y, mirando hacia el cielo escarlata, bebió de la botella sin demora. Greyback sonrió palmoteando su espalda bruscamente.  
- Esta noche será tan larga en Hogwarts como lo fue hace diecinueve años- comentó divertido- Tengo que buscar a mi pequeña presa y tú… ese asqueroso antídoto…

--

Cuando Victoire huyó de su casa para acompañar a Teddy en su cuarto de hospital, ningún sanador pudo sacarla de ahí gracias a su tesonería. Veló el sueño del peliazulino con ojos de enamorada durante un par de horas hasta que su padre, Bill Weasley, entró como una ráfaga de viento discutiendo con Fleur que lo acompañaba, preocupada. No se sorprendieron de encontrarla allí. La rabia del pelirrojo, claudicó un poco al presenciar esa romántica escena entre su hija y el joven. No podía convencerse del amor eterno entre esos dos. No habría forma de separarlos.  
Victoire se le plantó enfrente con valentía. Sostuvo la mirada de su padre buscando en ella alguna redención, algún entendimiento… no podía convencerse de que él fuese tan terco y ciego. Fleur estaba encantada con su hija. No sabía de dónde había heredado tal personalidad avasallante, segura y desafiante. Dedicó unos segundos al chico dormido en la cama blanca recordando cuando era un niño. Siempre estaba cerca de Victoire, siempre protegiéndola, siempre pendiente de lo que necesitara para correr a conseguirlo. Sonreía al recordar cómo su abuela Andrómeda celebraba su amor infantil, preparando a Bill con indirectas y bromas de lo que estaba segura que pasaría dando justamente en el clavo. No obstante, su esposo, cegado por sus celos de padre, no quería convencerse.  
- ¿Por qué escapaste de esta manera?  
- Quiero estar con Ted- zanjó la joven. De pronto, el adormecido peliazulino abrió sus hermosos ojos plateados para ver que discutían por su causa. Ver la determinación en Victoire, lo hizo amarla todavía más y su apremio por desposarla se volvió insoportable.  
- Ya te dije que no lo permitiré- rebatió Bill sin importarle el bufido de Fleur a su lado- Te vienes con nosotros a casa ahora mismo.  
- ¡Quiero estar con Ted, maldición!  
- ¡No me faltes el respeto, jovencita!- cuando la conversación llegó a ese límite elevado de voz. Ted se incorporó sentándose en la cama para calmas las ansias. Comprendía la posición del pelirrojo, entendía que no era el pretendiente deseado por un padre pero estaba dispuesto a cambiar por ella, a ser mejor por ella. Por eso mismo, si debía inyectarse la poción curativa, lo haría por amor a su novia de toda la vida.  
- La amo, tío Bill… la amo con toda mi alma y haré lo imposible para que usted me acepte- declaró Teddy dejando al aludido desprovisto de palabras.

Ahora, en esa noche de luna llena, el muchacho estuvo en proceso de sanación y estudios. Luna, quien se encargó de su estado mientras que Hermione atendía a otro inesperado paciente, analizó su peculiar sangre para advertir alguna reacción negativa ante el suministro. Al ver que todo estaba bien, la rubia decidió inyectarlo en presencia de Victoire, Bill y Fleur. Realizando el mismo procedimiento como cuando trataron a Harry, la sanadora llenó la gruesa jeringa permitiendo que el líquido expulsara el aire antes de administrarlo. Frente una angustiada Victoire, Luna descifró en sus ojos el mismo amor que vio entre su castaña compañera y su moreno amigo. Era realmente extraordinario ver ese sentimiento tan claro y tan parecido entre ambas parejas. Sonriendo, la chica procedió.  
Ted sintió el pinchazo en el centro de su pecho mientras que segundos después, el calor de la pócima recorría su torrente sanguíneo. Ningún otro cambio notorio se mostraba en él hasta que fuertes espasmos lo atacaron. Luna, sabiendo que aquello era normal, lo sujetó junto con un par de sanadores hasta que el muchacho dejó de moverse en su totalidad. La joven Weasley, con sus manos encerrando su boca, corrió hacia el peliazulino para abrazarlo, acongojada, una vez que todo había terminado.  
Bill tenía el corazón apretado y sin quererlo tenía la mano de Fleur muy oprimida con la suya. Trató de hablar pero las palabras estaban detenidas a medio camino en su traquea. No podía creer lo que estaba presenciando, la clase de sacrificio de ese muchacho. Los minutos pasaron, Teddy volvió de su leve inconsciencia siendo los ojos de su amada lo primero que vio frente a él. Sonrió mostrando sus dientes perfectos y recibió la caricia de Victoire en su mejilla. Con el miedo de que no hubiese resultado, se trató de incorporar pero Luna lo detuvo.  
- ¿Estás segura de que todo salió bien?- preguntó el muchacho, excitado.  
- Puedes comprobarlo tú mismo, ya es luna llena y no te veo lleno de pelos- dijo la rubia sanadora sin disimular el gusto en su voz.  
De repente, un alboroto de gritos y desorden en las afueras de la habitación los hizo sobresaltarse. Ted supo que habían llegado las despreciables visitas a invadir el hospital y, a pesar de su debilidad, se levantó de golpe para vestirse rápidamente…

--

Damocles Belby fue encontrado en las afueras de su casa, herido y abandonado a su suerte. Un par de exploradores muggles lo hallaron bañado en sangre e ignorando lo extraño de su vestimenta, lo llevaron a un centro asistencial sin titubeos. El anciano estuvo internado algunos días en un hospital de la localidad de Hampshire hasta que fue ubicado por unos magos del lugar. Inmediatamente, después del estupefacto de saber al creador de la poción Matalobos vivo luego de tantos años de incomunicación, lo trasladaron a St. Mungo bajo estricta vigilancia. Él era el paciente inesperado que Hermione tuvo que atender. Conmovida al verlo en la camilla lleno de vendas y magulladuras, la castaña lo curaba con sumo cuidado. No pudo contener las lágrimas de culpa que corrían por su rostro. Se sentía responsable por lo que le había sucedido. Era obvio que aquello fue una venganza por haberlas ayudado.  
Después de terminar, la joven se dirigió a su oficina derrumbándose en su silla para llorar tranquila. Fue un llanto pausado, liberador y necesario para su pecho inundado. Era lo que le hacía falta. Pensó en todo lo que había pasado en el último tiempo sin poder recordar en qué punto su vida dio un giro dramático. Cuando los recuerdos de su matrimonio, de su mejor amigo, de sus hijos y de las batallas ganadas entraron en tropel a su mente, suspiró descubriéndose agotada.  
- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó la voz de Harry en el umbral de su puerta. Hermione se secó las lágrimas al verlo.  
- ¿Qué haces aquí?  
- Necesitaba verte.  
- Quiero estar sola- pero el moreno no tenía pensado irse. Caminó hacia ella viendo cómo la muchacha se ponía de pie para mirar por la ventana, esquivándolo.  
Harry, sintiendo su distancia como carbón ardiendo bajo sus pies, le contó de la visita de Arthur Weasley a su despacho. La castaña se volvió para mirarlo con una expresión de terror. No podía concebir lo que había escuchado… ¿Por qué había hecho eso?, ¿Acaso sabían que entre ellos…? La sangre se le congeló en las venas con sólo imaginarlo. Nuevamente, el ojiverde hizo el ademán de acercarse y Hermione rodeó el escritorio alejándose. Aquello fue peor que una bofetada bien dada. El joven quiso saber qué estaba sucediendo, por qué estaba siendo tan fría con él, por qué lo evitaba de esa manera. Lo que más anhelaba Harry en ese instante era encerrarla en un abrazo poderoso, de esos abrazos que acostumbraban los dos y a cambio, sólo recibía una mirada extraña conjunto a la distancia.  
- Esto se está volviendo muy peligroso- comentó la castaña amargamente.  
- Estamos juntos en esto- la citó, recordando esas palabras de tantos años atrás.  
- Ese es precisamente el problema- aquella respuesta hizo que el moreno suspirara fastidiado.  
- Sabes que no planeamos que pasara.  
- Pero podemos impedir que siga pasando- dijo, consiguiendo que Harry abriera más sus maravillosos ojos verdes. Determinado, caminó hacia ella a largas zancadas y la tomó por los hombros para mirarla de frente.  
- No digas eso, por favor… estoy enamorado de ti- sus palabras provocaron que Hermione volviera a romper en llanto silencioso.  
- Tenemos hijos, Harry… no puedo lastimarlos- el muchacho cambió su expresión a otra mucho más seria, sabiendo muy bien que la mujer de su vida era inmensamente comprometida con sus obligaciones, una de las cosas que más amaba en ella pero que en esos momentos lo embargaba de pánico.  
- ¡Nos amamos, carajo! ¡Que todo el mundo lo sepa y entienda!  
- ¡No es tan fácil!- rebatió la castaña tratando de alejarse de nuevo, pero Harry la atrajo con fuerza y la besó humedeciéndose con sus lágrimas.  
Fue un beso angustiante. El muchacho no podía controlar sus manos acariciándola con desesperación, como si temiera que se esfumase en cualquier instante. Hermione estaba entre el deseo de golpearlo o permitir que le hiciera el amor sobre el escritorio locamente. Ambos se compenetraban tan bien que parecía que se leían la mente al tocarse. Harry besaba su boca alimentando su alma hambrienta de ella. No podía creer lo mucho que la amaba, la poca importancia que tenía el mundo cada vez que la tenía entre sus brazos. Bajó sus labios por la línea de su cuello, aspirando su perfume cítrico y besando la suavidad de su piel. La castaña se estremeció abrazándolo con más fuerza, se mantuvieron así por largos minutos sin querer separarse. Sin embargo, el bullicio repentino en las afueras de la oficina, rompió su cercanía de súbito y los jóvenes se miraron asustados. Al parecer, los hombres lobo habían comenzado con puntualidad dándose cuenta que cuando estaban juntos no tenían noción del tiempo.  
Harry corrió hasta la puerta abriendo despacio para ver sólo por el resquicio. Al final del pasillo, vio cómo los sanadores y el personal corrían para protegerse. Algunos pacientes salían de sus cuartos para correr despavoridos hacia la salida, ignorando el peligro que eso significaba. El ojiverde se volvió hacia Hermione.  
- Son ellos- dijo al tiempo que desenfundaba su varita- Quédate aquí.  
- Sabes que eso es imposible- respondió la castaña, extrayendo su propia varita desde el bolsillo de su delantal verde lima. Se prepararon para salir a la pelea, besándose brevemente en los labios como una inyección de valor.  
Como invasores medievales, los licántropos transformados corrían tras los humanos famélicos de sangre. En el momento que Harry y Hermione salieron de la oficina, uno de ellos brincó con las garras alzadas para atacarlos. El ojiverde gritó un "_Depulso_" que lo envió de regreso estrellándolo con el muro. La castaña, tirando de la capa de su mejor amigo, lo llevó hasta las entrañas de St. Mungo para dirigirse al laboratorio. Abrió la puerta como sólo ella, Luna y el fallecido Ibrahim Gallager sabían, y entró al esterilizado lugar, mientras Harry vigilaba la entrada. Hermione se quitó el delantal, cogió uno de los abrigos en el perchero y con toda la rapidez que pudo, buscó todas las jeringas que había, las llenó de poción curativa y las guardó en los bolsillos interiores.

Corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas, los jóvenes salieron al hall central sorprendidos del caos que se estaba generando. Aurores del Ministerio habían llegado, lanzando hechizos imperdonables como alguna vez les exigió el ministro. De pronto, desde una de las habitaciones, Teddy salió junto a Victoire, Bill, Fleur y Luna sorprendiendo al moreno. Su ahijado no estaba transformado por lo que supo que el suministro de la poción había tenido éxito. Luchando lado a lado, los magos defendían el inmueble convencidos de que buscaban el antídoto. No obstante, para asombro de muchos, no actuaban como la última vez, organizados y ordenados, sino que impetuosos como verdaderos licántropos enceguecidos.  
- ¡No veo a Greyback!- gritó el peliazulino cuando estuvo espada con espalda junto a Harry.  
- ¡Debe estar en las afueras del hospital enviando a sus seguidores como peones!- El diálogo entre ellos se rompió cuando un conocido hombre lobo arremetió contra ellos. Ted supo que se trataba de Darkeye y apretó sus dientes de cólera.  
- Así que probaste la poción, niño cobarde- dijo el licántropo dejando a ahijado y padrino perplejos. Qué extraño era escuchar a hablar a uno de esos animalejos una vez convertidos.  
- Déjamelo a mí, Harry- pidió el muchacho con determinación. El aludido se acercó a él preocupado.  
- Estás débil, Ted… no debes esforzarte o el corazón no te rendirá.  
- Descuida, este idiota es pan comido. Hace mucho tiempo que estaba esperando este momento- Harry se hizo a un lado y lo dejó en su lucha privada corriendo hacia los otros.  
Victoire lanzaba hechizos mostrando un despliegue de talento que sorprendió hasta sus propios padres. Bill estaba orgulloso. Vio a su hija como una mujer por primera vez y a pocos metros, a un valeroso futuro yerno que luchaba sin descanso. Sí, lo había aceptado por fin en su familia.  
Cuando los hombres lobo eran dirigidos por Darkeye en base a desafinados aullidos, desde una de las habitaciones, el herido Damocles Belby asomaba su despeinada cabeza buscando con la mirada a la castaña. Sin embargo, fue Harry quien, como instinto protector, le exigió que no saliera por su seguridad. El viejo mago lo tomó por el brazo para hablarle trabajosamente.  
- Hogwarts…- dijo jadeando.  
- ¿Qué?  
- Los otros… atacarán Hogwarts esta noche- el moreno frunció el ceño sintiendo sus entrañas apretadas.  
- ¿Hay un segundo grupo?- Belby asintió y fue suficiente para que Harry corriera impetuosamente hacia el exterior del hospital esquivando criaturas, hechizos y heridos. Hermione y Luna lo vieron salir, siguiéndolo al instante. Algo importante había pasado.  
El joven percibió el aire nocturno en su rostro cuando cruzó las puertas. Notó que la pelea también se desataba en las calles viendo a varios de sus colegas a poca distancia. Las chicas lo alcanzaron pero antes de preguntarle lo que estaba sucediendo, un hombre lobo fue hacia ellos con perversa rabia en sus horribles ojos rojos. Cuando estuvo a menos de dos metros, la acción fue tan rápida que los tres quedaron congelados. El rayo de un hechizo imperdonable lo derribó justo a tiempo a los pies de Harry. Los chicos miraron hacia donde había brotado la luz y Ron llegaba corriendo con su varita empuñada firmemente.  
- Licántropos… ¿No tienen nada mejor qué hacer?- comentó Luna, creyendo que el corazón se le saldría del pecho gracias al susto.  
- ¿Están bien?- preguntó Ron. Los jóvenes asintieron.  
- Debemos ir a Hogwarts- dijo el ojiverde sin miramientos- Se han dividido y nos distraen aquí para atacar a los niños.  
- ¿Estás seguro, Harry?- inquirió Hermione.  
- ¿Ves a Greyback por algún lado?- esa pregunta detonó terror en la castaña. Corrieron calle abajo buscando la forma de llegar a la escuela de magia y hechicería lo más pronto posible. Fue en esas instancias que el moreno maldecía la imposibilidad de Aparecerse en esos terrenos. Todo sería más sencillo. Al doblar en una esquina hacia el Callejón Diagon, Draco Malfoy se estrelló con ellos mientras se dirigía a St, Mungo. Se enteró sobre el ataque a Hogwarts gracias a las palabras atropelladas de los ansiosos chicos y su rostro se tornó pálido temiendo por su hijo Scorpius- ¿Cómo haremos para llegar rápido?- preguntó Harry sin poder pensar con claridad. Malfoy soltó un bufido.  
- Me sorprende lo bonachones que pueden llegar a ser- dijo el blondo impaciente y sin advertirlo lanzó un hechizo en contra de una vitrina tras Ron y Hermione. El vidrio explotó revelando que en su interior habían decenas de escobas voladoras de la tienda de artículos de calidad para el Quidditch. Luna se mostró absorta ante la acción.  
- Siempre quise la última Saeta de Fuego…


	26. Dos Potter y una Weasley

Lamento la tardanza, espero que les guste este capítulo que les aseguro ES EL PRIMERO DE LOS MÁS INTENSOS QUE VAN A LEER DE ESTA HISTORIA.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, en verdad, gracias por seguir en sintonía y no se preocupen que publicaré más rápido... ESTO YA SE ESTÁ ACABANDO Y LA EMOCIÓN AUMENTA, SE LOS ASEGURO!!

Un beso grande y buen viaje!!

**26. Dos Potter y una Weasley**

_(Dedicado a mi mejor amiga Gianinna, quien siempre ha creído en el verdadero amor)_

**N**adie le había advertido a Minerva McGonagall del inminente ataque a su querida escuela, sin embargo, algo la tenía inquieta. De pie en su despacho, caminaba en círculos como si buscase su paz interior sin conseguirlo. El brillo de la luna llena entraba en cabalidad por la ventana tiñendo todo con su luz pálida y fantasmal. Era una noche presagiosa como la de hace diecinueve años… aquello le contrajo el estómago de cierto temor.  
Sus ojos estrictos pero a la vez bondadosos, se encontraron con los infinitamente azules de Dumbledore en el retrato en su pared. Como era tradición con todos los directores que habían pasado por Hogwarts, la imagen del viejo mago resplandecía gracias al potente brillo. "_Ten cuidado_", le dijo la voz de Albus y eso fue suficiente para confirmar su intuición. "_Cuida de los alumnos, Minerva_", insistió. La bruja apretó sus finos labios mirando hacia los terrenos como un halcón vigía. Después de tantos años desde la batalla contra Voldemort que no sentía el mismo desasosiego. Se sintió agotada, demasiado extenuada como para volver a pasar por lo mismo. De pronto, entre la penumbra reinante, vio a la enorme figura de Hagrid saliendo de su cabaña. Horrorizada, reparó que el guardabosque luchaba con lo que parecía dos perros deformes, esmirriados y desaliñados. No cabía duda que eran hombres lobo. "Hagrid", susurró espantada al tiempo que a cierta distancia, corrían hacia el castillo varios de ellos como una jauría de demonios. Se volvió hacia uno de los retratos buscando nerviosamente a uno en particular.  
- ¡Everard!- despertó al somnoliento ex director de rostro cetrino. El anciano respingó su larga nariz mostrando molestia al oírla.  
- ¿Qué pasa?- reclamó.  
- Debes ir al Ministerio e informar que atacan la escuela… ahora mismo- el mago se desperezó y se perdió por un costado del marco siguiendo la orden de McGonagall sin protestar.  
La bruja jamás había visto algo como eso. Los aullidos repercutieron en su cansado pecho derramando sobre ella un fuerte escalofrío y vistió su capa para salir a toda prisa hacia las torres. El colegio siempre se veía distinto bajo la negrura de la noche. Los pasillos se disfrazaban de misterio, la magia corría por los rincones asustando a quien se las diera de valiente. La mujer mayor ignoró todo aquello, girando hacia el lado oeste en una de las esquinas- ¡Filius!- llamó al pequeño Jefe de la Casa de Ravenclaw y golpeó la puerta de la oficina con sus huesudos nudillos. El aludido atendió asustado ante tal ansiosa llamada.  
- ¿Qué sucede, Minerva?  
- ¡Reúna a todos sus alumnos en el Gran Salón! ¡Viene un gran grupo de licántropos hacia acá! ¡Rápido!  
Era muy arriesgado tenerlos a todos en distintas partes del colegio, por lo que decidió congregarlos en un sólo lugar y protegidos por todos los profesores. El castillo estaba vulnerable, hacía años que disfrutaban de tiempos pacíficos llegando incluso a la excesiva confianza. La directora despertó a los demás Jefes consiguiendo que se perdiera un poco la calma existente.  
El profesor Slughorn, rechoncho y patoso, ordenó a sus alumnos de Slytherin a salir en completo orden. La fila verde, al avanzar, se encontró con la escarlata de Gryffindor liderada por su Jefe, el profesor Neville Longbottom. La clásica rivalidad entre las Casas se desató de inmediato. Los chicos comenzaron a empujarse en el camino y gastarse bromas inoportunas hasta que el enfado de la directora se dejó caer como una tormenta.  
- ¡Basta de niñerías! ¡Esto no es un juego!- exclamó, lanzando chispas rojas desde su varita hacia el hermoso techo de la escuela. Éste, mágico y temperamental, soltó un trueno que los hizo encogerse y callar a todos.

El grito de algunos estudiantes alertó a la bruja que detrás de ella algo pasaba. Se dio media vuelta en el acto y cerró las enormes puertas principales conjunto a la profesora Sprout. Corriendo hacia el interior, tres hombres lobo mostraban sus mortales colmillos envueltos en saliva espumosa. Se estrellaron contra la madera al momento de sellarse oportunamente aullando de frustración. Uno, más osado que los otros, alcanzó a pasar una de sus garras para batirla ciegamente en busca de algún desafortunado. Neville, mientras apuraba a los alumnos, lanzó un hechizo contra esa pata intrusa produciendo el gemido dolorido del dueño y su desesperada maniobra para sacarla de allí. Todos se acuartelaron en el Gran Salón, aterrados por lo que estaba pasando. Al final, todos habían caído en cuenta que McGonagall en verdad no estaba bromeando. Por otro lado, entre toda esa algarabía atemorizada, al ojo prodigioso de la anciana no se le escapaba ningún detalle y con un nudo en medio del estómago, reparó que faltaban tres de sus alumnos más queridos…

--

- ¿Qué es eso, Jim?- preguntó Rose al ver que su primo desplegaba frente a ella un pergamino viejo y gastado. El aludido, acostumbrado al diminutivo que su prima le otorgaba siempre, le sonrió con ojos brillantes.  
- Es un mapa de mi padre- dijo sin vacilaciones. Albus frunció el ceño tratando de arrebatárselo para verlo mejor.  
- No me habías contado que se lo robaste.  
- No se lo robé- corrigió mostrándose falsamente ofendido- Sólo lo tomé prestado desde su escritorio- al escucharlo, Albus soltó una breve carcajada.  
Los niños, ubicados entre la huerta de vegetales y el bosque prohibido, recorrían las afueras del establecimiento aprovechando la luz generosa de esa luna tan bella. Percibían la embriagante sensación de estar haciendo algo malo siendo impulsados por la adrenalina en cada paso. Rose siempre se sentía protegida entre esos dos Potter. No importaba lo que planearan o las consecuencias que les traería… si uno caía, caían todos debido a la ciega lealtad que se tenía el uno al otro.  
- ¿Y qué tiene de especial ese mapa?- ésa era precisamente la preguntaba que James esperaba.  
Gracias a la penumbra que envolvía los terrenos del colegio, Rose encendió la punta de su varita para ver el pergamino que en esos momentos no parecía muy diferente a los roñosos que ella arrojaba a la basura por inservibles. Su primo, al saber que no le parecería interesante aún, sacó también su varita y apuntó el trozo de papel para luego rezar: "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas". Paulatinamente y ante una muy intrigada Rose, líneas y títulos aparecían como manchas de café.  
- "_Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta, se enorgullecen en presentar El Mapa del Merodeador_"- leyó ella con la voz sorprendida. Dentro de los límites, cientos de pequeñas huellas con sus respectivos nombres sobrecogieron a la chica tomando el pergamino entre sus manos sin poder creerlo- ¿Es… Hogwarts?  
- Así es- respondió James con el pecho hinchado de orgullo.  
- ¿Cómo sabías que había que decir eso para que funcionara?- preguntó Albus incrédulo, enarcando una ceja.  
- Lo que pasa es que cuando papá nos contó tú eras muy pequeño y no te acuerdas.  
- Recuerdo muy bien todo lo que nos dijo- James, sabiendo que a su hermano no le gustaba quedarse atrás bajo ningún contexto, le despeinó su cabello azabache de manera juguetona.  
- No recuerdas ni lo que desayunamos esta mañana.  
- ¿Chicos?- intervino Rose, sin quitar la vista del mapa. Ambos niños, se volvieron hacia ella notando que su ceño estaba fruncido como si tratase de descifrar códigos inentendibles desde aquel trozo de papel.  
- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Albus mientras se acercaba para mirar el mapa junto con su hermano. Aquella imagen lo dejó confundido- ¿Qué hacen todos reunidos en el Gran Salón?- sin embargo, no era eso lo que miraba la pequeña Weasley, perpleja. Tragó saliva tratando de aclarar su garganta.  
- Creo que la respuesta son todas esas huellas en las afueras del colegio- dijo temblorosamente, leyendo junto a sus primos diminutos letreros con la consigna: "_Licántropo_" en ellos…

--

Los hermosos ojos color plata de Ted Lupin, penetraban los opacos y malévolos de Darkeye. El resentimiento entre ellos podía palparse, podía sentirse en sus resuellos incontrolables. Después de todo, el peliazulino había sido traicionado por ese maldito hijo de perra y casi matado aquella lejana noche en el cementerio junto a su padrino. Ahora, con su varita firme en la mano izquierda, no perdía de vista ningún movimiento de su enemigo.  
A pocos pasos de ellos, Victoire miraba la pelea de su novio con el corazón apretado. Mantenía alejados a las criaturas que querían entrometerse por puro instinto mientras que sus padres atendían a los heridos por falta de personal en esa noche tan caótica.  
La adolescente nunca había visto a Teddy en esas circunstancias, con una madurez desconocida en su mirada, una mesura que corregía la niñez en su ceño volviéndolo todo un hombre y ágil como un antiguo soldado oriental. Sintió hacia él un respeto superior. No se podía negar que en ese joven de actitud rebelde e impredecible, residía el valor inamovible de los Black. Sabía que él resultaría ganador.  
Ted no tardó en lanzar un hechizo lapidario hacia el hombre lobo como un golpe de su puño sediento, pero el reflejo animal del contrincante le favorecía en saltos y evasivas maestras. El rayo pasó por un costado, reventando en la pared para enseguida liberar chispas multicolores. Darkeye sonrió, preparando sus garras ante su valuada presa. Las ganas de sentir la carne fresca entre sus dientes, lo llenaba de anticipación temblando de pies a cabeza.  
- ¿Dónde está Greyback?- preguntó el peliazulino mordiendo las palabras.  
- Haciendo una visita de cortesía a los niños- dijo el licántropo simplemente. Aquello molestó tanto al joven que sintió un espasmo de furia. No obstante, sabía muy bien que su padrino ya se había adelantado a todo eso. Confiaba en que él estaría en camino.  
- Eso sí que es no tener honor.  
- No asunto de honor, Wolzard, es ganar el respeto que merecemos- Teddy no pudo evitar la risa amarga que nació desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas. Lo apuntó nuevamente y afirmó el tono de su voz.  
- Jamás conocerán el respeto, idiota, sólo el miedo y el rechazo… qué lastima me dan- eso fue peor que una maldición imperdonable. Darkeye gruñó mostrándose agraviado.  
Gracias a una inyección de cólera, el licántropo brincó con sus patas traseras hacia el muchacho sin darle tiempo de reaccionar. Cayó sobre él consiguiendo el grito de Victoire. Mago y criatura forcejearon unos instantes midiendo fuerzas. Ted estaba débil, sentía su corazón dolorido, sus latidos inconstantes y la falta de aliento como si luchara bajo el agua. Al ver que su novia apuntaba dificultosamente hacia la pelea, temiendo no fallar y darle a él mismo, le ordenó no hacer nada con una voz ajena. Para su propia sorpresa, las uñas en sus manos humanas crecieron como garras, tal como antes lo hacía en momentos de furia incontenible. Darkeye también lo notó congelándose del asombro por un segundo terrible, ése fue el momento que Teddy aprovechó para enterrárselas en pleno abdomen como ásperos cuchillos. El pardo hombre lobo soltó un alarido profundo intentando alejarse, pero el joven- cegado por la ira- introdujo su varita en la herida abierta para luego decir el "_Avada Kedavra_" que tanto deseaba. El hechizo brotó desde el arma mágica llenando cada parte del cuerpo de Darkeye reventándose por dentro como si hubiese sido una granada. La sangre salpicó por todos lados espantando a los demás atacantes que huyeron del lugar. El líder que guiaba al grupo había muerto por fin.

Ted se quitó ese cuerpo asqueroso e inerte de encima, tosiendo del asco. Victoire lo ayudó a incorporarse para abrazarlo de manera urgente. Había sido el momento más eterno de su vida y felizmente había terminado. El joven tiritaba por el sobreesfuerzo mirando sus manos ahora diferentes. Respiró hondo, calmó sus emociones y controló las garras encogiéndolas lentamente para volverlas uñas humanas otra vez. Ambos se miraron sumergidos en la extrañeza, sin embargo a pesar de ello, sabían que el antídoto no pudo neutralizar completamente su sangre especial. Sonrieron y decidieron guardar ese secreto entre ellos.  
- Hay que ir a Hogwarts- dijo Teddy sumido en el ansia.  
- Pero no tenemos cómo llegar hasta allá.  
- Claro que sí- respondió enérgico y la cogió de la mano para luego salir del hospital sin aviso.

Concentrándose en la casa en dónde su abuela lo había criado, Ted Apareció junto a Victoire en los vastos jardines de la entrada. Corrieron hacia el viejo garaje a un costado y abrieron la ancha puerta sin delicadezas. Entre todo el desorden, bajo una polvorienta lona blanca los esperaba el vehículo que hacía que los labios de Ted se torcieran en una traviesa sonrisa. Cogió una de las puntas, descubriéndola al instante. La moto voladora de Sirius Black.  
- Supongo que está bien reparada… - comentó la muchacha algo desconfiada. El peliazulino rodó sus ojos murmurando un: "Mujeres" antes de montarla y encender el motor rompiendo el silencio.  
Victoire se sentó tras Teddy sujetándose firmemente por su cintura. La motocicleta ya no tenía el asiento individual a un lado, cosa que el muchacho prefirió por lo aparatoso que significaba. Tomó con seguridad el manubrio, giró la velocidad, soltó el embrague y salieron del garaje chillando las llantas sobre el asfalto. La celeridad vertiginosa que había tomado esa máquina causó el sobresalto de la rubia apretándose contra su novio. Cuando anduvieron unos minutos sobre la carretera solitaria, Ted azuzó la motocicleta y ésta se elevó por los aires junto al grito de su nerviosa pasajera. Se internaron en la noche oscura viendo el firmamento mucho más cercano e infinito.  
- ¡Siempre quise ir a Hogwarts en moto!- dijo el peliazulino riendo con alevosía.  
- ¡A Andrómeda no le hubiese gustado nada!  
- ¡No estés tan segura, a ella le encantaban!

Los dos niños Potter y la pequeña Weasley quedaron paralizados. No podían convencerse de lo que mostraba el mapa creyendo incluso que estaba defectuoso. El trío intercambió miradas angustiadas y si todo aquello era cierto, corrían demasiado peligro bajo esa noche tan clara. El barullo de las ramas a su alrededor se había vuelto su enemigo jugándoles malas pasadas a cada soplido del viento. Rose se abrigó contra su primo James, estrujando su varita entre los dedos. Parecía que el aire se hubiese densificado de repente. En el límite mismo del bosque prohibido, los chicos hallaron la oscuridad mucho más tétrica. Albus pretendió encender su varita hacia la penumbra, pero su prima le detuvo la intención señalando hacia el frente, en dirección hacia la huerta. Dos pares de ojos destellantes los observaban desde la distancia. Las criaturas se movieron amenazantes, mirándolos como platos servidos, exquisitos y dispuestos. Fue el momento más pavoroso para los niños comprobando que el mapa no se equivocaba.  
- No muevan un músculo- susurró James, ubicándose lentamente delante de Rose y su hermano menor. Guardó el pergamino dentro de su capa y agregó- Debemos ser rápidos y volver al castillo ahora.  
- Imposible, comenzamos a correr y nos atrapan en segundos- razonó Albus sin quitar su vista de esas orbes luminosas cada vez más próximas.  
- Debemos confundirlos- ideó Rose sacando provecho de la inteligencia y viveza heredada de su madre. Apuntó su varita hacia delante y convocó un "_Fumos_" que despidió de su varita una gran cantidad de humo espeso. Pronto, todo el entorno parecía envuelto en niebla.  
Esa cortina inconsistente, los abrigó por segundos valiosos que los ayudó a emprender la carrera entre la arboleda buscando el camino de regreso al colegio. Los licántropos, desorientados por el gas extraño que se suspendía a ras de piso, sólo podían avanzar ayudados por el sonido de esos pasos frenéticos. Rose, James y Albus, corriendo a lo que daban sus cortas piernas y las decenas de matorrales por doquier, sólo pensaban en lo eterna que se había vuelto una ruta que en circunstancias diferentes resultaría muy breve. La luz de la luna no penetraba por la cerrada frondosidad de ese bosque, por lo tanto, la niña no quería que se internaran mucho en él porque se perderían. La cabaña de Hagrid era la mejor opción. Con el leal guardabosque y viejo amigo de la familia, encontrarían resguardo ante tal amenaza inesperada. No importaba el regaño que obtendrían por su absurdo escape nocturno de la escuela siempre que estuviesen sanos y salvos. Restaban y restaban metros sintiendo a sus perseguidores respirándoles en la nuca, cuando llegaron a la puerta del semi gigante, notaron que estaba abierta y algunas manchas de sangre reposaban sobre la tierra en las afueras.  
- ¿Dónde está Hagrid?- preguntó Rose abriendo sus ojos aterrados.  
- ¿Qué diablos está pasando?- gruñó Albus sin entender.  
- No lo sé, no lo sé… pero nos están invadiendo- dijo James, adoptando una templanza que su hermano jamás le había visto. Siempre lo vio como un bromista, el despreocupado de la familia; pero en esos instantes, no quedaba en él rastro alguno de esas características. Se notó, sin duda, que él era el mayor de los tres. Repentinamente, el brusco agarre de una pesada mano sobre el hombro de Albus, lo hizo soltar un grito y causar la consternación de los otros dos. Para su alivio, un ensangrentado Hagrid apareció jadeando de doloroso cansancio. Tenía profundos arañazos como surcos que cruzaban su rostro, y de ellos brotaba la sangre sin apuro. Rose no podía tragar su propia saliva al verlo tan mal herido. Los chicos atendieron al guardabosque pero éste negó con la cabeza alejándolos.  
- ¡Regresen al castillo! ¡No deben estar aquí afuera!  
- ¿Por qué hay hombres lobo rondando, Hagrid?- quiso saber la niña al borde de las lágrimas  
- Greyback… Greyback los está guiando, no sé cómo pero lo hace- dijo el aludido limpiando la sangre que caía sobre su ojo derecho.  
- ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó James con la voz pendiendo de un hilo.  
- ¡No se preocupen por mí, corran al castillo ya!- cuando el tono autoritario de Hagrid taladró sus tímpanos, el zarpazo de un licántropo tras él lo dejó caer inconsciente de boca al suelo. El licántropo gruñía frente a esos rostros despavoridos, acercándose a los niños pasando por encima del cuerpo del guardabosque. Lentamente, como un leopardo acechando a un grupo de antílopes, resoplaba famélico saboreando con antelación. En el preciso momento de abalanzarse sobre ellos, Hagrid lo cogió por una de las patas traseras con lo último de sus fuerzas logrando detenerlo- ¡Corran!- les gritó y los chicos no tuvieron que oírlo de nuevo para obedecerle.

Sin mucha experiencia sobre las ventajas del Mapa del Merodeador, James no sabía de la existencia de unos pasadizos secretos que llevaban directo al castillo. La insubordinación natural del ser humano lo había llevado a poner en riesgo a su prima y su hermano, enfadándose consigo mismo por ello.  
Corrieron entre los árboles en dirección hacia la huerta e invernaderos de la profesora Sprout nuevamente, oyendo aullidos insistentes hacia la luna. Se preguntaron qué estaría pasando en el colegio, ¿estarían todos bien o fueron horriblemente sorprendidos? ¿Dónde estaban sus padres?... Los dos Potter estaban seguros que esa pregunta sería respondida en cualquier minuto. Harry era Auror y a sus ojos infantiles, el ojiverde era simplemente un héroe. Rose también pensaba lo mismo de su pelirrojo padre, sin embargo, en esos instantes sólo deseaba tener a Hermione a su lado.  
Su carrera fue interrumpida al ver que el humo espeso arrojado por la pequeña Weasley aún no se disolvía, distinguiendo entre la bruma las siluetas de los licántropos confundidos por ella. Olían el viento jugueteando como verdaderos cachorros, cosa que a Rose le causó cierta gracia. De pronto, desde la distancia, un tercer hombre lobo se erguía sobre sus dos patas traseras aullando vigorosamente. Aquello rompió con el juego de los otros mirando al recién llegado. Fue como si recibiesen instrucciones en lenguaje bestial y los primos retrocedieron un par de pasos. Al detectar las presencias humanas, los ya no tan perdidos hombres lobo gruñeron rabiosos aproximándose con sus lomos alzados. Los tres niños reculaban lo que las criaturas avanzaban poco a poco.  
- Recuérdame que la siguiente vez que queramos hacer algo divertido, será jugar ajedrez mágico en la seguridad de la Sala Común- comentó James, mirando al par de atacantes que tenían frente a ellos…

--

Hacía mucho tiempo que Harry no volaba sobre una escoba. Sujetando la nueva Nimbus 2010 con firmeza entre sus manos, apuró el viaje tomando la delantera. Pensar que podrían llegar tarde a Hogwarts, le contrajo el estómago sintiendo que sus dientes castañeaban del miedo. La imagen de sus hijos ocupó su mente por completo. No podría soportar que algo malo les pasara. Ya bastaba con lo sucio y desgraciado que se sentía por separarse de Ginny, como para caer en un abismo de dolor inimaginable si perdiera a uno de ellos para siempre. El moreno conocía muy de cerca a la muerte sabiendo a la perfección lo que significaba llorar internamente. En sus treinta y seis años de vida había sufrido la ausencia de mucha gente amada y su corazón no soportaría un nuevo golpe de esa magnitud.

Miró hacia su costado derecho viendo que Hermione estaba algo complicada con la escoba que había escogido desde el almacén de donde- como su hijo James diría- habían "tomado prestada" cinco de ellas. Sabía que a su mejor amiga no le agradaba mucho volar y aquello le demostró que una madre era capaz de todo. Temió también por Rose, por esa versión de la castaña en miniatura que día a día lo asombraba más. Era una niña tan especial que no podía evitar sentir una punzada abrasiva en el pecho al recordar el beso que ella había presenciado. Nunca quiso lastimarla.  
Al voltear hacia su lado contrario, Draco Malfoy mostraba una temeraria actitud. ¿Quién diría que lucharía hombro con hombro con ese rubio después de tanto tiempo? Qué irónica que era la vida o realmente muy sabia. Comprendió que no sabía nada de él. No sabía de su esposa, de su hijo, de su madre Narcissa, quien le había dado una mano frente a Voldemort ni de su petulante padre Lucius. Harry fue gratamente sorprendido por esos dos aquella noche, amaban mucho a su único hijo a pesar de la frialdad de sus semblantes de familia mortífaga. Se alegró por Draco y le agradeció en silencio su ayuda en el último tiempo.

- ¿Cuánto falta?- preguntó Luna, montada en la nueva Saeta que escogió en la tienda. Siempre conseguía convertir momentos de tensión en una expedición de verano con su tono desprendido.  
- ¡Hay que descender ya!- contestó Hermione, tomando ella la delantera en sólo segundos. Harry sonrió al ver su destreza aerodinámica que de seguro no repetiría en lo que le quedaba de vida. Estaba gobernada sólo por la adrenalina tornándola imprudente.  
- ¡Espera, Hermione!- le gritó Ron al verla tan impetuosa. El pelirrojo espoleó su escoba para alcanzarla tratando de calmarla un poco. La mirada del ojiverde se oscureció de celos. Sin embargo, la castaña no lo escuchó. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Algo malo sucedería esa noche y podía asegurarlo- ¡Espera un momento!- insistió su marido.  
- ¡No podemos perder tiempo, Ronald!- le espetó la muchacha sin siquiera voltear hacia él. Tenía sus ojos clavados en las largas figuras de los licántropos dispersos por todo Hogwarts. Era un grupo bastante numeroso como para no apresurarse.  
En fila, los muchachos volaron hacia los ventanucos de una de las torres y sin importarles nada, rompieron el vidrio para entrar por uno de ellos. Recorrieron los pasillos sobrevolando las escaleras para bajar hasta el vestíbulo, ignorando a los fantasmas que jugueteaban sin tener idea de lo que estaba pasando. Al llegar a los pies del inmueble, ante la puerta cerrada del Gran Salón, vieron a la directora junto a los jefes de las cuatro Casas protegiéndola a toda costa. Arrinconados por algunos licántropos que se acercaban a ellos, ninguno de los valientes docentes doblegó su postura. Tenían el aspecto de haber luchado incansablemente y ya no les quedaba fuerza alguna. Neville tenía rasguños en sus brazos tras las mangas de su camisa rasgada, Flitwick mostraba magulladuras por su frente y cortes cerca de sus delgados labios, Sprout y Slughorn tenían sus capas hechas harapos y McGonagall una fea herida por el costado de su abdomen que protegía con su brazo encogido.  
Harry, aprovechando la velocidad de su vuelo, se dirigió hacia el más amenazador de los atacantes y al pasar le propinó una patada en la quijada que le rompió una fila de dientes. Hermione y Luna lanzaron un simultáneo "_Incárcero_" para atar a dos licántropos con sus gruesas cuerdas mientras que Ron junto a Draco, desmontaron sus escobas al mismo tiempo para rechazar a las criaturas restantes con la potencia de sus hechizos unidos. Los cansados magos agradecieron la oportuna intervención.  
- Hay que encontrar a Greyback, él los está guiando- dijo Harry desenvainando su varita.  
- Pero sería como encontrar una aguja en un pajar… todos se me hacen parecidos- respondió Ron mirando a los apresados por las cuerdas mágicas con notoria repulsión.  
- No debe ser tan complicado- intervino Luna encogiéndose de hombros. Sin embargo, McGonagall detuvo el diálogo con esa seriedad que Hermione sabía pronosticaba malas noticias.  
- Primero deberemos separarnos y buscar algo más preciado- comunicó la anciana tratando de conservar su aplomo para no empeorar la situación.  
- ¿A qué se refiere, profesora?- preguntó Harry. Aún no se le quitaba la costumbre de llamarla así.  
- Los niños… Rose, James y Albus no se encontraban en su Sala Común cuando llegaron los licántropos… no sabemos dónde están- la sangre abandonó las mejillas de la castaña. Fue como si le quitaran el suelo bajo sus pies y se hundiera en arena movediza. Si pasaba alguna desgracia, ella literalmente moriría sin remedio.

Envuelta en total desenfreno, giró sobre sus talones, montó su escoba y enceguecida por la intención de salir volando como loca en busca de su hija, ignoraba a sus amigos que trataban de detenerla. Sorprendidos, nunca vieron a la intelectual sanadora reaccionar de esa manera. No escuchaba a nadie, temía que los segundos invertidos allí fuesen un desperdicio sabiendo a su pequeña extraviada. Ron hacía el vano intento de explicarle que debían organizarse, que debían ser más astutos. Le hablaba persiguiendo sus ojos desmedidos hasta que Harry la cogió por los hombros para sujetarla con fuerza frente a él.  
- ¡Hermione!- vociferó el ojiverde consiguiendo la atención imposible de la castaña. El joven respiró hondo sin desviar su mirada concentrada en la suya. No le importó cómo se veía aquella escena ahora encerrando su rostro con las manos, porque sabía que sólo él lograría que entrase en razón, como una vez Hermione lo hizo al obligarlo a tomar la poción Matalobos. Todos se miraron al ver el efecto de Harry sobre ella- Escúchame… ellos están bien, te prometo que los encontraremos y todo acabará pronto… te prometo que no descansaré hasta matar Greyback… - Hermione se perdió en el verde de su mirada candente aguantando sus ganas de besarlo con fiereza. Dejó caer las lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos y habló con voz renovada.  
- ¿Me lo prometes?- Harry sonrió.  
- Por supuesto- Ron, mostrando unas enrojecidas orejas, apartó al joven de un empujón para coger a su esposa de la mano y terminar con ese incómodo momento. Luna meneó la cabeza comprendiendo que no había peor ciego que el que no quería ver.  
- Bien sabemos los dos que no eres de cumplir promesas… - comentó totalmente fuera de lugar- Sólo hay que preguntarle a mi hermana para asegurarlo- los silenciosos presentes pudieron ver la impotencia en la mirada del pelirrojo y a un decepcionado Harry que le dio la espalda para coger su escoba tranquilamente...


	27. Luna llena parte I

Hola chicos!!

Siento no haber publicado ayer... estuve algo ocupada pero aquí estoy. Ya estamos llegando casi al final de esta historia, espero que la sigan disfrutando, los siguientes capítulos se vienen REALMENTE INTENSOS- de seguro querrán matarme después de éste pero les aseguro que subo la continuación rápidamente, ok??  
Tranquilos todos que no soy tan malvada, eh? Recuerden eso!

Un beso enorme a todos y gracias por seguir este relato ;)

--

**27. Luna llena (parte I)** – _La motocicleta voladora  
_

**L**os ojos empañados de hambre de esos licántropos tenían el poder de suspender todo tipo de reacciones. A su corta edad, el trío de primos había visto un mundo de cosas desconcertantes pero jamás a la muerte inminente tan de cerca. James, protegiendo con su cuerpo a Rose y Albus, podía contar con facilidad cada diente amarillento de sus ávidos hocicos. Empuñó su varita por instinto pero la criatura más próxima se la manoteó provocando que la soltase y aquello lo volvió aún más vulnerable. La niña agudizó la mirada hacia el tercer hombre lobo que había aullado en la lejanía reparando que caminaba también hacia ellos con propiedad. Era gris, de largas patas, ojos ambarinos y poseía una soltura que revelaba seguridad, decisión y hasta deleite.  
- Estamos perdidos- musitó el pequeño Albus, provocando el aumento del escalofrío conforme al miedo.  
Los dos licántropos, se irguieron a todo lo que les daba su altura pareciendo un par de periscopios elevándose sobre la superficie del mar. La luz de la luna, que entraba difícilmente por entre las ramas del bosque prohibido, les iluminaba los furiosos semblantes, deseosos de morder esas tiernas carnes de infante. Rose rogaba para que su madre apareciera ahí para salvarla, para espantar a esas criaturas sanguinarias que sólo buscaban perturbar la paz de la escuela. Sin embargo, nadie venía en su auxilio. Uno de los hombres lobo levantó su garra para atravesarles la piel de un sólo zarpazo. No había nada qué hacer. James apretó los dientes y con el valor que destacaba a su padre, estaba dispuesto a recibir él mismo el castigo del golpe. De pronto, el zumbido de una flecha se abrió paso entre la tensión clavándose en uno de los troncos más cercanos. El licántropo miró hacia el origen del disparo al igual que los niños, viendo que cubiertos por las sombras, tres centauros estaban detenidos en su postura señorial y orgullosa apuntando a los atacantes con sus arcos. James, Albus y Rose, no habían visto especies como ésas. Conocían al profesor de Adivinación, Firenze, quien vivía en un bosque simulado en su aula por lo que comentaban los demás alumnos, pero aquellos eran más grandes y de mirada mucho más salvaje.  
Magorian, el jefe de la tribu de los centauros, miró a los pequeños con esa curiosidad que siempre residía en sus ojos cuando se trataba de cachorros de humano, que era como los llamaba. Dirigió sus orbes nuevamente hacia los hombres lobo con asco y volvió a soltar una flecha que traspasó el hombro de uno de ellos logrando su alarido de dolor. Al verse agredidos, éstos reaccionaron al instante pero Ronan, el segundo centauro de cabello rojo, hábilmente disparó contra ellos con tal puntería que los hirió de gravedad en sus estómagos. El grisáceo hombre lobo que despertaba incertidumbre en Rose, se mantuvo a distancia sin intenciones de intervenir para defender a sus dos compañeros, retrocedió y se perdió entre los arbustos como si prefiriese un mejor momento para actuar.  
- ¡Cuidado!- les gritó Albus a los centauros cuando los hombres lobo arremetían contra ellos aún heridos. Magorian se alzó en sus dos patas traseras y los golpeó con las delanteras aturdiendo a uno de forma instantánea. El tercer centauro, Bane, inconsecuente a todas sus convicciones hacia los humanos, protegió al trío de primos con su largo cuerpo de caballo inspirando respeto. El licántropo que quedaba admitió su derrota y debilidad por la herida abierta, huyendo sin más hacia la oscuridad. El silencio volvió a desplomarse sobre ellos mientras que los niños se miraban entre una mezcla de nervio y alivio.  
- ¿Están bien?- preguntó Magorian.  
- Sí… sí, señor- dijo James sin poder detener el temblor en su voz. La presencia de aquellas criaturas, intimidaba hasta al más valeroso de los magos.  
- Hace mucho que no teníamos una noche tan inquieta- comentó Ronan, mirando su alrededor como si buscase nuevos atacantes en la proximidad.  
- ¿Eres hijo de Harry Potter?- volvió a hablar el jefe de los centauros mirando a Albus, el más parecido al ojiverde de los dos hermanos. El niño se sonrojó de inmediato.  
- Así es… de hecho, ambos lo somos- esas palabras produjeron en los centauros el cambio en su mirada. Parecían honrados y orgullosos, lo que desconcertó todavía más a los chicos.  
- Tuvimos el privilegio de ver el valor de tu padre hace algunos años- dijo Bane rompiendo su pausa- Créenos que no acostumbramos ayudar a los humanos, pero las cosas han cambiado después de aquella vez…- la plática se interrumpió de súbito al oír tras ellos el crujido de unas ramas secas. Eso delató la presencia de otros hombres lobo merodeando por el lugar. Los centauros adoptaron una posición de defensa lo que alarmó al trío.  
- Será mejor que salgan del bosque- zanjó Magorian sacando una flecha del estuche colgado a su espalda- Corran al castillo, allí estarán a salvo.  
Eso era precisamente lo que querían los pequeños, pero luego de todo lo sucedido, estaban adquiriendo una temeraria actitud y ganas de luchar contra esos irreverentes animalejos. Corrieron hacia el margen del bosque esquivando los obstáculos del camino y sintiendo los arañazos sutiles de las hojas en sus rostros. Cuando avanzaron lo suficiente, un estruendoso sonido se oyó en los cielos Era un sonido diferente a todo lo escuchado esa noche, un sonido muy familiar para Rose y la luz de un foco peinó la copa de los árboles. La moto voladora de Ted Lupin pasaba sobre ellos hacia los prados de Hogwarts sin advertir sus presencias. Los niños vieron cómo aterrizaba a lo lejos y reanudaron su carrera en dirección al peliazulino, contentos de ver un rostro querido entre tanta locura.  
- ¡Teddy!- llamó Rose, apurando su paso…

--

La motocicleta al tocar tierra, espantó a las criaturas que corrían de un lado para otro sin saber si huir o atacar al intruso. Ted aceleró sobre la hierba y correteó a algunos de ellos hasta que se detuvo de lleno cerca del castillo. Victoire descendió con las piernas entumecidas haciendo nota mental de jamás volver a subirse a esa máquina endemoniada. Los jóvenes advirtieron que ese grupo era mucho más grande que el que atacó St. Mungo dándose cuenta que Greyback lo tenía todo muy bien planeado.  
Un atrevido licántropo osó arremeter contra Victoire apenas tuvo la oportunidad. Gracias a sus asertivos reflejos, la rubia se agachó a tiempo para que el hombre lobo, que brincó hacia ella, pasara de largo y lanzarle un hechizo justo cuando aterrizó en sus cuatro patas. Ted quedó alucinado por su agilidad sintiéndose más seguro a su lado. Buscó a su padrino con la mirada convencido que estaría en alguna parte. Esperaba que Minerva McGonagall hubiese sido tan eficiente como siempre y llevara a los estudiantes a un lugar seguro… resguardado de alguna manera.  
- ¡Ted, Victoire!- escuchó la voz de Harry, quien salía por uno de los ventanucos del colegio montado en una escoba. El peliazulino se alegró tanto de verlo bien, que lo abrazó fuertemente apenas descendió. Al soltarlo, notó en su ceño molestia y hastío, algo muy complejo que inquietó al muchacho sobremanera. Harry le interrumpió el análisis volviendo a hablar- ¡No deben estar aquí! ¡Es demasiado peligroso!  
- Vinimos a ayudar- contestó preocupándose todavía más cuando reconoció que definitivamente era una tristeza concreta, una pena sustancial.  
- ¡Los del Ministerio ya deben haberse enterado! ¡Nosotros nos haremos cargo!  
- ¡Claro que no nos iremos! ¡Ya no somos unos niños, Harry, lo sabes!  
- ¡No puedo preocuparme por ustedes también!- exclamó el ojiverde congelando las palabras de debate de su ahijado. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que el joven Lupin sintió el amor de un padre y al concluirlo, sus ojos brillaron conmovidos… agradecidos.  
La estampida de una gran cantidad de licántropos cruzó la ladera cerca del castillo e invadió los terrenos definitivamente. Eran muchísimos, parecía ser que otros se habían sumado al séquito de Greyback y Harry, Ted y Victoire, tuvieron que dejar todo tirado para huir de allí sin advertir que el trío de niños salía del bosque en ese mismo minuto.  
Las criaturas parecían sedientas, soltando hilos de saliva que se deslizaban por la comisura de sus hocicos siendo motivo para que el moreno apresurara a la pareja de jóvenes a su lado. Rodearon el castillo hacia un costado del campo de Quidditch disparando hacia las delgadas figuras bestiales. Harry sólo quería reconocer entre ellos a ese maldito líder que desde que lo había conocido repudiaba con todo el corazón. Estaba iracundo. Luego de la escena de celos inoportunos de Ron, necesitaba golpear algo urgente, descargar su frustración, odiar sin medida. Detuvo su carrera dejando que Teddy y Victoire se adelantaran.  
- ¿Qué haces, Harry?- preguntó el peliazulino cuando lo vio con intenciones de quedarse solo.  
- ¡Sigan, trataré de detenerlos!  
- ¿Estás loco? ¡Son demasiados!- dijo la joven Weasley.  
- ¡Obedezcan, carajo!- bramó Harry, mostrando una voz autoritaria que prácticamente los empujó para que continuaran.

Por otro lado, Hermione vio salir al ojiverde por el ventanuco del castillo con el corazón apretado. Qué ganas de salir detrás de él pero su comprometida posición le clavó los pies en el suelo sin poder moverse. Miró a Ron de forma ofensiva sin hallar en ese hombre lo que alguna vez pudo atraerle. La tenía tomada de la mano con firmeza pero ella se zafó bruscamente. Luna y Draco se removieron incómodos. Sabían que la castaña reaccionaría así ante ese arrebato de su esposo.  
- Deberías ocuparte de buscar a tu hija que comentar idioteces en momentos inapropiados- Ron frunció el ceño, agraviado. McGonagall y los demás profesores presentes no respiraban a causa de la densidad en el aire. El pelirrojo suspiró.  
- A veces ustedes olvidan que ya no somos un trío por igual, sino que marido, mujer… y amigo- esa respuesta no ayudó en absolutamente nada. Hermione dejó caer sus hombros, agotada y a la vez consciente de que esos eran segundos valiosos.  
- No es un tema para discutir ahora.  
- Lo sé, pero aún así nunca lo es.  
- Piensa lo que quieras, Ronald. Yo voy por mi hija… nuestra hija- dijo ella desenfadada, girando sobre sus talones para salir al exterior seguida por su rubia amiga.  
De pie en las afueras, agradeciendo que el aire nocturno calmara sus latidos estridentes, distinguió la figura de Hagrid boca abajo en la hierba cerca de su cabaña. Las sanadoras corrieron a asistir al semi gigante con el apremio de imaginarlo muy mal herido. Para lograr derribar a Hagrid, se necesitaba de mucho esfuerzo. Hermione, con la ayuda de Luna, volteó al guardabosque para reparar que profundos arañazos rompieron parte de su ropa, surcando sus carnes a la altura del cuello. La frondosa barba se teñía de rojo por la línea de sangre que salía de su boca entreabierta. Las chicas se miraron espantadas llamándolo por su nombre para volverlo en sí. La castaña sacó una de las jeringas que había guardado en el interior de su abrigo inyectando a Hagrid en el centro del pecho sin vacilar. Sin embargo, por las especiales proporciones de su amigo, Luna sugirió una segunda dosis al ver que no reaccionaba con la primera. Otra vez, Hermione lo apuñaló con una nueva jeringa comenzando a descontrolarse por no vislumbrar en él cambio aparente. Masajeó el pecho de su viejo amigo tratando de reanimarlo hasta que éste aspiró una bocanada de aire inflando sus enormes pulmones. Ambas sonrieron de alivio.  
- ¡Por Merlín!... Ya veía que lo dejábamos como alfiletero antes de verle un movimiento- comentó Luna apartando las dos jeringas vacías. Justo en el instante que Hermione iba a responderle, el sonido de un motor acalló su voz. Por sobre sus cabezas, una motocicleta salió disparada hacia el castillo mostrando un vuelo torpe e inestable. Las muchachas siguieron al vehículo con la mirada sin entender lo que estaba pasando. De pronto, la castaña reconoció al piloto creyendo que se trataba de una broma de muy mal gusto. Se incorporó despacio viendo que arriba de esa máquina tres niños trataban de dominarla entre el desorden de la ignorancia, arrollando licántropos al paso.  
- ¡Quédate con Hagrid y aleja a los atacantes de los heridos!- le dictaminó Hermione al tiempo que le entregaba las jeringas de poción y corría tras la motocicleta sin pensar en las consecuencias que le gritaba su amiga Luna…

--

- ¡Teddy!- volvió a gritar Rose al salir del bosque con sus primos. Sin embargo, se detuvo cuando vio que Harry salía al encuentro de Ted y Victoire desde una de las ventanas del castillo. Vio que discutían sobre algo que al parecer enfurecía mucho al moreno y no quiso acercarse a él. Aún restaba rencor hacia ese tío que besó a su madre, aún no lograba sacudirse el rechazo que le producía y el enfado de hija que apretaba sus sienes, con menos efusividad pero todavía existente. Sus primos no entendían por qué se había quedado estática de repente. Para cuando los niños volvieron por ella, había llegado el cuantioso grupo de hombres lobo y provocado que Harry y los dos jóvenes huyesen en dirección al campo de Quidditch.  
- ¡Rose, vamos!- le exigió James, tirándola de la capa. Al reiniciar sus pasos hacia el colegio, notaron que la motocicleta de Teddy había quedado abandonada, con las llaves puestas y ronroneando tranquilamente. La niña pasó por su lado, la miró unos segundos revelando sus intenciones sin palabras. Su rabia de saber que Hogwarts estaba siendo atacado con impunidad, encendió la llama del valor en su interior. Sonrió con malicia.  
- ¿Quieren atropellar licántropos?- preguntó consiguiendo que a los dos Potter se les prendiera el rostro de agitación y travesura.  
- ¿Sabes conducirla?- quiso saber Albus.  
- He visto cómo lo hace Teddy. No debe ser complicado.  
El grupo de niños se encaramó en la motocicleta rápidamente. Rose, con la determinación de su madre viva en sus pupilas, hizo roncar el motor moviendo el acelerador con el giro de su muñeca y entre Albus y James, patearon el pedal para arrancar entre una nube de humo a violentos tirones. Los licántropos que recorrían los prados quedaron confundidos ante ese vehículo escandaloso. Los copilotos se afirmaron de donde pudieron y Rose aceleró para embestir a los que pudiese alcanzar. Sin ninguna experiencia de conducción, la niña apretujaba el manubrio entre sus pequeñas manos, recordando cómo lo hacía Ted en los paseos que ambos compartían. Ayudada por el foco delantero, pudo arremeter contra las criaturas logrando limpiarse el camino como una bola de boliche. Al patinar las llantas sobre la hierba, James y Albus no pudieron evitar el grito que cruzó sus gargantas al darse cuenta que iban directo hacia el Sauce Boxeador. Rose abrió los ojos como platos y desesperadamente, giró de nuevo el acelerador sintiendo que la motocicleta daba un brinco para luego elevarse a poco de chocar contra el malhumorado árbol. Con las ruedas, rozaron las peligrosas ramas que enseguida empezaron a batirse rabiosas.  
- ¡Eso estuvo demasiado cerca!- rió James, sentado al final del largo asiento de cuero. Descendieron un poco cuando advirtieron que se estaban alejando mucho hacia la noche.  
Luces de hechizos rutilaban a la distancia, era como presenciar fuegos artificiales dando cuenta así que Aurores y personal del Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas habían llegado para intervenir en la arriesgada situación. Rose bajó la velocidad, sintiendo el vértigo en sus entrañas cuando regresaban a tierra. Fue en ese entonces que torpemente habían pasado por sobre Hermione, quien atendía a Hagrid junto a Luna.  
- ¡Ahí estaba tu madre, Rosie!- le dijo Albus entusiasmado logrando que ella apartara la vista del camino para mirar hacia atrás. La pequeña perdió el manejo de la motocicleta en menos de un segundo. Ésta se posó sobre el pasto rudamente y la luz del foco averiado se apagó cegándolos por completo. James alzó su brazo clamando un "Lumos" para poder ayudarse entre la oscuridad pero sólo les encandiló la visión.  
Rose resaltó habilidad en los reflejos, porque si bien no veía con claridad, esquivó algunos Aurores y hasta a su propio padre, impidiendo así arrollarlos por error. Condujo sin saber hacia dónde iba hasta que entre el estrépito, una de las murallas de Hogwarts detuvo su loco trayecto. Los tres chicos descendieron de la moto con las rodillas debilitadas. Habían conseguido su cometido, habían dejado a varios licántropos heridos al golpearlos y se sintieron orgullosos de sí mismos.

Miraron la motocicleta de Teddy que yacía a un costado sin energías. Liberaba humo negro de su tubo de escape, jadeando como potro salvaje. Sabían que el peliazulino los regañaría por haberla descompuesto otra vez, pero había valido la pena totalmente. Rose se sacudió el uniforme advirtiendo que estaban solos. Eso le dio mala espina. Intentó encender la motocicleta con esfuerzos mecánicos e insistencias de varita, pero nada. Una y otra vez, el motor había colapsado soltando tosidos en cada intento. No obstante, el trío no estaba tan solo como pensaba. Entre la oscuridad, un par de pupilas brillaron amenazantes. Al verlos, la muchacha insistió en hacer partir el vehículo con más desesperación sin éxito alguno. James y Albus quisieron cerrarle el paso al animal que parecía tener la mirada fija en su prima. Sin embargo, el hombre lobo de gris pelaje los apartó de un duro golpe lanzándolos a varios metros de allí. Greyback había encontrado a su presa: la hija de la científica Hermione Granger.  
- Finalmente doy contigo- dijo la criatura viendo cómo los ojos de Rose se desorbitaban de la sorpresa.  
- ¿Puedes hablar? Pero… mi madre me ha contado que…  
- Sí, sí… es una larga historia- interrumpió Greyback con fastidio, sacando sus garras en cada paso- Tu madre es una mujer inteligente ¿no?- la pequeña asintió sin dudarlo un segundo.  
- La mayoría de las cosas que sé es gracias a ella- el licántropo respigó la nariz como si aquello lo empalagara desagradablemente.  
- Apuesto a que eres la niña de sus ojos- ese comentario provocó en Rose un nudo en su garganta. No supo qué responder. Ya no sabía lo que pasaba entre su madre y ella, la odiaba y amaba al mismo tiempo. Tampoco sabía si ella seguía amándola como antes. Deseaba abrazarla como también golpearla por lo sucedido, por su traición a su padre, por esas miradas con tío Harry, porque sabía que era posible un rompimiento. Respiró hondo demostrando agobio- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No lo crees así?  
- No lo sé.  
- ¿Acaso no es buena madre contigo? ¿Ya no te quiere?- los recuerdos de toda su vida entraron a su mente como una marejada lapidaria. Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos.  
- ¡_Depulso_!- dijo la voz quebrada de Rose, interrumpiendo ese diálogo angustiante entre ella y el peor de los hombres lobo. El hechizo afortunadamente golpeó un lado de la criatura consiguiendo desestabilizarla un ventajoso instante.  
La niña corrió a ciegas con pasos perdidos que la llevaron a escapar hacia el lago de la escuela. Greyback a largas zancadas, reducía la distancia entre ambos regocijándose con la idea de que esa maldita sanadora se enteraría de cómo le arrancaba la carne de los huesos a su hija sin que pudiese hacer nada para ayudarla.  
Guiada por la fuerza del instinto y la luz de la luna llena, Rose pudo transitar sin tropezar hasta cierta distancia. Pero, el fin del camino lo determinó el acantilado de Hogwarts defendido por afiladas piedras en sus orillas. Aquello fue una bofetada. Comprendió amargamente que se había dirigido a un callejón sin salida. Volteó para darle la cara a su oponente y apuntar su varita a dientes apretados. Greyback no se amedrentó por ello, siguió corriendo ferozmente hasta alcanzarla y de un mordisco, le rompió el arma mágica por la mitad, despidiendo sus últimas chispas tristes.  
- Veremos si tu madre inventa una poción para esto- dijo cogiéndola por la capa y con su garra, tomó una de las más puntiagudas piedras para enterrarla cruelmente entre sus costillas. No obstante, cuando estuvo a punto de llevarlo a cabo, Hermione apareció corriendo de la nada para interponerse entre ambos y recibir la estocada por su hija tras ella. La vista se le nubló al instante…


	28. Luna llena parte II

**28. Luna llena (parte II)** - _Una mentira blanca_

¿**D**ónde estaba Hermione? ¿Hacia dónde había ido? ¿Estará bien?... eran las preguntas que asaltaban la mente de Harry mientras luchaba con los licántropos a punto de sucumbir al término del ciclo lunar. Teddy y Victoire no tuvieron la mínima intención de dejarlo solo pero el ojiverde necesitaba tener a su castaña cerca para sentirse más acompañado, más seguro y tranquilo. Algunas criaturas de la noche escalaban los muros de Hogwarts buscando la forma de colarse por las ventanas del castillo, pero la agilidad de algunos Aurores, les impidieron sus acciones oportunamente. El moreno, protegiendo la integridad de su amado establecimiento, necesitaba saber hacia donde dirigirse en busca de los niños. Mientras retrocedía lanzando hechizos por doquier, viendo a distancia cómo Luna ayudaba a Hagrid a incorporarse, el miedo por Hermione se incrementó… ¿Dónde estaba? Sin esperarlo, su espalda se encontró con la de Ron, quien también se abría paso entre los atacantes. Se miraron por sobre el hombro obviando por unos momentos lo que había sucedido entre ellos minutos previos.  
- ¿¡Estás bien!?- preguntó el pelirrojo.  
- ¡Sí!- le contestó ansioso- ¡Debemos separarnos para encontrar a los chicos!  
- ¡Lo sé!- Harry apuntó hacia la nada y llamó un par de las escobas robadas mediante un "_Accio_" que las atrajo sin demora.  
- ¡Yo iré por un lado y tú por el otro!- dijo el joven, entregándole una a Ron. El aludido asintió, la montó y pateó el suelo para elevarse.  
A una velocidad imposible, el ojiverde surcó los cielos de la escuela afinando la vista como si buscase su más preciada Snitch entre la penumbra. Temía que su mejor amiga estuviese en peligro por ser tan impetuosa cuando se trataba de sus hijos, había confirmado que por ellos la castaña era capaz de todo. Su amor de madre traspasaba los límites y eso le remeció los pensamientos. Gritó los nombres de los niños sin aguantar su desazón. Estaba loco de preocupación, creyendo que no podría soportar un minuto más de incertidumbre.  
Al recorrer los rincones del invernadero, el joven se dirigió hacia el acantilado que contenía la vastedad del lago. Algo le decía que apresurara su vuelo, espoleando la escoba enérgicamente. A la distancia, vio para su horror una imagen que le detuvo los latidos. Hermione y Rose estaban acorraladas por Greyback reparando que la castaña protegía a la pequeña con su cuerpo. Harry descendió en picada sin importarle el crudo frío que hería sus labios. Con una violencia que jamás creyó posible, el muchacho se dejó caer sobre el hombre lobo desmontando la escoba en el aire. Se enfrentaron a golpes como un par de muggles reparando que la luna se escondía y causaba el efecto que tanto esperaba el chico. Greyback volvía a su estado original disminuyendo su fuerza animal notoriamente. Cegado por el odio, el joven mago hundía los nudillos en su abdomen. Lo tomó por el cuello y comenzó a estrangularlo haciéndole pagar por todas sus fechorías. Cuando estuvo a poco de quitarle todo el aire de los pulmones, el hombre lobo le dio un rodillazo en la entrepierna logrando que Harry lo soltara para poder huir de la escena del crimen. Al verlo, el ojiverde se incorporó a duras penas para ir tras él, resollando de ira. Mientras tanto, Rose miraba a su madre con los ojos lagrimosos. No le creía su cara sonriente cuando entre sus dedos escurría sangre goteando sobre la tierra.  
- ¿Mamá?- dijo al tiempo que la joven se doblaba un poco sosteniendo la herida con sus manos- ¿Mamá, estás bien?  
- Sí… estoy bien- respondió Hermione tratando de simular una expresión impasible para no asustarla. Le acarició el rostro manchándola un poco con su propia sangre- Estoy bien, mi amor.  
- Mamá, no debiste…  
- Aléjate de aquí, Rosie. Ve al castillo… y haz todo lo que McGonagall te diga- le ordenó sin alzar la voz. La niña no se movió.  
- Pero, quiero quedarme contigo…  
- Ve, no te preocupes por mí, estoy bien. Vete- de un movimiento cariñoso, la castaña la alejó de su lado y Rose caminó dubitativa sin intención alguna de obedecerle…

- ¡Ven aquí, maldito cobarde!- gritó Harry, apartando algunos arbustos de su camino. Iluminó con su varita frente a él sintiendo sus palpitaciones retumbar en sus oídos. Si algo le hizo a Hermione, le arrancaría el corazón con sus propias manos. El resuello de la noche lo ponía nervioso. Los grillos, las lechuzas, la brisa entre los pastizales se tornaban en molestas melodías nocturnas. De repente, gracias a la luz emitida, dio un brinco del susto al encontrarse con ese horrible rostro cetrino listo para romperle la cabeza con una roca. Greyback trató de atacarlo, pero el ojiverde fue mucho más rápido gracias a la adrenalina que lo abrasaba y le reventó un "_Avada Kedavra_" en medio de las cejas que llegó incluso a quemarle la piel gracias a la proximidad. El licántropo, con su boca abierta de la sorpresa, cayó de espaldas sobre la hierba mojada. Su cuerpo rígido rebotó como muñeco de madera siendo el momento más dichoso para el joven. Había matado a ese maldito hijo de perra y el olor a carne chamuscada lo hizo liberar una arcada.

Como un relámpago, la realidad le golpeó la compostura y volvió sobre sus pasos para saber si las chicas estaban bien. Sin embargo, al regresar, vio a Hermione cayendo de rodillas sujetando algo a la altura de la boca de su estómago. El moreno corrió a auxiliarla siendo observado por una aterrada Rose oculta por el manto de la noche a pocos pasos. Harry obligó a la muchacha a abrir sus manos para notar espantado, que una piedra afilada estaba incrustada en ella dejando que un torrente de sangre se escapara de su cuerpo. Se miraron atónitos y la chica se derribó en sus brazos sin poder fingir más.

Harry sintió enormes deseos de vomitar la desesperación. Con su pecho tupido de emociones, la oía jadear roncamente cerca de su oído, como una oración espantosa de ultratumba. Cayeron abrazados a tierra siendo la ropa del moreno teñida por la sangre que salía a borbotones de aquella herida abierta. La recostó con torpeza, temblando por cada extremidad y, sin ver por las lágrimas, se sentó a su lado. No conseguía hablar, no conseguía pensar con claridad. La boca de Hermione liberaba sonidos ahogados que apenas se entendían en un lenguaje coherente. El muchacho bajó la mirada hacia la lesión, quitó la piedra con fuerza y utilizó su varita para detener la hemorragia. Sin embargo, al decir el hechizo, la sangre detuvo el flujo pero no en su totalidad.

- Maldición…- sollozó- ¡Vamos, maldita sea!-insistía en ello pero nada ocurría. No era experto en tratamientos sanadores pero debía intentarlo. La mano sucia de la castaña le contuvo los movimientos a la suya y eso lo llevó a mirarla a los ojos.  
- Ya no tiene caso, Harry.  
- ¡No! ¡No digas eso!- el joven se quitó la capa colocándola sobre Hermione para luego oprimirla contra su pecho al abrazarla- Estarás bien… ya verás… ya verás.  
- Harry…  
- ¡No!- volvió a gritar el ojiverde separándola de sí. La mirada miel de la muchacha estaba vidriosa, indefinible, casi ausente. Al notarlo, el miedo lo consumió a tal punto de secar su boca y amoratar sus labios. Volvió a encerrarla entre sus brazos meciéndola débilmente como a una niña… su niña. No le importó batalla, luces ni gritos a su alrededor, su castaña estaba muriendo y no podía hacer nada para detener el paso de lo inevitable- ¡Luna! ¡Luna, auxilio!- llamó urgente, pero sabía que era como silbar durante el estruendo de un huracán. Quiso ir por ayuda, mas dejarla sola le resultaba imposible. El llanto nuevamente lo atacó.  
- Harry…- la voz delicada de Hermione lo obligó a posar sus ojos sobre los de ella aún sin quererlo.  
- Aquí estoy.  
- Te amo.  
- No, no… no te despidas…- instó el muchacho, sacudiendo su cabeza- ¿Qué haré sin ti? Te amo… me enteré tarde, pero siempre te he amado- Esas palabras provocaron una sincera sonrisa que les cruzó el semblante. No obstante, un brusco estremecimiento alertó a Harry y el gemido doloroso que atravesó la garganta de la joven le puso la piel de gallina. El miedo se tornó en terror y el grito en alarido- ¡No!... ¡Quédate conmigo, Hermione! ¡Juraste estar conmigo siempre! ¡No me dejes! ¡Te amo!- el rostro de la chica cambió su expresión de espanto a uno mucho más sosegado, tranquilo. Sus ojos marrones se cerraban poco a poco sumiéndose en el letargo, en un sueño profundo que volvía pesados los párpados. Harry se acercó para besar sus tibios labios. Cada vez que lo hacía parecía ser siempre la primera vez. Qué exquisitos labios a pesar de tener el sabor ferroso de la sangre fresca. Cuando lo hizo, mojó con sus lágrimas a la mujer de su vida y vio que las de ella rodaban para perderse en su cabello ondulado. Fue un segundo tan intenso que se hizo breve y eterno al mismo tiempo.

Al levantar sus ojos empapados en llanto, notó que la pequeña Rose observaba la escena encogida del dolor y del asombro. Había escuchado cómo su madre y su tío Harry se rezaban su mutuo amor de tal manera que el escalofrío recorrió su menudo cuerpo. Había sentido en su pecho infantil la desesperación de esos amantes imposibles comprendiendo que no podía odiarlos, sólo lamentar su condena por haber errado al elegir y herido sin intención a aquellos que tal vez no se lo merecían. Harry no supo qué decirle a la niña, trató de enlazar algunas palabras pero su voz se congeló sintiendo algo de vergüenza por lo que había visto y escuchado.

Ron llegó con la vista eclipsada junto a unos aturdidos James y Albus, totalmente exaltado por la batalla y el vuelo. Al ver a su esposa sumergida en una poza de sangre entre los brazos del ojiverde, lo hizo reaccionar de una manera violenta. Lo apartó de un empujón y abrazó a su mujer buscando reanimarla. Hermione había perdido la conciencia provocando en el pelirrojo un injusto exabrupto que lo llevó a escupir palabras de reproche.  
- ¿Cómo dejaste que pasara? ¡Ella siempre te ha defendido y tú no evitaste que la lastimaran!  
- No pude hacer nada- al oírlo, Ron soltó un bufido.  
- ¿Acaso no eres el héroe?  
- No sabes lo que dices- el aludido frunció los labios como era su costumbre sin saber qué hacer. Arropó mejor a la castaña y volvió la mirada hacia el moreno.  
- Está bien… lo siento, perdóname- se disculpó con voz rasgada. Miró a Hermione entre sus brazos con una luz especial en sus ojos claros que Harry no pudo ignorar. Aquello lo hizo tragar saliva que le supo a cloro- ¿Te dijo algo antes de perder la conciencia?- esa pregunta le detonó miles de emociones. Su pecho parecía aprisionado por un chaleco de fuerzas, apretado por un sinfín de gruesas costuras y suspiró antes de hablar.  
- Sí… - contestó, intercambiando una profunda mirada con Rose– ella me dijo… que te amaba- Ron sonrió ligeramente y, sin saber muy bien por qué había mentido, Harry giró sobre sus talones para alejarse de allí.  
Se odió por ser un maldito enamorado de la mujer prohibida. Odió que entre ellos hubiera matrimonios, historia, consecuencias… esas palabras resonaban dentro de su cabeza como molestas bocinas muggles. Miró la sortija de bodas hecho de oro blanco en su anular izquierdo, se lo quitó y lo arrojó hacia la penumbra perdiéndose entre los matorrales.  
Luna corría en dirección hacia su amiga para asistirla cruzándose con Harry a medio camino. La rubia reparó en su amargura que lo cubría como su capa invisible, con la única diferencia que el moreno no podía desaparecer tras ella. Lo detuvo del brazo con impetuosidad.  
- ¿Qué sucedió?  
- Cuida de Hermione, llévala a St. Mungo- pidió el muchacho barriendo una nueva lágrima que rodaba insolente por su mejilla.  
- ¿Adónde vas?- dijo Luna sin conseguir mayor respuesta que sólo otra pregunta.  
- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?- ella asintió notando lo maltratado de su voz. Por el brillo en su mirada esmeralda parecía ser que no era un asunto sencillo, como nada lo era entre esos dos amantes- Dile a Hermione que entiendo lo imposible que es… y que la libero…- esas palabras encogieron el corazón de la sanadora frunciendo el ceño. No era él quien debía liberarla sino Ron. Buscó en el ojiverde alguna vacilación pero sólo encontró resignación en cada facción de su rostro- Has sido una gran amiga, Luna, en verdad… una real compañera en esta aventura- agregó Harry y siguió su camino de paso cansino.  
- ¿Adónde vas?- insistió la chica.  
- Por ahí…


	29. La boda

Muchas Gracias a todos, en verdad... Gracias por seguir de cerca esta historia que ya se acaba. Éste, mis queridos amigos, es el comienzo del fin... queda muy poco pero no menos importante. Creo que para mí este relato fue dificil de concretar por todos los temas dificil de tratar, como rompimientos, hijos de por medio, lealtades, engaños, infidelidad, etc, etc...  
Les dejo este capítulo que contiene muchas sensaciones y por sobretodo, acciones que sólo los amantes son capaces de realizar.

Cuidense mucho y no tardaré en publicar.

BUEN VIAJE!! :)

--

**29. La Boda**

- ¿**Y**a no quieres a mamá?- esa pregunta de su hija Lilly le calcinó el corazón. Era como guardar indulgencias en bolsillos rotos… nunca podría sentirse totalmente perdonado por lo que estaba haciendo, por lo complejo que era ser padre y marido por tantos años. Comprendió que había formado parte de un retrato familiar perfecto que con el tiempo se fue descascarando poco a poco.  
- La sigo queriendo… pero no del mismo modo- respondió Harry sumamente incomodado- Estaré siempre con ustedes, de eso pueden estar seguros.

Sentado en el comedor del que fue su hogar junto a Ginny, todo lo vio diferente. Sus tres hijos lo miraban desconcertados ante la noticia que se marchaba del lado de su madre sin desear entrar en más detalle. James fue el único que mantuvo su mirada sombría, estaba indignado y Harry no pudo culparlo. Albus, por otro lado, fruncía el ceño como si esperase que en cualquier momento le informaran de la mala broma de la que estaba siendo víctima. La pequeña Lilly tenía sus expresivos ojos inundados de lágrimas. Apartó un mechón de su cabello rojizo, denotando un movimiento tan femenino y maduro a sus diez años, que provocó una dichosa sonrisa en el moreno. Estaba creciendo a pasos agigantados.  
Ginny se mantuvo en silencio. Apoyada en el umbral de la sala, oía cómo su marido les explicaba que debía viajar lejos por motivos de trabajo y que ya no estarían juntos por razones que no entenderían porque eran "asuntos de gente grande"… qué ganas tuvo de decirles que era por culpa de la madrina de James: la linda tía Hermione. Sin embargo, decidió tragarse ese venenoso comentario que no haría más que empeorar las cosas. Luego de todo ese tiempo vivido, desde que Harry fue atacado hasta la aventura de ir a Skye Island como desesperada forma de ganar terreno perdido, Ginny había entendido que la castaña siempre había sido la indicada. A pesar de odiarla por ser el fantasma entre ella y Harry, lamentó que esos dos no se diesen cuenta antes de su amor para evitar todo el dolor que estaban pasando. Si eran hechos el uno para el otro, por qué el destino jugó con sus vidas involucrando a los hijos de ambos matrimonios. Pensó en su hermano Ron y un nudo ató el centro de su pecho. Sabía que el pelirrojo era demasiado obstinado. Desde el primer momento estuvo enamorado de Hermione y dejarla ir sería simplemente un castigo. La joven Weasley observó el ceño cabizbajo de Harry comprendiendo quizás lo que pasaba por su mente: Sintiéndose una basura por causar semejante catástrofe.

- ¿Vendrás seguido a vernos?- preguntó Albus.  
- Por supuesto- dijo su padre siendo lo único que pudo decir con firmeza. James no quiso decir nada. Se levantó de la mesa estrepitosamente subiendo las escaleras a su cuarto casi corriendo.  
- ¡James!- lo llamó Ginny sin conseguir respuesta.  
- Déjalo- instó el ojiverde a media voz- Si quiere odiarme… está bien- los demás niños Potter se levantaron de sus sillas para acompañar a su hermano sin desear agregar nada más a tan tensa plática. Harry los vio marcharse con una tristeza dibujada en su semblante. Suspiró agobiado.  
- ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?  
- Irme lejos por un tiempo- respondió a su esposa casi por reflejo. La joven enarcó una ceja y atacó de manera sarcástica.  
- ¿Con Hermione?- el moreno la miró significativamente. Carraspeó para aclarar su garganta deshecha.  
- He decidido dejarla libre.  
- ¿Por qué?  
- Porque no podemos estar juntos- Ginny asintió de manera ensimismada- Vi su sacrificio, su amor de madre, su grado de compromiso y responsabilidad… ella debe estar con sus hijos y su marido, sé que así lo hará y así deben ser las cosas.  
- ¿Qué sucedió esa noche en Hogwarts?- Harry no quiso contestar. No quería recordar lo doloroso que fue decirse que se amaban sumergidos en una poza de sangre y con la pequeña Rose como espectadora de sus palabras. Además, la mirada enamorada de Ron había lacerado su alma en trozos. Apretó sus ojos un breve instante.  
- Eso ya no importa… Hermione jamás dejará su hogar…  
- … como lo haces tú ¿no?- completó la pelirroja satíricamente. El moreno sabía que deseaba discutir, pero no entró en su juego por milésima vez. Se levantó despacio, besó a la pelirroja en la frente casi con timidez y salió por la puerta dejando atrás la más difícil de las decisiones.

--

- ¡Rose!- exclamó Hermione despertando en su camilla de St. Mungo violentamente. Luna la retuvo y obligó a recostarse de nuevo.  
Le dolía la herida en su estómago pero la apretada venda que rodeaba su abdomen atenuaba un poco el malestar a pesar de que le costaba respirar profundamente. Miró a su alrededor encontrándose con la mirada de Rose sobre ella, de su esposo y su hijo menor Hugo, que al parecer había llorado hacía pocos momentos. Al verla despierta, el niño corrió el breve tramo entre él y la camilla para abrazarla. Hermione sonrió anchamente agradecida de poder abrazarlo otra vez. Lo extrañaba mucho, ese niño de rojizo cabello siempre había conseguido calmar sus ansias con su presencia. El tiempo que pasó con sus abuelos por motivos de seguridad logró ser la separación más dura para la joven sanadora. Se consolaba pensando que tuvo que hacerlo por su bien, por cumplir con su cometido y ahora, gracias a Dios, todo había terminado. Besó a su hijo con alevosía hasta que el dolor le recordó que no podía moverse tan libremente. Alzó la vista hacia Rose reparando en ella una expresión inusual, una mirada cargada de lo que parecía ser incertidumbre, ensimismamiento… algo que Hermione no pudo clasificar. La llamó con un gesto y la niña caminó hasta su encuentro. La castaña acarició su infantil y suave rostro sintiendo en su garganta un nudo asfixiante. Si le hubiese pasado alguna cosa frente a ese maldito hombre lobo, ella simplemente no podría seguir viviendo. Le susurró un "te amo" que Rose recibió con lágrimas en los ojos.

Habían pasado tres días desde esa fatídica noche de lucha en Hogwarts. El Profeta dedicó páginas completas sobre el valor de los Aurores, la muerte de varios licántropos y la conversión de tantos otros, sobre la malherida creadora del antídoto y las futuras medidas del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas. Afortunadamente, habían logrado reducir el número de hombres lobo en la zona por lo que la comunidad podía sentirse mucho más tranquila. El ministro de Magia declaró que estaba sumamente orgulloso de sus subalternos, magos de gran valor que lograron intervenir a tiempo antes de que las pérdidas hubiesen sido irreparables.  
- ¿Qué pasó con los heridos?- preguntó Hermione.  
- A todos se les suministró el antídoto. Una cuadrilla de sanadores ha viajado para conseguir más sangre de Bicornio y todo lo que hemos recolectado para su mayor elaboración- informó Luna hablando de forma segura. Sin embargo, había una pregunta que la castaña deseaba hacerle pero se mordía la lengua para evitarlo. El nombre de Harry resonaba en sus oídos escandalosamente volviéndola sorda…

_- "Harry…- la voz delicada de Hermione lo obligó a posar sus ojos sobre los de ella aún sin quererlo.  
- Aquí estoy.  
- Te amo…  
- No, no… no te despidas…- instó el muchacho, sacudiendo su cabeza- ¿Qué haré sin ti? Te amo… me enteré tarde, pero siempre te he amado…"_

Aquello golpeó su pecho. El recuerdo de ese intenso momento le hizo sentirse vulnerable. Luna tenía una incierta línea en su ceño. Hermione la conocía muy bien para saber que necesitaba decirle algo importante. No obstante, no quiso saberlo de inmediato. Observaba a su familia y más se arrepentía de lo que estaba haciendo, de estar traicionándolos, de amar a Harry y no al padre de sus hijos… "¡Al padre de mis hijos! ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué mierda estoy haciendo?", se dijo con pesar. La rubia científica les informó que debían dejar descansar a la paciente, por lo que Ron y los niños se despidieron de ella para salir de la blanca habitación. Una vez solas, Luna fingió revisar la herida sabiendo que su amiga indagaba en sus ojos una respuesta a tan callada pregunta. Ese diálogo mudo cesó gracias a la impaciencia de una de ellas.  
- Harry se fue- dijo Luna adivinando tal vez la duda de Hermione. La castaña no dijo nada por varios segundos.  
- ¿Te dijo algo?  
- Que te cuidase- cuando respondió, se dio cuenta que estaba omitiendo una parte importante.  
- ¿Adónde fue?- la rubia la miró seria y suspiró.  
- Por ahí…- al oír aquella respuesta tan vaga, la joven resopló algo contrariada- Lo amas… - Hermione no contestó ante esa afirmación lo que produjo en Luna una molestia desconocida en ella. Sólo quería que se lo reconociese y se dejara de absurdas indecisiones.  
- No puedo amarlo, mis hijos están primero.  
- Ellos lo entenderán algún día.  
- No- zanjó tercamente- me necesitan a su lado.  
- Quieres que se oiga noble, pero si lo piensas, sólo estarás en cuerpo y no en espíritu… ¿Es eso lo que quieres?  
Las sabias palabras de esa amiga lograron que se viera despojada de objeciones. Saber que era la causante del rompimiento de dos familias, le perforaba los pulmones extrayéndole el aire gracias a la culpa. Ahora, Harry se había ido y al parecer sin claro destino. Se preguntó por el estado de Ginny y los niños comprendiendo el gran amor que el moreno sentía al extremo de dejarlo todo. No quiso preguntarse siquiera si ella poseía la misma determinación. Pero lo amaba… lo amaba como a nadie. Le ardía en la piel su ausencia, la agitaban los recuerdos y las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos hidratando su mirada. Poco a poco, la noticia comenzaba a invadir su sangre como el veneno de una serpiente, comprendiendo que necesitaba romper el vidrio como una medida desesperada por respirar en ese incendio. No cabía en su propio cuerpo.  
Qué bien conocía Harry a Hermione. Luna recordó sus palabras de despedida y estaba claro que el ojiverde se adelantó a un hecho que en esos momentos estaba presenciando. La castaña se aferraba a sus compromisos como era característico sin importarle estar ahogándose entre tanta mentira. Tuvo lastima, lastima de esa compañera que si no hacía caso a su corazón, se marchitaría sin remedio desconociendo lo que era el verdadero amor. Negó con la cabeza inconscientemente, cansada de estar en una tormenta contenida en una botella. Si fingir rectitud era lo que ella deseaba… entonces la dejaría en su craso error volviéndose una voyerista...

--

_**Cuatro meses después…  
**_

Bill y Fleur Weasley estaban esmerados en hacer la mejor fiesta para la boda de su hija con el joven Ted Lupin.  
Las clases en Hogwarts habían terminado, la hermosa Victoire consiguió graduarse con honores de la escuela y todo estaba listo para el mayor evento social en la familia. La lista de invitados era larga pese a que por parte del novio no había más que algunos amigos de infancia. Los Weasley rebosaron La Madriguera- lugar que insistió Molly como tradición- desde muy temprano por la mañana. Había parientes desde los cuatro puntos cardinales para presenciar el matrimonio de la primera nieta de los pelirrojos. El buen humor se respiraba dentro de la casa, la comida tenía un aroma exquisito y la decoración hecha por George, era realmente abrumadora. Era sin duda, el artista entre sus hermanos.  
Todo detalle había sido cubierto. El pastel medía dos metros con una pareja de novios en la cima que sonreían orgullosos. Sobre una amplia mesa desplegada en los verdes prados, reposaban bandejas y más bandejas de lo que era el cóctel inicial, pero su abundancia daba referencia a que se comería bajo el pecado de la gula. Se apreciaba desde un pavo de groseras proporciones hasta un cerdo dorado con una manzana metida en el hocico. Esculturas en hielo de cisnes, unicornios y caballos alados que sólo ponían más nervioso al novio que se veía lívido. Ted prefirió no entrometerse en los arreglos de sus suegros, mucho menos de esa maniática de Molly que no paraba de moverse de un lado a otro como una Bludger. Por lo mismo, optó por encerrarse en el viejo cuarto de Ron para prepararse allí mientras llegaba el religioso. El sonido de la puerta lo hizo sobresaltarse cuando estaba lidiando con el nudo de su corbata frente al espejo.  
- ¿Quién es?  
- Soy yo… Victoire- susurró una delicada voz por el cerrojo. El peliazulino alzó las cejas acercándose al umbral.  
- ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que no debemos vernos hasta que comience la ceremonia- dijo Teddy manteniendo la puerta cerrada.  
- No sabía que eras supersticioso con este tema… vamos, déjame pasar o me Aparezco dentro- esperando que el cielo no se cayera a pedazos por lo que iba a hacer, el muchacho giró el pómulo y Victoire entró rápidamente como una niña traviesa. Lo abrazó ansiosa, como si temiese perderlo de repente, y besó sus labios hasta dejarlo sin aliento. Ted reparó que aún no llevaba el vestido, sólo estaba cubierta por una toalla blanca despidiendo el delicioso perfume del jabón que había usado recientemente. El joven besó sus hombros. Si su deseo era volverlo loco antes de la boda, lo estaba logrando con creces.  
- ¿Estás lista para ser mi mujer?- le preguntó cerca del oído.  
- Desde que nací- respondió ella provocando que los latidos del joven aumentaran. Victoire se separó un poco de él para ver lo guapo que se veía en ese elegante traje oscuro- ¿Has sabido algo de Harry?- Ted tardó en contestar aquella pregunta. Carraspeó.  
- No, no he sabido de él.  
- ¿No te molesta que no venga a nuestra boda?- por alguna razón que la chica no comprendía, su futuro marido se mostraba nervioso, tratando de eludir su mirada.  
- Este… claro, pero debe tener sus motivos- Victoire enarcó una ceja.  
- No eres bueno mintiéndome- pillado, el novio resopló su falta de dotes teatrales.  
- Prometí no decir nada, mi amor- dijo con evidente incomodidad- Pero cuando sea el momento, te lo confiaré ¿de acuerdo?- la hermosa joven dejó caer sus hombros en señal de decepción. Teddy sabía que era sumamente curiosa.  
- Está bien, de acuerdo- cedió ella- pero deberás contarme después o un hechizo imperdonable te hará hablar.

Cuando Hermione había llegado, todo estaba listo para dar comienzo a la ceremonia. El religioso, un tipo regordete de tupido bigote, estaba de pie en el altar repasando su discurso. La castaña junto a su familia, se ubicó entre los asientos distribuidos por los jardines en perfectas líneas paralelas dejando un pasillo en medio. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor reconociendo la mano de su suegra por casi todos los rincones. Se veía exactamente igual a su boda con ciertas excepciones que de seguro eran toques franceses de Fleur. Sentada allí, buscaba con la mirada a esa persona que le quitaba el sueño tratando de disimular su anhelo. Su corazón estuvo inquietó desde el preciso instante en que había despertado sin Harry a su lado en St. Mungo. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas no preguntar por él, a nadie, ni siquiera a Teddy porque la cara se le caía de la vergüenza. Era realmente imposible ocultar ya el rubor que le matizaba las mejillas. No sabía lo que pasaba con ella. Ron hizo alusión al moreno una noche, consiguiendo que su alma diera un vuelco al escuchar ese nombre: "Sí, creo que pidió traslado fuera de Inglaterra", dijo como quien comentase el frío que estaba haciendo, pero para la chica fue como si le dijesen que el mundo se acababa al día siguiente.  
Fastidiada, Hermione observó que estaba rodeada de gente que sólo veía para las festividades. Los tíos y primos innumerables de su marido invadían como hormigas. Decenas de pelirrojos llenaban La Madriguera con estilos diferentes pero todos similares al fin y al cabo. Se sentía como si estuviera bajo el agua y con poco oxígeno en su tanque… o peor aún… colgando de un abismo pidiendo ayuda a gritos sin que nadie la escuchara. Sin embargo, mantuvo su postura de mentón alzado, como si nada la pudiese perturbar.  
Estaba convencida que vería a Harry aquel día tan importante para su ahijado. Sus manos temblaban, la anticipación mordía su espalda y esquivaba la mano de Ron que insistía en tomarla sobre su regazo. Con cierto tedio, Hermione se sentía de nuevo en su matrimonio, otra vez las molestosas tías abuelas Tessi y Muriel, que aún decrépitas seguían vivas sorprendentemente. Todos llegaron a pensar que poseían alguna piedra filosofal entre sus viejas medias de lana consiguiendo el recelo de la pequeña Lilly. Vio también a Malfalda, la hija del primo segundo de Molly. Una chica desagradable que siempre quiso competir con ella al conocerla, aunque la castaña debió admitir que poseía una inteligencia destacable y resultaba un verdadero desafío. Entre los presentes, había un primo lejano de Arthur llamado Octavius según le informó Ron entre dientes. Un desconocido viejo calvo que insistió en estar cerca del altar. Como balas en su estómago, Hermione vio llegar a Ginny con sus tres hijos. No la veía hacía cuatro meses notándola mucho más delgada y como siempre atractiva. Los niños saludaron a Rose y a Hugo desde la distancia, mientras que la pelirroja los apuraba en tomar sus asientos. Las miradas entre ellas fueron rayos asesinos que sin duda alguna acribillaron la amistad para siempre. La música dio comienzo y de Harry no había rastro alguno.  
A un lado del religioso, Teddy estaba esperando a su novia con un peinado relamido que lo hacía ver como un chiquillo de once años, listo para su primer día de clases. La castaña al verlo a punto de casarse, sintió la típica melancolía de entender que el tiempo se pasaba volando…

_"El bebé de hermoso cabello tornasol, se removía quejumbroso entre las gruesas mantas de su ropaje y el torpe abrazo de su padrino. Harry no sabía cómo comportarse ante esa responsabilidad que tenía frente a él reparando que el miedo lo volvía callado. Aquella tarde en casa de Andrómeda, el moreno fue a conocer al pequeño Ted Remus Lupin acompañado por sus dos mejores amigos. Cuando la bruja lo extrajo de la cuna para entregárselo envuelto y diminuto, no supo qué hacer. Hermione le dio un codazo en la costilla para que recibiera al niño desde los brazos estirados de su abuela.  
- Nunca pensé que sería padrino del hijo de Remus y Tonks- comentó mirándolo emocionado.  
- Bueno, no era de extrañar… ellos te querían mucho- dijo Ron, palmoteando su espalda. Teddy observaba al ojiverde con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviese concentrado en cada facción de ese nuevo rostro.  
- Se parece mucho a mi Dora- dijo Andrómeda, ahogando un sollozo. Hermione le sonrió asintiendo.  
- Vendré a verlo todos los días- aseguró Harry, percibiendo un calor apaciguante en su pecho. Su mejor amiga acarició al bebé depositando un beso en su frente. Luego, alzó la mirada para intercambiar un gesto de alegría con el moreno comprendiendo al instante que podía contar con su apoyo…"_

Las atenciones hacia la llegada de la novia la distrajeron de ese recuerdo. La hermosura de Victoire la dejó embelesada. Quedó claro que la sangre veela en las venas de su familia la adornaban en una belleza ancestral, casi translúcida. La delicada tiara que coronaba su cabeza, brillaba en cada paso que daba y las lágrimas de Fleur no tardaron en derramarse. La música comenzó a sonar señalando a todos que debían ponerse de pie. Aquello fue lo que más le costó a Hermione. Le pesaba el cuerpo, la mente, el corazón. Estaba histérica de impaciencia. Necesitaba ver a Harry, necesitaba verlo llegar a la ceremonia, ver que estaba bien, que el verde de sus ojos seguía latente y que le proporcionaría un respiro más de vida. Pero no podía más que sólo eso. Miraba a su marido a un lado y a sus hijos en el otro. Apretó sus labios sintiéndose atrapada.  
El religioso comenzó su perorata aludiendo a cada santo del equipo celestial y a las magnificencias que Dios ofrece a un alto precio que ni siquiera logramos imaginar. Habló del amor eterno, del respeto, de la comunión y del dedo acusador que siempre apuntaba al pecador miserable lanzando sus rayos apocalípticos. Aunque se predicara de un ser misericordioso, nunca estaba de más inspirar terror en igual medida, así se resta cualquier intención imprudente. La sanadora comenzó a perder un poco la calma, removiéndose en su asiento.  
- Ted Lupin… ¿Aceptas a Victoire Weasley como tu legítima esposa? ¿Para amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe?- aquellas preguntas del anciano, martillaron los tímpanos de Hermione.  
- Sí, acepto- dijo el peliazulino, consiguiendo el suspiro conmovido de toda la familia. Fue entonces, donde el remezón de la conciencia nunca muda, sacudió a la castaña fuertemente…

--

La pista de baile se llenó en un parpadeo. Toda la familia estaba animada, moviéndose al ritmo de la música y gozando del buen licor. Ted bailaba con la pequeña Rose, riendo como cuando eran más pequeños. Al verlos, Hermione sonreía sentada en la mesa color pastel, comprendiendo que deseaba con todas sus energía volver a esa edad. Vio también cómo ese calvo tío jugaba con los niños entre risas y retozos. Recordó sus once años, dándose cuenta que había vivido momentos intensos desde que había conocido a Harry Potter. Había leído todo sobre él incluso antes de ser compañeros de colegio y aún así no descubrió que ese interés sólo era despertado cuando algo la apasionaba. Lo extrañaba desgarradoramente. De pronto, la mano extendida de Ron la obligó a ponerse en pie para bailar una pieza a pesar de no tener deseos. Posó los brazos sobre sus hombros al tiempo que el pelirrojo la cogía por la cintura y se movían lentamente por la pista. Él la miraba con seriedad, como si leyese sus pensamientos provocándole desviar su rostro hacia un lado. Ron frunció los labios, sintiendo el peso de la cabeza de su esposa en su pecho. Había tensión entre ellos, desde el día del accidente en Hogwarts que nada era lo mismo. Aunque, si se ponía a pensarlo bien, desde hacía mucho tiempo que la relación había dado un vuelco acelerado. Pero no le importaba, tenía a Hermione a su lado, junto a sus hijos, y no dejaría que su matrimonio se fuera al carajo como le había pasado a su hermana con ese maldito de Potter.

Después de un rato, el tío Octavius pidió bailar con la castaña guiñándole un ojo pícaro al pelirrojo. El aludido le sonrió a su pariente y cortésmente le cedió el baile con su esposa. El calvo la observó un segundo viendo que la joven hacía enormes esfuerzos por mantenerse educada y no mandarlo a la mierda, porque aquel intercambio de parejas era un pésimo acto de machismo para Hermione. "Como si nos tratásemos de muñecas bailarinas", pensó tras un bufido simulado. El hombre la cogió por la cintura suavemente y reanudaron la balada interpretada por la numerosa banda.  
La muchacha miraba cada rincón que su vista pudiese alcanzar, buscando ese rostro perfecto que ocupaba toda su mente. Qué ganas tenía de desprenderse de su vida por un minuto y coger otra, ser otra persona. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla sin poder retenerla. La barrió al instante esperando que nadie lo hubiese notado. La música continuó, el movimiento acompasado de ellos comenzaba a sosegar las ansias de Hermione. El ritmo de sus latidos bajó su constancia y pudo controlar su impaciencia. La idea de que Harry no llegaría comenzaba a doblegarla. Sin ningún derecho, el enfado hacia él la asaltó. Esperaba que asistiera por lo menos para verla a distancia, para despedirse como debía ser… para cerrar ese capítulo. La orquesta terminó la canción, el calvo Weasley la soltó para después tomar su mano y besarla en el dorso como un antiguo caballero. Hermione le regaló una falsa sonrisa. No estaba de ánimos para ser encantadora ni mucho menos coqueta.  
- Gracias por concederme esta pieza- dijo el mago con su voz ronca.  
- De nada, tío Octavius- un breve silencio se elevó entre ambos hasta que él lo interrumpió.  
- Debí invitarte a ti al Baile de Navidad cuando pude- musitó galantemente y sin agregar nada más, caminó hacia los prados fuera de la pista. La castaña no tomó en cuenta sus palabras sino hasta que las repasó de pie entre los invitados. El corazón le dio un brinco que casi la ahoga volviéndose con rapidez hacia dónde se había perdido ese tipo... ¿Acaso había bailado con...? A lo lejos, el calvo la miró con sus profundos ojos verde esmeralda y desaparecer de su vista junto con el hechizo que lo había convertido en ese primo segundo Weasley, que de seguro ni Arthur recordaba tener…


	30. El secreto entre Rose y Harry parte I

Hola chicos,

Espero que se hayan divertido con esta historia. Ya hemos llegado a la recta final. Déjenme decirles que la pasé muy bien escribiendo este fic, el epílogo de JK me generó muchas ideas gracias a la cantidad de información que nos dejó en bandeja y plata y bueno... es el resultado de ésto.

Sé que desean un final intenso, chicos... y es lo que les traigo dividido en dos partes, ok??

PREPARENSE... COMIENZA LA PARTE UNO... GRACIAS A TODOS, UN BESO GRANDE Y BUEN VIAJE!!

--

**30. El secreto entre Rose y Harry (parte I)** – _Andén nueve y tres cuartos  
_

**C**uando Harry le contó a su ahijado lo sucedido entre él y Hermione durante todo ese tiempo, sin omitir detalles y explayándose como nunca creyó hacerlo, comprendió que ese muchacho se había convertido en su mejor amigo.  
La mañana antes de la boda, Ted fue a visitar a su padrino a la residencial muggle en la que se hospedaba hacía cuatro meses fuera de Londres. Era una casa antigua, enorme y contaba de varias habitaciones de techos altos. El muchacho debía inventar excusas casi ridículas para que nadie se enterara de esas reuniones porque Harry así se lo había exigido. El ojiverde había hecho correr el rumor de que había abandonado Inglaterra pidiendo traslado en el Departamento de Aurores. Todos lo creyeron casi sin preguntar, sin embargo, no era más que un adelanto a lo que realmente deseaba hacer luego del matrimonio de Teddy. Por ahora, no podía perderse ese importante paso del joven.  
Harry miraba a su ahijado con orgullo. Era todo un hombre. De marcada mandíbula y ojos penetrantes, ojos increíblemente plateados que serían el suspiro de su madre Tonks. Tenía escrito en cada facción de su rostro la determinación de desposar a la bella Victoire. El moreno estaba feliz por él. Se preguntó, involuntariamente, si acaso él reflejó esa misma postura minutos antes de casarse con Ginny, o si acaso no había sido sólo de resignación ante una etapa que debía cumplir en su vida. Nada parecía claro en sus pensamientos.  
Con un libro de magia antigua en sus manos, Harry buscaba la forma de convertirse en alguien sin recurrir a la poción Multijugos. Tenía el plan en su cabeza de tomar forma de algún mago que pudiese hacer pasar como familiar lejano de los Weasley, después de todo, eran incontables y nadie tendría dudas de él.  
- Es la idea más estúpida que he escuchado- reclamó Teddy desde la ventana en la que estaba apoyado con los brazos cruzados.  
- Ya te expliqué que no debe verme nadie… nadie debe saber que estaré allí, mucho menos Hermione.  
- Pero la amas… ¿Piensas disfrazarte y luego irte así?  
- Ella estará bien mientras esté con sus hijos.  
- Eso no lo sabes.  
Y era cierto. Harry no sabía que la castaña sufría en silencio tortuoso desde que supo que se había ido sin explicaciones, sin decirle absolutamente nada por respeto a Ron y a los niños. Pero estaba molesto, estaba dolido con la muchacha. Tenía la ilusión de que lo buscase por cielo, mar y tierra, que agotara los recursos para retenerlo, sin que nada de ello pasara en lo absoluto. Pensarlo sólo agobiaba más su cabeza hinchada.  
El ojiverde estaba esperanzado en que Rose no dijese nada de aquella fatídica noche. Debió ser difícil para ella presenciar la impactante escena de ellos confesándose su amor sin tomar precauciones. No obstante, una voz le decía que tal vez la niña ya le había revelado a Ron lo sucedido, se trataba de sus padres y era lo más lógico, pero con ella todo era siempre una sorpresa. Sin embargo, el miedo atenazó su pecho, un miedo congelante y letal que le gritaba que lo mejor era escapar lejos.

En La Madriguera, fue asombrosa la forma en que lo acogieron haciéndose pasar por un primo lejano llamado Octavius. Arthur lo abrazó provocándole lágrimas en los ojos por ser ese suegro tan peculiar. Molly, por otra parte, lo miraba con el ceño fruncido como si tratase de recodarlo entre tanto pariente. Harry luchó contra todos sus instintos para actuar con normalidad, de no levantar ninguna sospecha, sobretodo a la llegada de Hermione con su familia y la de sus hijos a los pocos minutos. Cuando pidió estar cerca del altar para poder estar lo más próximo posible de su ahijado, notó el desagrado en el rostro de la castaña imaginando muy bien lo que estaba pensando: ¿Quién se cree que es ese tipo para tomar el lugar de Harry?, y no pudo evitar sonreír.  
Mientras la ceremonia se llevaba a cabo, no dejaba de observar a su mejor amiga desde la distancia. Qué hermosa se veía a pesar del rastro de tristeza que manchaba su mirada. El religioso hablaba y hablaba de lo maravilloso que era el amor consiguiendo que sólo aguda interferencia invadiera sus oídos. No sabía qué decir con respecto al amor, ese sentimiento que anulaba la razón al punto de remover las prioridades y entorpecer la mente... Harry sólo era un esclavo mirando a esa castaña que robaba toda su entereza.  
Entre los invitados, divisó a Luna Lovegood, esa amiga que tanto había hecho por ellos y que tanto quería agradecerle. Vio también a un lloroso Hagrid, con su tamaño imponente y frondosa barba despeinada. Notó que en su encrespado cabello se vislumbraba el gran esmero por domarlo ahogando su risa espontánea. Trató de mantenerse sereno. El beso entre los novios generó un estallido de aplausos y pétalos al viento emocionando al ojiverde. No dudó en encerrar al muchacho en un abrazo entrañable, el abrazo que seguramente su padre Remus le hubiese dado. Le sopló al oído que jamás cometiera sus errores, aquello hizo que Teddy lo alejara un poco para mirarlo a los ojos y sonreírle a ese rostro desconocido. Sabía muy bien por lo que estaba pasando y lo doloroso que era para él estar allí fingiendo ser alguien más. "Gracias", susurró el joven Lupin, recibiendo un guiño cómplice como sincera respuesta. Todo entre ambos estaba perdonado.  
Al comienzo de la fiesta, ya era inaguantable para el moreno no poder estar cerca de sus hijos. Jugó con ellos como el tío simpático de la noche. Estaba feliz de verlos otra vez luego de no hacerlo por dos semanas completas. Estar encerrado en esa fría habitación de alquiler a kilómetros de distancia, volvía el aire acuoso y sus pulmones presionados. Realmente era un castigo no tenerlos como todo padre amoroso desearía. Sin embargo, cuando la banda comenzó a tocar una romántica balada, algo se activó en su interior causándole una electricidad en todo su cuerpo. Con la mirada buscó a Hermione por los jardines hasta que dio con ella bailando con Ron. Empujado por los celos y por su necesidad de sentir su abrazo, fue hasta la pareja para pedir su compañía en esa pieza musical. El pelirrojo felizmente no sospechó nada y le cedió el baile sin vacilaciones. Harry temblaba de pies a cabeza por su buena suerte.  
Lentamente, tomó a la mujer de su vida por la cintura moviéndose al compás de los violines. Notó que la muchacha estaba ausente mirando a su alrededor a cada instante. Olió su perfume, acarició disimuladamente algunos cadejos que caían sobre sus hombros conteniendo las lágrimas. Era el último momento antes de dejarla ir para siempre. La música se detuvo y Harry iba a irse sin hablar, sin mirarla, incluso sin agradecerle el baile; pero como todo enamorado, le besó la mano sintiendo su piel ardiente en los labios y las palabras abandonaron su boca antes de que se diera cuenta.  
- Debí invitarte a ti al Baile de Navidad cuando pude- dijo de manera galante comprendiendo que la agudeza de Hermione lo descubriría de inmediato. Había sido demasiado arriesgado. Se dio media vuelta, caminó lejos de la pista y volteó para confirmar que ella lo miraba entre la gente, totalmente perpleja por esos ojos verdes que no pudo ocultar…

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Ron a su esposa al verla temblando en medio de los invitados- ¿Adónde se fue el tío Octavius?  
- No lo sé…- dijo Hermione con la garganta apretada- pero me encantaría saberlo.  
La castaña no pudo seguir hablando. Había bailado con Harry todo ese tiempo que perdió buscándolo precisamente a él. ¡Qué idiota debió parecer! Se enfureció aún más con el moreno creyendo que estaba jugando con ella, que se reía de su sufrimiento mientras se escondía cómodamente en algún sitio. Hermione empuñó sus manos enterrándose las uñas sin desearlo. De pronto, sus dos hijos llegaron corriendo hasta ellos siendo la anestesia justa para el dolor que la corroía. Los niños los abrazaron como acto instintivo, viéndose ante todos como una familia feliz, creyendo que todo estaría bien desde ese momento en adelante…

--

Rose miraba por la ventana de su habitación hacia el movimiento de los árboles al viento. Parecían delgados gigantes de largos brazos que la invitaban a una danza extraña… eso le provocó su sonrisa fresca que empequeñecía sus ojos. Era excelente en fijarse en los detalles, en esos pormenores que embellecían su entorno superando las suntuosidades, sí… era capaz de distinguir desde la luz de la luna escondida hasta la mirada sutil entre los enamorados. Fue allí donde la imagen de su madre y su tío Harry llenó su cabeza. Sentía la enorme responsabilidad montada en sus suaves hombros. Se apoyó en el alfeizar de la ventana reposando su corto mentón en sus brazos… ¿En qué momento todo se había complicado? ¿Qué debía hacer?... se catalogaba como una traidora ahogando un suspiro que nació desde el centro de su estómago revuelto. Los pasos de su hermano Hugo la distrajeron notando que la miraba con extrañeza. Siempre le había prohibido la invasión a su cuarto, pero esa noche no le molestó verlo de pie tras ella.  
- Mamá pregunta si vas a bajar a cenar- le dijo despacio.  
- Voy en un momento- asintió Rose, sabiendo que no tenía hambre.  
De pronto, al volver la mirada hacia el jardín, una silueta llamó su atención. Había un hombre detenido allí, mirando hacia la habitación y sintió miedo. Hugo no lo advirtió. Luego de darle el mensaje, salió de la habitación para bajar las escaleras rumbo a la sala. La niña, curiosa y valiente como su madre, no apartó la mirada de aquel desconocido. No supo por qué no gritó para advertir de su insólita presencia. Se acercó más a la ventana consciente del riesgo que podría significar hasta que el chasquido de una Aparición a sus espaldas la hizo brincar del sobresalto. Harry Potter estaba en el interior del hogar Weasley.  
El moreno llevó un dedo a sus labios en señal de discreción. La pequeña tragó saliva sin poder entender su visita repentina. Cerró la puerta despacio para después volverse a ella.  
- Hola, Rosie- saludó a media voz. La aludida no respondió notando que estaba más delgado que la última vez que lo vio. Ya sabía, al igual que todos, que no vivía más con la tía Ginny y sus primos siendo tema tabú en casa, sobretodo frente a los abuelos. Harry se sentó en la cama sin quitarse su largo abrigo.  
- ¿Qué haces aquí, tío?- preguntó tímidamente sin saber qué esperar. El ojiverde tardó en contestarle mirándola con seriedad.  
- Vine a despedirme- dijo solemne- pero antes necesitaba hablar contigo- Rose apretó sus labios. Estaba clavada al piso sin poder reaccionar. Era la primera vez que platicaban desde esa lejana tarde cuando admiraban el mural de la familia Black. Ella sabía de lo que se trataba y alzó un poco su mentón para oírlo bajo un semblante orgulloso. Harry sonrió hallándola idéntica a su madre- Aquella noche del ataque de los hombres lobo, nunca quise que vieses lo que viste entre tu madre y yo… como tampoco en la cocina de Molly en Navidad. Créeme que si pudiese corregirlo, lo haría.  
- ¿Qué cosa? ¿El beso, lo que se dijeron o evitar que yo no me diese cuenta?- esas preguntas lo pisotearon como una estampida. No pudo responder.  
- Nunca quise lastimarte, Rose… a ti ni a los chicos- confesó Harry hallándose completamente desarmado. La niña lo miraba con el ceño fruncido con ligereza. Mostraba una atención que intimidó al muchacho tornándolo más nervioso.  
- ¿Por qué te vas?  
- Porque es lo mejor que puedo hacer. Amo a tu madre, lo sabes… y no quiero destruir otra familia- contra eso, Rose no pudo debatir nada- ¿Le has dicho a tu padre la verdad sobre lo que dijimos Hermione y yo?- el recuerdo asaltó a la joven Weasley sumergiéndose en él sin remedio…

_- ¿Cómo dejaste que pasara? Ella siempre te ha defendido y tú no evitaste que la lastimaran.  
- No pude hacer nada- al oírlo, Ron soltó un bufido.  
- ¿Acaso no eres el héroe?  
- No sabes lo que dices- el aludido frunció los labios como era su costumbre sin saber qué hacer. Arropó mejor a la castaña y volvió la mirada hacia él.  
- Está bien… lo siento, tienes razón- se disculpó con voz rasgada- ¿Te dijo algo antes de perder la conciencia?- esa pregunta detonó miles de emociones en el moreno. Su pecho parecía aprisionado por un chaleco de fuerzas, apretado por un sinfín de gruesas costuras y suspiró antes de hablar.  
- Sí… - contestó, intercambiando una profunda mirada con Rose– ella me dijo… que te amaba…_

Aquella mentira blanca le dio a entender a la niña, la clase de amistad que había entre ellos mucho antes de que naciera. Algo intrínseco que quizás jamás comprendería. La mirada de Harry transmitía honestidad, una transparencia que no pudo ignorar o pasar por alto. Se obligó a desviar la vista.  
- No le he dicho nada.  
- ¿Por qué?  
- No quiero que mis padres se separen- aquello logró estrujarle lo que le quedaba de alma y el moreno asintió con resignación. La entendía muy bien, era algo que una hija siempre anhelaría. Una familia unida a pesar de las adversidades.  
- Entonces… lo que pasó será nuestro secreto- dijo en un íntimo tono de voz estirando su mano para que Rose la estrechara. Ella, dudando unos segundos, aceptó tomándosela delicadamente. Sin embargo, una llamada desde la sala los interrumpió causando el estremecimiento de Harry.  
- ¡A cenar, jovencita!- exclamó Hermione desde el rellano y fue cuando el ojiverde se puso de pie para marcharse…

--

Dentro del Laboratorio Mágico Experimental, el aroma seguía siendo el mismo de siempre. Ese perfume indescriptible que mezclaba lo cítrico con lo dulce en perfecta armonía, se paseaba entre los muebles absorbiéndolo todo. Las pociones hervían en sus calderos, las pruebas reposaban bajo extraños microscopios mágicos y el ópalo y el cuerno de Erumpent despedían un humo de color verdoso que mostraba al par de científicas que estaba en su punto ideal.  
Después de doce meses desde que Harry había abandonado finalmente Inglaterra, Hermione eliminó ese tema de su vocabulario sin miramientos, jamás quiso referirse a él imaginando que así podría olvidarlo más rápido. Luna, por otro lado, sentía que estaban en orillas opuestas de un río de incomunicación. La rubia había decidido no reprocharle nada porque de nada servía hacerlo ante tan testaruda cabeza. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de notar que había adelgazado, estaba flaca como un palo y oscuros círculos rodeaban sus ojos dejando en claro que pasaba las noches en vela sin dormir. La decisión de quedarse con su marido y sus hijos estaba cobrándole a su amiga gran parte de su fortaleza, ahogándola en un mar de pesadumbre. Había sido un año terrible sin duda.  
Aquella mañana era 1° de agosto. Faltaba un mes para que los hijos de Hermione abordaran el Expreso de Hogwarts y sintió ansiedad. La vez anterior, cuando Ginny y ella se reencontraron cara a cara en el andén, la incomodidad en el ambiente podía palparse con las manos. Las amigas de adolescencia se habían extraviado en algún lugar de la vida, se habían perdido para nunca más volver y la castaña no pudo más que resignarse a ello. No obstante, otro acontecimiento tenía importante cabida. Había pasado un día del cumpleaños de Harry y era como si le faltara el aire cada vez que lo recordaba. Doce meses atrás, lloró todo el día 31 a escondidas de su marido y sus hijos, agazapada en la penumbra. Recordó cada festejo compartido con el moreno a lo largo de su amistad, comprendiendo que era el primero en el que no pudo felicitarlo desde que lo había conocido.  
- Ayer fue el cumpleaños de Harry- comentó Luna como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento. Hermione se sonrojó mientras seguía ocupada en su caldero.  
- No me había acordado- mintió descaradamente. Su compañera dejó de lado sus quehaceres para mirarla a través de sus graciosas gafas con aumento.  
- No me vengas con eso, Hermione… el año pasado llorabas en silencio por los rincones del laboratorio como una niña regañada- la aludida sintió su rostro ardiendo de la vergüenza al saberse descubierta. Luna insistió, cansada de callar- ¿Qué sientes al dejar pasar un nuevo día de no saber de él?  
- Es mejor así- respondió acomodándose su delantal verde lima por los hombros.  
- Deberías verte bien al espejo y repetir eso… pareces un fantasma- la joven se miró de reojo comprendiendo que tenía razón. Toda su ropa la sentía mucho más holgada que antes. Respiró profundo confiándole una declaración.  
- La mañana de ayer… le envié un obsequio a Harry vía lechuza- Luna al escuchar esa confesión, abrió más sus dulces ojos claros- Obviamente, no supe hacia dónde se dirigió el ave, sólo la liberé para que lo entregase… volvió a mi ventana el día de hoy.  
- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?  
- Necesitaba hacerlo- dijo casi como en defensa propia- de lo contrario, hubiese estallado al no poder decirle feliz cumpleaños una vez más.  
- ¿Y qué le enviaste?- esa pregunta le sonó tan traviesa desde la soñadora voz de la rubia, que Hermione se sintió de trece años sonriendo imprevistamente por primera vez en días.  
- Un Sensor de Ocultamiento- dijo, obteniendo la mirada decepcionada de su amiga. Sin embargo, la castaña recordó un momento que lo cambió todo gracias a ese objeto…

_- ¡Ya hiciste suficiente! ¡Aléjate de ella!- la rabia en la voz de Ron sobresaltó a las chicas, imaginando que en cualquier momento le cruzaría la cara de un golpe.  
- ¿¡Cómo puedes creer que atacaría a Hermione intencionalmente!?- contestó Harry volviendo a sentir que todo su cuerpo temblaba- ¡Yo la amo… como una hermana!- su voz ocupó todo el cementerio, Hermione comenzó a sentir que perdía la conciencia y antes de que Desapareciera llevada por Luna hacia el hospital, el Sensor de Ocultamiento en el bolsillo de su abrigo volvió a vibrar…_

Fue en ese instante que todo se había vuelto aterrador, diferente, sobrecogedor. Con esa afirmación gritada por Harry y desmentida de inmediato por ese aparato, fue cuando los matrimonios comenzaron a tambalearse, los sentimientos se desperezaban de un sueño eterno y la venda era removida de los ojos de esos mejores amigos de tantos años. El Sensor había cobrado un significado notable para ella. El resoplido de Luna la hizo volver al laboratorio de golpe.  
- Debiste envolverte y colocarte un moño en la cabeza- comentó la rubia sanadora- ese regalo sí que hubiese encantado a Harry…

--

El andén nueve y tres cuartos seguía tan pintoresco como cada inicio de clases. El Expreso de Hogwarts descansaba sobre los rieles de su conocido camino mientras que varios alumnos lo abordaban entre pláticas y risas escandalosas. En medio de todo ese ajetreo de día de semana, Ron y Hermione fueron a despedir a sus hijos empujando el carrito con sus maletas, al igual que Molly, Arthur y Ginny lo hacían con los demás. Fue inevitable que los recuerdos entraran a sus mentes con el estrépito de un terremoto. Qué agradable era el sonido de la locomotora, qué delicioso era el aroma del carboncillo que despedía desde sus hogueras y el jadeo del vapor calentando sus rostros. Ese transporte era verdaderamente mágico.  
Una vez detenidos a un costado de los vagones a pocos minutos de las once de la mañana, Ron observaba a su mujer a su lado adivinando las imágenes pasadas que marchaban por su memoria. No pudo estar indiferente al dejo de desolación que acometía su mirada, el brillo que lo había enamorado desde el primer día se hallaba inexistente… estaba desteñida, vestida de una tristeza que no la dejaba en paz y que ni abrazando a Hugo para despedirlo parecía abandonarla. Algo se estaba comiendo su belleza y sabía la razón. Alejar a Harry del lado de Hermione era como extraer a un pez del mar hacia tierra árida. Todos esos meses que la tuvo consigo, en realidad nunca pudo sentirla más ausente. El pelirrojo luchó, intentó con todas sus fuerzas de llenar el espacio vacío, de reconquistarla, de fortalecer su familia pero parecía que todo esfuerzo era en vano. Nunca podría igualar esa relación tan estrecha.  
Ginny, por otra parte, también había reparado en ese cambio en su cuñada. Desde que supo que era la causa del rompimiento de su matrimonio que la odiaba con todo el corazón. No obstante, aquel último año, percibió claramente que no estaba bien. Era capaz de sentir su sofoco, su decaimiento ante lo que su hermano tan tenazmente intentaba salvar. Se mantuvo a una distancia prudente de ella, tal como lo hizo la vez anterior. Sabía que la bomba estallaría de un segundo a otro. Harry tenía el mismo aspecto cuando fue a ver a sus hijos hacía dos noches sin advertirle a nadie. Parecía un muerto en vida. Pálido, con los ojos vidriosos y la barba saliente. Era obvio que estaba enfermo de nostalgia y de amor. Afortunadamente, los niños quedaron felices de verlo antes de partir a la escuela. Aquello le inyectó un poco de vida en las venas. La pelirroja suspiró resignada a esa etapa que terminaba entre ellos. Ya habría tiempo de poner las cosas en orden y perdonar en la familia Potter.

De vuelta en el andén, Hermione besó a su hijo en la frente luego de deshacer su abrazo maternal. Rose, por otro lado, se colgó de su padre con ansia. Más que una simple despedida parecía tener un complejo trasfondo, como si estuviera pidiéndole perdón por algo. Luego de soltarlo, miró a su madre para hacer lo mismo. La apreció en cada uno de sus gestos, en cada facción de su rostro franco, cetrino, melancólico… comprendió de pronto que extrañaba sus sonrisas sinceras… ¿Desde cuándo no la veía reír? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que la vio contenta? No lo recordaba. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó en silencio. La castaña recibió a su hija mayor con la misma necesidad de cuando había nacido reposándola sobre su pecho cansado. Pequeña, suya.  
- Pórtate bien, cariño… cuida a tu hermano- dijo Hermione consiguiendo el asentimiento de Rose.  
La niña caminó hacia el tren al tiempo que Hugo corría entusiasmado hacia el vagón para abordarlo deprisa. Sin embargo, ella detuvo sus pasos en seco. Fue como si una fuerza superior que provenía del subsuelo le impidiese levantar sus pies o un peso descomunal le aumentara el volumen a su cuerpo. Sus ojos estaban extraviados, ocupados admirando sus recuerdos, sus pensamientos, sacando cosas en limpio que sólo le respondían a sus infinitas preguntas. Volteó lentamente hacia sus padres y dedicó su atención en Hermione como nunca antes lo había hecho. Ambas se observaron sin palabras. Rose volvió a ella, estoica, para rodearla de nuevo con sus brazos y apartarla un poco, debía decirle algo. La castaña, sorprendida por el abrazo extra otorgado por su hija, la besó en el cabello de agradecida manera.  
- ¿Qué sucede, Rosie?- la aludida la miró profundamente. Podía notar que el ruido a su alrededor disminuía a causa del importante momento y suspiró bajando la voz.  
- Ve con tío Harry, mamá… encuéntralo- esas palabras desequilibraron a la muchacha que no esperaba tal respuesta. La niña no apartó su mirada remarcando la seriedad en sus labios. No estaba jugando.  
- ¿Qué estás…?- Hermione no podía enlazar más de dos palabras coherentes. Su garganta se cerró y lágrimas nerviosas colmaron sus ojos.  
- Estuve presente esa noche cuando se dijeron que se amaban- esa revelación golpeó a la castaña como un rayo potente. Todo lo dicho revivió en su cabeza creyendo que no podía sentirse más como escoria frente a su hija. Rose continuó- Los vi, los escuché y perdóname por no decírtelo hasta ahora… no quería admitirlo. Parece que heredé también tu testarudez- Hermione rió espontáneamente logrando que su rostro se iluminara un poco. Aquello encantó a la joven Weasley- Ve por él, mamá. Me has demostrado el amor que nos tienes a mí y a mi hermano para ser tu prioridad siempre. No quiero verte infeliz- su tono había adquirido una connotación distinta. Hermione tenía enfrente a una chica que la superaba en madurez e inteligencia. Estaba orgullosa sin saber qué decir- Sobre esa noche, era un secreto entre tío Harry y yo… él no deseaba lastimar a mi papá ni a todos nosotros, por eso tuvo que mentir. No lo entendí al principio, pero ahora lo veo todo muy claramente.  
- ¿Mentir?- entre el mareo de escucharla con sumo asombro, esa última declaración la embargó de incertidumbre- ¿Cuál mentira?  
- Pregúntale a él- dijo Rose sonriendo para después encerrarla en un famélico abrazo - Te amo, mamá.  
Había sido muy extraño. Fue como si una sacudida removiera a Hermione por completo reordenando sus emociones para ver que nada importaba más que el amor auténtico, en todas sus facetas. Existían muchos que morían sin conocerla y ella la tenía al alcance de su mano. Debía aprovecharlo, siempre y cuando comprendiese que no todo se ganaba en ese peligroso juego. Miró de soslayo a su pelirrojo marido, quien conversaba con sus padres a poca distancia, respirando profundo para digerir lo recién platicado con su hija. Se volvió a la niña con las mejillas arreboladas.  
- No quiero dejarte… ni a ti ni a Hugo.  
- No lo harás- contestó Rose secando una lágrima irreverente de su propio rostro- Sé que no lo harás, mamá- Hermione tragó saliva dificultosamente. La pequeña le guiñó un ojo, le regaló un beso en la mejilla y caminó hasta sus abuelos para despedirse antes de marchar.  
La joven castaña miró por la ventanilla a sus hijos que sacudían sus manos por el vidrio abierto en señal de adiós. Su estómago se contrajo caminando junto con el Expreso mientras que paulatinamente tomaba mayor velocidad. El traqueteo se volvía más intenso al igual que sus pasos para no perder de vista aún a los niños. Le lanzó un beso a Hugo, jurándose a sí misma no herirlo como lo hizo con Rose y fue entonces cuando el tren se perdió en la primera curva hacia campo abierto, dejando una estela de humo grisáceo. Hermione quedó estática, envuelta de renovada energía y excitación. Necesitaba salir de allí hacia un lugar determinado… necesitaba saber dónde estaba Harry. Cuando logró tener consciencia de sus extremidades, caminó lentamente hacia la salida del andén hasta que una mano en su brazo consiguió retenerla.  
- ¿Adónde vas? ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Ron. La castaña lo miró con los ojos empañados y acarició ese rostro que por tantos años creyó haber amado.  
- Perdóname…- dijo la muchacha. El pelirrojo frunció el ceño adivinando aterrado lo que quería decirle. El nuevo brillo que se dejó ver en su semblante lo alarmó.  
- ¿Por qué?... – replicó con un hilo de voz. Ella no dijo nada- Vas a buscar a Harry, ¿verdad?- Hermione asintió y Ron concibió que sus rodillas flaqueaban.  
- Lo necesito.  
- Me tienes a mí…  
- No es lo mismo- rebatió ella sin ser insolente, sino más bien decidida. El joven negó con la cabeza acompañando el gesto con una sonrisa irónica. Recordó ese miedo que Voldemort había descubierto en él veinte años atrás: Horocrux, Harry, Hermione, un beso prohibido y su dolor sordo al presenciarlo. Todo ese tiempo siempre había sido él quien sobraba en ese trío, como alguna vez se lo advirtió Draco Malfoy.  
- ¿Por qué no es lo mismo?- la muchacha mordió sus labios antes de contestar reteniendo sus ganas locas de romper en llanto. Se encogió de hombros.  
- Simplemente porque… no eres mi Harry- con aquella afirmación un oleaje de momentos los cubrió sin permiso, como un resumen que los llevó a compararlo todo. Castaña y moreno en la prueba final para encontrar la Piedra Filosofal, la falta que le hizo a Harry al ser petrificada por el basilisco, el rescate de Sirius y Buckbeak, su eterna compañía cuando el ojiverde y Ron habían peleado en el Torneo, el peligro vivido frente a los centauros y en la Sala de Misterios, la fiesta de Slughorn, la búsqueda de los Horocruxes, los años de complicidad aún casados con otros, la travesía al bosque griego, a los Alpes Berneses por los Bicornios, a Skye Island para destruir esa fuente, la lucha contra los licántropos… Ron, atosigado, comprendió que era un partido que había perdido desde el primer año de amistad.  
- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Molly Weasley, al ver que su hijo detenía a Hermione de la muñeca. Ninguno de los dos quiso contestarle elevándose una pausa imprevista. Ginny no tuvo que mirar dos veces para entender que su cuñada había despertado de su agonía. ¿Qué le habría dicho Rosie para generar en ella esa reacción?  
- Debo irme- contestó Hermione, sin dejar de observar a su esposo a los ojos. No hizo el menor intento de liberarse de forma brusca, no quería hacerlo. Esperó a que él mismo la soltase. Se quedaron así un largo instante que sólo provocó que los señores Weasley intercambiaran miradas inquietas.  
- ¿Adónde vas?- volvió a intervenir Molly. La joven, en esa oportunidad, no respondió porque alguien se había adelantado a sus palabras.  
- A buscar a Harry… - dijo Ron con voz grave y algo rasgada, sorprendiendo a la castaña sobremanera. La señora Weasley abrió inmensos ojos como si le hubiesen dicho la peor de las groserías. Sin embargo, Hermione no atendió a sus palabras por fijarse en la profunda mirada de su marido y notar que la soltaba despacio. Ella sonrió y besó su frente para luego caminar rumbo a la salida del andén…


	31. El secreto entre Rose y Harry parte II

Chicos,

Ha llegado la hora de decirle adiós a esta historia. Me alegro que les haya gustado, gracias por acompañarme en esta travesía. Luego de leer HP7 tuve la urgencia de inventar algo que calmara mis ansias de H/Hr, estos personajes cobraron vida y no podían ser reprimidos, por lo menos en mi opinión y sé que muchos piensan como yo.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS**… y espero que nos leamos en otro relato, si?

Un beso enorme y BUEN VIAJE!!

--

**31. El secreto entre Rose y Harry (parte II)** – _Fuera de Control_

_(Dedicado a todos los H/Hr)_

**Q**ué triste se veía la estación de trenes con esa lluvia temprana. Una lluvia que bendecía la tierra y consolaba a los tristes, a los desventurados. Un joven de profundos ojos verdes, apoyaba su frente surcada por una legendaria cicatriz en el frío vidrio de la ventanilla. El enorme expreso mágico de aquella lejana ciudad, no era tan diferente al londinense que lo trasladó en su adolescencia hacia una escuela que fue su hogar. Ese joven moreno llamado Harry Potter, suspiró ahogado como si ya tuviese aire de sobra en sus pulmones. Sentado al interior de uno de los compartimientos del vagón, tenía la mirada perdida en la nada. Recordaba el rostro definido de Rose Weasley frente a él. Sus ojos carismáticos y la madurez de su semblante lograron enorgullecerlo del buen trabajo que habían hecho sus amigos al criarla. Sus amigos… en ese preciso punto, se removió en su asiento como si la piel le escociese. Ron, el que compartió peligros con él, quien lo apoyó en los peores momentos, al que quiso y seguía queriendo… en definitiva, el hermano que nunca tuvo ¿Por qué el destino había desarmado aquel castillo de amistad como si estuviese construido sólo de naipes?... ¿O la amistad era en efecto así de frágil?

Inconscientemente, bloqueaba el recuerdo de Hermione a toda costa. Luchaba contra cada fibra de su cuerpo para no rememorar el calor de su piel, la suavidad de su cabello, lo profundo de su mirada y la fortaleza de su lealtad. No, no se permitía pensar en ella. Doce meses la mantuvo cautiva en su subconsciente, la escondió de su corazón a punta de perseverancia hundiéndose en trabajo y en múltiples quehaceres sólo para ocuparse en algo. Por eso mismo, estaba marchito igual que ella a kilómetros de distancia y al mismo tiempo. Creía odiarla, estaba convencido que no quería verla nunca más. Se sentía solo, sufriendo un amor imposible dejándolo todo por mantenerse honesto con el mundo, en cambio ella estaba en la comodidad de su retrato familiar, fingiendo… y él, noblemente permitiéndoselo. "Qué maldito héroe de pacotilla resulté ser", se dijo amargado.

En su mano derecha, encerraba el obsequio que Hermione le había enviado por su cumpleaños. Ese detalle sólo consiguió esparcirle sal en su herida abierta… ¿Por qué un Sensor de Ocultamiento? ¿Estaba llamándolo mentiroso? ¿Qué carajo quería de él? Frustrado, el ojiverde lo apretó con fuerza para lanzarlo contra la pared del compartimiento pero no logró romperlo. Lo dejó tirado en el suelo junto a su felicidad olvidada, no supo si lo averió ni quiso averiguarlo. Cansado de tener los labios tensos, Harry frotó su rostro tratando de sacudirse esa sombra que lo enmascaraba, decidió enterrar a la joven en lo más profundo de su mente para poder levantar su ánimo y su espíritu que colgaban de sus hombros como cadáveres. Sin embargo, cuando las lágrimas nuevamente acudieron a su desgracia, una frase resonó en sus oídos tan nítida que sonrió con sarcasmo: _"¿Alguien ha visto un sapo? Neville perdió uno_"… surgió una voz mandona, esa voz que nunca borrará de sus tímpanos y lo invadió de nostalgia. Podía oírla sin problemas… ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que apareció esa niña llamada Hermione? ¿Diez, veinte años… una vida completa? No lo sabía… no quiso saberlo, no sólo por el dolor que lo astringía sino porque el agotamiento se trepaba a su espalda sintiéndose un viejo acabado. Esa primera frase que le había escuchado al amor de su vida, lo llevó a sollozar como el niño que una vez había sido…

--

¿Dónde estaba esa lechuza de mierda cuando la necesitaba?, Hermione había Aparecido en su apartamento totalmente excitada y borracha de tantas emociones. Miró hacia la jaula siempre abierta del ave y ésta no se encontraba en su interior. Eso la decepcionó tanto que pudo sentir el brinco vertiginoso de su estómago. La esperó un par de minutos en caso de que volase por los alrededores cazando algún ratón desafortunado, pero nada… cada segundo que pasaba era un martirio. Su intención era tan desesperada que pensaba escribirle a Harry, entregársela a la lechuza y en la vieja escoba voladora de Ron, seguirla a destino aún sin tener mucha experiencia arriba de esas cosas. Ése era el plan. No obstante, la ansiedad la atizó y no pudo esperar más. Salió del apartamento con el estrépito de un vendaval. Enceguecida por el apremio, no podía pensar ordenadamente. Caminó por las avenidas de Londres oyendo a su hija repetirle que encontrase al moreno, que fuese por él, que ya comprendía y que todo estaría bien… no había otra cosa que deseara tanto como eso.

Tenía miedo de enfrentar al ojiverde, le aterraba su mirada cargada de reproche, sus palabras indolentes por no acompañarlo en tal vez la aventura más peligrosa de sus vidas: Estar juntos sin que nada más les importase. Caminó sin rumbo consiguiendo incluso olvidar que podía Aparecerse donde quisiese. Enredada en pensamientos, vagó por las calles como un perro famélico, hasta que el leve soplido de la cordura la hizo aterrizar en tierra firme… el Ministerio de Magia, más específicamente el Cuartel General de Aurores. Si Harry había pedido traslado fuera de Inglaterra, entonces debía conseguir esa información con ellos.

Ni siquiera sintió la desagradable sensación de la Aparición al llevarla a cabo. Una vez cerca de la cabina telefónica que la llevaría a las entrañas del inmueble mágico más importante de la comunidad, ingresó a ella digitando los números con torpeza y brusquedad. Una voz femenina resonó en el interior indicándole el lento descenso. La cabina comenzó a bajar al subterráneo, perdiéndose la luz de la mañana por las ventanillas. Hermione, conteniéndose como un auto de carreras en la línea de partida, vio que las puertas se abrieron en la Segunda Planta y salió disparada hacia los pasillos despejados. Al doblar en una esquina, cruzó las dos puertas de roble para ver desplegada a sus anchas la desordenada y espaciosa zona divida en diversos cubículos. El hogar de los Aurores del Ministerio. Caminó entre las oficinas hacia el despacho del encargado sin notar a nadie a su alrededor. Algunos magos quisieron detenerla para saludarla, después de todo, la castaña había ganado reconocimiento junto con Luna luego de obtener la honrosa Orden de Merlín por el antídoto. Sin embargo, ella no escuchaba, no veía más allá de lo que su corazón desaforado le mostraba. De pronto, su pecho colisionó con el de un tipo delgado que casi la derriba. Gracias a la risa burlona que le escuchó pudo reconocerlo de inmediato. El relamido Draco Malfoy la miraba con sus ojos grises cogiéndola del brazo para evitar que se cayese de espaldas por el golpe.

- ¿Adónde vas tan apurada, Granger?  
- Necesito hablar con tu jefe- dijo la muchacha.  
- ¿Para qué?  
- Necesito una información importante para mí- el blondo la observó en silencio unos segundos para chasquear la lengua en señal de negación.  
- Lo siento, pero él no está en el Cuartel- aquello la aplastó contra el piso como un bicho insignificante ¿Cómo era posible que la buena suerte se escondiese también de ella?- Quieres saber dónde está Potter, ¿verdad?- Hermione alzó sus cejas, incomodada. ¿Acaso tenía escrito por todo el rostro el nombre del moreno?  
- ¿Cómo sabes eso?  
- Es lógico, Granger… de hecho, me extraña que lo hagas ahora luego de un año de su partida. Pensé que eran inseparables a pesar de sus vidas comprometidas- sus palabras no hacían más que abrir intensas llagas en ella dejándola en carne viva. Lo miró seria y acongojada. No le importaba mostrarse vulnerable ante todos. Ya estaba cansada de adoptar el papel de tronco inamovible cuando en realidad era más delicada que una gota de rocío, sólo que sabía muy bien cómo ocultarlo. Draco frunció el ceño hallando en esa chica el rastro evidente del amor verdadero. Rió al felicitarse por tener la razón desde el primer día. Qué trío más complicado era ése, por Dios.  
- ¿Sabes dónde está?- preguntó esperanzada. Malfoy dejó caer sus hombros al no poder ayudarla. Negó con la cabeza.  
- El traslado de Potter se hizo extraoficialmente, por lo que no hay registros de su reubicación en los archivos del Departamento… lo siento, pero él lo quiso así- por un momento, Hermione creyó que todo confabulaba en su contra. Se bloqueó y no supo qué hacer- ¿No hay nadie más que pueda ayudarte?- preguntó el rubio. La muchacha no lo sabía… no lograba pensar, no lograba razonar como bien sabía hacerlo. Se quedó dubitativa un largo rato hasta que el nombre de cierta persona tronó en su cabeza ruidosamente… ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo? Miró a Draco con los ojos brillantes, lo abrazó efusivamente y giró sobre sus talones para gritarle su agradecimiento a distancia mientras corría de regreso al elevador…

--

Los señores Weasley, al ver esa extraña escena en King's Cross, quedaron completamente desconcertados. Molly vio en aquellas miradas un entendimiento que no se molestaron en traducir en palabras. Quizás desde cuándo entre Ron y Hermione las cosas estaban igual de tambaleantes que entre Ginny y Harry sin enterarse. Su hijo, con una gravedad preocupante en su rostro pálido, sujetaba a la castaña por la muñeca, detenidos en medio de la gente que marchaba fuera de la estación. La soltó suavemente pronunciando una oración demasiado ambigua: "A buscar a Harry" y eso despertó en la bruja antiguos recuerdos. El reportaje de la odiosa Rita Skeeter llenó su mente. La cizaña sobre el rompimiento del corazón del ojiverde por culpa de Hermione, la desató en enfado que reflejó en el pequeño obsequio de Pascua que le había enviado a ella a diferencia del resto. Imaginar que era la causante del sufrimiento de Harry era inaceptable, imperdonable; pero no pudo ignorar el hecho de que la noticia de su "supuesto noviazgo" no le había sorprendido para nada. Aquello jamás lo había comentado con Ron y ya no valía la pena hacerlo. Para Molly Weasley una de las cosas que más la irritaban era no estar al tanto de lo que pasaba en la vida de sus hijos. Una característica que molestaba mucho a su nuera cada vez que intervenía en discusiones, decisiones y hasta en la crianza de los niños. Cuando la situación llegaba a ese punto, Hermione caía en un arrebato de mal humor que la mantenía distante de su suegra por varios días. Ginny tenía razón, con todo lo sucedido parecía ser que una bomba había estallado en la familia.

- ¿Qué se supone que significa esto, Ronald?- preguntó su madre viendo a la castaña irse con rapidez.  
- Algo que debí hacer hace tiempo, mamá. Dejarla ir…- Molly no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando… ¿Era una coincidencia perversa?  
- ¿Irse con quién? ¿Con Harry?- volvió a espetar mirando a su hija de pie a su lado. La pelirroja asintió sin alcanzar a retener una lágrima que escapó de su porfía…

-_ No vuelves conmigo porque estás enamorado de otra persona ¿verdad?  
- Sí…- dijo el ojiverde casi por reflejo. Ginny suspiró profundamente.  
- Debe ser difícil ¿no?- ese comentario lo descolocó. Harry bajó la mirada y asintió derramando una lágrima culpable- Sobretodo si esa persona está casada con tu mejor amigo…_

Ese momento, en que tuvo que decirle aquellas palabras tan difíciles a su marido, notó que al pronunciarlas no sonaron descabelladas sino que muy lógicas... ¿Quién más que Hermione? ¿Quién más que ella para ser la mujer perfecta? Se alegró de que su hermano lo entendiese finalmente, porque para sus padres sería un asunto demasiado inadmisible como para tolerarlo.  
El silencio entre los pelirrojos era espeso, como caminar en un banco de arena movediza. Sin embargo, Ron no esperó reproches de su madre, ya no tenía quince años para que lo regañara por sus decisiones y dictaminara lo que debía o no hacer. No podía obligar a su esposa a estar con él si no lo amaba. Ya había arrastrado bastante su dignidad tratando de hacer vista gorda ante lo innegable. Seguir sería un suplicio para todos, una enfermiza mentira y una obra teatral cada día. Por lo tanto, miró a su familia con los labios fruncidos, aspirando una bocanada de aire antes de responder.  
- ¿No es obvio? Por supuesto que con Harry- dijo casi con sarcasmo y dio media vuelta para caminar hacia la salida y Aparecer lejos de todo ese tumulto.

Sólo pudo pensar en un lugar cuando salió de la estación de trenes. Un sitio que lo acogía para olvidar los problemas y qué mejor que Las Tres Escobas. Ron pidió una ronda de whisky de fuego que al beberlo no sintió en su garganta. Cada sorbo de su trago era prácticamente agua en su boca con un leve sabor amargo… sabor que estaba convencido era por culpa de la maldita tristeza. Luego de ver a Hermione saliendo del andén con paso seguro, comprendió todo lo que se negaba absurdamente a admitir. Acarreó con ella toda una vida de matrimonio pero se lo permitió. Había luchado y era mejor volver con el escudo al hombro que muerto sobre él. Nunca podría competir por el corazón de la castaña contra Harry, sólo era cuestión de tiempo que aquello sucediese, aunque idealistamente se convenció de que luego de tantos años juntos y con dos hijos maravillosos en casa, ya sería un tema finiquitado, que nunca ocurriría, que nunca se darían cuenta de ese amor recóndito disfrazado de amistad entre ellos… volvió a beber brindando por su estupidez.  
- ¿Ron?- la voz soñadora de Luna Lovegood lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. El muchacho no le preguntó qué estaba haciendo allí ni por cuánto tiempo, sólo agradeció ver una cara conocida para dejar de pensar definitivamente- ¿Estás bien?- ésa era la pregunta que necesitaba que le hiciesen. Sacudió la cabeza y se apuró un nuevo trago de su copa.  
- Hermione fue a encontrar a Harry- informó escuchando su voz como si fuese distinta. Luna abrió más sus enormes ojos etéreos creyendo que había oído mal. Se debatió ferozmente entre brincar de gusto o entristecerse por las rupturas ocurridas. Abrazó a su amigo tratando de consolarlo aún sabiendo que era inútil.  
- ¿Cómo pasó?- Ron hipó secando sus lágrimas.  
- Hice lo que debía hacer, la amo mucho como para forzarla a estar conmigo- con esa simple aclaración, la rubia supo exactamente lo que había pasado y no pudo hallarlo más valiente.  
- Debes sentirte orgulloso de ti mismo… no muchos hacen lo que hiciste tú- comentó Luna maravillada. Ron hizo el ademán de coger la copa nuevamente pero ella se la alejó unos centímetros guiñándole un ojo - Cantinero… otra ronda para ambos y que sea doble, estamos secos aquí- ordenó sin titubeos tomando asiento en el banquillo vecino- Y yo invito…- sentenció provocando que Ron riera ante esa amiga sin igual...

--

- ¿Dónde está Harry?- preguntó Hermione como único de saludo. Ted Lupin frunció el ceño al verla detenida en el umbral de su puerta con el rostro demacrado y como si hubiese corrido millones de kilómetros.  
Aquel muchacho era la única persona que podía ayudarla y no supo cómo no lo había pensado antes, cómo había olvidado al ahijado de su mejor amigo en ese instante clave. "Pero qué idiota he sido", blasfemó para sus adentros. Era obvio que él sabría de su paradero, debía saberlo. Harry lo amaba mucho y no permitiría que la incomunicación renaciera entre ellos como la última vez.  
Esa esperanza latía en el pecho de la castaña esperando la respuesta con ojos suplicantes. Teddy, sorprendido por su ansiedad, movió los labios pero no pudo emitir una sola sílaba. Hermione, al ver que vaciló un segundo, entró a la casa sin esperar invitación. En el interior, Victoire servía el desayuno en pijamas y tarareando una canción. Cuando vio a su tía invadir la sala, no pudo evitar saludarla con recelo. Tenía el aspecto errante de una fugitiva buscando escondite.  
- Por favor, Teddy… sé que sabes dónde puedo hallarlo- el peliazulino no quiso ni mirarla a los ojos. Le había prometido a su padrino que no diría una palabra pero la angustia que esbozaba la chica lo estremecía de intenciones de hacerlo.  
- ¿De qué hablas, tía? ¿Qué pasa?- intervino Victoire pensando que algo le había pasado a su tío Ron. Ted, ruborizado, nunca le contó a su esposa esa historia entre su padrino y Hermione. Ahora, tenía a la protagonista de pie en su sala, con una increíble determinación de enamorada sin saber muy bien qué hacer.  
- Necesito saber dónde está Harry- comunicó la castaña como si vomitase las palabras. La joven alzó sus cejas demostrando que no esperaba escuchar eso.  
- ¿Por qué?  
- Debo decirle algo importante- esas evasivas extrañaron a Victoire reparando que cierto cambio iluminaba sus facciones.  
- ¿Le pasó algo a los niños o a tía Ginny?  
- No- respondió al instante, respirando agitadamente- Algo pasó conmigo…- esas palabras fueron categóricas. No supo cómo pero la joven Weasley pudo predecir lo que iba a pasar. Hermione tenía la mirada rayada de sufrimiento y marchitación, esa aura densa de quien había perdido algo valioso sin saber cómo recuperarlo. Ted se removió incómodo. Tenía muy claro que entre ellos siempre estuvo el error de las malas decisiones. Su amor era puro, avasallante, real. Un amor que desde su despertar estuvo fuera de control todo el tiempo.  
- ¿Tiene que ver con su separación?- preguntó Victoire, intuyendo de antemano la contestación. La castaña asintió casi por reflejo.  
- Estoy enamorada de él- dijo impensadamente, logrando que la chica frunciera el ceño, perpleja- Que me perdonen todos, pero lo amo con todo mi corazón… siempre lo he hecho, Vicky, pero lo descubrí demasiado tarde- esa sinceridad arañó a la rubia en el centro del pecho. Se puso en su lugar preguntándose qué hubiese hecho ella al saberse enamorada después de casada y aparentemente feliz, si la historia con Teddy hubiese sido como ésa. No pudo siquiera imaginar el miedo que debieron sentir esos dos, el dolor, la rabia consigo mismos por lo que estaban haciendo. No pudo culparla, no podía luego de verla tan derrotada. Victoire miró al peliazulino significativamente después de una pausa eterna.  
- Nunca es demasiado tarde- concluyó la muchacha, solidarizando con esa mujer que estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Hermione sonrió notando que le dolieron las comisuras de los labios. Ted suspiró rendido, se disculpó en silencio con su padrino pero era lejos lo mejor que podía hacer. Ya era suficiente martirio para esa pareja que sólo buscaba amarse por fin. Le devolvió la mirada a su esposa y dio un paso hacia la desesperada visitante.  
- Ve al Departamento de Transporte Mágico y pide un Traslador con rumbo a Praga, allí fue donde trabajó este año- sentenció posando una de sus manos sobre el hombro de ella- Te aconsejo que lo hagas ahora porque el expreso de Harry hacia Polonia sale en un par de horas.  
- ¿Polonia?  
- Necesitan Aurores en la ciudad de Kraków- la joven sintió un mareo ante tal información. El moreno sí que se había empeñado en alejarse lo más posible. Teddy caminó hacia las repisas llenas de libros a un costado, extrajo uno de ellos y de entre sus páginas, sacó un trozo de pergamino doblado. Era una carta de Harry que cuando se la entregó a para que la leyese, Hermione no podía controlar el temblor de sus manos.  
Leer la fina caligrafía del ojiverde le trajo los atesorados recuerdos de infancia. Seguía trazando las consonantes de una manera elegante, las vocales audaces y en cada espacio descansaba su corazón acelerado. Corría por cada línea escrita donde le pedía a Ted que mantuviera en secreto el lugar en el que se encontraba: "_Por favor, no le digas nada a nadie, muchos menos a Hermione_". Aquello terminó por desmoralizarla. Tener a Harry enfrente se había vuelto en una cuestión vital. Arrugó el pergamino mientras apretaba su mandíbula de impotencia. Doce meses pasaron sin verlo, doce meses que se transformaron en siglos interminables y su apremio fue tal que ni Aparecerse en el Departamento de Transporte le resultaba lo suficientemente breve. Se despidió de la joven pareja obteniendo una sonrisa ancha y satisfecha de parte del peliazulino…

--

La estación de trenes de Praga tenía un aire mucho más diáfano. Parecía que la lluvia que caía limpiaba toda suciedad y vestigio de ella, haciendo que la brisa húmeda acariciara con su mano invisible. El agua reposaba en los cabellos castaños de una chica apurada estirando sus ondulados mechones con el peso. Miró hacia el cielo, metálico y poderoso, antes de entrar en los andenes vestida de ansiedad. Comprendió que al igual que en Londres, entre dos plataformas muggles existía una mágica que se mantenía oculta. Disimuladamente, esperó a que otro mago lo atravesara primero reparando que habían muchas más que sólo una. Hermione sentía su pulso desatado. Sabía que quedaban sólo unos minutos para que el tren de Harry abandonara la ciudad Checa y el pavor volvió sus huesos de hierro. No podía moverse.

Con el Traslador que casi le arrebató al jefe del Departamento de Transporte en una de sus manos, la joven avanzó hacia uno de los andenes atravesando la columna de ladrillos como si fuese humo. Tenía una energía que hacía mucho tiempo no percibía en todo su cuerpo. Sólo pensaba en poder verlo de cerca y aquello era su droga más letal. Al reposar sus pies sobre la nueva plataforma, allí estaba el largo expreso resoplando, como si estuviese esperándola sólo a ella. La muchacha dejó el Traslador a un lado y subió por uno de los vagones guiada por el deseo.

Miró por cada compartimiento que pasaba en lo extenso del pasillo, sin hallar el rostro que le movía el piso bajo sus pies. Tuvo el temor de haberse equivocado, o de que Teddy hubiese confundido los horarios o las ciudades, un dolor en su estómago que casi la hace retorcerse. Caminaba y caminaba creyendo que estaba internada en un bosque frondoso de pesadilla, viendo a la gente a su alrededor como manchas… nadie más importaba a sus ojos.  
De pronto, en uno de los últimos vagones, Hermione distinguió un cabello azabache incomparable a través del vidrio de la puerta. Su saliva se secó en su boca casi de inmediato. Harry estaba frente a ella. Lo observó unos segundos sin advertirle de su presencia, recordando que así mismo fue la primera vez que lo vio. Sonrió al recordar muy bien ese diálogo y sacando fuerzas de flaqueza abrió el compartimiento como lo hizo hacía veinte años atrás para decirle…

- _¿Alguien ha visto un sapo? Neville perdió uno_- El moreno comprendió de golpe que no había sido su imaginación. Efectivamente esas palabras eran pronunciadas por su autora y giró su cabeza tan repentinamente que le causó un pinchazo de dolor en su cuello. Hermione lo miraba de pie sobre el umbral, como bien lo hizo aquel lejano día de septiembre.  
- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- la chica no quiso contestar eso. Se ubicó en el asiento de enfrente con soltura, sin quitar su mirada marrón de la verde desconcertada. Quiso abrazarlo, quiso encerrarlo estrechamente entre sus brazos, quiso lavar los errores con sus lágrimas y gritarle que podía buscarlo toda la vida para seguir encontrándolo… una y otra vez.  
- _Yo soy Hermione Granger, ¿Y tú eres…?_- continuó la castaña, reviviendo ese primer instante. Harry negó con la cabeza entendiendo su propósito.  
- ¿Crees que es sencillo jugar a olvidarlo todo?- la detuvo secamente. Su entonación había sido tan déspota que pudo creerse sin problemas que eran unos verdaderos extraños- ¿Por qué no estás con tu familia?  
- Porque no estaba completa- dijo dominando su voz entrecortada. Suspiró- Rose me dijo de su secreto…- Harry se apoyó en el respaldo con un dejo de desconcierto. Esa niña siempre conseguía sorprenderlo- Y fue ella… quien me dio el apoyo para venir por ti y decirte que te amo- el joven, al oírla, rió por lo bajo.  
- ¿No crees que ya ha pasado el tiempo?- sentenció con una rudeza que Hermione sintió como si literalmente la hubiese abofeteado- ¿No crees que me diste a entender que no te importo en lo absoluto? De no ser por Rosie, estarías aún viviendo tu vida perfecta de esposa ejemplar.  
- ¡No digas eso!- explotó la castaña rompiendo en llanto- ¡No tienes idea por lo que he pasado al no estar contigo!  
- ¿¡Y qué hay de mí!? ¡Huyendo como ex convicto para no lastimar a mi familia ni a la tuya! ¡Huyendo porque te amo y no puedo tenerte!  
- ¡Siempre me has tenido!- esa replica de Hermione logró robarse el aire dentro del vagón. Algunos pasajeros se levantaron de sus asientos para saber de dónde provenía ese escándalo de gritos pero a ninguno de los dos le importó. Se miraban con rabia, se medían las fuerzas en una discusión inmanejable, temiendo lastimarse con alguna palabra mal utilizada. Sólo querían estar cerca, tocarse, sentirse… pero el orgullo de Harry estaba herido y con la furia contenida en el centro de su estómago, miró hacia el suelo hallando el Sensor de Ocultamiento que había arrojado contra la pared. Lo recogió poniéndose de pie.  
- Y no soy un mentiroso- dijo, enseñándoselo de forma reprobante.  
- No fue eso lo que quise decir.  
- Déjame solo… vete y sigue con tu vida.  
- Harry…  
- ¿¡No me oíste!?- estalló iracundo señalando la puerta.

Hermione notó que no la miraba a los ojos. ¿Es que no entendía? ¿Es que acaso no la conocía para nada? No fue por falta de amor hacia él la distancia, sino el enorme amor a sus hijos lo que la detuvo, lo que frenó su descontrolado deseo de perderse juntos en el fin del mundo. Su pecho se contrajo impidiéndole incluso respirar en su discreto llanto. Había fallado, había dejado escapar su oportunidad de ser feliz con el hombre que siempre estuvo a su lado. Lo odiaba y se odiaba a sí misma por eso. Se levantó con aplomo, secó su rostro despacio para luego coger el Sensor desde la mano trémula de Harry en un movimiento suave.

- Para que sepas… este Sensor me ayudó a descubrir que me amabas la primera vez que lo dijiste de forma indirecta- el ojiverde se negó a darle la cara recordando muy bien la noche en que lo gritó frente a Ron y Ginny. Miró hacia la ventanilla buscando la manera de mantenerse indiferente- Lamento que no lo creas… - finalizó viendo que no cambiaba su altiva actitud. La chica se acercó peligrosamente a él y lo besó en la mejilla en modo de despedida. Aquel contacto resultó ser una descarga de corriente para ambos.

Sin agregar nada más, Hermione abandonó el vagón saliendo del expreso hacia el atestado andén. El viento helado la golpeó sin consideraciones. Tenía las sienes presionadas, como si de un instante a otro su cabeza fuese a volar en mil pedazos. Caminó entre la gente ahogando un dolido gemido a medida que avanzaba. Qué tormentoso era dar cada paso, extender la distancia empujando el aire con las manos. Escuchó a lo lejos la voz del maquinista que gritaba en su idioma: "¡_Todos a bordo_!" a punto de que la locomotora echara andar entre pataletas y humareda.

No recordaba dónde había dejado el Traslador pero le importó un carajo. Su mente estaba siendo atacada por diversos momentos que reemplazaban el real escenario delante de ella. El beso de Navidad, la clásica complicidad, el sexo enardecido que los hacía desfallecer, los encuentros furtivos que la volvían loca de éxtasis, su tacto, sus roces, la delicadeza de su lengua, sus palabras al oído… todo lo que hacía del ojiverde su otra mitad exacta y lo había perdido… ¿De qué había servido todo eso?... De repente, cuando estuvo a punto de traspasar uno de los andenes hacia la estación muggle de Praga, una distante voz varonil y muy conocida la inmovilizó en su andar.

- ¡Hermione!- la joven volteó vislumbrando entre el mar de gente que despedía a los pasajeros, a un complicado Harry que trataba de abrirse camino. Ambos se miraron a lo lejos deteniendo el tiempo en los relojes. Él le sonrió levemente mientras restaba la separación como un duradero hechizo Accio. Hermione lo miró absorta, sin saber qué esperar. El joven mago se plantó delante de ella limpiándole una lágrima con su pulgar. Era su castaña, testaruda pero suya al final- _Mi nombre es Harry Potter_- dijo con gracia. La joven se quedó dubitativa unos instantes frunciendo el ceño. Eso era justo lo que necesitaba, comenzar de nuevo, vivir de las experiencias como si fuesen las primeras y amarse como debieron hacerlo desde el principio. Al reparar que estaba hablando en serio, ella lo siguió.  
- _¿Eres tú realmente? Lo sé todo sobre ti_…  
- Como nadie más puede saberlo y eso es lo que me encanta- respondió inéditamente Harry.  
Hermione rió de buena gana. Parecía que en verdad habían retrocedido hasta el comienzo gracias al Giratiempo de sus intenciones y se lanzó a sus brazos con esa urgencia propia en ella. El moreno la levantó del piso creyendo que no existiría jamás un abrazo más perfecto que ése…

--

**Epílogo**  
_Paso a Paso – Letras para un final_

**D**espertar con Hermione entre mis brazos todos los días, era mi paraíso en la tierra… bueno, más precisamente en nuestra alcoba. Es increíble la fuerza rejuvenecedora que nos invade cuando hacemos el amor. Siento que otra vez tengo dieciocho años, sumergiéndome en ese mar de piel lozana sin importarme en lo más mínimo el hermoso día que se mostrase por nuestra ventana. No quería abandonar esa cama jamás.  
Me encantaba satisfacerla con detalles que descubría con la punta de mis dedos. Ese juego podía durar horas, nocturnas o matutinas… no había más universo del que se formaba cuando gemíamos al unísono, estremecidos por el orgasmo, enloquecidos por los empujes, acalorados por el ardor de nuestros roces. La besaba mordiéndola despacio, extrayendo de ella el néctar que me mantenía vivo sin entender cómo me había perdido de eso por tantos años.  
- Te amo, te amo tanto…- le decía en una letanía religiosa que rezaba cada vez que nuestros sexos se encontraban y se esperaban ávidamente.  
- Y yo a ti… siempre a ti- me respondía, jurando que no había frase más bella.

Aún recuerdo con fidelidad esa mañana en Praga a pesar de los meses. Luego de sentir que el alma abandonaba mi cuerpo en el instante que Hermione bajaba del vagón, herida por mis palabras, le di un puñetazo a la pared del compartimiento notando que no me había dolido en lo absoluto. Estaba siendo un cretino, un maldito inconsecuente frente a esa mujer maravillosa. Admiraba su entrega, su responsabilidad, su amor hacia sus hijos y su disposición por sacrificarse ante otros. Ésa era la mujer para mí… ¿Por qué había reaccionado tan injustamente después de todo lo que habíamos pasado? Es madre… yo un padre… no debía olvidarlo nunca. Por eso mismo, salí del tren con la impetuosidad de un toro para buscarla entre la gente. Afortunadamente, ese cabello castaño, espeso e inquieto, podía atraerme desde cualquier punto cardinal. Intercambiamos nuestro primer diálogo como si lo leyésemos de un guión y la abracé para no dejarla ir en lo que me quedaba de vida.  
- ¿Cuál es el secreto entre tú y Rosie?- me había preguntado después de ese arrebato.  
- No importa ya… sólo digamos que fue una mentira entre amigos- dije sin desear tocar ese tema de nuevo. Me punzaba el corazón con sólo evocarlo débilmente.  
- Pierdes tu tren- miré hacia el medio de transporte con tanta apatía que me encogí de hombros.  
- Siempre podemos tomar otro.

Ahora, se han cumplido dos días desde que visitamos a nuestros hijos en Navidad por separado. Hermione fue a su antiguo apartamento mientras yo golpeaba la puerta del mío lleno de regalos para mis niños. James había crecido en esos meses. Tenía la contextura ancha de un nadador y su voz más grave. Me contó que había sido seleccionado como nuevo Buscador de Quidditch siendo celebrado con escándalo por Hagrid en cada partido ganado. Al, me contó que estaba fascinado con sus nuevas materias y Lilly se abrazaba a mí confesándome que estaba feliz de verme mejor que la última vez. Ninguno de ellos sabía que estaba viviendo con Hermione todavía, pero era un asunto que abordaríamos de a poco… había mucho tiempo por delante para cicatrizar como se debe.  
Cenamos en armonía alrededor de ese pavo que Ginny sabe cocinar muy bien. Mi ex mujer me miraba con simpatía desentrañando en mis ojos el nuevo brillo que los barnizaba. Me sonrió despacio, como muestra de un avance entre nosotros, pasándome la botella de vino como buenos amigos. Le agradecí sintiéndome renovado.  
- ¿Irás a visitarnos a la escuela, papá?- me preguntó mi hija.  
- Iré de sorpresa para ver si los atrapo en alguna travesura.  
- El que tiene que preocuparse es Jim- acusó Albus ahogando su risa sonora- últimamente tiene a los prefectos con los nervios destrozados.  
- Tío George me pidió que le hiciese honores a los revoltosos gemelos Weasley- aclaró con diplomacia mi hijo mayor- sólo cumplo con su encargo- Ginny rompió en carcajadas.  
- ¡No tienes remedio, James!

Después de esa noche perfecta, me despedí de ellos para ir por Hermione. Sorteando la nieve que se acumulaba en los jardines, me Aparecí cerca del edificio en donde vivía antes de mudarse conmigo a nuestro nuevo hogar en Polonia. Miré la hora calculando que bajaría en poco rato. No me atreví a romper con ese momento privado que necesitaba tanto como yo, por lo que me quedé admirando esa luna llena sobre mi cabeza, que ya no presentaba ningún peligro para la comunidad.  
De pronto, escuché las voces de Rose y Hugo despidiendo a su madre en el vestíbulo. Yo me mantuve a distancia, mis sobrinos me vieron a lo lejos saludándome con señas. Les correspondí consiguiendo una sonrisa tierna de Rosie que me abrigó en esa noche tan fría. No obstante, la presencia de Ron me volvió a congelar. Mientras que Hermione abrazaba a sus hijos, mi ex mejor amigo caminó a mi encuentro hundiendo sus pies en la nieve al igual que yo. Cuando estuvo a sólo un par de pasos, pude verlo en plenitud comprendiendo que lo había extraño mucho.  
- Sí que hace frío ¿no?- me comentó de súbito sin saber qué responderle. Le seguí la plática.  
- Así es… dicen que lo hará gran parte de esta semana- Ron tenía la nariz colorada y vestía el típico suéter que Molly le tejía en las fiestas. Carraspeó algo incómodo al tiempo que yo frotaba mis manos por la misma razón. Nos observamos en silencio por largo rato. ¿Qué había qué decir entre nosotros? ¿Qué faltaba por agregar a algo que nadie había planeado? Sin embargo…  
- Cuídala…- agregó sin que yo lo esperase. Esa palabra casi me bota de culo sobre la nieve. No pude reaccionar más allá de mirarlo con atención- Cuídala bien, es una gran mujer.  
- Lo haré- dije con un hilo de voz. Estiré mi mano con timidez hacia él esperando que la estrechara. Ron dudó un segundo para acto seguido, aceptar mi saludo de forma natural. Aquello me hizo sentir la garganta anudada. Qué ganas de abrazarlo con fuerza, pero preferí no tentar a mi buena fortuna. Me conformé sólo con eso… era mejor hacer las cosas paso a paso.  
Ron volvió sobre sus pisadas despidiéndose de Hermione con un beso en la mejilla. Los niños volvieron a saludarme antes de volver a entrar y yo dejé que las lágrimas invadieran mis ojos. Ya no era capaz de ocultar absolutamente nada. Mi castaña me abrazó despacio sabiendo que ese gesto podía curarme hasta las heridas de quemaduras si provenía de ella. Me besó en los labios dándome a entender que habíamos superado una prueba de muchas que nos quedaban por vencer. Nos quedamos con nuestras frentes unidas pensando lo mismo. Sólo el tiempo podía sanarlo todo.  
- ¿Vamos?- me preguntó.  
- ¿Todo salió bien?  
- Aún hay detalles qué aclarar- dijo con una pensativa expresión- pero como en todas nuestras aventuras… todo terminará bien…

Espero que puedas entender todo lo que he contado hasta ahora. No ha sido fácil recopilar y escribir todo esto después de lo sucedido. Cuando se tratan de familias tan unidas como las nuestras, es complicado dejarse llevar por los impulsos, por el amor repentino, por la rabia y el desentendimiento. Te lo digo con conocimiento de causa, porque es difícil evadir las miradas de reproche de los señores Weasley y otros más… pero ya lo comprenderán algún día.  
Me has puesto en una compleja situación. Una realidad la cual decidí plasmar y enseñártela para mantenernos en paz. Los niños están bien. Después de todo, poseen una fortaleza extrema que nunca creí presenciar. Hermione y yo no quisimos contradecirte, no era nuestra intención… sin embargo, una vez dijiste que no podíamos estar juntos, que era iluso pensar en ello y ya lo ves, hemos podido esquivar los obstáculos gracias a nuestro amor que fue mucho más grande que las circunstancias. Disculpa si te hemos decepcionado, Joanne- o debería decir J.K- pero con treinta y seis años y una mujer fantástica a mi lado que resultaba ser mi mejor amiga, la vida no había terminado aún, sino que recién comenzaba otra historia que tuviste la oportunidad de leer en estos sofocantes treinta y un capítulos.

Te agradece y se despide atentamente de ti…

_Harry James Potter_

_**.. FIN ..**_


End file.
